Del Dolor al Odio y Despues al Amor
by Zuri-Cullen
Summary: Edward dejo a Bella después del suceso de su cumpleaños, pero ella encontró a otra familia que la transformo, después de 5 años se vuelven a encontrar, ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos los Cullen cuando la vean así, o cuando se enteren que esta con otro vampiro?
1. del dolor al odio

Hola a todos!! este es mi primer fic sobre ests libros, asi que espero su apoyo les aseguro que la historia esta padre, solo denle un oportunidad y ya los dejo leyendo... D

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

Edward dejo a Bella después del suceso de su cumpleaños, pero ello encontró a otra familia que la transformo, después de 5 años se vuelven a encontrar, ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos los Cullen cuando la vean así, o cuando se enteren que esta con otro vampiro?

_**1.DEL DOLOR AL ODIO**_.

**BELLA POV**

Dicen que el tiempo es lo mejor para curar heridas del corazón, que el dolor que sentí iba ser cerrado al pasar los meses, o que simplemente iba olvidar los momentos que me hicieron sentir que realmente estaba viva.

Él lo creía, me lo dijo aquella vez, los humanos olvidan rápido.

Al recordar todo aquello, me pregunto si realmente los podré olvidar; como humana no lo hice y se puede decir que ahora tengo toda una eternidad para poder hacerlo.

Han pasado ya cinco años desde que escuche su voz, de que lo ví marcharse y dejarme sola; le había prometido que no haría algo estúpido, que pensaría en Charlie, y sin embargo estoy aquí sentada en esta habitación, observando a través de la ventana como el sol le da el paso a la luna.

A pesar de que ya ha pasado tiempo y se supondría que no debería recordar casi nada de mi vida humana, los recuerdos siguen siendo tan nítidos que el dolor todavía esta presente. Después de que me dejaras, pase una semana sin dejar mi cuarto, sin comer; mis padres se preocuparon y pensaron que lo mejor era que regresara con Reneé, por supuesto que me opuse, tenía la tonta idea de que podrías regresar, que te vería abrir la ventana y decirme que todo había sido un error, sin embargo, eso nunca paso. Los días dieron paso a los meses y yo seguía sin querer vivir. No podía entender por que me abandonaron, porque eso hicieron, no sólo tú, aquella que había considerado mi familia también lo hizo.

Aquella noche que encontré mis regalos de mi último cumpleaños, hicieron que la herida se abriera aún más, accidentalmente me había tropezado con una tablilla salida y al revisarla me lleve la gran sorpresa de que lo que creía perdido regresaba a mí. Verte en las fotos junto a mí trajo de nuevo aquel maldito dolor, tu sonrisa que en el pasado me había hecho feliz y ahora hacía que mis lágrimas resurgieran. Después de unos minutos de arrugar aquella foto en la que me abrazabas, tomé los boletos que me habían dado "tus padres" y los rompí por completo al recordar los rostros de tú familia. Y el dolor y las lágrimas aumentaron cuando tome el porta CD y lo abrí, mi disco seguía ahí, como pude lo puse en mi discman y escuche tus melodías, mí melodía; ¿de dónde saque tantas lágrimas esa noche?, sigo sin saberlo, lo único que sé es que en ese momento mi dolor dio paso al coraje, al odio. El disco se acabo y lo saque para romperlo, sin embargo mis manos no pudieron hacerlo a pesar del odio que en ese momento se apodero de mí.

Desde ese día decidí cambiar, decidí que no me iba a importar lo que pasara conmigo; al final de todo, fuiste tú el que rompió la promesa primero, prometiste que sería como si nunca hubieras existido para mí.

Para Charlie y para mis "amigos" fue como si hubiera regresado, como si la pasada Bella nunca se hubiera ido. Todos se alegraron al ver mi cambio, pensaron que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente y que mi corazón empezaba a latir de nuevo. Era bueno que pensaran eso, pero ninguno de ellos estaba tan cerca de mi realidad; quería que acabara aquel año, quería irme de aquel pueblo lo más lejos que se pudiera.

Y por fin el tiempo paso rápido, mis calificaciones y mi dinero ahorrado me hicieron poder alejarme de aquel sitio, la universidad de Minnesota me abrió sus puertas.

Unos pueden decir que mi llegada ahí fue coincidencia, "otros" dirían que seguía siendo un imán para los peligros, pero yo, tome ese hecho como "una nueva oportunidad que me brindo la vida".

Al llegar ahí, nunca pensé que de nuevo mi vida cambiaría.

-Hey Is, ¿vas a venir con nosotros?- escuche una suave voz preguntarme mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que me encontraba, a pesar de que antes de que hablara ya había escuchado que venía, gire mi cabeza lentamente para toparme con unos ojos gris-oscuro.

-Gracias Daniel, pero no tengo "hambre"- le dije poniendo un poco de énfasis en la última palabra, el me sonrío y yo le correspondí.

-Ok- él me conocía, sabía que no tenía porque insistir- Sophie y Steve también se quedaran- me aviso antes de acercarse y rozar mis labios, sigilosamente salió de la habitación.

Me quede de nuevo sentada en aquel lugar observando como empezaban a resplandecer más las estrellas, una sonrisa apareció en mí al recordar aquella nueva oportunidad, porque Daniel fue eso para mí.

Me encontraba en la universidad, habían pasado pocos días después de mi cumpleaños y aunque no quise recordar el día en el que me encontraba, no pude evitarlo. El coraje y mis recuerdos me estaban asfixiando, así que decidí dar un paseo y despejarme, fui a un parque bastante grande que se encontraba cerca de la universidad y que pasadas ocasiones ya había visitado. Camine por buen rato, hasta que mis pies, cansados, me dirigieron a una banca de piedra, desde ahí se podía observar perfectamente el oscuro cielo, la Luna alumbraba aquel sitio, baje mi vista y fue la primera vez que lo ví.

Flash Back

_Un chavo de unos veinte años se encontraba parado a poca distancia de mí, observándome. Yo también lo hacía, como no hacerlo, su cabello negro y un poco largo caía sobre su rostro perfecto y afilado, su nariz era pequeña pero masculina y sus ojos gris-claro me hicieron perderme por un momento. No sentí cuando acorto la distancia y me habló, su voz tan suave y de cierta forma dulce, me saco de mi trance pero no me moví, fue hasta que su aroma llegó a mí que lo hice._

_-Perdón… ¿te asuste?._

_-No- le conteste rápidamente- solo me… perdí.- le dije y él me sonrío, con un gesto me dijo que si se podía sentar y le dije que sí._

_-¿Qué hace una belleza como tú aquí, sola y de noche?- preguntó sin dejarme de observar detenidamente.- ¿no te da miedo estar en tanta oscuridad?_

_-Sólo me encontraba tratando de librarme de mi pasado, pero porque debería de tener miedo, si sólo estas tú- mientras le iba diciendo eso me acerque a él, note lo pálido de su piel._

_Él también se acerco más, cerro sus ojos y por unos instantes aspiro mi olor, en ningún momento me aleje de él- Pues deberías tenerlo- me dijo en un susurro cerca de mi rostro._

_-Hace tiempo que deje de tenerlo._

_Su sonrisa se hizo más clara y su rostro se relajo cuando se presento- Soy Daniel Wattson._

_-Mucho gusto Daniel, soy be… soy Isabella Swan._

Fin del Flash Back

Desde ese momento supe que el no era como yo y a pesar de saberlo no me aleje de él, mis encuentros con Daniel fueron cada vez más seguidos, empezamos a conocernos, a simpatizar cada vez más, había días completos que pasábamos juntos sin importarme otra cosa, hacíamos bromas, él las hacía respecto así mismo y yo le seguía; al pasar el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que sabía lo que él era, aunque creo que de cierta manera siempre lo supo.

Flash Back

_-¿Dime por que?- me pregunto Daniel, nos encontrábamos caminando por la ciudad, ya era de noche e íbamos en dirección a la universidad._

_-¿Por que, qué?- sabía a lo que se refería, pero seguí caminando como si nada, rodeándome con mis brazos debido al frío._

_Daniel me tomo por el hombre para que parada y puso su chamarra sobre mis hombros para calentarme, en sus ojos se podía notar aquel brillo de alegría.- Is, por favor- me dijo, Is o Isa era la forma que me decía de cariño- sigo sin saber porque, pero los dos sabemos perfectamente que sabes lo que soy, siempre lo supiste y sin embargo, estas aquí a mi lado, en vez de tenerme miedo._

_-Ya es la segunda vez que me lo preguntas, y te vuelvo a decir lo mismo, no lo tengo, porque debería tenértelo, si esa hubiese sido tu intención, lo hubieras hecho desde hace tiempo.- Su única reacción fue abrazarme y besarme la cabeza- Aparte, creo que no entro en tu dieta._

_Escuche su risa- Nunca había conocido a una humana tan tonta como tú- me dijo, mientras le daba un golpe, aunque claro, no le dolió- jajaja…pero si, no entras en mi dieta- nos separamos y seguimos caminando tomados de la mano. –Pero dime, como es que sabes de nosotros, estoy seguro que no soy él primero de esta especie que conoces o ¿sí?._

_Cuando dijo aquello de inmediato mi paso disminuyó- No, no eres él primero._

_De nuevo nos paramos y el se puso delante de mí, levantó mi rostro para que lo mirara- ¿Y podría saber aquella historia que guardas?- me preguntó._

_Desde que nos habíamos conocido siempre había tratado de no hablar acerca de una parte de mi pasado, aquella en Forks, él se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero con mis cambios tan rápidos de humor cuando tocábamos el tema, prefería no seguir preguntando, era una de las cosas que me encantaba de él, sabía respetar mi silencio; pero había llegado ya la hora de contarle. _

_-Creo que sí- le respondí después de un tiempo-__ pero antes, podrías decirme que te hizo acercarte a mí aquella noche- le pregunte, si era hora de abrirnos completamente, yo quería escuchar la verdad sobre eso._

_-Jajaja- su risa de nuevo se hizo presente, pero me volvió a mirar de aquella forma que me encantaba- Tu aroma tan irresistible me hizo acercarme a ti, aunque creo que tal vez no he sido el único- puse los ojos en blanco tras ese comentario- quería conocer a la persona de tan delicioso olor, que sorpresa me lleve cuando ví también a una hermosa mujer y la sorpresa fue aumentando cuando me acerque a ti y me di cuenta que mi poder no funcionaba sobre ti._

_-Quieres decir que esa noche si estaba en problemas- le aseguré, asombrada por descubrir que también él tenía un poder._

_-Tal vez-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro._

Fin del flash black

Esa noche terminé por contarle todo mi pasado, de cierta manera sabía que él debería de saberlo, desde la primera vez que lo ví aquella chispa sobre ser eterna volvió aparecer, aunque esta vez los motivos no eran los mismos. Mientras le contaba él permaneció en silencio, sólo se dedico a prestarme atención, pensé que el revelarle mi historia sería más fácil, que aquel sentimiento no resurgiría con tanta fuerza, pero simplemente me equivoque. Cada palabra que decía iba descargada con un poco de coraje, de odio; era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien y terminé por desahogarme, recuerdo que sus brazos me rodearon y me apretaron con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño alguno, fue la primer noche que pase con él.

Los días siguieron pasando pero desde aquella noche ninguno volvió a comentar nada, nos hacíamos compañía, nos divertíamos y un poco de felicidad regresó a mi corazón, el estar con Daniel me hacía sentir bien, lo apreciaba mucho y al poco tiempo lo terminé queriendo. Se convirtió en una persona especial para mí porque con cada uno de sus actos me hacía sonreír, me empezó a adentrar a su mundo y me enseño a ver "la vida" de la forma en que él la veía y me encantó.

La emoción y la adrenalina se hicieron parte de mí, me encantaba hacer locuras a su lado, no, todavía lo sigo haciendo, llevamos bastante tiempo juntos y nuestra relación no ha cambiado, aunque yo sí.

Ya han pasado algunos años desde que decidí esto, pero me sigo viendo al espejo y no me reconozco, delante de mí esta una persona distinta sonriéndome. En verdad no es que haya cambiado mucho físicamente, mi cabello es el mismo, mi rostro es más estético al igual que mi figura, estoy un poco más pálida y fría, pero mis ojos, a pesar de ser del mismo color chocolate que antes, tienen otro brillo.

Muchos vampiros me habían dicho que recordaban muy bien el momento de su "nacimiento", yo recuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedió en el y antes de que pasara.

Desde que nos conocimos, sabía que Daniel tenía una familia, que vivía con sus cuatro hermanos y que él los apreciaba mucho. Sin embargo, no los conocí inmediatamente, ellos conocían de mi existencia y querían conocer a la humana que descubrió su secreto, para ellos, yo había descubierto a Daniel. Él había hablado conmigo acerca de los hábitos alimenticios de su familia y a pesar de que una de sus hermanas compartía sus gustos, los demás lo hacían a medias, cazaban tanto a humanos como animales, dependían de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban; debo de admitir que eso me asusto un poco aunque para nada iba a cambiar de opinión, mi decisión ya la había tomado y Daniel lo sabía muy bien.

Flash Back

_Cuando los conocí sabía que el momento de mi nueva vida estaba por llegar. Fuimos a su casa que se encontraba un poco retirada de la ciudad, no era grande pero __era perfecta para las personas que vivían en ella. Todos se encontraban esperando en la sala y cuando entre los cuatro pares de ojos me miraba con atención._

_-__Por fin conocemos a la gran Isabella- me dijo un chico mientras se paraba y estrechaba mi mano – Bienvenida a nuestra casa – era bastante grande y fortachón, su sonrisa dejo ver que tenía como unos veinticinco o un poco mas, su cara era un poco ovalada, creo que era debido a su físico porque su cuello era bastante grueso, estaba completamente rapado de la cabeza y sus ojos iban del café al rojo – Soy Max Wattson- se presento- y ella es Kristten- señalo a una mujer que se encontraba sentada en un sofá delante de mí y que sus ojos, del mismo color que los de Max, me miraban con curiosidad._

_Era bastante delgada y su rostro mostraba la edad del primer vampiro, guapa y simpática sin llegar a los extremos, su cabello ondulado y castaño claro le llegaba por debajo del hombro- Hola Isabella- me saludo y yo igual._

_-Que gusto en conocerte Isa, ¿puedo decirte así, verdad? – una chica un poco más alta que yo se acerco rápido sin que yo lo notara, di un paso a tras y ella sonrió- perdón, soy Sophie, aunque espero que Daniel ya te haya contado sobre mí- me terminó por decir, al igual que los otros dos, su hermosura se hacia notar, sus ojos de color gris y su cabello negro me hicieron darme cuenta de que ella y Daniel eran los únicos que se parecían más, los que en verdad parecían hermanos._

_-En verdad tenías razón Dan- otra voz me saco de mis pensamientos, un chico más se acercaba a Daniel y se recargaba en él, era el más delgado de los tres vampiros que se encontraban en aquella habitación, su cabello castaño y corto hacían que resaltaran más sus ojos- Isa es bastante bonita, va a ser fácil acostumbrarse a ella, soy Steve- Mis mejillas inmediatamente se sonrojaron y note que Daniel pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y me atraía a él mientras me sonreía._

Fin del Flash Back

Pasaron muy pocas semanas después de que conocí a la familia Wattson, el momento había llegado y todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en aceptarme, en ese momento pensé que su principal motivo para hacerlo era debido a Daniel, aunque nunca deje de sentir el gran interés que Max mostraba por mí y por mí aparente inmunidad contra algunos poderes. Así es, Kristten lograba manipular a la gente a su antojo, conmigo eso no funciono; Daniel podía paralizar a los que se encontraban a su alrededor y hace tiempo había comprobado que conmigo eso no funcionaba; Sophie podía hacer que el aroma de cualquiera desapareciera; Steve tenía un olfato único podía rastrear al quien fuera sin perderlo durante un segundo; y Max, al principio pensé que su don era su fuerza, que equivocada estaba.

El día tan esperado para mí llego, le llame a mis padres y me despedí de ellos, si a eso se le puede llamar despedida. Daniel estuvo a mi lado en todo momento y cuando llegamos a su casa me lleve una gran sorpresa, sabía que sus hermanos iban a estar ahí pero lo que no me imaginaba era que Max iba ser el que me llevara a mi " nueva vida". Daniel me susurraba que no tuviera miedo, que él iba a estar a mi lado y que Max tenía más experiencia que él para hacer esto, todo iba a estar bien. Tal vez fueron sus palabras las que me brindaron valor, o simplemente quería demostrarles que había encontrado otra familia que me aceptaba y me brindaban la oportunidad que hace ya mas de un año me habían negado.

Nunca podré olvidar aquel dolor que sentí, el ardor y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada para que desapareciera, mis gritos inundaron aquella casa hasta el tercer día que se empezaron a apagar, una nueva vida regreso a mí.

Pase meses tratando de controlar mi sed, aprendiendo a manejar mis sentidos, todos ellos me ayudaron, me enseñaron a cazar y a escuchar, a correr y caminar; Daniel cumplió su promesa y no se alejo de mí, nuestra relación empezó a avanzar, no fue la única, Sophie y yo muy pronto encontramos cosas en común, aparte de nuestra dieta, me divertía con ella y con Steve, los cuatro pasábamos juntos mucho tiempo, algunas veces se nos unían Max y Kristten, aunque con ellos las cosas eran distintas y pronto entendí que ellos eran los que tomaban las decisiones importantes.

Nos mudamos a Canadá, a una ciudad que mantenía el clima propicio para nosotros y una casa cerca del bosque fue mi nuevo hogar, a pesar de que los Watsson no contaban con tanto dinero, vivíamos bastante cómodos, rodeándonos de algunos lujos. Me di cuenta que no todos los vampiros obtenían el dinero de la misma forma, mi nueva familia tenía una forma peculiar para hacerlo, cada uno de ellos era indispensable y yo me uní a mi nueva familia. Usaban sus poderes y encantos para poder llegar a determinadas personas y así hacerse de su dinero o de cuentas bancarias. Nunca imagine robar, sigue sin gustarme, pero gracias a esos sucesos que pasaron me di cuenta de lo que podía hacer o de lo que me podía suceder.

En primer lugar y como ya imaginábamos, los poderes de otras personas seguían sin afectarme lo más mínimo, mi velocidad también fue un poco sorpresiva y de gran ayuda para los "trabajos" que tenía que hacer; pero sin duda dos cosas fueron las que mas nos sorprendieron, no solo podía bloquear los poderes para mí sola, podía hacerlo para los demás y lo más interesante de todo era que al tocarlos podía absorber sus poderes.

Debo de admitir que costo un poco de trabajo controlarlos, todavía tengo problemas para hacerlo pero sin duda me divierto con ellos. Me sentía bien, me encantaba correr a toda velocidad y sentir el aire sobre mi rostro, lo sigo adorando; ¿quien iba pensar que no era por completo un vampiro?, pero pronto descubrí que mi corazón seguía latiendo, apenas y yo lo sentía.

Flash Back

_Max se encontraba delante de mí, estábamos sentados en la sala de nuestra casa, los demás se habían ido a cazar. _

_-Vamos Isabella- me dijo de forma cariñosa, aunque sus ojos no mostraban eso- eres un vampiro- ya le había contado mis sospechas._

_Lo mire detenidamente y el silencio duro un poco hasta que lo rompí- ¿Lo soy?, Entonces dime, ¿por qué tu veneno no ha llegado por completo a mi corazón?.- se empezó a reír._

_-Ya te lo dije, hay que darle paso al tiempo- su sonrisa y su mirada falsa volvió aparecer – olvídate de eso, somos una familia, ¿no?._

Fin del Flash Back

Nunca le comenté nada a Daniel, él no lo sabía, estaba segura de eso. Aquella conversación con Max se quedo ahí, aunque no he olvidado la situación en la que estoy.

Y así ya han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que los ví, tres años de mi transformación y de lo que para ti sería la peor estupidez que pude haber cometido, tú te fuiste para evitar esto y de nada sirvió porque alguien más me brindo esa oportunidad, aunque claro, sigo siendo un imán para los problemas.

QUE TAL?? LES GUSTO?? ESPERO QUE DEJEN MUCHOS RR Y QUE COMENTEN SOBRE ELLA.

PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEREMOS QUE FUE LO QUE PASO CON EDWARD Y EL RESTO DE LOS CULLEN

CUIDENSE Y YA SABEN DENLE GO


	2. cinco años sin ti

Hola, aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capitulo… muchas gracias por sus RR, créanme que me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo y también me brindan ideas. Las preguntas que me hicieron se las contestaré al último, así que los dejo leyendo la segunda parte… D.

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

_**2. CINCO AÑOS SIN TI.**_

**EDWARD POV**

Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te ví, de que tu aroma llegara a mí, que mis labios rozaron los tuyos y que sintiera que mi corazón latiera de nuevo. Cada día que he pasado sin tenerte a mi lado ha sido como una eternidad y es que simplemente comprendí que ya no tengo una razón para seguir "viviendo"; fui un idiota, lo admito, muy tarde me di cuenta que aquel día en el bosque yo también me estaba sentenciando a una eternidad de infelicidad.

Y ahora ni siquiera se bien si hice lo correcto al alejarme de ti, quería que fueras feliz, que vivieras las cosas que nunca hubieras podido si estabas a mi lado. Te dije que me alejaría de tu vida y sería como si nunca hubiera existido para ti, pero el amor que seguía y sigo sintiendo por ti me hizo volver para enterarme que habías seguido con tu vida, como yo te lo pedí; para mí esa fue una señal de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sin embargo, sigo siendo tan egoísta, tú recuerdo esta tan presente en mí que hasta logro sentir tu olor o tus caricias alrededor de mi cara, desearía que estuvieras a mi lado, que hubiera aceptado tu petición de volverte eterna como yo, las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas.

Ni siquiera me importa si es de día o de noche, para mí todo es igual, el cazar o jugar ya ha perdido todo su interés y si no fuera por mi familia, hace ya tiempo que hubiera terminado con mi existencia. Por más que he tratado de que me vean bien no lo logro, mis recuerdos me hacen caer de nuevo y oír sus pensamientos lo empeora aún más. No solo me hice daño a mí, arrastre a mi familia a este dolor.

Fue poco tiempo que la conocieron, pero mi Bella supo ganarse el cariño de ellos. Mis padres la llegaron a ver como a una hija más, cada vez que entro en la cabeza de Esme veo la sonrisa de mi amada, no culpo a mi madre porque se que la extraña como si fuera su madre, y para Carlisle es igual; me han brindado su apoyo y su cariño, siguen insistiéndome en que la busque y la traiga conmigo, aunque saben que es una lucha perdida cuando tocamos ese tema. Jasper y Emmett también me han tratado de convencer, la extrañan, ellos la quisieron como se quiere a una hermana menor, pero mi actitud es la misma también con ellos. Rosalie, tardo mucho en aceptarla, a pesar de que quiere aparentar que no lo importa lo que paso con Bella no lo logra, ellas es la que mas me tortura con los continuos recuerdos de cuando Bella y yo permanecíamos horas recostados en mi sofá.

Pero sin duda, a la que más le hice daño con mi decisión fue a Alice, ella era su mejor amiga y las terminé por alejar; aquella alegría que mostraba hace ya algunos años desapareció, cuando esta con Jasper o con nuestros padres trata de aparentar y se comporta "normal", aunque su mente no me engaña y dudo que los engañe a ellos.

Los años pasaron, pero tu recuerdo siempre ha estado presente en todos. Decidimos ir a vivir a las afueras de Seattle, al principio me negué pero de nuevo mi egoísmo gano, se que escogieron ese lugar a propósito, pensaron que tal vez algún día la fortuna me iba a conceder la dicha de toparme con ella, pero no ha sucedido.

Seguimos viviendo en este lugar, tratando de aparentar algo que no somos, trate de hacerlo pero después de algún tiempo no le ví caso continuar, que importancia tiene seguir si ella no esta a mi lado.

Estoy en mi habitación recostado en mi sofá, abrazando el único recuerdo que tengo de ella, una sudadera que se le olvido un día en mi casa y que yo me he negado a abandonar; como siempre la música se escucha en mi cuarto, aunque las letras ya no tienen sentido para mí, me levanto un poco y veo en el reloj de mi aparato, es media noche, otro día mas que pasa, ¿pero a caso importa?, que caso tiene, me vuelvo a recostar y cambio de posición.

La puerta se abre y mis hermanos pasan pero ni siquiera los escucho, tampoco les presto atención cuando la música se deja de escuchar.

-Edward- trata de llamar mi atención Emmett.

-Vamos hermano- me dice ahora Jasper al ver que ni siquiera he volteado a verlos – queremos hablar contigo.

Se muy bien que no se irán, así que me siento lentamente sin soltar la sudadera y veo a los cuatro.

-Edward, por favor, no puedes seguir así- Emmett se acerca y se sienta a mi lado mientras me observa detenidamente, de inmediato me volteo.

Un suspiro sale de Alice y cuando me doy cuenta esta arrodillada enfrente de mí – Es que tan sólo vete, no puedes seguir actuando de esa forma, no sales de esta habitación y si no fuera porque Esme y Carlisle te obligan a cazar no lo harías por ti mismo- sus palabras suenan preocupadas al igual que sus ojos.

-Que no puedes ver lo tanto que nos preocupas- suena la voz de Jasper a mi otro lado y mi mirada rápidamente se fija en él – es insoportable verte y sentirte así, es doloroso sentir lo preocupados que están nuestro padres – al parecer iba a decirme algo más pero no deseo leer su mente.

Todos me miran y veo gran preocupación en sus rostros, así que decido hablar sin saber que decir- Yo…yo no se, no se que decirles- mis ojos escapan de sus miradas atentas a mí- les juro que he tratado, que no deseo que ni Carlisle y Esme sufran por mi culpa, he tratado…- mis palabras ya no salen, en verdad no se que decir y de inmediato desde la puerta se escucha un -"tonterías"- , Rosalie seguía recargada en la puerta y la mirada que me dedica es algo "especial".

-¡¡Que!!- les dice a los demás después de que mis hermanos la ven con cada de enfado- Que no están escuchando las idioteces que esta diciendo- dice mi hermana acercándose a donde todos estábamos y de nuevo nuestras miradas se cruzan- Según tú, nos dices que has tratado, pero has tratado ¿que?, solo te pasas días aquí y cuando por fin te decides a salir solo es para hacer sentirnos mal a todos, das LÁSTIMA- su volumen iba aumentando con cada palabra que decía, todos las seguimos viendo, ellos sorprendidos y yo, no le puedo decir nada porque se que es verdad – dime, ¿en verdad es así como quieres pasar todos lo días?- me pregunto y sus ojos reducen un poco el coraje con lo que me ve – no es más fácil ir a buscar a Bella, pedirle perdón y decirle que la sigues amando, en vez de seguir así.

-Yo la fui a buscarla- sale un susurro de mí pero fue lo bastante fuerte para que todos lo escucharon, de nuevo los ojos de mi hermana vuelven a encenderse.

-¿¿Buscarla??, ¿eso hiciste?- me pregunta mientras pasa su mano por su cabello desesperada- Wouawwww, se nota el interés y el amor.

Esas palabras inmediatamente me hacen reaccionar, me levantó empujando a Alice- ¡Ni siquiera te puedes imaginar cuanto la amo!- la encaro pero ella sigue manteniendo la actitud de antes – ¡¡La busque, regrese a Forks para decirle que la amaba y que quería que regresara conmigo, que mas querías que hiciera si ella ya no estaba en aquel lugar!!- no pude contener mis gritos, quien era Rosalie para decirme que no la amaba lo suficiente – ella debe de ser feliz.- termine por decirle después de un tiempo.

-¡Eres un idiota Edward! – me grito - ¡Acaso creías que ella te iba a estar esperando en ese pueblo para siempre! ¿No se supone que iba a ir a la universidad? Y dime, ¿Cómo sabes que ella es feliz?, ¿acaso ya lo comprobaste?

Que decirle en ese momento a Rosalie, todas sus palabras eran verdad, si pudiera llorar estaba seguro que las lágrimas hubieran salido.

-Jah, nunca pensé que te dieras por vencido tan fácilmente.

Seguía tratando de decirle algo, de formular palabras en mi boca; ella seguía parada ahí observándome. Sentía las miradas sorprendidas de los demás pero no pude leer en sus mentes lo que pensaban de aquella escena, al parecer Rosalie iba a tomar primero la palabra, pero alguien más le gano, nadie había escuchado la llegada de nuestra madre.

"_Me va a regañar por gritarle a este idiota_", fue como si mi mente se abriera cuando escuche aquel comentario.

Esme supo por la cara de mi hermana lo que pensaba -No te voy a decir nada Rose- Esme entró a mi habitación y me miro de aquella forma que últimamente lo hacia, supe de inmediato lo que nos venía a decir y me voltee- Su padre y yo queremos hablar con ustedes, él ya los esta esperando.

De inmediato Rosalie abandono la habitación cruzada de brazos, Emmett me hecho una última mirada y fue alcanzar a su esposa, aunque pensaba felicitarla por lo que me dijo, iba a decirle que fuera más comprensiva conmigo. Esme tomo mi hombro y me hizo voltear, una sonrisa estaba en su rostro y su mano la paso por mi cabello – Te esperamos abajo.

Salio de mi habitación con Alice y Jasper, me quede unos segundos ahí, comprendiendo cada una de las palabras de Rose, en mi mano todavía sujetaba la sudadera. Sonreí, "en verdad eres un idiota Edward Cullen", deje la prenda en mi sofá y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara, también me cambié la camisa que hace días no me quitaba y salí de mi habitación.

Mi familia nos esperaba en el comedor, me dirigí a ellos a paso lento, tratando de averiguar lo que iba a suceder. Mis hermanos estaban como yo, Carlisle que estaba sentado en el fondo y Esme a su lado mantenían cerradas sus mentes. Habían dejado un lugar para mí, a lado de mi padre y de Alice, tome asiento y me recargue un poco en la mesa.

-Bien- empezó Carlisle- quería que estuvieran todos para informarles que hemos tomado una decisión- volteo a ver a Esme- estos últimos años no han sido los mejores para nosotros.

-¿Quién ha tenido la culpa?

-¡Rosalie!, deja que tu padre continúe.- Por unos instantes volteé a verla, seguía enojada.

-Como les decía, la decisión ya esta tomada y creo que es lo mejor para todos- inmediatamente lo busque con la mirada, no fui él único, pero él solo me miraba a mí - Edward, hace años te apoyamos en tu decisión, creí que un tiempo lejos te haría reaccionar, lo hiciste pero a medias, en vez de irla a buscar regresaste derrotado- hizo una pausa, mientras comprendía que en el mismo día dos personas me habían dicho lo idiota que había sido – pensé que te podías reponer, me consta que todos te tratamos de ayudar y de hacerte entender, de nada sirvió, cada día parecía como si estuvieras más empeñado a dejarte morir, permaneces encerrado si nada que te importe y eso no es justo para nosotros.- no resistí más y desvíe mi mirada.

- Nosotros también la queremos- ahora fue Esme quien habló- nos costo trabajo dejarla sin siquiera despedirnos de ella, tu dolor fue el nuestro y más al verte en ese estado, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en la forma que te lo dijo, comparto la misma opinión que Rose.

"_En serio_" Rosalie vio sorprendida a Esme y después me miró "vez _tengo razón, das lástim_a" le gruñí.

-Edward- Carlisle trajo de nuevo mi atención- vamos a dejar que pienses sobre lo que te hemos dicho, voy a comunicarme con Tanya y a pedirle que nos deje pasar unos cuantos días con su familia, creo que todos necesitamos unas vacaciones. Pero como les decía al principio, ya tomamos una decisión, regresando quieras o no vamos a empezar a buscar a Bella .

-NO!!- me pare tumbando la silla- esa es mi decisión, no la de ustedes – los ví a todos, cada uno me decía distintas cosas en sus mentes, pero la más atinada fue " _creo que no has tomado decisiones muy buenas últimamente_" no se quien había pensado eso o si era mi subconsciente el que me lo dijo. Era una realidad que me moría de ganas por saber de ella y tal vez más pronto de lo que esperaba mis suplicas serían escuchadas.

Como ven? Les gusto? Se que es más corto que el anterior pero a mi me gusto la charla con Rosalie jaja… espero que me dejen muchos comentarios y respondiendo a sus preguntas:

Todavía no les puedo decir cual es el poder de Max, tal vez lo vayan descubriendo en los siguientes capítulos, pero no se desesperen jaja.

En lo que se refiere a Daniel, si esta con Bella y son pareja, el poder de él y el de Kristten afecta tanto a humanos como a vampiros, y lo de los ojos pues me gusto más así jajaja, no quería que fueran iguales a los de los Cullen.

Y por último el corazón de Bella sigue latiendo, se tendrán que esperar más para descubrir que es lo que va a suceder, solo les adelanto que para el otro capi la tendremos de regreso.

Cuídense mucho y muchas gracias por apoyar tanto la historia, nunca me imagine que me dejaran tantos RR, pero síganlos dejando que para mí es una motivación para seguir escribiendo. (o)


	3. conociendo Denali

Hola!! Que tal? Ya me tienen de nuevo de regreso con esta historia… que disfruten el capítulo…

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

_**3. CONOCIENDO DENALI**_

**BELLA POV**

-Vamos Isa, solo son unas pequeñas vacaciones que tomaremos antes de irnos a Inglaterra.- me dijo Daniel.

Los dos nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación, acostados en la cama, yo estaba tumbada boca abajo tratando de leer un libro aunque sin concentrarme en lo más mínimo, y como lo iba hacer si hace apenas unas horas Max nos había comunicado que pasaríamos nuestros últimos días en Denali, Alaska. Había estado de acuerdo en irnos a Inglaterra, ellos eran de aquel país y me atraía las historias que Dan me contaba sobre su país, estaba emocionado en regresar y yo lo iba a acompañar. Pero una cosa muy distinta era ir a aquel lugar a tomar unas "vacaciones", muchas veces me contaron de aquel lugar y de las personas que vivían ahí, no fue precisamente mi nueva familia quien lo hizo, el enterarme que los conocían y que pasaríamos ahí algún tiempo fue sorpresivo para mí, debo de admitir que no reaccione de forma debida.

-Dime ¿qué es lo que pasa? – Daniel tomo mi libro y lo aventó mientras me volteaba a mí y él quedaba arriba.

-Oye!!- le reclame, pero como enojarme si su mirada y sonrisa traviesa aparecían en su rostro- eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?.

-Creo que me lo has dicho en pasadas ocasiones – su aliento fresco llegó a mí mientras que sus frías manos rozaban mi rostro – eres hermosa- en aquella frase su aroma me envolvió y sus labios atraparon los míos con pasión, poco a poco nos fuimos separando pero seguía sintiendo su rostro muy cerca – no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿te desagrada ir a Denali?

Como pude me di la vuelta y me pare para recoger mi libro- No me desagrada.

-¿Entonces?, estoy seguro de que algo pasa, no le respondiste muy bien que digamos a Max cuando te pregunto y eso de que no te gustan los lugares fríos – se había quedado recostado en la cama, pero admito, "no me gusta ir a lugares fríos", wuooww ¡sorpresa! son los climas en los que podemos vivir tranquilamente y ha nosotros no nos hace nada el frío.

-Apoco se enojo - dije un poco sarcástica refiriéndome a Max - Te aseguro que no pasa nada, simplemente no veo que sea muy divertido ir ahí – me recosté en él y le dirigí una mirada un poco traviesa.

Lo mejor era que se olvidara por completo de ese asunto, no tenía caso decirle porque no quería ir a ese lugar, se que es inevitable que no vayamos y decirle que todavía los sigo recordando no es la mejor idea. Su sonrisa me hace darme cuenta que no tocara el tema, esta satisfecho y sabe que no diré más sobre no querer ir.

Han pasado ya unos días de que me enteré que nos iríamos a Alaska, estamos justo para irnos, todos nuestro objetos personales están empacados, algunas cosas se quedarán en la casa por si algún día regresamos. El audi deportivo de dos puertas de Max de color azul marino esta listo, él había estado un poco enojado conmigo por mi actitud pero como yo no quería más problemas y vio que no iba a poner contratiempos para no ir, el asunto se quedo ahí. Max y Kristten ya están saliendo en su coche y son seguidos por el mercedes platino convertible de Steve y Sophie.

-¿Lista?- me pregunta Daniel, por última vez veo aquellos ojos grises que me gustan antes de ser tapados de mí por su casco.

-Por que no debería estarlo- miento, he mejorado en ese aspecto, puedo saber que me sonríe bajo el casco y se acomoda mejor en su moto para encenderla.

¡Y aquí vamos!, acomodo antes mi cabello para ponerme mi casco también y poder subir a mí moto, así es, cada quien va en la suya. Quien diría, tan torpe que fui en mi pasada vida que estoy seguro que con una cosa de estas me hubiera matado, pero ser vampiro y compañera de Daniel tiene sus cosas positivas, fue un buen maestro a pesar de que tarde en aprender, lo torpe no se me quito de todo pero no hay ningún problema ya.

Oigo rugir el motor de mi yamaha yzf-r1, de color rojo con negro y completamente deportiva con una velocidad de 300 km/h, es una de las más peligrosas debido a su complejidad para controlarla, para un vampiro es otra cosa. Acelero y me dirijo a la carretera, rápidamente soy alcanzada por Daniel que lleva la misma moto que yo pero en color azul y plata.

Las horas pasan y pasan, no nos hemos detenido, no hay caso para hacerlo sin no necesitamos descansar. Me subo un poco el visor del casco para que el aire me de en el rostro, es bastante refrescante y tranquilizador sentirlo, cierro un poco los ojos sin descuidarme del camino; no se que va pasar cuando lleguemos a esa casa y me presente, no se si mi nombre les suene o no, tal vez es el temor de que sé que se conocen pero sería muy mala suerte si algo sucede mientras permanecemos en Denali.

El amanecer se acerca pero no hay que preocuparse por el sol, esta bastante nublado y eso nos permitirá continuar por el camino sin preocupación, escucho como acelera un motor a mi lado y veo pasar muy rápido a Daniel mientras me levanta una mano y me dice adiós, es una invitación para correr y yo la acepto, bajo el visor y acelero lo que mas puedo para darle alcance, nos cruzamos entre los carros de nuestros hermanos y escuchamos los gritos enfadados de ellos, odian tanto que les hagamos eso y a nosotros como nos divierte.

Alcanzo a Dan y me pongo muy cerca de él para después acelerar y cruzarme por su camino, escucho su risa y su motor rugir para hacerme pagar por lo que hice. Estuvimos un buen rato jugando hasta que bajamos la velocidad para poder seguir a Max y no perdernos del camino, faltaba ya poco para llegar.

Un pueblo, ni pequeño ni grande, se ve ya cerca, pasando eso esta el lugar al que nos dirigimos. Estoy segura que si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias me hubiera encantado conocer Denali, se ve agradable, pero ahora solo quiero que el tiempo transcurra rápido y sin ningún percance.

Pasamos por afuera del pueblo pero veo como algunas personas que se encuentran por ahí nos ven con curiosidad y alarmados por la velocidad a la que vamos, solo unos cuantos kilómetros más y veo como se empieza a notar una casa a lo lejos. Bajamos la velocidad y entramos por un camino entre los árboles, el terreno estaba asentado y no tuvimos problemas con las motos y automóviles, llegamos a una casa bastante grande, con un estilo rústico y acabados de madera en la fachada.

Cinco personas nos esperaban afuera de la casa cuando nos detuvimos, Max salió de su carro y se acerco a ellos, Kristten lo siguió.

-¡¡Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, que gusto volver a verlos!!- les dijo Max, saludo a cada uno de ellos al igual que Kristten.

Detuve la moto con su pie y me quite el casco, Daniel me espero para dirigirnos donde se encontraban los demás, cuando llegamos escuche a Max preguntarles – ¿Se acuerdan de mis hermanos?

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo están Sophie, Steve?- les pregunto una chica de ojos dorados y cabello castaño muy claro.

-Algo cansados de tanto conducir jajaja, pero muy bien Tanya- contesto Steve y saludo a cada uno de ellos. Por fin conocía a Tanya, hubo unos segundos en que nuestras miradas se conectaron.

-¿Ustedes como han estado?- les pregunto ahora Sophie.

-Bastante bien, aunque veo que ustedes ahora son más – dijo el único chico que se encontraba entre ellas, me veía directamente a mí. Era alto y de cabello rizado oscuro, con pinta española.

-Que descorteces – Max se acerco a mi y a Daniel – A Dan ya lo conocen, pero Isabella es nuestra nueva hermana – todos me brindaron un sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Isabella – me dijo otra mujer de cabellera clara y ondulada, con el mismo color dorado en los ojos – Soy Carmen y ya conociste a Eleazar y Tanya, ellas – señalo a las otras dos mujeres, eran muy parecidas a las anteriores, eran bastante bellas – son Irina y Kate.

-Mucho gusto a todos – termine por decirles y les correspondía a la sonrisa que me habían brindado.

Nos invitaron a pasar a su casa, se veía muy cómoda y tranquila, la recepción era bastante amplia y dejaba ver a los lados la enorme sala y el comedor, enfrente mío se encontraban las escaleras, era de dos niveles. Todos fuimos a la sala y me senté junto a Daniel y Sophie en uno de los sillones, Steve también se encontraba sentado en el mismo y a nuestro lado en una más pequeño estaba Max, Kristen e Irina y al frente las otras tres mujeres, Eleazar se mantenía recargado en aquél sillón.

- ¿El viaje estuvo tranquilo?- le preguntó Tanya a Max.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba, el clima indicado –contesto- el sol no salió para nada y no nos detuvimos.

-Tanya nos había comentado que planean ir a Inglaterra- era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Kate, su voz era encantadora.

- Así es, después des estos días que pasaremos aquí, nos iremos a nuestro país.

-Supongo que lo han de extrañar- dijo Irina mientras veía hacia nuestra dirección.

-Ufff, no sabes cuanto – admitió Steve provocando nuestras risas.

-La pasamos muy bien aquí pero extrañamos la vida de allá – apoyo Daniel a Steve, los dos nos miramos unos instantes y al voltearme me di cuenta la curiosidad con la que me miraba la otra familia.

-¿Y vas a ir con ellos Isabella?- me pregunto Carmen, mi mirada paso de Kate a ella.

-Por supuesto, son mi familia- le sonreía para que viera más mi determinación, sentí como Dan apretaba mi mano.

-¿Tienes mucho de estar con ellos?- ahora fue Eleazar el que me pregunto, pero antes de contestarle Daniel se adelanto.

-Llevamos juntos el tiempo suficiente para considerarla parte de la familia- los dos nos sonreímos y Sophie me abrazo pero de reojo pude ver la sonrisa de Max.

-De todos modos debe de ser difícil para ti, ¿no?- todos volteamos a ver a Tanya sin comprender que era exactamente lo que quería decir – me refiero a que eres muy joven como vampiro, y controlar tu sed no ha de ser muy agradable.

-No hay que preocuparse por eso Tanya- nos miramos a ver a Max tras escucharlo hablar- Isabella sobre lleva muy bien nuestra dieta.

Acababa de decir ¿nuestra dieta?, ellos rara vez "comían" lo que yo, aunque los últimos días – Eres "vegetariana" – Irina me saco de mis pensamientos y con la cabeza le dije que sí.

-¿ Y que tipo de platillo prefieres? – me preguntó Eleazar

-¿Platillo? – no entendí de inmediato aquella pregunta y escuche las risas de todos, si mis mejillas se pudieran sonrosar lo hubieran hecho – Pues todavía no se, sigo sin poder distinguir el sabor de los platillos – dije por fin a entender a lo que se referían.

-Es natural, tendrás mucho tiempo para poder hacerlo, aunque te recomiendo los zorros de estas zonas, son un deleite – me sugirió.

- Pero porque no van a descansar, de seguro quieren hacerlo.- Kate se paro y nosotros la seguimos – vayan por sus cosas para mostrarles sus recámaras.

Fuimos a bajar las cosas que necesitaríamos para nuestra estadía en esa casa, Kate e Irina nos guiaron a nuestras recámaras y me iban mostrando los cuartos. Primero les indicaron a Max y Kristten cual sería su cuarto e Irina se quedo platicando con ellos, nosotros continuamos hasta que Kate se paro unas habitaciones más allá de la de Max y nos abrió la puerta.

La habitación era bastante amplia, tenía unas puertas corredizas de vidrió que daban hacia una pequeña terraza, contaba con una cama matrimonial y una mesa de noche con dos sillas. Los cinco entramos.

-Espero que no les importe compartir el mismo cuarto, seremos tantos que...

-No te preocupes, nosotras nos quedaremos en la cama y los chicos en el suelo – le dijo Sophie mientras recorría la habitación.

-Para nada, recuerda que tengo que dormir mis ocho horas diarias, ustedes irán al suelo jaja – Steve dejo su mochila a un lado y se aventó a la cama.

-Perdona a mi hermano, se emociona cuando ve una cama – el comentario de Daniel hizo que Kate se riera, pase a la recamara y deje mis cosas junto al closet que se encontraba ahí, al lado de el se encontraba una puerta.

- Es el baño- me dijo Kate cuando vio que observaba la puerta, volteé a verla- espero que te la pases muy bien aquí.

-Son muy amables, gracias – nos quedamos viendo un rato y al tenerla más cerca pude ver que era más bonita de lo que pensaba.

Al poco rato Kate nos dejo solos, me dispuse a desempacar unas cuantas cosas, la ropa la acomode adentro del closet y mis demás cosas decidí dejarlas en la mochila que cargaba. Entre al baño para refrescarme y poder cambiarme de ropa, mientras lo hacia pude escuchar las risas y platicas de los chicos. Cuando salí Sophie estaba tratando de asfixiar con una almohada a Steve, como si pudiera pero era divertido verlos.

-¿Ahora que hizo?- le pregunte a Daniel que se acomodaba en el piso junto a las ventanas con un libro en las manos.

-Créeme, no quieres saber- me hizo una seña para que me sentara su lado, así lo hice y me acomode en su frío y duro pecho- No era tan feo como imaginabas, o ¿si?.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, no lo mire, solo sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi húmedo cabello- Denali es agradable, se ve que son buenas personas.

-Lo son.

Toda la noche nos quedamos así, leyendo aquel libro y bromeando con las ocurrencias de Steve, cuando amaneció los demás decidieron cambiarse para poder salir a conocer las afueras del pueblo.

Estuvieron listos en poco tiempo y bajamos para encontrarnos a Max, Tanya, Carmen y Eleazar platicando en el comedor, los cuatro nos acercamos hacia ellos – ¿Descansaron chicos? – nos pregunto Carmen.

-Soñamos muy bien gracias – les informo Daniel.

-Nos preguntábamos si podemos dar un paseo cerca de aquí.

-¿Sólo pasear Steve? – le pregunto Max.

-Solo eso, queremos dar la vuelta por los bosques- le dijo mientras miraba y sonreía de forma burlona a Max.

-No muy lejos de aquí hay un río, se podrían divertir ahí- nos sugirió Tanya.

-Suena bien, ¿qué dices Max? – aunque sabía que no se iba a oponer a que fuéramos era mejor pedirle permiso.

-Que les puedo decir chicos, diviértanse y cuídense.

Salimos de la casa, íbamos a ir corriendo pero primero caminamos rumbo al norte que era donde Tanya nos había dicho que se encontraba, el bosque a pesar de no ser todavía época de nevada era muy frío, altos árboles oscurecían el lugar y el verde de aquel lugar me hicieron recordar a Forks.

- Dan, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le pregunte cuando ya nos habíamos adentrado un poco más.

-Por supuesto.-me dijo mientras me ayudaba a no resbalar por el irregular terreno.

-La familia de Tanya no sabe sobre lo hábitos alimenticios de ...

-Por supuesto que no Isa- Steve había estado escuchando nuestra conversación.- Por que crees que antes de venir Max, Kristten y yo nos estuvimos alimentando de animales.

-Querían que se les aclararan lo ojos – me dijo que si, ya veía el motivo por el que se habían estado alimentando así- ¿Por qué le miente?- pensé en voz alta cuando me trataba de sujetar de un árbol para no caer.

-Supongo que lo hace para no perder su amistad- Dan me dio su mano para bajar, pero lo ví sin entender lo que me decía.

-Max nos ha dicho que son un poco cerrados al hablar de ese tema- me dijo antes Sophie.

-Creen que por alimentarnos de humanos vamos hacer más agresivos.

-Bueno, de ti si lo podemos creer.- Una rama paso muy cerca de la cabeza de Daniel tras haberle hecho ese comentario a Steve.

-Recuerdas los problemas que tuvimos por tu culpa- le dije, acordándome lo loco que se había puesto una vez en un centro comercial.

-Pero nunca ha pasado nada- nos dijo de forma cortante.

-Sólo eso faltaba- Steve le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Dan.

-Ya van a empezar, vente Is, nosotros nos vinimos a divertir- Sophie tomó mi mano y de inmediato las dos ya nos encontrábamos corriendo a gran velocidad, tras nosotros escuche "chicas espérenos".

Ya estaba acostumbrada a las riñas que tenían los chicos, siempre terminaban bien, les gustaba molestarse entre ellos pero el cariño que se tenían los lograba calmar antes de que algo malo pasara. Los cuatro nos encontramos corriendo en dirección al río, solo pido que no suceda algo en relación a este tema y que Steve pueda controlar su sed, creo que esto resulto bien, no saben quién soy, así que, que mas podría pasar.

Les gusto?? Espero que sí, pero como ven lo que esta sucediendo…

Muchas gracias por tantos RR, nunca me imagine que con tan solo dos capítulos tuviera tanto, me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo, aunque les agradecería aportaciones a la historia jajaja…

También ví que siguen intrigados con Max, pero pues ya lo verán. En lo de Daniel y Bella pues también tendrán que esperar; pero les adelantare algo, ya falta muy poco para que nuestro querido Edward y Bella se vean cara a cara, para el próximo le toca a él, me tendran que esperar un poco más para el siguiente pero espero que no pase de una semana.

Les agradezco a todas las personas que están siguiendo la historia y espero volver a leer sus nombres otra vez en los RR.

¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO!


	4. Sin necesidad de buscarte

**Hola de nuevo!! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste mucho y perdonen por la espera…**

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

_**4. Sin necesidad de buscarte**_

**EDWARD POV**

Había pasado ya unos cuantos días de la discusión que tuve con mi familia acerca de buscar a mi amada Bella y como mi padre había dicho desde un principio, no importaba lo que yo les dijera, la decisión ya estaba tomada por ellos. Por supuesto que la idea de buscarla no era desagradable, al contrario, me moría de ganas de tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos; sin embargo, ¿qué le iba a decir cuando la encontrara?, ¿me iba a perdonar por dejarla durante tanto tiempo?, tal vez ya este con alguien, ¿será feliz?... aquellas preguntas rondaban por mi mente en cada momento sin dejarme tranquilo, lo único que era capaz de asegurar era que el estar en Denali me iba ayudar.

Me encontraba empacando lo necesario para pasar unos días con la familia de Tanya, todo lo que necesitaba cabía perfecto en una mochila mediana, yo ya estaba listo cuando Carlisle nos habló para irnos.

Cuando bajé todos ya se encontraban acomodando las cosas en los carros que nos llevaríamos y como siempre Emmett trataba de acomodar las tantas cosas que su amada esposa iba a llevar en el mercedes negro. "_Solo vamos a ir unos cuantos días, ¿Por qué tantas maletas? Ni la mitad se pondrá de todo eso_" pensó mi hermano mientras que al pasar a su lado me reí un poco, de inmediato me volteo a ver "_Te puedes llevar algo_"

-Deja ver si Alice no atasco la cajuela del Volvo – le dije tomando una de las maletas.

-Para tu información no llevo mucho- me dijo mi pequeña hermana mientras Jasper se reía de su expresión – Jasper!!

-¿Y para ti esto es llevar poco?- pregunté cuando ví que la cajuela de mi carro estaba casi llena de las cosas de Alice.

-También son cosas de Jazz!!- se justifico.

"_Si, esa pequeña maletita que vez son mis cosas_" me comento en su mente viendo una maleta hasta el fondo apretado por todas las demás – Qué??

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Alice a mi hermano después de que lo golpeara en el estómago- claramente le estas comentando algo a Edward.

-Vamos Alice!!, dime para que vas a necesitar en Denali este sombrero de playa- le dije tratando de sacar esa cosa de uno de los lados laterales de la cajuela.

-Lo necesito de la misma forma en que Rosalie necesita su bikini.

-¡¿Bikini?!- preguntamos y gritamos al mismo tiempo Jasper y yo viendo a Rose que de inmediato nos intimido con su mirada. Pero si que mis hermanas tienen problemas.

-Ya Edward, saca cosas de Alice para que pueda meter esta maleta en tu cajuela – me dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a nuestro lugar con una gran maleta.

-Por supuesto que no va a sacar nada- lo encaro Alice poniéndose enfrente de de él – deja las cosas de Rosalie si ya no caben.

-Alice por favor, tú no vas a necesitar esas cosas – una próxima pelea se venía venir cuando escuche la voz de Rose.

-BASTA LAS DOS!! – la fuerte voz de Carlisle hizo que todos le prestáramos atención, acababa de salir del carro junto a mi madre.

-Pero…- trato de decirle Alice.

-Nada-se adelantó gracias a dios nuestro padre- no se porque traen tantas cosas si saben que solo vamos a pasar unos cuantos días ahí, no meses… Díganme para qué diablos quieren cosas de playa si vamos a ir a ¡¡ALASKA!!...- un sonido sordo se escucho a mi lado, Emmett acababa de soltar las cosas de Rosalie, sus pensamientos eran felices al ya no tener que lidiar con las maletas pero al ver la cara de su esposa les juro que más pálido no podía estar.

-Podemos necesitar las cosas… - le dijo Rosalie después de unos segundos.

-Nada- les dijo a las dos cuando Alice estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo- tienen cinco minutos para escoger lo que se van a llevar y ponerlo en una maleta, UNA MALETA!!.

Sin duda mis hermanas se molestaron, tal vez un poco más por nuestras risas, pero yo no me tendría que preocupar por controlarlas. Las dos tomaron sus pertenencias maldiciendo en susurros y le mostraron su inconformidad con sus miradas a Carlisle pero no le protestaron más. Cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró no tardamos en escuchar como algo de adentro se rompía.

-ROSALIE!! – le grito Carlisle, sin duda eso trajo nuestras risas de nuevo, aunque esta vez hasta la de Esme se escuchaba.

Como ya estaba planeado nos fuimos en el mercedes de Carlisle y en mí volvo, por supuesto que Alice y Jasper se fueron conmigo, creo que mi padres querían tener más controlada a mi otra hermana después de lo sucedido con su maletas, para mí eso fue lo mejor, no tenía que estar escuchando los comentarios tan mordaces que de seguro me hubiera dicho si se hubiera ido conmigo.

Nos encontrábamos ya en camino hacia Denali y aunque el viaje era bastante largo teníamos el clima a nuestro favor, Alice ya había checado eso. Manejábamos a muy buena velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible y sin duda aquel trayecto y las constantes ráfagas de calma que mandaba Jasper cuando su esposa empezaba de nuevo a preocuparse por su ropa eran buenos para dejarme pensar un poco.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, el cielo empezó a aclararse un poco pero las nubes impedían que los rayos del sol hicieran más claro el día, faltaba ya poco para que llegáramos a Denali. Desde que habíamos salido de la casa no había podido dejar de pensar en la última vez que ví a Bella, su rostro estaba presente en mi cabeza, aquellos labios y esos ojos chocolate que a pesar de no haberlos tocado o visto por mucho tiempo los sentía en mí. Continuamente me preguntaba lo que ella estaría haciendo en estos momentos, tal vez a penas despertando o desayunando, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando me lo imagine.

- Esa sonrisa se debe a que estas pensando en ella, ¿no? – me pregunto de repente Jasper.

-¿Cómo …

-Créeme que no se necesita ser adivino para saberlo – me contesto Alice, y Jasper asintió, - digamos que no lo haces muy a menudo y cuando lo haces siempre es por su recuerdo.

-Jajaja – empecé a reírme, lo único que me hacía feliz era su recuerdo – ¿crees que este bien Alice?- le pregunté.

-Lo podemos averiguar- sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, por unos instantes la mire y recordé la prohibición que le había hecho de tener visiones acerca de ella, pensé que así sería más fácil no preocuparme por Bella – esta bien Edward, no la haré si no quieres- me dijo por último tras un largo silencio de mi parte.

-No, hazlo Alice… por favor – le pedí, en realidad lo necesitaba, ví que mis dos hermanos por un instante se miraban y sonreían mientras Jasper la tomaba por la mano.

Su mirada se perdió, tal y como lo hacía cada vez que veía el futuro, de inmediato me metí en sus pensamientos para que compartiera su visión conmigo. "_Se podían ver varios árboles juntos y el clima era frío por la forma en que se veía aquella naturaleza, unas risas se podían escuchar, entre ellas la que más quería oír, a pesar del tiempo no lo había olvidado y eso me hacía me feliz; la imagen cambió y se pudo ver un río…"_

-EDWARD!!- escuche el grito de Jasper y de inmediato salí de la mente de Alice para darme cuenta que el mercedes de mis padres se encontraba ya muy cerca de nosotros, alcance a girar el volante y esquivarlos para después pisar con fuerza el freno, un chillido se escucho.

"_Que paso Edwrd, están bien_" escuche de inmediato los pensamientos de Carlisle y Esme, tanto ellos como Rosalie y Emmett se asomaban por la ventanillas preguntando que diablos me había pasado.

-Estamos bien – le dije también asomándome un poco – Perdón chicos.

-No te preocupes hermano- me dijo Jasper, volví a arrancar cuando ví que el mercedes se empezaba a alejar - ¿pero que fue lo que vieron?- le preguntó a Alice.

-Poco, se escuchaban risas, su risa…- le contesté – creo que es feliz, eso es bueno, ¿no?-

mis hermanos no me dijeron nada solo Jasper miraba a Alice para que le explicara mejor su visión.

El camino continuo sin que dijera una palabra más, seguía escuchando su risa y pensando sí había sido lo correcto pedirle eso a mi hermana, no niego lo feliz que me hizo escucharla de nuevo pero ahora el problema era que ansiaba verla con mis propios ojos.

Entre ese suceso y mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a la casa de la familia de Tanya, hace unos momentos habíamos pasado ya el camino entre varios árboles y ahora escuchaba como Carlisle apagaba el motor, también lo hice cuando me estacione a su lado.

Hasta ese momento me percaté que aparte de la camioneta de Eleazar, la cual se encontraba al otro lado de mi carro, había otros dos autos cerca de ahí. O por fin sus hermanas decidieron comprarse uno o tienen visitas, lo segundo era un poco raro ya que aparte de nuestra familia no conococía a otra con la que se juntaran ellos.

-¿No vas a salir?- me pregunto desde la ventana Jasper. Se hizo a un lado para que lo hiciera y nos reunimos a los demás que ya eran saludados por Tanya, Kate e Irina.

-Oh!! Edward!!- oí de repente, antes de que pudiera moverme tenía ya sujeta a mí cuello a Tanya. _"No seas descortés"_ me dijo Carlisle antes de que la quitara de mí.

-Tanya, creo que si sigues abrazándolo así lo podrás asfixiar – le dijo Kate, las risas comenzaron por el comentario de asfixiarme y pude leer el arrepentimiento de Tanya por haberse mostrado tan efusiva conmigo. _"Por lo visto la sigues trayendo loquita pequeño Ed"_ escuche el comentario de Emmett y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la mano de Esme en mi hombro me detuvo, tan bien conocía a mis hermanos que sabía que me harían burla.

-¿Quiénes son sus visitas? – preguntó mi hermana volteando a ver los dos autos nuevos, supuse que algo debió de haber visto ya.

Todos prestamos a tención a la respuesta de Irina- Son unos amigos, ayer acaban de llegar, ¿creí que se lo habías mencionado?- miró a Tanya pero Carlisle habló.

-Lo hizo Irina, yo fui el que no se lo dijo a mi familia, unos sucesos antes de irnos y se me olvido por completo- un pequeño gruñido por parte de Rosalie se escucho perfectamente y Emmett fue con ella, se encontraba recargada en el Mercedes, pero antes de llegar mi hermano se detuvo, parecía que observaba detenidamente algo y desapareció.

-Por dios, por dios!!- lo escuche decir, nos volteamos pero no se encontraba cerca de Rose y esta se encontraba sorprendida – Rose, Rose, ven a verlas son maravillosas!!

Mi familia y las otras tres mujeres nos dirigimos a donde provenían los gritos emocionados de Emmett, al llegar un aroma me golpeo de repente, tuve que cerrar lo ojos unos instantes y al abrirlos ví a mi hermano montado en una moto color rojo con negro.

-Son las nuevas motos que sacaron Rose – dijo emocionado, parecía un niño chico con su nuevo juguete, estaba haciendo sonidos parecidos a un motor y Rosalie lo miraba de forma cariñosa, era en esos momentos cuando veía que realmente lo amaba.

-Pensé que todavía no las sacaban a la venta – Rose se acerco a la otra moto que era de color azul.

-Y tanto escándalo por unas motos??- les preguntó Alice y ellos la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Es que ve que moto, una de las más rápidas, verdad que me vas a dejar tener una Carlisle?- le preguntó Emmett mientras se acercaba a él.

Una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de mi padre, en verdad le gustaba verlo así- Ya veremos como te comportas- la sonrisa de mi hermano se hizo más grande y se volteó para preguntarle a Kate sobre los dueños de esas motos.

-Se encuentran a dentro, por que no pasamos y les preguntas- le dijo muy amablemente.

Emmett salió corriendo y nosotros lo tratamos de alcanzar, entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala para encontrarnos con Eleazar y Carmen, estaban sentados en uno de los sillones y enfrente de ellos se encontraban otros dos vampiros. Un hombre musculoso y joven me recordó un poco a Emmett, tal vez este se veía un poco más fornido que mi hermano, los dos se veían; la mujer a su lado me miro primero a mí y después a mis hermanas que se encontraban atrás de mí pero al llegar Carlisle los ojos de los vampiros se posaron en los de él. _"Con que ellos son los Cullen, pensé que se vería de otra forma"_ escuche el pensamiento de aquel hombre.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Carlisle- dijo de repente Eleazar, se acerco a mi padre y se dieron un abrazo mientras que Carmen saludaba a Esme.

-¿Son de ustedes las dos motos de afuera?

-Emmett!!- lo regaño Esme- no seas maleducado, primero se saluda.

-Pero es que…

-Perdonen a mi hijo- lo disculpó Carlisle.

-Se ha emocionado un poco cuando vio las motos- les comento Irina.

Los dos vampiros nos sonrieron- No se preocupen.

-Pero que maleducados somos con todos ustedes, no los hemos presentado- Tanya pasó a nuestro lado y cerca de mí- Carlisle, estos son mis amigos de Inglaterra, recuerdas que te lo mencione- mi padre asintió- Max te presento a la familia Cullen.

El mencionado se paro, era bastante alto, la mujer a su lado también lo hizo y se acercaron a nosotros y pude percibir que sus ojos eran de color ocre oscuro.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Max Wattson y ella es mi pareja Kristten- la señalo y él estrecho la mano de mi padre.

-El gusto es mío, soy Carlisle Cullen, mi esposa Esme, mis hijos Edward, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie- nos fue presentando y saludando- y Emmett, perdonen de nuevo su falta de modales- este solo bajo la cabeza y tras un breve murmullo de perdonen nos hizo reír.

-No se preocupe señor Cullen…

-Llámame Carlisle- le dijo mientras todos nos acomodábamos como podíamos en la sala.

-Ok Carlisle, se lo que es lidiar con jóvenes.

-Nuestros hermanos son así – habló por primera vez la joven a su lado, se encontraban sentados enfrente de nosotros, que al no caber bien en los sillones Jasper y Eleazar tuvieron que ir por unas sillas del comedor.

-¿Entonces son de ellos esas motos?- volvía a preguntar Emmett; que acaso no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las motos y como si algo me golpeara volví a recordar el aroma, tal vez sea por mi obsesión pero podría haber jurado que era el mismo olor de ella.

-Sí así es, les encanta la velocidad- contesto Max.

-Pensé que todavía no salían al mercado- los ojos de los Wattson fueron de inmediato a Rose- ¿son tan rápidas como dicen?

-Salieron unas cuantas de prueba y sí, son rápidas, para un humano sería como estar tentando a la muerte a cada segundo- Max miraba detenidamente a mi hermana, quería tener una idea muy clara de cada uno de nosotros- cuando regresen les diré que se las enseñen.

-Enserio!! Jaja, va ser fabuloso

-Ya vas a ser feliz ¿verdad?, nada de estar imitando sonidos de motor- se burlo Jasper, estaba reproduciendo los sonidos que anteriormente estaba haciendo Emmett, este trato de cogerlo pero la rapidez de Jazz ganó, aún así se llevo un fuerte golpe de Rosalie en la cabeza.

-Chicos!!- los llamó Esme antes de que Alice se uniera a ellos, todos se calmaron y volvieron a su lugar.

-No han cambiado mucho, verdad Carlisle- Eleazar miraba divertido aquella escena al igual que los demás.

-Y no creo que lo hagan. ¿Y como han estado?

- Bien, sabes que no sucede mucho por aquí- contestó Carmen- aunque he de admitir que desde ayer un poco más entretenidos por nuestra compañía.

-Esperamos no haberlos incomodado con nuestra llegada- les dijo Esme a Kate y a su familia.

-Cuando les comente de la llamada de Carlisle a los demás lo que más nos preocupo fue el espacio, con las tres familias pues… jaja, pero creo que ya este resuelto, espero que su estancia sea de agrado- nos dijo Kate.

-Al contrario, les agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad- agradeció la pareja de Max a todos los de Denali- creo que es buena oportunidad para conocer a otra familia como la nuestra- nuestras miradas coincidieron por unos segundos. _"Será bastante entretenido conocerlos"._

-Eso quiere decir que también son "vegetarianos"- les dijo Carlisle, _" Nunca había visto un color de ojos así, ¿sus pensamientos que tal?"-_ y en verdad sus ojos de los dos eran extraños pero sus pensamientos no mostraban peligro, solo levante un poco mis hombros para que mi padre me comprendiera.

-Así es, algo difícil les puedo decir, pero a pesar de todo seguimos con nuestra dieta especial- la pareja se río como si estuvieran contando un chiste personal- nos gusto conocer a Tanya y enterarnos que no éramos los únicos, después ella nos contó de tú familia.

-¿Entonces llevan tiempo conociéndose?- Esme miró a Tanya y esta le sonrío para después dirigirse a Max.

-Hace ya bastante, en uno de mis viajes a Inglaterra nos conocimos, a Max le gustó la idea de venir a América.

-Así es, cuando llegamos Tnya nos ofreció su casa durante algunos día y conocimos a todos, ¿me han hablado mucho ti?- ante el comentario mi padre levantó un ceja- no te preocupes, solo me han dicho cosas buenas, es increíble como puedes controlarte en un hospital.

-Con los años vas aprendiendo y resulta mucho más fácil.

-Tendré que confiar en tu palabra.

Era extraño tratar de entender con que sentido decía aquellas palabras, podía ver claramente que a Carlisle le intrigaba aquellas nuevas personas pero sus mentes no decían mucho. Tal vez lo que era inquietante era aquel color y la expresión de los ojos de ambos.

La charla continuo, parecía que entre los Wattson y nosotros nos estábamos analizando, hacíamos preguntas para conocernos mejor, aunque los que más hablaban eran Max y Carlisle; solo una pregunta rondaba por mi mente, ¿cómo sería el resto de su familia?, hasta ahora muy pocas cosas había mencionado de sus hermanos.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse dando paso al crepúsculo, el aire azotaba las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban la casa y unos cuantos crujidos de ramas secas se empezaron a escuchar, parecía que alguien se acercaba corriendo, pero no podía detectar algún olor.

-Por fin llegan- escuche como Kristten le decía a Max cuando la puerta corrediza de vidrio que se encontraba atrás de nosotros se comenzó a abrir.

Dos risas atrás de mí se notaron con más claridad, mi familia se volteó a ver a los recién llegados. Una chica de cabellera negra y ojos grises no dejaba de reír mientras que su compañero mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, era castaño y tenía el mismo color de ojos que Max y Kristten.

-Les ganamos!!- exclamo la joven dirigiéndose a su familia, por su emoción no se había dado cuenta de que nosotros también estábamos ahí.

Ví como Max reía por de bajo y Kristten movía la cabeza – ¿Ganaron?, yo diría que de nuevo hicieron trampa.

Los rostros de los recién llegados cambió a sorpresa, como si les estuvieran levantando un falso – Nosotros nunca hacemos trampa, simplemente buscamos un mejor camino para conseguir nuestro objetivo.- dijo el joven de cabello castaño y después se escucho una respuesta afirmativa de su compañera.

-En verdad ustedes nunca van a entender, no creo ellos lleguen muy contentos, así que prepárense- les advirtió Kristten.

Antes de que la contradijeran Max habló- Basta chicos, vez Carlisle, se lo que es lidiar con jóvenes- dijo lo último dirigiéndose a mi padre.

Y como si apenas se dieran cuenta de nuestra existencia los recién llegados nos voltearon a ver, me sorprendió que ambos nos sonrieran sinceramente.

-Lo sentimos, perdonen por ser tan maleducados- nos dijo la joven de cabellera negra – soy Sophie y él, es Steve.- el mencionado nos levantó una mano.

Al igual que yo, mi familia estaba intrigada por aquella familia, pero le devolvieron de la misma manera el saludo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos – fue Carlisle el primero en hablar – Y no se preocupen, veo que la carrera estuvo divertida.

-No sabe cuanto jajaja- le contesto el chico, en su mente pude ver como recordaba lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos minutos.

Mi mente se despejo rápido de sus pensamientos cuando escuche como se volvía abrir la puerta corrediza de vidrió y una ráfaga de aire entro de aquel lugar; lo que percibí me dejo petrificado, dos aromas llegaron a mí, aunque ni siquiera preste atención a uno de ellos, solo era uno el que realmente importaba, era imposible que se encontrara en aquel lugar pero al mismo tiempo podía estar seguro que era el mismo que recordaba, tal vez mejor.

Escuche como dos personas se acercaban pero se quedaron atrás de nosotros, no pude voltear, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. No era el único en esa situación, sentía como toda mi familia se encontraba igual, como en sus rostros y pensamientos se veía la sorpresa y la duda; ninguno de los demás vampiros ahí se dio cuenta de lo que nos pasaba, se encontraban viéndolos.

-Se creen graciosos por su pequeña bromita- una voz masculina fue la que hablo, parecía que habían pasado varios minutos desde que percibí aquel aroma pero solo fueron unos segundos desde que llegaron.

-Vamos Daniel – escuche a Steve decirle entre risas.

Lo que paso después pudo haber hecho que mi corazón se parara si estuviera vivo- Les juro que cuando los atrape les haré pagar esto- dijo aquella voz que desde hace años me moría por volverla a escuchar, sonaba enojada pero estaba seguro de saber perfectamente quien era su dueña.

- Debes de aprender a perder Isa – escuche la voz de Sophie como si estuviera muy lejos.

- Estoy seguro que se divirtieron un rato en el río Isabella- solo el nombre que pronuncio aquel castaño fue lo que llegó a mí claramente, si antes dudaba ahora no lo hacía, pero no podía creerlo.

-Espero que sigas diciendo lo mismo cuando… - Volví a escuchar su voz pero de un momento a otro se detuvo, voltee a un lado para encontrarme con Alice parada y en dirección hacia donde provenían las voces.

No aguante más y muy lentamente me incorpore y voltee, aquellos ojos chocolates pasaban de mi hermana a mí. Ella estaba a solo unos pasos de donde yo me encontraba, su rostro era tal y como lo recordaba, aunque era más pálido que antes; no podía creer que estuviera delante de mí, que aquellos cinco años en realidad hubieran pasado.

-Bella- mis labios se separaron un poco para decir su nombre.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Díganme, les gusto?? Yo creo que se quedó interesante jajaja, espero no haberme tardado mucho, pero como les había comentado como ya regrese a clases pues ando medio ocupada, haré todo lo posible por actualizar cuanto antes…**

**También quería comentarles que traigo en la mente otros fics, todavía no los he puesto bien bien en marcha, uno sería un AU con todos humanos y el otro que he pensado es con Carlisle como padre de Bella, jaja un poco loco pero que les parece??**

**Por último y ya para dejarlos les quiero agradecer por todos los RR que me han dejado, en serio muchas pero muchas gracias, así que espero que me vuelvan a llegar varios para este capitulo y me comente sobre él.**

**Hasta la próxima!!**


	5. ¿¿Por qué?

**HOLA!! AQUIE ESTOY DE NUEVO, ESPERO NO HABERME TARDADO JAJA, LOS DEJO LEYENDO…**

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

_**5. ¿¿Por qué??**_

**BELLA POV**

-Bella- dijo él apenas audible para nuestros oídos.

- Por dios!!- exclamó Alice mientras se llevaba sus manos a la boca.

Entre en un estado de shock y no dejaba de ver a Edward, no podía creer que él después de cinco años estuviera ahí, a unos pasos de mí observándome con la misma expresión que de seguro yo tenía en mí rostro, me di cuenta de que mis recuerdos no le hacían honor a su belleza y que aquellos ojos seguían siendo tan profundos como siempre.

-Isa, ¿los conoces?- escuche que me preguntaba Sophie y como si despertará de un sueño la voltee a ver, sus ojos grises me miraban entre intrigados y confundidos.

Como es que estaban aquí, tan mala suerte había tenido para volvérmelos a encontrar a todos ellos. Cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen se encontraba observándome, sus caras mostraban una mezcla entre sorpresa y confusión, estaba segura que al igual que me sucedió a mí ninguno estaba respirando. Y mí mirada se poso de nuevo en sus ojos como si fueran un imán.

-¿Cómo…- empezó a hablar pero parecía que no sabía que decir, me di cuenta que sus ojos empezaban a reflejar un poco de tristeza- ¿por qué?

¿Por qué?, lo escuche claramente, era ilógico que pensara que a lo mejor no se iban a dar cuenta de lo que ahora yo era. Sin embargo no dije nada, ¿por qué decidí esto?, recordé claramente todo lo que sufrí, aquel dolor que me causo su partida y no solo la de él; mi mirada pasaba por cada uno de ellos hasta que la deje en Alice.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me preguntó al fin. Ni siquiera supe bien comprender la expresión de sus ojos.

-¿Los conoces?- escuche que alguien me preguntaba a mi lado. El rostro de Daniel estaba confundido y su mirada esperaba mi respuesta para confirmarle lo que el ya sabía.

Lentamente volví a ver a Edward de nuevo, reí un poco antes de contestarle – No- dije con firmeza – por supuesto que no nos conocemos.

Inmediatamente note como cada uno de los Cullen cambiaba la expresión de sus ojos, la de él parecía llena de dolor pero eso a mi no me importo, en cierto modo era verdad lo que yo les decía.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Bella?- a pesar de no haber escuchado en años la voz de Esme la supe identificar, su rostro era el mismo que recordaba pero en esos momentos lo ví con preocupación, como si no entendiera lo que pasara.

-No… no entiendo- ahora la voz de Alice resonó en mi cabeza junto a su sollozo, sin embargo mi expresión se endureció más, podía apreciar en sus rostros, en su rostro, que no entendían la actitud de mi parte, ¿pero que esperaban? Por supuesto no esperaban verme convertida en uno de ellos, aún así, si las cosas fueran diferentes ¿en realidad hubieran esperado que actuara como si nada?

-Isabella, ¿puedes explicarme lo que esta pasando? – me preguntó ahora Max, no lo voltee a ver.

-A nosotros también nos gustaría saber si se conocen- al parecer era la voz de Carmen, me había olvidado por completo de ellos.

-Ya se los dije, no tengo nada que explicar- dije fríamente.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! … como diablos dices que no nos conoces!!- Rosalie de la que menos me esperaba se acerco unos pasos a mí, al parecer no fui la única sorprendida.

-WUOWWWWWW!!, TÚ dirigiéndome la palabra… jaja… - reí mientras sentía como se enfurecía más- por favor, simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad… conocieron a Bella, a la humana sensible y tonta- proseguí encarándola- y como puedes ver ahora no soy precisamente eso- me mofé de ellos, al parecer los había atacado perfectamente, ninguno esperaba aquellas palabras y su expresión lo demostraba.

-Is- de nuevo Daniel me llamaba, se acerco y tomó mi mano, íbamos dirigiéndonos hacia nuestra familia cuando lo escuche.

-Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- voltee, si antes había visto en su mirada tristeza eso no lo podía comparar- ¿Por qué?- continuo- Yo te deje para que pudieras ser feliz, no quería condenar tu alma, quería que vivieras…

-¡¡Qué viviera que?!- grité- que siguiera mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado, querías que fuera feliz en Forks ¿no?, entonces, perdón por romper tus ilusiones- la más falsa sonrisa apareció en mí.

-Yo no te quería condenar- su mirada la alejo de mí- sin embargo no tenías derecho…

-¡¡Derecho?!- reí un poco- simplemente hice lo que querías- de nuevo me miro sin entender- ¿querías que fuera feliz? Pues así lo hice, la vida me brindo una nueva oportunidad, una familia que me acepto… vez, no me negué a ser feliz, ahora soy lo que quería ser y lo que ustedes me negaron.

-¡¡Aún así no debiste, me sacrifique y…!! – con cada palabra se acercaba más hacia mí dispuesto a tomarme por los brazos pero de un segundo a otro sentí como alguien me apartaba y se ponía delante de mí.

Daniel y Edward se rugían y mostraban sus dientes; y en un parpadeo pude ver como Steve se ponía al otro lado mío con los ojos fijos en Emmett y Japer.

-EDWARD, EMMETT, JASPER!!- les grito Carlisle

-DANIEL, STEVE!!- Max los llamaba.

Pero ninguno se alejo o se calmo, si las miradas matasen ninguno estaría allí. Carlisle se acerco a sus hijos y de inmediato Jasper y Emmett relajaron su postura – Edward- lo llamó pero el seguía igual. Para cuando me di cuenta Max también se encontraba al lado de Steve.

-¿Quién fue él que le hizo esto?- entre gruñidos preguntó Edward quién no dejaba de ver a Daniel, estaba segura que los dos al menor movimiento del otro atacarían.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Tú no eres nadie para preguntar sobre lo que paso en su vida- después de decirle eso escuche un gruñido más largo de Edward y él se lo contestó y me tomó por la cintura.

-BASTA!! Me puedes decir que es lo que esta sucediendo Isabella- Max estaba a nuestro lado y como pude me solté de Daniel.

-Nada, ya te lo dije.

-Bella, creo que necesitamos hablar- Carlisle estaba a mi lado y Daniel de nuevo me volvió a alejar.

-DEJALA!!- grito Edward lazándose hacia nosotros, Dan iba hacerlo pero antes de que ambos se tocaran me interpuse entre ellos y aparte con todo mi fuerza a este último.

Ambas familias se encontraban ya a lado de sus integrantes, los de Denali nos observaban dispuestos a parar al que comenzará con la agresión.

-Dime, no entiendes que no eres nadie para meterte en "mí vida"- le solté después de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo me dices eso?

-Hace tiempo tú decidiste esto, me tarde tiempo en aceptarlo pero lo hice, ahora tú haz lo mismo – Nos mirábamos y los demás también lo hacían, de nuevo trataba de decirme algo sin ningún éxito.

-¡Me puedes explicar lo que esta pasando aquí!- la voz de Max me hizo girarme a él, se veía molesto por no entender muy bien lo que sucedía.

-No hay nada que explicar- le dije con firmeza.

-Te equivocas – otra vez la voz de Rosalie resonó en la habitación.

-No nos puedes decir eso- Edward se había acercado a mí pero de inmediato me aleje- Bella, por favor…

-¿Ustedes no entienden o qué? Aquella Bella que conocieron hace ya tiempo murió.

Fue lo último que les dije antes de salir a toda velocidad al Bosque y perderme en el. Pude escuchar como decían mi nombre, como el sonido del choque de dos piedras llenaban todo el lugar, pero a mí nada de eso me importaba, nunca imagine lo que pasaría si algún momento me llegaba a encontrar con ellos. Cuando Edward dijo mí nombre por primera vez en aquella casa los recuerdos hermosos de él aparecieron en mi mente, de un momento a otro desperté y recordé mi vida posterior a ellos, me hice la fuerte, la fría, la que demostraba que nada de su vida anterior le importaba; sin embargo, ahora corriendo, aquel dolor que hace tiempo había sentido de nuevo aparecía, aquellos recuerdos que me hacían odiarlo se hacían presentes. Un dolor en mi pecho hizo tropezarme con unas raíces, solo recogí mis piernas cuando empecé a sollozar.

EDVARD POV

-¿Ustedes no entienden o qué? Aquella Bella que conocieron hace ya tiempo murió.

La escuche decir y en verdad eso había pasado. Cuando ella llego y yo me giré a verla no comprendía lo que pasaba, sus ojos eran los mismos que recordaba aunque al verme ahí parado su semblante ligeramente enfadado cambió al de sorpresa, los dos nos observábamos hechizados el uno del otro, sin apartar nuestra mirada.

Podía jurar que ella seguía siendo la misma, hasta que escuche la voz de Alice me pude dar cuenta de lo ciego que estaba, la ví en un todo, su tez mucho más pálida, aquellas ojeras y su rostro más hermoso. Traté de sentir el latido de aquel corazón que me volvía loco sin ningún resultado y entonces comprendí lo que pasaba, la tristeza se apoderó de mí, ¿cómo había pasado eso?¿por qué?. Y ahora solo la veía alejarse a una velocidad que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Reaccione unos segundos después de haber escuchado como Max y mi familia le gritaban. Comencé a correr, estaba dispuesto a encontrarla y hablar con ella, no me di cuenta que alguien más se interpuso en la salida.

El sonido de dos rocas chocando se escucho con aquel tipo de ojos grises que llego con Bella y que le llamó Daniel, los dos nos tomábamos por el cuellos de nuestras camisas tratando de alejarnos de nuestro camino, ambos nos gruñíamos y lanzábamos una que otra mordida – Quítate!!

-No entiendes lo que ella te dijo- me dijo - ella ya no te necesita- la furia hizo que le lanzara una mordida.

Unas manos nos empezaron a separar y al voltear ví a Carlisle y Emmett sujetándome, luchaba por separarme de ellos y aventarme contra aquel vampiro que también era sujetado por sus hermanos.

-Entiende que ella ya no te necesita- si no fuera por aquellos brazos que me sujetaban lo hubiera matado de nuevo- ella ya tiene una familia y alguien que la proteja.

Sentí como Emmett dejaba de sujetarme con fuerza y aproveche eso para lanzarme contra aquel tipo pero antes de llegar Carlisle me aventó contra el suelo tratándome de controlar.

-Basta!!- grito otra voz que no había escuchado en buen rato – No les voy a permitir una pelea en esta casa- cuando Carlisle se separo un poco de mí note como Eleazar nos miraba.

Con la ayuda de Emmett me volví a incorporar y ví nuevamente a Daniel, nuestros ojos se encontraban negros, llenos de ira, pero a él ya no lo mantenían agarrado como a mí. De un momento a otro ví como salía disparado para el bosque.

Trate de hacer lo mismo pero nuevamente al llegar a la salida me tope con otro de ellos, aquel chico delgado y castaño me impedía salir.

-STEVE!!- lo llamó Max y junto a él se coloco su demás familia.

-EDWARD BASTA!!- Carlisle estaba a mi lado y me sujetaba por los brazos.

-¡¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE DEBO SALIR A BURSCARLA??

-Perdona pero eso no va a ser posible- Max me miraba. Leí su mente y de inmediato encontré lo que quería. Él era el que le había dado a Bella lo que yo hace tiempo le negué.

La furia se apodero de mí y reuniendo todas mis fuerzas me solté de mi padre y me lance sobre él, a pesar de la diferencia de nuestros cuerpos lo mantenía tomado por el cuello.- MALDITO, FUISTE TU ÉL QUE LE HIZO ESTO!!- Max no hacia nada para separarse, sólo intentaba saber como lo había descubierto.

-YA TE DIJE QUE BASTA!!- de nuevo Carlisle me gritaba y era ayudado por mis hermanos para se pararme, me llevaron hasta dónde se encontraba el resto de mi familia. Cada uno de ellos me decía que me calmara y Jasper a pesar del coraje y dolor que pude notar hace algunos minutos, ahora trataba de calmarme.

-NO, NO LO ENTIENDEN!!- les gritaba a todos, en especial a Carlisle que no dejaba de decirme con su mente que me tranquilizara.

Voltee de nuevo a ver a ese tipo, estaba seguro que no me iba a dejar pasar pero yo tenía que salir, tenía que hablar con ella.

-Lo siento, aunque no entiendo que esta pasando no te voy a dejar salir a buscarla – dijo Max, aunque por el tono y sus palabras sabía perfectamente que no solo me lo decía a mí.

Trate de hablar pero Alice se me adelantó- Necesitamos hablar con ella.

Parecía como si su hermano de él fuera a contestar pero con una leve señal se detuvo- Carlisle, comprenderás que Isabella no esta para hablar en estos momentos- se dirigió a mi padre.

- Max, tenemos que ir por ella. – la chica de cabello negro se acerco más hacia sus hermanos.

-Tienes razón – se volteó para ver al otro chico- Steve vayan lo más rápido que puedan y encuéntrenla.

-Ya nos lleva mucha ventaja, sabes perfectamente que no la vamos a alcanzar – aquella familia se había sumido en su platica mientras todos los demás los observábamos.

-Pues toma uno de los coches y trate de comunicarte con Daniel- dicho eso Steve desapareció.

-Voy con ustedes-le dijo Kristten a Sophie.

-No te preocupes, entre nosotros tres la localizaremos- la cara de aquella mujer notaba un poco preocupación – les hablaremos en cuanto la encontremos- con lo último trato de calmar a su hermana.

Afuera de la casa se escucho el sonido de un claxon – Esperaremos tu llamada- Sophie le asintió a Max antes de desaparecer. El rugido de motor se escucho poco después.

-¿Estará bien?- escuche preguntar a Esme.

Aquellos vampiros de nuevo se fijaron en nosotros, Kristten miraba profundamente a Esme cuando le contestó- Esperemos que Daniel la haya alcanzado antes de que se alejara más.

-¿Entonces ya nos puedes explicar porqué la transformaste?- antes de que yo fuera a hablar de nuevo o más bien gritar, Rosalie se adelantó. Su forma de decirlo fue tranquila pero podía notar su característico tono amenazante.

-Rosalie, por favor – el rostro de mi hermano fue al de Carlisle. En su mente solo me pedía que lo dejara hablar.

-Por lo visto conocen desde antes a Isabella- afirmó aquel tipo.

-Así es- contestó mi padre- hace cinco años la conocimos, como humana – trató de poner más énfasis en esa palabra- comprenderás ahora el porque de nuestra reacción al verla… transformada.

-Te admito que me costo trabajo entender todo esto pero ahora voy comprendiendo un poco más.

-¿Ella no les contó nada?- preguntó de repente Jasper. Todos prestábamos atención a sus palabras; yo intentaba acceder a su mente desde hace un rato pero aún no entendía porque no podía, hace unos instantes lo podía hacer y ahora era como un muro blanco.

- No, créeme que no hubieras reaccionado de ese modo, aunque tal vez mi hermano, Daniel, lo sabía.- aquellos ojos de color ocre nos miraban y pasaban rápidamente de una persona a otra.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- le pregunté, no me habías puesto a pensar la relación que tenía Bella con él; habían llegado juntos, el la protegía y salió corriendo unos minutos después de que ella lo hiciera.

-¿Cómo la conocieron?- escuche preguntar a Carlisle, aquellos dos se miraban profundamente.

-La conocimos hace cuatro años, en Chicago- dijo- aunque debo de decir que la conocimos gracias a Daniel. Desde que la conocí supe que era especial, que un humano se relacione tan fácil con nosotros no es algo que se vea todos los días- una risa paso por su rostro- tú lo debes de saber, ¿no?- prosiguió antes de que alguien le contestara- Daniel me dijo que Isabella lo había descubierto, él se había acercado a ella por su aroma- el escuchar aquello me trajo recuerdos pero al mismo tiempo el coraje se apoderaba de mí- trató de usar su poder con ella sin ningún éxito, cuando me lo contó no lo podía creer pero ahora estoy seguro que esa no era la primera vez que le sucedía eso con un vampiro- cuando terminó sus ojos se posaron en los míos, pude notar como poco a poco mis ojos se tornaban de un color mucho mas oscuro.

-¿Y por su don especial la transformaste?¿por qué?- trate de que mi voz no sonara tan alterada, sin embargo note como me salía un ligero tono amenazador.

-Te equivocas, antes de que la transformara nos conocimos, cuando ella nos lo pidió le di algunos días para que lo pensara, pero ahora comprendo un poco más su decisión.

-TU NO TENÍAS DERECHO A HACERLO!!- Me controlé lo suficiente para no arrojarme de nuevo a él, quería golpearlo, hacerlo pagar por haberle hecho eso a Bella.

-Perdón pero esa no era tu decisión, sólo de ella.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle o que alguien más le hiciera una pregunta un móvil empezó a sonar, rápidamente Kristten, que se había mantenido callado y observándonos solamente cogió su celular. La sala se sumió en un silencio mientras ella hablaba.- La encontraron, Daniel la alcanzó no muy lejos, no están esperando- le dijo a Max.

Él se asintió y su mirada busco a la otra familia- Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar- los nombró, me había olvidado por completo de su existencia en esa sala- perdonen por todo lo que sucedió, les aseguro que no era mí intención incomodarlos.

-No te preocupes Max, nadie sabía que esto iba a suceder- le dijo Kate.

- De todas maneras les agradezco mucho su hospitalidad- nos quedamos perplejos al oírlo hablar- no creo que se prudente seguir aquí.

-Necesitamos hablar con ella- dijeron rápidamente Alice y Esme.

- Max, por favor piensa mejor las cosas – note como Eleazar nos trataba de apoyar para que se quedaran y así poder solucionar todo- ustedes estaban armando el viaje para poder irse, sería muy incómodo tener que hacerlo en otro lugar.

-Tal vez, pero comprende, no es mi decisión si no la de mi hermana- los dos estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta.

-Tan solo te pido unos días para acercarnos a ella- Carlisle le pidió antes de que ambos vampiros salieran del lugar, Max se volteó.

-Haré todo lo posible, lo único que te pido es que controles a tus hijos, no voy a permitir que estén acechando o atacando a mis hermanos.- dicho eso fueron.

La brisa se coló por la puerta de la que habían salido, en mi cabeza se mezclaban los pensamientos de todos los demás pero en lo único en que me concentraba era en los sucesos que había presenciado. Pero eran dos imágenes las que me no me dejaban descanar y una de ellas apenas la había comprendido por las palabras de aquel tipo, la primera eran los ojos de Bella, note como el odio se apoderaba de ellos, era la primera vez que los veía así; sin embargo la otra era peor, esa persona de ojos grises que tomaba a mí Bella por la cintura, que la protegía ¿de mí?¿ que significa?... Lo comprendí perfectamente cuando las voces de los demás me preguntaban si me encontraba bien, lo único que les respondí fue ¿¿Por qué??

**OOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOO**

**Les gusto?? Espero que sí, me costo un poco de trabajo escribirlo pero ya me darán sus comentarios, no sean tan duros jajajaja.**

**Les agradezco mucho tanto apoya que le han dado ha esta historia, a aquellos que no habían dejado RR muchas gracias por hacerlo en el anterior capítulo; pero sobre las preguntas que me hacen… pues…. No les puede adelantar gran cosa, todavía le falta bastante a la historia, pero creo que el titulo les puede decir mucho xD… **

**Por último y como les había mencionado voy a subir una historia nueva, se llama **_**dibujando tú sonrisa**_** y ojala puedan apoyarla y darle una oportunidad, el trama a mí se me hace bueno ( que mas les puedo decir si es mi historia verdad xD). Les dejo un muy pequeño resumen:**

_**Después de la muerte de Reneé, Bella tiene que ir a vivir con su padre, Carlisle, sin imaginarse que en aquel lugar podrí encontrar un nuevo motivo para sonreír.**_

**Nos vemos después, cuídense… **


	6. desiciones

**HOLAAAA!! POR FIN EL SEXTO…..**

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**6. Decisiones**

EDWARD POV

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos minutos desde que escuche marcharse a Max y a su compañera, al principio estaba decidido a seguirlos pero al dar tan solo unos pasos me detuve, sentía como si mí corazón se estuviera desgarrando al paso de los segundos cada vez más aunque sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible. Pude sentir como unas manos me llevaban a sentarme en uno de los sofás de aquella habitación, Esme me tomó de la cara con dulzura mientras que apartaba unos mechones de mí cara.

-Todo estará bien Edward- me dijo, pero ella en su mente también se trataba de convencer de eso.

-Nada lo estará, ella…- no supe como continuar, ella ¿qué?, ¿qué era en realidad lo que sucedía?- tengo que ir, necesito verla- dije parándome.

-Edward- me llamó Carlisle.

Se encontraba a mí lado cuando voltee a verlo, era raro verlo con esa expresión que ahora mantenían sus ojos, confusión, incertidumbre.- Todos necesitamos saber que ocurre con ella, pero ahora no es el momento.

-¿Entonces cuando será? ¿Cuando ya no podamos saber dónde se encuentra?

-Él tiene razón Carlisle,- Emmett me apoyaba- se pueden ir, estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí.

-Ninguno de nosotros saldrá de aquí- nos dijo calmadamente.

-Sí es por lo que dijo aquel tipo, podremos contra ellos.

-Emmett no digas tonterías- ahora era la voz de Alice que se acercaba junto con las demás.

Antes de que Emmett le contestará Rosalie se le adelantó - Es absurdo que nos enfrentemos con ellos, no ves la forma en la que se comportó Bella- al oír su nombre un escalofrío cruzo por mi cuerpo, me gustaba la idea de mi hermano pero su esposa tenía mucha razón sobre eso y si eso pasaba, ¿en que lado se pondría ella?

-Sigue sin tomar una decisión ¿verdad?- Jasper le preguntó a Alice y de inmediato todos volteamos a ver a mí pequeña hermana, simplemente movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

-Creo que se están preocupando mucho por lo que harán ellos- Eleazar y los otros nos observaban ya sentados y hasta ese momento me fije que Tanya no dejaba de verme desde la chimenea donde se estaba recargando.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esme-ahora hablaba Carmen- todo esto fue un poco raro para nosotros- empezó a explicar- pero creemos que la familia de Max regresará aquí, ya escucharon antes, ellos están planeando su viaje para ir a Inglaterra.

-No pueden irse- solté de inmediato- No permitiré que se vaya- busqué los ojos de Carlisle pero estaba ya seguro de que él sabía muy bien que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo para que eso no sucediera.

-Todavía no sabemos lo que va a ocurrir- Esme de nuevo me trataba de tranquilizar dirigiéndome de nuevo para que me sentara.

La sala se mantuvo un rato en silencio, mi mente se encontraba hecha un remolino de ideas pero esta vez solo eran mías, todas ellas con Daniel abrazando a Bella. No pude silenciar el rugido que salió de mí pecho, mi manos pasaron por mi ya despeinado cabello.- ¿Ustedes ya la conocían desde antes?-pregunte de repente.

- No- respondió Kate- era la primera vez que venía con ellos.

-Pero a Max ya llevaban tiempo conociéndolo, ¿también a los otros?.- ahora era Carlisle el que quería saber un poco más de ella.

- Así es- Eleazar le contestó- Los conocimos por Tanya y hemos hecho amistad con ellos.

-¿Pero confiarías en él?

-Muy buena pregunta Carlisle.

-¿Y cual es tu respuesta?

Por unos instantes Eleazar se quedó meditando pero si dejar de ver a mi padre, antes de que contestara yo ya sabía la respuesta -No lo sé, a pesar de conocerlo ya algún tiempo Max es algo cauteloso con lo que dice y sus hermanos son igual, auque en ellos podría confiar más pero todos lo siguen a él.

-¿Y que piensan con todo esto?- Esme se digió a Kate e Irina.

Esta vez Irina fue la que habló- Pues lo más seguro es que regresen pero no creo que sea tan fácil que hablen con ella, no creo se aparten mucho o que Isabella los busque para hacerlo.

-Ven todo sería más fácil si vamos por ella, son sólo tres hombres y las dos chicas, si Elezar nos ayuda…

-Emmett basta!!- Rosalie lo silenció.

Unas risas empezaron a sonar al fondo de la sala y todos nos dirigimos a ver a Tanya - lo siento- se disculpo-es que creo que están subestimando demasiado a los Wattsonn, en especial tú Emmett.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-se apresuro a pregunto Jasper.

- Digamos que ellos son me peculiares y por lo que sé también los es Isabella o Bella como ustedes le dicen-nadie supo que decir ante esa nueva información, ninguno de mi familia, incluyéndome, nos habíamos puesto a pensar en los poderes que tendría Bella.

-¿Sabes algo más?-Alice se acerco hacia donde estaba para tomar de asiento pero sin dejar de ver a la otra vampiro.

-Solo que ella podría cuidarse bastante bien- dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse, trate de ver en su mente y note la charla que había tenido con Kristten, la pareja de aquel tipo, aunque tal vez nos ocultaba otra cosa.

- ¿Entonces que aremos?- pregunte después de un rato.

- Tratar de hablar con ella y de convivir con su clan civilizadamente- sabía que lo último iba dirigido no sólo a Emmett - hablare con Max, hay que conocerlos mejor para ver que tipo de vampiros son.

- Cuentas con nosotros Carlisle- le dijo Carmen y mi padre le agradeció con su mirada, pero sabía lo tan preocupado que él al igual que toda mi familia estaba al pensar en lo que pasaría cuando ellos volvieran.

Me levante de aquel lugar y de forma demasiado lenta para mí salí al exterior, necesitaba aire, quería dejar de pensar en aquella imagen que se venía una y otra vez a mi cabeza. Poco a poco me deje desplomar en uno de los árboles cercanos cerrando mis ojos.

Pase poco tiempo cuando sentí sentarse a mi lado a Esme, busque de inmediato su abrazo, como si fuera un niño pequeño que cuando se cae o lástima va corriendo a los brazos de su madre a refugiarse.

-¿Hay algo más que te preocupa?- su maternal voz me preguntó, no pude levantar mi rostro para verla- Sabes que vamos hacer todo lo posible para que ella regrese con nosotros.

- Lo sé- susurre- lo que me preocupa es que ella ya no deseé hacerlo, que haya encontrado a otra persona por la cual vivir.

BELLA POV

Había pasado un buen rato ya desde que me encontraba apoyada en un árbol pensando en todo lo que sucedió, mi mente repetía una y otra vez las escenas vividas desde el momento en que lo ví, aquellos ojos, aquel rostro no se cansaba de salir una y otra vez. Todas esas palabras de cada uno de ellos las podía escuchar como si estuvieran repitiéndomelas muy cerca de mí oído, pero ¿por qué no desaparecía de una vez todo?, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en las expresiones de ellos, en la de él?. Si tan solo me hubiera quedado ahí y haberle echado en cara todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa.

Mis brazos abrazaban mis piernas mientras que mí cabeza descansaba en mis rodillas, el crujir de unas ramas se escucho después de un rato, aquel aroma que se acercaba era el que más quería oler desde que salí de ese lugar. Sentí que se sentaba enfrente mío y lentamente fui levantando mi rostro, aquellos rayos de luna caían por su hermoso rostro tan pálido como el mío, sus ojos grises mantenían aquel brillo que me encantaba pero a la vez se podían ver preocupados, su pequeña nariz delgada y fina y su labios gruesos que me mostraban una pequeña sonrisa me recibieron.

Delicadamente puso mi cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras que los dos nos parábamos para posteriormente quedar refugiado en su perfecto cuerpo, a pesar de que los dos éramos como unas rocas podía sentir como sus brazos me rodeaban por la cintura y como su cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado sin llegar a los extremos se moldeaba con el mío.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto después de unos minutos que permanecimos así.

Me separa de él un poco para verlo a la cara – No lo sé, no esperaba verlos.

-No te preocupes-me dijo calmadamente- no voy a dejar que te hagan algo.

¿Hacerme algo?, ellos no serían capaces de hacerlo y pensándolo bien, ¿tendría que volver a verlos de nuevo?

-Nunca pensé que algún día nos los podríamos encontrar- lo escuche decir y sus palabras me sacaron de mi mente.- Aquel chico…-

Asentí rápidamente, sabía cual era su pregunta.- Aquella era la familia que alguna vez la consideraba como mía.- le dije aunque no quería que la tristeza se sintiera en las palabras.

-No puedo creer que se sientan con el derecho de querer explicaciones después de lo que sucedió.

No supe que contestarle, en cierto sentido Daniel tenía razón aunque podía entender perfectamente la reacción de los Cullen.

-¿Qué paso con Max y los demás?- quería cambiar de tema y aquella pregunta verdaderamente me preocupaba, sabía que algunas personas no estarían muy felices con lo que había pasado.

-Vienen en camino- se tardo un tiempo en contestarme.

-Esta enojado, ¿no?- su expresión se volvió mas seria cuando le pregunte.

-No se esperaba esto y hubo unas complicaciones antes de que saliera a buscarte- me dijo, desvié mi mirada, ¿complicaciones?, estaba segura de que se vendrían más.

-Hace unos minutos encontré tú pista y supe que habías parado- prosiguió- le marque a Sophie para que supiera que te encontrabas bien, me dijo que ella y Steve nos alcanzarían con Max y Kristten- desvié mi mirada de la de él, alejándome un poco- pensé que me iba a costar más trabajo alcanzarte- me dijo entre risas.

-No tenía caso correr más, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle cara a lo sucedido- lo ví de nuevo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sin embargo ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo.

En menos de un segundo tenía de nuevo a Daniel junto a mí, sonriéndome y sujetándome fuertemente entre sus brazos, me deje llevar por él, sentí como sus labios tocaban dulcemente los míos y su aliento me tranquilizaba al sentirlos; pero poco duro aquel beso, el aroma de cuatro vampiros que conocía muy bien se iba acercando, ambos nos volvimos para verlos llegar, él no dejaba de tenerme en sus brazos mientras que Max me veía completamente irritado.

-Ahora Isabella, ¿crees que me vas a poder explicar todo lo que sucedió? ó ¿sigues sin creer que no hace falta?- lo escuche decirme tranquilamente.

-En verdad quieres que te responda.

-No me hagas perder la cordura- Max se acerco a mí, su expresión lo decía todo.

Daniel rápidamente se acerco a él- Max tranquilízate, nada grave paso.

-¿Para ti no es nada grave tener a siete vampiros preguntándote por ella?- algo de ironía salió de su voz, permanecía muy cerca de Dan viéndolo sin parpadear una sola voz.

-No creo que esa familia sea problemática- susurro Sophie, la cual ya estaba a mi lado.

-Tal vez, aunque el problema es que no sabemos que sucedió con ellos y contigo Isabella- Kristten se acercó a su pareja tomándola por un hombro para que se tranquilizara.

Max la volteó a ver y se alejo un poco para de nuevo volverme a ver- somos todos oídos.

Guarde silencio unos instantes donde ví a Daniel y a Sophie, sabía perfectamente que no me quedaba otra cosa que decirles la verdad de porque conocía a aquella familia, del por que su sorpresa de verme así. Suspire antes de relatarles mi historia, nadie dijo algo para interrumpirme simplemente escuchaban y dos personas me miraban de tal forma que no me gustaba para nada, sin embargo continué mi relato hasta dónde conocí a Dan, después un silencio nos rodeó, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que comencé ha hablar, la noche parecía ya muy entrada.

-No puedo creer que te hayan dejado así como así- mire a Sophie, mantenía la mirada en el piso, asimilando mi historia.

-Aunque algo bueno se obtuvo con todo esto, estas con nosotros- Daniel me sonrió desde dónde se encontraba.

-Así es, si algo pasa estarás a salvo con nosotros- Steve mi guiño el ojo en forma de apoyo.

Unas risas provenientes de Kristten atrajo nuestra atención- ¿en verdad creen que todo esto va ser tan fácil?- nos preguntó viéndonos a cada uno- no creo que ellos se queden así como así, sin hacer nada.

-Ya me oíste, la defenderemos.

-Steve, por favor se sensato, ¿en verdad crees que lo más conveniente es enfrentarnos con un clan de 7 vampiros?

-Nosotros somos 6.- contestó rápidamente.

-A pesar de que me gusta tu entusiasmo Steve- hablo después de un rato Max, camino al centro para que lo escucháramos mejor, aunque no hacía falta- no creo que eso sea lo mejor, los de Denali los apoyarían, Carlisle es su amigo desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Entonces yo propongo que nos vayamos- la voz de Daniel sonó determinante, caminó hacia donde me encontraba y me sujeto de la mano- no le veo caso quedarnos si no somos bienvenidos.

-El caso Dan, es que si lo somos- quería hablar y decirles que no quería regresar ahí pero el se me adelantó- Isabella, ¿crees que si nos vamos ellos no te buscarían?- me preguntó y mi silencio le dio la respuesta- Así es, estoy seguro que nos buscaría hasta dar con nosotros y las cosas se complicarían más, además estaríamos más cómodos para arreglar nuestro viaje desde ahí.

-¿Qué es lo que nos tratas de decir?- pregunté, temiéndome su respuesta.

-Que nos quedaremos el tiempo que ya habíamos quedado- nos dijo firmemente.

-No podemos hacerle eso a Isa…- trato de hablar Sophie, encarando un poco a Max.

Este se empezó a reír, no entendía el porque me lanzaba de nuevo aquella mirada que tanto odiaba de él- Dime, acaso no quieres mostrarles que ellos ya no te importan, que tu vida es otra- me empezó a decir, acercándose cada vez más- hace unos momentos comentaste tu odio sobre ellos, entonces demuéstraselos- traté de desviar mi rostro pero él lo tomo y lo giro para que lo viera- hazles sentir que ya los olvidaste y que la felicidad que te negaron la conseguiste en otro lado.

Me separe de él y les di la espalda a todos, sabía que esperaban mi contestación tras aquello que me había dicho Max. En cierta parte tenía razón, ¿porque no mostrarles lo que ahora yo era?, ¿por qué no hacerles sentir el dolor que yo sentí cuando se fueron?, ¿por qué no demostrarle que pude ser feliz con otra persona?.

-Será peligroso, ellos tienen...-

-Poderes especiales- se me adelantó antes de que pudiera decirle, me voltee a verlo perpleja al igual que los demás- lo sé, me percate del don de aquellos chicos, es bastante interesante, aunque confío en que tú podrás evitarlos cuándo estemos juntos.

-No sé si podré hacerlo con Alice- supe claramente a lo que se refería con aquello, tenía la capacidad de bloquear los poderes para mí y para las personas que se encontraran a mí alrededor cuando quisiera.

-Pues necesitaremos comprobar respecto a ella.

-¿Entonces la decisión ya esta tomada?- le preguntó Sophie.

-Así es, regresaremos a la casa de Tanya- le dijo, y como si se olvidara que nos encontrábamos ahí, susurro- esto será más divertido de lo que había previsto.

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hola de nuevo!! Perdonen y re contra perdónenme por la tardanza pero tuve tantos contratiempos para poder escribir, uno de ellos es que ya estoy en temporada de exámenes, así que deséenme mucha suerte ajaja, y con las tareas y trabajos pues ya saben como se pone la cosa YY.**

**También quiero agradecerles tanto su apoyo, a todos aquellos que por fin se decidieron a dejarme un RR y a todos los que han seguido esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado el CAPI y les adelanto que el otro estará mas entretenido y mas porque nuestra querida Isabella les tiene una pequeña sorpresita a los Cullen, les gusta la caza verdad?? Ajaja**

**Me han estado preguntando mucho sobre lo que va a pasar con la historia y les contestare algunas preguntas: lo más probable es que vaya a tener menos de veinte capítulos y quiero que sepan que todo el trama ya esta aquí en mi linda cabecita, no creo que cambie de lo que tengo planeado y mucho menos el final. Y otra que me siguen preguntando mucho es sobre con quien va acabar Bella, pues… tendrán que leer hasta el final para averiguarlo… b**

**Y ya para despedirme les sugiero que pasen por mi nueva historia, les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir, pero ya me dirán que piensan sobre ella.**

**Cuídense …. D bye……..**


	7. lo que ahora soy

**DE NUEVO ME TIENEN DE REGRESO… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!**

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**7. Lo que ahora soy**

EDWARD POV

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que ellos habían llegado, me encontraba con mis hermanos en uno de los cuartos conversando sobre lo ocurrido, aunque para ser sincero yo sólo los escuchaba ya que mi mente seguía reviviendo las escenas pasadas y las palabras de todos. Cuando sentí su aroma acercarse a los pocos segundos me encontraba ya en las escaleras pero un brazo me detuvo, la mirada de Carlisle me decía que me detuviera y poco después Esme me lo pedía también, los demás bajaron poco después y juntos nos dirigimos hacia dónde nuestro padre nos conducía, terminamos en una habitación bastante grande y con muchos estantes llenos de libros.

Me moría por salir de ahí para nuevamente poder verla y romper con la falsa ilusión de que esto era un sueño, una pesadilla. Ligeros pasos se escucharon entrar por la puerta principal mientras eran esperados por Eleazar, Carmen y Kate, todos se dirigieron a la sala para poder charlar. Fueron dos cosas las que mas centraron mi atención, la primera y la que a mí me lleno de una nueva esperanza fue que habían decidido quedarse como lo tenían previsto, pero la otra no la pude entender, trate varias veces en entrar en la mente de aquellos vampiros pero no tuve ningún éxito, sin embargo en la mente de los Denali podía acceder con mucha facilidad, ¿Qué significaba aquello? No era como si me estuvieran bloqueando como normalmente lo hacia mi familia cuando no quería que me enterada de algunas cosas, no era eso, simplemente su mente permanecía en blanco para mí, justo como me sucedía con Bella.

La expresión en mi rostro hizo comprender a mi familia que algo andaba mal, en susurros le traté de decir a Carlisle lo que me estaba sucediendo pero decidió dejarlo para mas tarde, quería prestar la máxima atención a lo que decían. No fue mucho tiempo el que pasaron hablando en la sala, en todo caso el único que hablaba era Max y Eleazar, y lo que decían no era de importancia.

Cuando se levantaron pude oír por primera vez desde que había llegado su voz, le pidió permiso a Kristten para poder ir a la recamara que les habían dado para descansar y asearse un poco, esta accedió y mientras se dirigían a las escaleras nuestro ojos se encontraron, la puerta del lugar en que me encontraba estaba abierta y ví claramente cuando se preparaba a subir, fueron poco los segundo en que nos estuvimos observando y hubieran sido más si no fuera porque de nuevo aquel tipo de ojos grises la conducía hacia arriba.

Y ahora veía como el sol estaba descendiendo poco a poco, no nos habíamos ido de la habitación y me encontraba recargada en la pared cerca de la ventana para poder observar el exterior.

-¿Seguro que no es un simple bloqueo como nosotros te lo hacemos?- volví a escuchar la misma pregunta que hace unas horas Emmett me seguía y seguía haciendo.

-No entiendes que no- la voz de Jasper se me adelantó, sonaba como desesperada, tal vez por que era lo que sentíamos la mayoría de nosotros.

-Jazz, por favor, no hay que perder la calma- dijo un poco tranquilo Carlisle- dices que es como un muro en blanco, ¿no?- sus ojos se dirigieron a mí y yo asentí- ¿era lo mismo que te pasaba con ella?

-Lo que me pasa- contesté- su mente sigue igual para mí, pero se repetí en todos ellos. ¿Tienes alguna teoría?

Su mirada se perdió un momento y en su mente viajaban varias teorías, aunque una era la que más nos llamaba la atención a los dos- ¿Qué te parece? Es lo mas lógico que se me ocurre.

Un bufido nos saco de nuestra conversación, vimos a los demás que nos esperaban a que les dijéramos algo – Nos van a contar su teoría o se la van a guardar- Rosalie nos miraba irritada a ambos.

-Rose, por favor deja que aten cabos.

-Ella tiene razón Esme- le dijo Carlisle tocándole su mejilla cariñosamente- perdónenme por eso, solo comentaba con Eward que puede ser una posibilidad de que Bella tenga que ver con que él no pudiera entrar a la mente de aquellas personas como ya lo había hecho.

-¿Te refieres a que ella los este protegiendo?- Alice me busco, parecía desconcertada por lo que también a ella le pasaba- ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con las visiones que estoy teniendo?

-Haber, haber, me pueden explicar mejor que ya no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Opino lo mismo que Emmett- la mirada de ambos paso de Emmett a Jasper.

-Lo que hace un momento Carlisle intentaba decir era que tal vez Bella tenga el poder de bloquear las mentes de los demás- escuche un ¡ohhh! Por parte de mi hermano.

-¿Y tú a que te refieres Alice?- mis hermanas se miraron- ¿Sigues sin poder ver algo?

- Pude ver cuando regresaban, pero lo hice un poco antes de que estuvieran ya aquí- bajo la vista, estaba molesta por no entender lo que sucedía- Puedo ver que están tomando decisiones pero cuando trato de ver lo que va a pasar solo veo pequeños actos, como una película entrecortada que no logras entender- dijo lo último mas enojada a percatarse que no entendíamos con exactitud sus palabras.

Su marido la cerco a él y la rodeo entre sus brazos, no pude evitar recordar cuando yo hacia lo mismo con ella, cuando la sentaba en mi regazo…

-No creo que nos debamos romper la cabeza con lo que no vamos a entender si no investigamos un poco más.

-Tienes razón amor, Jazz ¿por que no vas a caminar con Alice afuera para que se tranquilice?- le sugirió Esme, todos sabíamos que tan mal le sentaba a mi hermana perder en control sobre sus visiones, esta no dijo nada cuando mi hermano la dirigió fuera.

-¿Entonces quieres que me quede con los brazos cruzados?- le solté a Carlisle cuando leí en su mente que quería que por el momento no me acercara a ellos.

-Entiende, es lo mejor por el momento. Vamos hablar con ella pero no creo que sea conveniente obligarla a hacerlo.

No mencione otra cosa, salí con paso decidido hacia donde habían salido mis hermanos, yo también necesitaba aire y la tranquilidad que me podría dar Jasper.

BELLA POV

Me encontraba con mis hermanos en aquella habitación, habíamos hablado muy poco acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Daniel se tornaba un poco molesto por haber tenido que regresar y más cuando nos encontramos a los Cullen en las escaleras, estaba segura de que a cualquier mínimo acto o comentario de ellos, él se les hubiera ido encima.

-Sigues teniendo la misma cara de enfado desde que llegamos- le comenté. Estaba parado cerca de la ventana y me le acerque recargándome en la pared frente de él.

No me miro, tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho.- Ya ni yo lo estoy, soy la mas perjudicada en esto, ¿recuerdas?- sabía como sacarle una sonrisa y en menos de un segundo me tenía colgada de su cuello, como odiaba no verlo sonreír.

Logré lo que buscaba, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me dio unas cuantas vueltas para posteriormente detenerse y besar mis labios.

-Espero que con eso ya no estés con esa cara de amargado- la voz de Steve rompió nuestro beso.

-Créeme hermanito, no te sienta para nada estar así- Sophie le guiño un ojo, mis hermanos se encontraban en la cama, abrazados.

-Y que quieren que haga- les contestó bruscamente- no puedo creer que Max no nos haya apoyado y tengamos que estar muy cerca de esos.

-Dan, por favor,- le suplique para que se tranquilizara- a mí tampoco me gusta tenerlos tan cerca pero Max y Kristten tienen razón, si nos hubiéramos ido ellos harían cualquier cosa para haberme encontrado.

-Lo hubiéramos impedido- su mirada se desvió y mis manos tomaron su cara.

-No te preocupes por mí, puedo cuidarme. – le dije, un largo rato nos miramos. – Además, quiero acabar con esto de una vez; es momento de que ellos entiendan que si me dejaron lo hicieron para siempre.

-Así se habla!!- un eufórico Steve se levantó de su lugar, al instante teníamos ahí a los dos sacándonos una sonrisa y palmeándonos nuestras espaldas.

-¿Que dice? Ya es hora de bajar ¿no creen? Me estoy muriendo de sed- la cara de Sophie nos decía todo, su mirada suplicante me hizo acceder a pesar de no tener ganas de hacerlo.

Descendimos lentamente riéndonos de las ocurrencias de Steve, el aroma de Kristten nos hizo dirigirnos hacia la sala de aquella casa. La encontramos hablando con Irina y Kate, era una charla normal a pesar de que también se encontraban Esme y Rosalie, cuando entramos, nos acercamos a donde se encontraba nuestra hermana y de inmediato me siguieron con su mirada.

Los cuatro nos quedamos parados a un lado de Krisstten- ¿Descansaron?- nos preguntó Kate, todos asentimos.

-¿Entonces que pasa?- nos preguntó Krisstten.

-Nos preguntábamos si podríamos salir a cazar- Sophie en verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Ella se quedo meditando la respuesta y en esos momento pude sentir como las miradas de ambas Cullen me traspasaban con un poco de asombro- Me parece buena idea, desde que salimos de nuestra antigua casa no has tenido tiempo para hacerlo Isabella, te has de estar muriendo de sed- una pequeña risa salió de mí, pude ver las intenciones de su comentario.

-Así es- reafirme lo que me había dicho- Kate, ¿hay algún lugar para hacerlo?- me dirigí a ella acercándome un poco más a su lado.

Por unos instantes se quedo pensando en la respuesta, mientras que Irina fijaba su atención en Esme- Podrían ir a cazar a unos bosques que se encuentran a unos diez kilómetros de aquí, rumbo al norte, abundan bastante los osos y zorros- terminó por decirnos.

-Estupendo- Steve sonaba encantado por la idea de ir a "jugar" con su platillo preferido, a veces como me recordaba a Emmett.- Entonces que esperamos- se dio media vuelta y se retiro.

Kristten movió su cabeza negativamente cuando Steve salio de aquel lugar, trajo nuestras risas- Dan, puedes ir por él antes de que se vaya.- él le hizo caso- perdonen por esto- dijo, dirigiéndose a las de Denali.

-No te preocupes- le dijeron al unísono.

Tanto Sophie como yo nos preparábamos a irnos cuando la voz de Kristten nos llamó- Chicas esperen- nos dijo, se disculpo con las demás y las tres no fuimos hacia dónde se encontraban los chicos. Antes de que saliéramos note como Rosalie se paraba y salía velozmente hacia el jardín.

-¿Sucede algo Kriss?- Ya nos esperaban en el vestíbulo, cuando Dan le preguntó.

-Nada, solo les quería decir que Max quiere hablar con ustedes dos- les dijo y antes de que le interrumpieran siguió- está en el estudio con Eleazar y Carlisle.

-Podemos hablar con él después de que regresemos.

-Me gustaría más que lo hicieran a horita Steve- este hizo una mueca de enfado.

-Es que ya nos estamos muriendo de hambre- Sophie le rogó.

-Ustedes dos pueden ir adelantándose- nos sugirió a nosotras.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- escuche decir a Daniel, lentamente me movía la cabeza.

Kristten se cruzó de brazos y se acercó hacia dónde estaba él- Estoy segura que ella se va a poder cuidar sola, no va a pasar nada si la dejas unos instantes.

-Así es Dan- la apoyo Sophie- déjala respirar- ese comentario me hizo reír, contagiando poco después a Daniel.

El se dirigió hacia mí y me tomo en sus brazos – Estaré bien, ya te dije que puedo cuidarme sola- le dije y lo besé.

-Ya tortolitos, desde hace rato les estoy diciendo que me muero de hambre- pude escuchar a mi hermana muy cerca de mí, nos separamos- Muy bien- continuo ella- vas a querer la revancha por lo de ayer.

La escuche decirme, la miré como si estuviera loca, claro que recordaba muy bien como me había hecho trampa en nuestra pequeña competencia- Si piensas no hacerme trampa de nuevo, adelante- le dije, oí claramente como Steve decía un Yyyyy!!

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? Ayer Isabella llego enojada- comentó Kristten, nos veía con diversión al igual que Daniel que se reía cerca de mi oreja.

-Lo que pasa es que no sabes perder Isabella- ahora un uyyyyyy!! Salio de Steve.

-Morderás mi polvo querida hermana- le dije antes de salir. Me volteé de nuevo hacia Daniel y lo besé, cuando lo hacía sentí como me sonreía y reía, él sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaría a Sophie.

Me acerque más hacia mi hermana- Suerte, espero que no te enojes- me tendió la mano y yo se la tomé cuando una sonrisa apareció en mí, poco a poco la expresión de mi hermana se fue apagando, sus ojos lo decían todo y las risas de los demás también.- No se vale- me dijo, se encontraba completamente paralizada, aquel beso que me había dado con Daniel me había servido para tomar prestado su poder.

-Te dije que morderías mi polvo- tras decirle eso salí disparada al bosque y empecé a correr.

A pesar de que estaba corriendo, no lo hacia de una forma rápida como de costumbre, tenía intención de que mi hermana me alcanzara. Nunca espere que al adentrarme un poco más al bosque me encontrara con ellos, al entrar al lugar pude percibir su aroma y estaba segura que ellos también estarían percibiendo el mío, disminuí mi velocidad para poder ver quienes eran los que se encontraban ahí aparte de Edward, su aroma tan difícil de olvidar para mí fue el primero que capte. Ya me encontraba muy cerca de ellos, estaban todos los hermanos Cullen y entendí porque Rosalie se había ido antes de que yo saliera, estaban comentando acerca de que yo fuera a cazar y en la voz de Alice se notaba sorpresa, tal vez hubieran comentado más si no fuera porque Jasper les recordó que ahora yo también los podía oír desde lejos.

Me dirigí hacia dónde se encontraban a propósito, solo unos árboles y arbustos nos separaban, mi acción los tomo desprevenidos cuando paré, pero en ningún momento los volteé a ver.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le pregunté a Sophie que acaba de llegar a mí lado, la había estado escuchando cuando se empezó a acercar.

-¡¿Por qué será?! Alguien me jugó chueco- me dijo molesta- sabes que me choca que hagas eso ¿¿verdad??

Me empecé a reír- Te dije que me lo pagarías, pero ve lo buena que soy, hasta te espere para ir a cazar.- a pesar de no estarlos viendo pude sentir la expresión en los ojos de aquellas personas que nos observaban.

-Gracias por se tan buena conmigo- su tono sarcástico de nuevo me hizo reír- pero para la otra que vuelvas a usar tus poderes a sí conmigo, te juro que… que …

-¿Me mataras?

-Eres tremenda!!- una sonrisa se dibujo en nuestros rostros, ella comprendía a la perfección porque me había detenido en aquel lugar, y me seguía el juego.- Pero ya!! Vamos por algo si no quieres soportar mi mal humor.

-Ok- le di la espalda pero de inmediato me volteé, su expresión era de ¿ahora que pasa?- solo me preguntaba ¿si vas a poder seguir mi paso o va ser más fácil que te lleve cargando?- un toque de burla salió de mí.

Si sus ojos estaban ya un poco negros y se tornaron más- Eres tan odiosa cuando te lo propones- le levanté mis hombros como respuesta- cuando acabe de satisfacer mis necesidades como vampiro me las pagaras.

-jajaja, como tú quieras- un gesto con mi brazo le indico que saliera ella primero corriendo y después la seguí.

Ya llevamos unos minutos así y estábamos a punto de llegar a la zona en la que nos había dicho Kate que podíamos cazar si ninguna preocupación. Lo mejor de todo es que sabía perfectamente que no solo él mordería el anzuelo.

La oscuridad estaba ya en aquel bosque, aunque claro, para nosotros no sería ningún problema; los animales todavía estaban despiertos en el bosque cuando nos adentramos más a la zona, ambas podíamos percibir el aroma de liebres y zorros cercanos a nuestra ubicación. Sophie de inmediato salió disparada cuando percibió el aroma de un ciervo, en cambio yo esperaba encontrarme con otro tipo de animal.

Empecé a caminar, tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba y al mismo tiempo esperando a que mis invitados de honor me alcanzaran lo suficiente para poderlos divertir. Di unas cuantas vueltas en círculo hasta sentir que ellos ya estaban muy próximos a mí y después empecé a buscar con mayor ansía al animal con el que les daría un espectáculo digno de recordar.

Me dirigí aún claro dónde los árboles estaban alejados unos con otros, la luz de la luna alumbraba todo el lugar perfectamente y en medio, completamente inmóvil y viéndome directamente a los ojos se encontraba mi presa.

Aquel oso era bastante grande, de pelo café demasiado oscuro y brillante por los efectos de la luz, era un animal hermoso pero a pesar de eso, yo ya no podía hacer nada, sus últimos minutos de vida ya estaban contados. Me acerque lentamente, teniendo conocimiento de que ellos ya me estaba observando, su curiosidad era bastante, los cinco se encontraban parados en las sombras detrás de los árboles.

Parecía que el oso sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir con él, ya que cuando me acerque de inmediato se levanto en sus dos patas y me gruñó, reí cuando lo hizo pero no me aleje y de improviso se me lanzó, un zarpaso corto el aire y su cabeza confundida volteó para todas partes al no verme ahí recibiendo su golpe. Mi risa le advirtió que me encontraba atrás de él, de nuevo me ataco pero esta vez no hice nada para esquivarlo, solo lo tomé por su patas y alejé sus mordidas de mí; se me hacia tan raro hacer todo esto, yo evitaba jugar con mi comida, odiaba ver como los animales luchaban por su vida, pero esta vez era necesario.

Después de unos segundos de permanecer así lo arroje hacia un lado, escuche el golpe y ví como el oso se ponía lentamente de pie y trataba de huir de mí, rápidamente le cerré el paso, se giro y fue hacia la otra dirección pero ocurrió lo mismo.

-¿Ya te cansaste de jugar amiguito?- aquella cínica risa volvió a mí- esta bien, vamos evitarte más problemas.

Dicho eso salí disparada hacia él, a una velocidad sorprendente hasta para los vampiros, el contactó de mi choque con el animal sonó, lo tumbe y me coloque arriba de él. La luna nos alumbraba por completo, sentía como mis ojos se tornaban negros y el veneno empezaba a escurrir por mis afilados dientes, gire mi cabeza hacia arriba abriendo mi boca y mostrando mis colmillos para posteriormente clavarlos en el cuello del oso.

Todavía trataba de luchar contra mí, sus inútiles esfuerzo cedieron poco después, su sangre calentaba mi cuerpo cuando la absorbía, sentí como los últimos latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más lentos, hasta que por fin, se paró.

Mi respiración era agitada cuando me separé de él, me sentía mejor, con más fuerza y la sonrisa de mi rostro no se quitaba y no era por haberme alimentado, era porque por fin le había demostrado lo que ahora yo era.

EDWARD POV

¿¿Qué era esto que estaba viendo??En realidad era ella mi Bella??

A pesar de que Jasper nos había dicho de no fuéramos tras ella ninguno le hizo caso. Hasta la misma Rosalie quería ver con sus propios ojos que era lo que ella iba hacer, tanto como Alice y yo solo nos negábamos a creer lo que hace unos momentos la habíamos escuchado decir. La seguimos todos y a pesar de que yo sabía que ella nos podía escuchar claramente dado por lo que ahora era, no me importo.

La ví parar en el claro y luchar, no, mas bien jugar con aquel oso. Si alguien me hubiera dicho lo que estaría viendo así aquel día, nunca se lo hubiera creído, Bella seguía viéndose tan frágil, tan indefensa y con su clásica torpeza que yo recordaba que no daba crédito a lo que pasaba ante mí. Aquella fuerza descomunal se hizo presente y su velocidad no solo me sorprendió a mí, noté como en los pensamientos de mis hermanos se notaba lo mismo.

Y si me quedaba una duda de lo que ahora ella era, al ver como sus colmillos se enterraban en aquel cuerpo y como ella absorbía aquel líquido, no me quedo ninguna duda. ¿¿Qué era lo que yo le había hecho?? Ella no debería de estar en estos momentos en este lugar, alimentándose de esa forma, Bella debería de ser feliz.

Al ver como se separaba y se paraba, sentí como en mi garganta se hacia un nudo, como, aunque no tuviera lágrimas, lloraba por dentro; me quede ahí observándola, el rayo de luz la iluminaba por completo y hacia que su cabello brillara de igual forma que su tez pálida, la respiración antes agitada se calmó y sus ojos que habían permanecidos cerrados desde que se había levantado se abrieron lentamente.

Tan concentrado estaba que no note cuando otro vampiro se acercaba, ví como Bella volteaba, le sonreía, él avanzó y cuando la luz de la luna lo toco me di cuenta de quien era; Daniel se paro a lado de ella, una sonrisa salía de sus labios al igual que en los de ella.

-¿Divirtiéndote sin mí?- le escuche decir mientras se acercaban cada vez más.

-Sophie me contagió su entusiasmo- note como el levantaba sus cejas-quería divertirme un poco- confesó.

-Ya me di cuenta- los dos ya se encontraban abrazados aunque no completamente juntos y en esos instantes no podía explicar bien los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo- por lo visto ya te puedes cuidar sola- le dijo y una risa de Bella fue su contestación.

-Isa, Isa, Isa- pronunció su nombre con suavidad- ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?- preguntó, mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo ponía detrás de su oreja, tal y como yo lo hacia hace tiempo.- ¿Acaso no te han dicho que no se debe de jugar con la comida?

-¿Y acaso tu me quieres arruinar la diversión?

La risa de aquel tipo torturo mis oídos, no dejaba de ver a la mujer que amaba de esa forma que a mí tanto me desesperaba y odiaba- No lo decía por eso- su mano toco su mejilla y giró su cabeza en dirección hacia donde nosotros estábamos, unas gotas de sangre todavía se encontraban en las comisuras de boca.

Si mi corazón aún siguiera latiendo se hubiera parado en aquel mismo instante en que Daniel se acerco a ella y su lengua toco aquel lugar, ella le sonrió y cuando se separaron aquellas gotas habían desaparecido de ahí. Ambos se vieron unos instantes para posteriormente besarse de una manera apasionada y rompiéndome por completo mucho más que el corazón.

Los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello mientras que los de él la tomaban por la cintura y la atraía más a él. En mí, sentía como las lágrimas inexistentes caían sobre mí rostro, como en mi mente solo existía la imagen que mis ojos lamentablemente veían; ni siquiera y a pesar de que no lo necesitaba, no lo lograba tranquilizar mi respiración agitada. ¿Esta maldita pesadilla era de verdad?, Aunque era ilógico, quería despertar y enterarme de que seguía en Forks, durmiendo y abrazando a Bella, de que nada de esto era real, de que ella no estaba besándose con aquel tipo por mi culpa, porque yo fui él idiota que se alejó de la persona que era su vida entera.

Sentí como una pequeña mano me tocaba mi hombro, me volteé para ver a Alice, su cara me lo decía todo; no soporte más, corrí y corrí, quería alejarme de ahí, quería no ver lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor, simplemente quería … quería morir.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Verdad que les gusto?? Porque no es por nada pero a mí me encanto escribirlo jajaja, en mi cabeza ya estaba planeado este capítulo desde hace tiempo y según yo no estuvo tan mal, pero ustedes son lo que me deben de decir.**

**También quiero agradecerles a todos los que me desearon suerte en mis exámenes, ¿adivinen que?, me fue bien, wi!!; aunque para serles sincera esperé recibir más RR en el antiguo capítulo, me malacostumbraron a recibir más jejeje, así que espero ver muchos esta vez.**

**Y les agradezco a los que siguen cada capítulo de esta historia y a los que leyeron la otra que empecé, prometo no tardarme en actualizar. Recuerdan las motos ¿verdad?**

**Cuídense, bye bye… **


	8. error

**Holaaaaaaaaa!! Por fin el octavo, los dejo leyendo ……….**

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**8. ****ERROR**

BELLA POV

La noche y mañana completa habían pasado desde que efectué mí "pequeño" plan y al parecer el objetivo principal se logró. Esa misma noche cuándo llegamos a la casa de los de Denali no encontré por ningún lado ni a Edwad ni a Alice, solo note el aroma de Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett.

Y si el plan había resultado tal y como quería, ¿entonces por qué no me sentía tan a gusto con eso?¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en el lugar dónde se encontrarían o en lo que estarían pensando?. Ni siquiera la felicitación y burla de Max o Steve me agrado, al contrario, me sentía mal, después de todo él había significado una parte muy importante para mí en mi vida humana, ¿que había hecho?.

Se encontraba amaneciendo y yo estaba sentada en el borde del último escalón que daba hacia el jardín; mis hermanos y Daniel se encontraban jugando con Tanya, Irina y Carmen a las atrapadas, yo me rehusé, mi cabeza no estaba para juegos, no estaba para nada. Me paré y caminé en dirección a una mesa con sillas que estaba un poco más lejos de donde ellos estaban jugando, me senté en una de ellas y como era costumbre mía, subí mis piernas y las abracé.

De mi blusa tipo sudadera, saqué una pequeña foto doblada y bastante maltratada, observe si alguien me veía, nadie lo hacia, así que la desdoble y la ví. Un vació en mi pecho se hizo presente y por unos minutos desvié mi mirada de aquel papel, de aquellos recuerdos, de mi antigua felicidad. Cuando nuevamente volteé mis ojos se dirigieron a los ojos del Edward de aquella foto, en verdad resultaba tan lejano todo aquello, incluso yo en esa foto aún era humana y mi razón de vivir en aquel tiempo seguía siendo él. Pero si se supone que ya lo había olvidad por completo ¿por qué permanecía viendo esa foto?¿Por qué me afectaba el no verlo todavía?.

Mis ojos se cerraron y la mano donde tenía sujeta la foto se fue cerrando, arrugándola más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Sucede algo Isabella?- la voz de Kristten me sobresaltó cuando la escuche, ¿había visto algo?

-No- le conteste aunque mi voz no sonó como quería- simplemente me asustaste.

-¿No me oíste cuando me acercaba?- negué con mi cabeza- si que has de haber estado concentrada en lo que estabas viendo.

Tomó la silla que se encontraba en el otro extremo y la acerco para que quedáramos enfrente una de la otra, se recargo en el respaldo y cruzo sus piernas sin dejarme de ver un instante.-sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad?.

-Lo sé

-Entonces, dime lo que sucede- no logre distinguir la forma en lo que me lo decía, si preocupada o intrigada en lo que le fuera a contar.

Dude unos minutos en que decirle, quería hablar con alguien y prefería mil veces contárselo a Sophie, pero ella también era parte de mi familia y su acto de tomarme de las manos le sirvió. – No me gustaría que tuvieras problemas con Daniel por guardarte lo que tienes- y con eso, me ganó.

-Solo me preguntaba si hice lo correcto- mi voz era un susurro y evite por cualquier manera de verla a los ojos- No me siento como debería sentirme.

-Daniel lo esta, le demostraste quién es él que te importa- La volteé a ver y era verdad, recordaba la felicidad de mi pareja cuando regresábamos aquella noche.

-Aún así, no debí hacerlo de esa forma- me detuve y di un suspiro largo viendo al cielo- ellos no se lo merecían, simplemente no pensé, mi dolor supero a mí razón.

-Tu acabas de decir la palabra correcta- la miré, que era lo que me iba a decir o más bien, hacer recordar- el dolor, acaso ellos no te dejaron, no te abandonaron y él rompió sus promesas.

-Nunca me trataron mal, tal vez tuvieron… alguna…- no sabía que mas decir, cerré mis ojos y las palabras que Edward me dijo aquel día, volvieron a mí.

-¿Acaso no te dijo que ya no te amaba?- las palabras de Kristten fueron como una daga clavada en mi muerto corazón. No había necesidad de abrir mis ojos, ni siquiera de contestarle.

-Isa- sentí sus brazos rodeándome, no me había dado cuenta que sollozos salían de mí- tranquilízate, por eso no quería decirte nada de lo que me he enterado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- logré decirle, su cuerpo se separo un poco del mío y quedó arrodillada en el pasto, viéndome directamente a los ojos.-Tiene algo que ver con ellos.- asintió lentamente.

Sabía que lo que me diría no sería nada de mi agrado, ¿tendría la fuerza para soportarlo?

-He estado hablando con Tanya- me dijo, pero que demonios tenía que ver ella con todo esto, Kristten me miró no sabiendo bien que decir.

-Continua- le suplique.

-Al parecer ella y aquel Cullen- ¿se refería a Edward?, simplemente esperaba no escuchar lo que en mi mente ya estaba formado- son más que amigos- Terminó por decirme.

Sentí como una escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo, mi mente se nublo, ¿acaso era eso por lo que ellos habían decidido dejarme?, sabía perfectamente que nunca me comparé con él cuando era humana, que él en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y se daría cuenta que se merecía algo mejor. Pero enterarme de esta forma, si tan solo el hubiera hablado claro conmigo, lo habría comprendido, Tanya era mucho mejor que yo en varios aspectos.

-Ves, no te tienes porque sentirte así- volví a escuchar la voz de Kristten y de alguna manera me trajo de nuevo de mis pensamientos. No la miré, mantenía cerrados mis ojos.

-Por eso me dejó, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, Tanya se sorprendió cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado contigo.- se detuvo y de nuevo la anime para que siguiera- pensaba no decirte nada pero ví tú estado y se me hizo injusto que estuvieras así por culpa de ellos.

-Gracias- la abracé y ella a mí.

No dije más, me levanté y me dirigí a la entrada de la casa, antes de pasar me tope con Kate, las dos nos quedamos viendo unos segundo y después me subí directamente a la habitación que teníamos en la casa, con aquellos ojos de esa chica siguiéndome. Cuando cerré la puerta el dolor y el odio me invadieron de nuevo, se suponía que yo ya lo había olvidado, que Edward ya no me importaba, que yo estaba enamorada de Daniel; entonces ¿por qué sentía este insoportable sentimiento?,¿por qué no me había dicho que yo simplemente había sido un juego?.

Me senté en la cama y de nuevo saque la foto que hace unos instantes había guardado. Su sonrisa parecía sincera, aunque sus ojos ya me empezaban a decir algo. ¿Ese algo era acaso de lo que me había enterado?. Mi odio se apoderó de mí, me había prometido no sufrir más por él y ¿que era ahora lo que estaba haciendo?, tomé por los extremos la foto y cuando me propuse a romperla, simplemente no pude, la apreté con todas mis fuerzas para después irla a poner entre las hojas de mí libro de Romero y Julieta.

Si se suponía que yo ya lo había olvidado, ¿Qué era esto que sentía?¿acaso después de estos años el seguía importándome?. ¡No! ¡Claro que no!, Cullen nunca se había merecido mi amor y ahora estaba claro que mi odio él se lo había buscado.

EDWARD POV

Después de haber visto aquello, salí corriendo sin dirección alguna. Mi corazón se encontraba destrozado y mi cabeza no se cansaba de repetir lo que me hizo sufrir, anteriormente ya me había hecho ideas de lo que aquel tipo significaba para ella, de la relación que posiblemente pudieran tener, pero haberla visto besándolo de aquella forma, ¿significaba que en verdad me había olvidado?

Ya habían pasado unas horas cuando sentí a mi pequeña hermana sentarse a mi lado, su semblante era triste, sus ojos se encontraban como pocas veces los había visto. Permanecimos callados un largo rato y sin embargo sentía como su compañía me decía algo.

La mañana llegó y ambos decidimos ponernos en pie, había estado tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que todo el rato que permanecimos ahí Jasper se encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros de nosotros, al vernos nos sonrío y se acerco para abrazar a su esposa, no pude dejar de sentir tristeza al verlos y al sentir aquel sentimiento mis hermanos se apartaron.

-No te preocupes- le dije a Jasper cuando se disculpo en su mente.

-En unos momentos los demás estarán con nosotros- mi hermana habló y solo le asentí.

Me giré y camine un poco sin alejarme de ellos, tenía los ojos cerrados y mis manos pasaban por mi despeinado cabello, mi mente viajaba al pasado y traía las imágenes en las que Bella y yo reíamos o permanecíamos abrazados acostados en mí sofá. Y como nunca, ahora sentía tan lejano aquel tiempo en el que fui realmente feliz desde fui condenada a esta vida inmortal.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí en mis recuerdos pero cuando unas manos tocaron mi mejilla delicadamente abrí mis ojos para toparme con unos dulces ojos dorados y a pasar de que en ellos también había tristeza pude sentir el amor con el que me miraba mi madre.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó.

-No lo se- le conteste- lo único que quiero es despertar de esta pesadilla.- sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y poco después correspondí su abrazo- Estoy pagando tan caro mi error.

-Oh!! Edward- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos- estoy segura que todo esto acabará de la mejor manera.

Mi cabeza giró bruscamente y me alejé de ella, todo iba a acabar de la mejor manera, ¿pero cual iba ser esa?¿ en la que la dejara ser feliz?- En estos momentos lo único que deseo es morir- mis palabras salieron a penas audibles- y hasta ahora comprendo el gran error que cometí al dejarla- me volteé y ví a toda mi familia delante de mí, sus semblante era el mismo que había visto en Alice, sus ojos de cada uno de ellos no tenía el brillo al que yo estaba acostumbrado.

-Entonces afronta tus errores- gire mi cabeza para ver a Carlisle, en su mente el me pedía volver, hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿A caso tiene sentido alguno hacerlo?- cerré mis ojos despacio y di un gran suspiro antes de continuar- ella ya no me necesita, su felicidad ahora es él.

-¿Y como lo sabes?- la voz de Alice resonó en el bosque.

-Lo que vimos fue prueba suficiente de que ella es feliz- cada una de esas palabras fue como romper mi corazón mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, a caso ¿todavía podía quebrarse en más partes?.

-Y que era lo que esperabas, ¿Qué te recibiera como si nada?- mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato y buscaron a la dueña de esas palabras. Me sorprendido ver a Rosalie molesta y a pesar de que los demás le llamaban la atención, yo sentía que me merecía mucho más- Nunca has escuchado que los errores se pagan caro, a veces hasta con lágrimas de sangre.

-Rosalie basta!! – ni siquiera la voz de Esme despejo mi mente de lo que mi hermana me había dicho.

Sabía que lo errores se pagaban caros y tal vez lo pagaría con mi infelicidad pero la pregunta era, ¿ en realidad me merecía llevar una "vida" así?- En mi interior esperaba que eso sucediera- le contesté a Rose – y al mismo tiempo sabía que pensar eso era una idiotez de mi parte, y créeme, no me hace falta mucho para derramar lágrimas de ese tipo. Simplemente ahora tengo que afrontar lo que hice, trataré de vivir o mori…

No pude terminar, ni siquiera pude prevenir cuando Emmett me agarró por el cuello de la camisa que traía y me levantaba unos centímetros del piso- En verdad eres idiota o que?!

-Emmett por favor- le suplicaron mis padres, ni mis demás hermanos ni yo hacíamos algo para que me bajara.

-Entiende Edward, lo que necesitas no es huir de nuevo si no hablar con ella!!- abrí mi boca para decirle algo pero un fuerte golpe contra un árbol me detuvo- ENTIÉNDELO!!, dices que ella es feliz, pero maldita sea, ¿como puedes saberlo?

-NO LA VISTE CON ESE TIPO!!- lo empuje y le grite, su fuerza en ese momento era superior a la mía y solo conseguí moverlo un poco.

-Lo que tu tienes son celos- ahora era Jasper el quien hablaba, su mirada a pesar de ser la más tranquila se notaba inquieta por lo sucedido.- Dime, ¿piensas volver a dejarla? Pensaba que aquella familia con la que estaba te tenía inquieto.

-Jasper tiene razón- mi mirada de nuevo regreso a Carlisle- sabes perfectamente que ellos guardan secretos y no creo que sean agradables, ¿la vas a dejar sola de nuevo? Porque nosotros no lo haremos otra vez hasta comprobar que ella esta bien.

Sus palabras me dejaron helado, mi familia se quedaría para cuidarla; todos parecían de acuerdos en respecto a la familia de Wattson y a mí me seguía intrigando mucho Max pero ella era feliz, ¿no?.

-No has pensado que todo esto que paso fue un plan hecho por ella- Alice de nuevo estaba cerca de mí y su mano descansaba en mi hombro- es como nosotros, tiene nuestras habilidades y sabía perfectamente que iríamos tras ella; ¿recuerdas que les dije que no la siguiéramos?- mi mente recordó las palabras de ayer, pensaba que las visiones de Alice respecto a Bella no eran exactas- Desde ayer en la noche, cuando se detuvo cerca de nosotros ví algo de lo que iba hacer, fue como si pudiera tener de nuevo visiones de ella, aunque después de eso ya no pude ver nada.

Trataba de comprender lo que me decía al igual que toda mi familia, su odio era tan grande por mí que hasta había planeado eso, quería hacerme pagar por el mismo dolor que ella había soportado cuando la deje.- Me odia.

-Si en verdad te odiara no se hubiera sentido tan mal cuando regreso- las palabras de Rosalie me sacaron del trance en que me encontraba, y contesto a mi pregunta antes de que se la hiciera.- Antes de que saliéramos la ví sentada en el jardín, alejada de todos, no sabes como me recordó a la antigua Bella.- una sonrisa salio de sus labios- Tal vez todavía no sea muy tarde para que nos perdone.

¿Perdonarnos?, en verdad como deseaba escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. En la mente de Rose pude ver breves imágenes de ella, lucía triste cuando debería estar feliz; entonces, ¿todavía había tiempo?

-Edward- me llamó Alice- ya cometimos un error, no debemos caer de nuevo en él- sus ojos me suplicaban que entendiera, pero ya había entendido lo que debía hacer.

No volvería a dejarla hasta que ella me lo pidiera y costara lo que me costara averiguaría que tipo de vampiros era su nueva familia. -Tenemos que regresar, debo de hablar con ella.- les dije y pude ver la sonrisa en cada uno de rostros.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hola de nuevo!! Si lo se, me tarde mucho pero porfa no me maten.; pase por varias cosas estas semanas, primero me bombardearon con tanta tarea que ni se imaginan y segunda, como que no ha bajado mi musa para escribir jajaja. Así que espero que este capítulo no los decepcione y les prometo que el otro serás mas largo.**

**Espero sus opiniones acerca de cómo va la historia y del giro que va a tomar, por que si les soy sincera yo tenía pensado otro capitulo, pero salio este jeje, la historia se alargo uno mas wi!!.**

**Si tienen duda comentario o sugerencia, son bien recibidas, al igual que los otros comentarios en lo que casi me matan por lo que le hice al perfecto de Edward y tengo que admitir que aunque lo hice sufrir me encanto escribirlo. Nos vemos en otro, prometo no tardarme demasiado… besos!!**


	9. Cullen Vs Wattson

POR FIN EL CAPITULO 9, DIVIERTANSE…

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**9. ****CULLEN Vs WATTSON**

BELLA POV

Después de la charla que había tenido con Kristten me quede un rato acostada, pensando que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora. No podía dejar de repetir una y otra vez imágenes de Tanya y Edward juntos, aunque nunca los hubiera visto; ¿en realidad todavía me afectaba tanto aquel vampiro? No lograba entender porque me encontraba así, tenía sentimientos encontrados, odio, celos, tristeza, desesperación…

Lo mejor que podía hacer era irme de aquel lugar, tal vez así conseguiría otra vez estar en calma con mi familia, sin ver a ningún Cullen o alguna otra cosa que me recordará lo que alguna vez me hizo tan feliz y mientras llegaba ese momento seguiría igual con aquellas personas.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la ventana del cuarto, desde ahí podía ver lo que era el jardín que daba hacia el bosque y en el cual seguían jugando Daniel y mis hermanos, Sophie ya no estaba en aquel lugar y poco segundos después el aroma de mi hermana llegó a mí. La puerta se abrió y asomo su cabellera negra, sus ojos grises me buscaron de inmediato y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron nos sonreímos, ella paso y cerro la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas? Te ví hablando con Kristten hace rato, no te ví muy bien cuando te fuiste- me dijo, las dos nos sentamos en la cama y ella subió sus dos piernas y las cruzó.

-¿Daniel también se dio cuenta? – le pregunté y ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo yo, los chicos estaban muy entretenidos con el juego- me contestó y con su mirada me pedía que le confesara lo que yo tenía.

-Solo le comentaba a Kriss lo que paso ayer …

-Fue un poco exagerado lo que hiciste, ¿no?- me corto, la voltee a ver y gire mi cabeza a los lados- lo más seguro es que ella te haya dicho que estuvo bien, que Daniel esta muy feliz por eso- continúo sorprendiéndome por haber atenido a lo que me habían dicho- pero él esta celoso de ese tipo, por supuesto que se iba alegrar de cualquier cosa que hicieras para demostrarle al Cullen ese que tu eras otra.

-Y aún así sigues pensando que me excedí- le afirme parándome y dirigiéndome de nuevo a la ventana para observar a mi pareja- Esta alegre, eso es lo que importa.

-Lo se- su voz se escuchaba muy cerca de mí, su mano paso por mi hombro- Se que ellos te hicieron sufrir mucho, que tal vez no te supieron apreciar tanto como debían pero no parecen ser tan malas personas.

Lentamente me gire a verla y en un susurro le dije- ese es el problema, conocí lo que ellos eran y hace años me sentía parte de esa familia- mi mirada de nuevo se dirigió a la ventana y se poso en Kristten- pero ahora estoy confundida, creo que nunca podré superar este odio que siento por ellos.

-Is- me llamó y tomó mis manos- hablaste con Krissten, no se de qué, pero tú sabes como es ella.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

Bajo un poco su mirada pero en seguida me volteo a ver- Hace rato la ví hablando con Kate en las sillas donde antes habías estado, no logre escuchar lo que decían pero no parecía una charla amistosa.

Me quedé pensando, lo más seguro es que no me habría tenido que enterar de lo que me había dicho mi otra hermana, pero ya!!, basta de todo esto, solo eran unos cuantos días más para irnos y dejar mi pasado y recuerdos en este continente.

Me giré en dirección a la salida y cuando abría la puerta sentí los ojos grises de Sophie clavados en mí con cierta curiosidad- ¿Qué?- le pregunte- créeme no voy hacer mis acostumbradas tonterías – reí un poco- solo quiero demostrarle a los chicos que nosotras podemos vencerlos fácilmente.

Ambas nos reímos y salimos en nuestra acostumbrada velocidad hacia dónde los demás se encontraban. Cuando empezamos a caminar y acercarnos tranquilamente a ellos noté que no solo mi familia se encontraba ahí, si no también la de Denali.

Me acerque lentamente a dónde se encontraba Daniel y le di un corto beso en sus labios para posteriormente quedar entre sus brazos.

-¿Por fin vas a jugar Isabella?- escuche preguntar a Max y le asentí- por fin se va a poner más emocionante.

Escuche la risa de parte de mi familia y la curiosidad de la otra familia que se encontraba ahí, fui viendo a cada uno de ellos y mi mirada se paro cuando ví que Tanya me observaba detenidamente, una sonrisa de burla apareció en su rostro mientras que recordaba lo que me habían dicho de ella.

-¿Que te parece un juego entre nuestras familias Eleazar?- de nuevo Max preguntó.

-Por que no, hace tiempo que no jugamos con otros vampiros.

-Nosotros igual- mi hermano nos miró a cada uno, nos sonrió y guiñó- ¿Alguna regla que quieras poner?- le volvió a preguntar tomando el balón de americano con el que antes habían estado jugando.

Eleazar se rió- Estas un poco confiado, no te parece.

-Por supuesto que lo estamos- contestó ahora Steve, a su lado se encontraba Sophie que le movía la cabeza.

-Nunca van a cambiar, verdad- me dijo Sophie.

-Con las mismas reglas con las que estaban jugando antes, aunque te advierto no te fíes por que son mujeres.

Íbamos a jugar cinco contra cinco, Kristten era la que menos le gustaba jugar de nosotros, prefería mil veces vernos que ensuciarse o pelear por un simple balón. De parte de los de Denali estaban todos, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina y Tanya; tal vez después de todo esto sería interesante.

EDWARD POV

Después de que mi familia por fin me había convencido de no darme por derrotado y hablar con ella, decidimos regresar a la casa de nuestros amigos. Habíamos decidido que en la oportunidad que tuviéramos para poder hablar con ella la aprovecharíamos, aunque claro de manera tranquila y sin presionarla o meternos en algún problema con otros vampiros, sin embargo, eso era lo que yo quería.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?- la pregunta de Esme me trajo de nuevo de regreso con mi familia.

Sin darme cuenta todos dejamos de correr y estábamos caminando a un paso "normal" entre los árboles y solo a algunos pasos de la casa. Se escuchaban golpes secos y risas tanto de la familia de Bella como la de Denali.- Creo que están jugando- contestó mi padre.

-Al parecer esta divertido el asunto.-escuche decir a Emmett- vamos, quiero echar un vistazo- me dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

A continuación mi hermano tomó la mano de Rosalie y salieron disparadas hacia el lugar de dónde provenían los ruidos. Intente leer la mente de las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar cuando oí la voz de Irina, al parecer se encontraba concentrada en taparle el paso a Steve, una imagen de él paso en mi mente y cuando decidí leer la mente de aquel chico nuevamente me tope con un muro, como las tantas veces que intentaba hacerlo a alguien de su familia.

-¿Sucede algo Edward?- me preguntó Jasper y los demás nos voltearon a ver, sin duda me había sentido desesperado.

-Otra vez te topaste con un muro- sin duda Carlisle me conocía muy bien.

-Estoy casi seguro que ella tiene algo que ver en todo esto- les comenté.

-¿Estas diciendo que Bella esta provocando todo esto?- Alice me miraba un poco insegura de lo que yo suponía.

-Es lo mismo que me sucedía con ella cuando era… humana- le dije, aunque la última palabra fue solo un susurro, me voltee de nuevo para seguir caminando.

-¿Creen que ella tenga la habilidad para poder bloquear los poderes?

-Eso nos explicaría muchas cosas, Esme, como las visiones de Alice- la mente de mi padre intentaba recordar lo que mi hermana y yo le habíamos dicho cuando intentábamos usar nuestros poderes en la familia de ella, y de repente recordó a Jasper- ¿Has intentado usar tus poderes con ellos?

-Solo una vez lo hice estando cerca de ellos- las imágenes de aquel día en que los conocimos pasaron por su cabeza- no he podido notar si ellos también lo sienten.

Y al pasar unos segundo mi mirada buscó a Carlisle entendiendo su plan- ¿Quieres que hagamos eso?- le pregunte.

-Ella es una vampiro muy joven, no creo que haya controlado tan rápido sus habilidades.

-Nos pueden explicar de que hablan.

-Lo siento Alice- se disculpo mi padre, de nuevo todos nos habíamos detenido y me apoye en un árbol mientras mi padre les explicaba a los demás – No sabemos en realidad si es Bella- y antes de mi pequeña hermana le fuera a decir que no había otra persona más, él se adelanto- pero no vamos a perder nada si lo intentamos, ella, como le explicaba a Edward, es muy joven y ustedes saben perfectamente lo que eso significa. Así que porque no intentan usar sus poderes a la vez con ella- nos miro a cada uno.

-Si lo que suponemos es real, entonces Bella también se esta ocupando de los otros.

-Por supuesto Jazz!!- exclamo Alice mientras que de sorpresa lo abrazaba y besaba- si esta haciendo eso no creo que pueda proteger a todos, sería muy cansado.

-Entonces, eso es lo que vamos hacer- una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro y de nuevo empezamos a caminar y nos dirigimos hacia donde unos minutos antes mis hermanos habían desaparecido.

Por fin desde que me había encontrado de nuevo a Bella sentía algo en el pecho, me alegraba saber que descubriría algo de ella y si el plan resultaba como esperaba me podría ayudar para hablar con ella, sólo esperaba no darme una sorpresa con lo que iba a pasar.

Poco a poco los árboles que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo algunos de ellos, bastantes separados entre sí, se encontraban ya atrás de nosotros. Mi familia se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban mis hermanos pero en ningún momento deje de ver a los diez vampiros que estaban jugando americano, mi mirada había buscada a la mujer que amaba desde el mismo momento en que aprecié lo que sucedía.

Una risa salía de sus labios y aunque sabía perfectamente que ella nos había escuchado desde hace tiempo, ni una vez se giro para vernos. Era el turno de su equipo, ví como Max les daba alguna que otra indicación a señas, él se coloco en el centro junto con Steve, atrás de ellos estaba Daniel y a cada lado suyo Sophie y Bella. Los de Denali defendían pero sólo Eleazar le hacia frente a Max, las demás se encontraban atrás de él y tanto como Irina y Carmen no despegaban los ojos de Bella como si esta en cualquier instante se le fuera a aventar.

Un leve grito de ¡Ahora! Por parte de Max hizo que la jugada empezara, de inmediato le pasó el balón a Daniel mientras que él se enfrentaba con Eleazar y Steve con Kate. Sophie salió disparada hacia delante y antes de que Tanya se abalanzara completamente a Daniel para quitarle el balón Bella paso por detrás de él y a una velocidad hasta por encima de la normal para nosotros esquivo a Irina y Carmen para llegar hasta un árbol antes de que alguno de los de Denali pudieran alcanzarla.

-Bien hecho Isa- la felicito Sophie lanzándose a sus brazos – 10- 3!! Wouuuuuu!!

Los demás de su equipo la fueron a felicitar – Corre rápido, ¿verdad?- apenas me había dado cuenta que cerca de dónde estábamos se encontraba Krisstten, estaba sentada en una silla y veía a su familia.

-Es sorprendente su velocidad- le dijo Carlisle lo que provocó una sonrisa a penas notable en su rostro.

"Y no has visto nada Edward" el pensamiento de Roselie hizo que girara mi cabeza en dirección a ella, " Hasta ahorita ni siquiera Eleazar o Tanya la han podido alcanzar, se mueve con tanta facilidad y su familia no se queda atrás"

Nos quedamos viendo un rato hasta que me dí cuenta que tanto Alice como Jasper también lo hacían, tal vez comprendiendo lo que nuestra hermana me decía.

-¿Krisstten por que no entras a jugar en mi lugar?- escuche de repente la voz de Carmen que se acercaba hacia nosotros junto con Kate- tu chica es imposible de alcanzar.

-Así es, ni con neófitos había visto semejante cosa.

-No me digan que ya se cansaron- todos volteamos a ver a Max, en su rostro tenía una expresión divertida, al igual que los otros, aunque no pude apartar mi vista de Bella, se encontraba de nuevo en los brazos de aquel tipo y a pesar de eso su semblante era serio, no apartando sus ojos de las figuras de Carmen o Kate.

-Bueno, como quieres seguir jugando- le dijo Eleazar y posteriormente nos volteó a ver- porque no juegan con nosotros, mi equipo ya se quedo incompleto y por lo visto Emmett a querido jugar desde que llego- a mi hermano ni dos veces le dijeron, de un momento a otro ya se encontraba a lado de Eleazar que reía.

-Como ya van a jugar ustedes yo mejor los veo- Irina se acerco hasta donde estaban Esme y Carlisle- les deseo suerte.- nos dijo cuando paso a un lado de nosotros.

Todos mis hermanos y yo nos acercamos al lugar donde se encontraba Eleazar – Supongo que vas a seguir jugando, ¿verdad Tanya?- se volteo a verla.

De inmediato ella sonrió, se dirigió hacia mí y antes de que pudiera esquivarla se tomo de mi cuello- Por supuesto, pero quiero estar en el equipo de Edward- sentí un beso en mi mejilla.

Nos voltearon a ver e incluso aquellos ojos chocolate que no se habían dignado a verme lo hicieron, no entendía el sentimiento que emanaba de ellos, ¿acaso era dolor, ira?. Ví claramente como su rostro se tensaba.

-Somos siete contra cinco- la voz de Jasper me hizo reaccionar para deshacerme de aquel abrazo y alejarme un poco, aunque no sirvió, de nuevo estaba a lado mío.

-Alguien se tendrá que pasar a su equipo.

-No hace falta, será más divertido así- nos dijo Max.

-Nos estas subestimando, ¿no crees?

La risa de Max duro unos segundos ante el comentario de Rosalie que con su mirada quería matar a aquel tipo- Tal vez- Daniel se separo de Bella un poco y camino en dirección a nosotros- pero así será más fácil, ¿no creen?, ustedes se conocen bien y nosotros igual.

-Entonces no se quejen cuando pierdan- nuestra mirada se encontró al terminar de decir aquello, sentí como mis ojos se empezaban a tornar oscuros al igual que los suyos.

Él me iba a contestar pero al sentir como Bella lo jalaba hacia atrás se detuvo y de una manera arrogante me sonrió- Que empiece el juego.

Cada equipo se dirigió a un lado para ponernos de acuerdo y cuando me acerque a mis hermanos de todos escuche un "así se hace".

BELLA POV

Desde antes que abandonaran el bosque los pude oler, pero ni una vez los volteé a ver cuando llegaron, no sabía que podría pasar cuando aquellos ojos dorados se encontraran con los míos, sin embargo, mis sentimientos me traicionaron cuando ví lo que hace algunas horas me había hecho recordar mi pasado. El verla dándole un beso en la mejilla me hizo enfadar, estaba segura que mi rostro se lo estaba demostrando así que intente relajarme.

Cada una de sus palabras sonó dura y con determinación, y tal vez ellos tenían razón al decir que Max los estaba subestimando, aunque creo que mas bien lo que le hacia tener confianza era saber que me estaba encargando de bloquear sus habilidades.

Ahora me encontraba de nuevo en la misma posición en la que estaba jugando antes, de hecho todo seguía igual, el plan de mí familia era probarlos primero; pero ahora estaba segura que esto se complicaría, cada uno de ellos era mas veloz que las de Denali y sabía perfectamente que esto no era un simple juego para ambas familias, algo que generaría más conflictos estaba apunto de empezar.

Al acomodarnos bien en nuestras posiciones sentí como Alice y Rosalie no dejaban de observarme, eso significaba que ya tenía a mis cazadoras designadas. Del otro lado Sophie se enfrentaría a Tanya, mientras que Jasper iría por Daniel y en las líneas defensivas donde estaba Max y Steve, se encontraban Emmett y por supuesto Edward.

Antes de que empezara la jugada me moví un poco tratando de averiguar quien sería la primera que iría por mí pero solo me siguieron con la mirada. En unos instantes Max soltó el balón y se lo paso a Daniel, yo sólo corrí al frente lo más rápido que pude pero de inmediato me tope con Alice bloqueándome, traté de girar y salir por otro lado y ahora Rosalie era la que me detenía.

Trate de ver que era lo que pasaba con los demás hasta que me tope con la mirada de Daniel que me pedía moverme hasta el otro extremo mientras mis otros hermanos se enfrentaban contra los Cullen para que no nos quitaran el balón. Volví a ver a las chicas que me impedían pasar y de nuevo trate de escaparme, mi velocidad era mayor que la de ellas y en un hueco que me dejaron escape.

Sentí como ambas me trataban de alcanzar y a cortar el paso agarrándome, les metí el cuerpo para deshacerme de ellas y justo en ese momento el balón llego a mí para anotar.

-Así se hace Isabella!!, Bien hecho hermana!!- escuche gritar a mi equipo cuando llegue con ellos fui recibida con un beso por parte de Dan, varias miradas se posaron en nosotros.

Al girarme todos ellos me voltearon a ver- Tengan más cuidado en sus movimientos!! Necesitan mi ayuda o ¿que?- escuche decir a Tanya.

-Yo no ví que la lograras alcanzar antes- les dijo Rosalie y una risa escapo de mí, hubo en momento en que Tanya y yo nos miramos.

-Vamos chicas!!- les dijo Eleazar y de nuevo todos nos pusimos en posición para jugar, solo que esta vez a mi familia le tocaba defender.

Eleazar le paso el balón a Rosalie, mis hermanos trataron de llegar a ella pero antes se le atravesaron Emmett y Eleazar, forcejearon un tiempo antes de que Rosalie le pasara por atrás el balón a Alice, corrí hacia la dirección en que ella salía y justo antes de impedirle el paso delante de mí apareció Edward; no supe cuanto tiempo nos miramos, tal vez solo fueron fracciones de segundo en los que estuve contemplando su perfecto rostro, pero cuando sentí el aroma de Daniel a unos cuantos metros me dedique de nuevo a alcanzar a la pequeña Cullen.

De nuevo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de alcanzarla antes de que llegara a nuestra cancha, Edward venía muy cerca de mí al igual que Daniel; en un ágil movimiento mío logre hacerle frente a Alice pero lo que no esperaba era que Jasper pasar detrás de ella y se apoderada del balón, Daniel fue el primero en reaccionar y seguirlo, yo traté de hacer lo mismo, sin embargo sentí como el cuerpo me pesaba y mi cabeza empezaba a doler, ví como los ojos de Alice y Edward estaban clavados en mí, reaccione cuando oí maldecir a Steve porque Jasper había burlado a Daniel y Rosalie anotado.

-¿Por qué no acompañaste a Daniel?- me preguntó un poco irritado Max por la forma en la que nos habían anotado.

-Son rápidos- murmuro Daniel mientras no perdía de vista a Edward.

-Pues no quiero que vuelva a pasar

-Tranquilízate Max!!, sólo es un juego- le dijo Sophie mirándolo un poco irritado por su actitud, se acercó un poco a mí y me guiño el ojo- a correr.

Le asentí y me puse a su lado, no lograba entender que me había sucedido hace un momento, nunca había pasado algo así, era como si alguien quisiera entrar en mí. Cerré un momento mis ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo note como Alice, Jasper y Edward me miraban, por instinto desvié mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba Kristten para toparme con la mirada de Carlisle.

Sentí una ráfaga de aire y oí claramente como Daniel empezaba a retroceder, comencé a correr pero de inmediato me bloquearon el paso, Max me grito para que bajara a ayudar, pase por detrás de Daniel y tome el balón de sus manos para correr por el hueco que me había hecho mí equipo.

Escuche como Steve caía y Jasper se acercaba a mí, retrocediendo logre burlarlo pero de nuevo al avanzar me tope con Alice y no muy lejos de nosotros estaba Edward. Traté de correr y avanzar pero poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo se empezaba a poner pesado y mi cabeza empezaba a dar giros, mi vista se nublo justo en el momento que delante mío aparecía Tanya.

Parecía como si un trueno hubiera caído a la tierra justo en el momento en que su cuerpo impacto contra mí, salí impulsada hacia atrás soltando el balón y todo se volvió negro, incluso el impacto no apareció, solo escuche un ruido muy lejano palpitar.

Los ruidos se iban haciendo cada vez más claros y mis ojos se abrieron cuando mi propio cuerpo reclamaba por aire, m encontraba tirada en el césped, rodeada por toda mi familia e incluso Kristten estaba allí junto a los Cullen.

-Is, ¿estas bien?- Sophie les gano a preguntar a todos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Nun…-

Iba a empezar a decir Daniel pero me le adelante, no iba a dejar que los demás se enteraran- Creo que todavía no controlo bien esto.

Steve y Sophie se me quedaron viendo sin comprender lo que les decía, solo los otros tres integrante de mí familia parecieron hacerlo.

-Si creó que fue eso, debes de tener más cuidado- me dijo Max cuando Daniel me ayudaba a levantarme- No se preocupen esta bien, todavía no controla bien sus poderes- lo escuche decir a los de Denali.

Fue como si algo me golpeara en ese momento, mis ojos de inmediato se dirigieron a esa persona que me seguía con su mirada y al encontrarme no solo con él mirándome comprendí lo que sucedía y porque en esos momentos me sentía extasiada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**HOLA DE NUEVO!!**_

_**ANTES QUE NADA LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR TODO EL TIEMPO EN QUE ME TARDE EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO PERO ESQUE TUVE UNAS SEMANAS PESADÍSIMAS EN LA ESCUELA, TANTAS DESVELADAS QUE PARA QUE LES CUENTO… **_

_**UNA BUENA NOTICIA ESQUE SALDRE DE VACACIONES PRONTO PERO UNA MALA ESQUE ESTOY EN ÉPOCA DE EXMANES ASÍ QUE TENDRAN QUE ESPERARME TAMBIEN PARA EL OTRO CAPI…**_

_**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE Y CADA VEZ SE PONDRA MEJOR LA COSA… ESPERO MUCHO RR PARA QUE ME ANIMEN Y DESEENSUERTE JAJAJAJA…**_

_**BYE**_


	10. Peligro en dos ruedas

HOLA!! POR FIN ESTOY DE VACA Y CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO….

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**10. PROBLEMA EN DOS RUEDAS**

EDWARD POV

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?, todavía no lograba comprender bien lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, era como si los muros que habían puesto para mí cayeran de un momento al otro y me dejaran ver aquello que deseaba desde hace mucho. Nuestro plan había resultado a la perfección y como mí padre suponía, ella no pudo hacerse cargo de todos a la vez, y a pesar de que no me gusto lo que había hecho Tanya hace unos instantes, no niego que nos sirvió.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, ella por el impacto fue empujada hacia atrás y en un instante las mentes de sus hermanos se abrieron para mí, "¿Qué diablos?" fue lo primero que oí de Max, tanto como Sophie, Steve y Daniel se preocuparon al instante por ella mientras que los otros dos solo pensaban en que le había pasado.

Rápidamente se acercaron a Bella y ella abrió los ojos para toparse en primer instante con su familia.

-Is, ¿estas bien?- aquella chica de cabello negro les gano a preguntar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Nun…- escuche decir a Daniel, todos los demás ya nos habíamos acercado a ella.

Pero de inmediato lo corto - Creo que todavía no controlo bien esto- su suave voz sonaba inquieta y su mirada recorría los ojos de cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, como si quisiera decirles algo.

"¿Qué diablos paso?, ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?" escuche el pensamiento de Max y por instinto lo voltee a ver, él sintió mi mirada, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron ni siquiera el gesto que me hizo lo pudo disimular "Por dios, Isabella a… es una tonta, espero que no lo este intentando" después de eso los pensamientos de Kristten y sobre todo de Daniel me hicieron concentrarme en ellos, también se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Si creó que fue eso, debes de tener más cuidado- Max de nuevo volvió a hablar mientras que él otro tipo la ayudaba a levantarse- No se preocupen esta bien, todavía no controla bien sus poderes- lo escuche decir a los de Denali.

En ese instante Bella nos volteo a ver, ví como sus ojos se tornaban aterrados y miraba a mis hermanos, de un momento a otro me sentí extasiado, y comprendí de inmediato que esa sensación que estaba teniendo era provocada por Jasper, toda mí familia se sentía así y él lo había manifestado.

-¿Podemos subir?- le preguntó derepente Bella a Daniel- creo que el golpe me atonto.

-Por supuesto- le dijo él de inmediato, en realidad se veía preocupado.

Disculpándose con los demás todos los Wattson se subieron, estaba seguro de que hablarían sobre lo sucedido, sus hermanos mayores se notaban nerviosos al igual que la misma Bella.

Los ví subir y desaparecer en la casa, todavía lograba acceder en los pensamientos de aquellos tipos que repetían alfabetos o pensaban en cualquier cosa para evadirme, ¿ella ya les había comunicado algo?.

-Edward- escuche que me llamaba Alice- ¿Funciono?¿Qué es lo que escuchaste?

-Yo…- intenté decir.

-Chicos ¿que les parece si vamos al despacho de Eleazar?- nos dijo Carlisle, noté como Tanya estaba prestando atención a nuestra conversación.

Nos disculpamos con los de Denali y seguimos a mi padre. Esme cerró la puerta tras haber entrado todos nosotros y Carlisle se colocó al frente, los demás estábamos alrededor de él.

-¿Funcionó?- Rosalie fue la primera en preguntarme.

Todos me prestaron atención mientras que mi mirada se perdía- Sí, su mente de ellos se abrió, aunque la de Bella sigue siendo un muro para mí.- Volteé a ver a Alice y a Jasper para ver que era lo que decían.

-Trate de verla- nos comenzó a decir mi hermana- solo la veía como en una cabaña y exaltada, como si estuviera viendo algo que no le agradaba.

-¿Crees que estaba en problemas?- le pregunté de inmediato acercándome de ella.

-No lo se, es algo raro.

Trate de decirle algo más pero Esme me tranquilizó- Tranquilízate- me susurro, me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a una silla para que me sentara.

-Yo tengo una pregunta- Emmett empezó ha hablar- ¿Qué sucedió para que sintiera todo ese cocktail de emociones?- se dirigió a Jasper.

-Tu eras él que estaba a lado mío- le contestó, todos habíamos sentido varios emociones en esos instantes pero la más clara fue la última-Cuando cayó fue primero asombro por parte de todos, después temor, angustia, ella los manifestaba más, al último ustedes se pusieron demasiado felices.- se quedó algo pensativo- Hubo algo que me desconcertó.

-¿Tú también lograste escucharlo?- le pregunto de repente Carlisle, ambos se miraron con un expresión bastante sería.

-Fue como un latido, ¿no? – de inmediato me gire a ver a Rose, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?, seguía pensando en sus palabras.

-Me puedes explicar lo que acabas de decir- Emmett la vio sorprendido, nos busco a los de más y yo me giré a ver a Carlisle y a Jasper, ambos me dirigieron una mirada.

-Tal vez ustedes estaban tan concentrados en los demás que no se dieron cuenta en ella- Carlisle nos dijo a todos- fueron fracciones de segundos, incluso nos pudimos haber equivocado.

-Eso es imposible- no creía lo que ellos mes estaban diciendo-Debe de ser alguna equivocación, a los vampiros…

-Lo sabemos Edward- Rosalie habló, ella también dudaba de esto-sin embargo no solamente uno lo escucho, fuimos tres- señalo a Jasper y a Carlisle.

-Esto no me esta gustando para nada- Esme observaba a su esposo- ¿Qué crees que este sucediendo?

-Es ese el problema, que no lo se- sus manos pasaron por su cabello, lucia desesperado al no encontrar alguna solución lógica.

-Tan siquiera sabemos que Bella es capaz de bloquear los poderes y que tiene una agilidad y fuerza estupenda.- Alice enumero las cosas.

-Y que agilidad, ni siquiera tu pudiste detenerla enana- Emmett se empezó a reír- Tan siquiera Edward pude entrar en la mente de aquellos.

Tras sus palabras de nuevo mi familia me miró, esperando que les dijera algo- Estaban preocupados por lo que sucedió, aunque después sólo Steve, Sophie y Daniel- al pronunciar su nombre sentí como algo raspaba mi garganta- se preocuparon por ella- hice una pausa- Cada día que pasa me siento más preocupado por Max y también ahora por Kristten, no quiero que le pase algo a Bella.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, cada quien analizaba lo que se había comentado. Pero como no estar preocupado si ahora veía que las intenciones de aquellos tipos no era buena, y aquel supuesto latido, la visión de Alice ¿que significaban? Ahora más que nunca necesitaba hablar con ella.

BELLA POV

Aquella situación me había dejado un poco mareada, trate como pude de hacerles entender a mis hermanos que cerraron su mente que el poder que ejercía sobre ellos lo había dejado de hacer, el dolor y el mareo en mi cabeza se fue bajando cada vez más mientras que subíamos por las escaleras. Era ayudada por Daniel, al entrar a la recámara Sophie y él me ayudaron a acostarme.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto, en sus ojos veía preocupación.

Le acaricie la mejilla y después se la besé- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿Segura? No te noto muy bien- insistió Sophie tomando mi mano.

Reí- Acaso me notas más pálida de lo que ya soy- la risa de ella, Daniel y Steve me siguió- les juro que ya me siento mejor.

- Me da gusto oírte decir eso- una voz fría salía detrás de mis hermanos. Ellos se apartaron y me dejaron ver a Max, a su lado y con semblante molesto estaba Kristten, ambos estaban recargados en la puerta que se encontraba cerrada.- Ahora nos puedes explicar que fregados paso hace rato.

-Yo no- comencé a decir pero Kristten me paró.

-¿Tu qué? Habla de una vez.- se acercó hacia dónde estaba pero Daniel se paro y se interpuso a que se acercara más a mí.

- Tranquilízate, nada de esto fue su culpa- le dijo sereno, ella se relajo y miró a Max que se encontraba más próximo a nosotros.

-Necesitamos saber que paso, porque no controlaste tus poderes- parecía que su mirada me traspasaba, cada vez que hacía eso no evitaba ponerme nerviosa.

-No se lo que paso-les dije lentamente- antes del golpe me empezó a doler la cabeza, me sentí mareada y después todo se volvió negro, cuando lo miré a él.- baje la mirada y no supe que más decir, cuando lo ví a él y me sentía completamente extasiado lo había comprendido, ellos tenían que ver con lo que me había pasado y por lo que perdí completamente mis poderes.- De un momento a otro perdí el control.

-¿Cómo que perdiste el control?- escuche decir a Sophie, la miré y después me di cuenta que todos estaban esperando a que le contestara pero Max se adelantó.

-Ya no ejerciste tu poder sobre nosotros, ¿verdad?, dejaste que ellos se dieran cuenta- mire a Max, sus ojos habían vuelto de color negro- ellos tuvieron algo que ver-me afirmo en un susurro.

-Sí, perdí el control, por eso hace unos instantes se sintieron de esa forma- de nuevo me miraron sin lograr entender- Jasper puede manejar las emociones.

-Y aquel estúpido puede leer nuestras mentes ¿no?- Max se veía completamente enojado y frustrado- espero que ninguno de ustedes haya sido tan tonto como para habernos dejado en desventaja contra ellos- Miró a todos, su rostro estaba completamente tenso.

Kristten se acerco a él y toco con delicadeza su hombro, le susurro algo en el oído y por unos instantes se miraron- Lo importante ahora es que Bella de nuevo tenga control en su poder y nos proteja.

-Y por que tengo que hacerlo de nuevo- me incorporé un poco, ambos se asombraron antes mis palabras.

-Tú sabes perfectamente porque-la voz de Max de nuevo me hizo voltearlo a ver, sus ojos a pesar de ser oscuros ya no estaban tanto como antes- pero no te preocupes, esta vez estaremos más pendientes de que no te pase nada- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Tomó la mano Kristten y se marcharon, nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos solo se escuchaba mi pausada respiración, ya me sentía mejor, era casi nulo el dolor o mareo. Cerré mis ojos tratando de entender sus palabras, estaba nerviosa al no saber que pasaría ahora con los Cullen, y a pesar de haberle dicho eso hace un rato, comprendía perfectamente porque debería de estar protegiéndolos.

Sentí el contacto frío de alguien que acomodaba mi cabello tras mi oreja, poco a poco abrí mis ojos y me tope con la sonrisa de Daniel, se estaba acercando a mí y sentí sus labios tocar los míos- Te prometo que todo estará bien.

-Todos nosotros te lo prometemos- escuche decir a mis otros hermanos que nos estaban observando.

-Se que me cuidarán bastante bien, por ahora quiero despejarme.

-¿no te encuentras bien?

-Estoy ya bien Dan, mis poderes regresan a mí- reí un poco para que viera que estaba mejor- solo necesito aire fresco.

-Pues eso me parece maravilloso, ¿por que no vamos a la aldea? para que nuestra hermanita se despeje- nos dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

-Suena maravilloso- Sophie lo abrazó- es una buena idea, ¿no les parece?

-Por mí estupenda, siempre que te sepas controlar- Daniel se dirigió a Steve y este le gruño y se volteó- y tú ¿qué dices Is?.

-Estaré encantada de salir de aquí- me quede pensando para luego ponerme de pie y añadir- ¿qué te parecen una carrera en motos?

La sonrisa típica de él se hizo presente, me tomo la mano y bajamos a la sala dónde se encontraban nuestros hermanos y los de Denali hablando. Todos ellos me observaron y mis hermanos me buscaron con la mirada, sabía perfectamente que era lo que querían preguntarme, así que les asentí ligeramente para que entendieran que tenía ya todo controlado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Isabella?- me pregunto amablemente Carmen.

-Bien, gracias. – le sonreía a ella y a Kate.

-Pensé que soportarías mi golpe, nunca espere que te fueras a caer así como así- Tanya estaba sentada en uno de los sillones a lado de Irina, el tan solo verla me molestaba y no podía sacar de mi cabeza lo que hace unas horas me había dicho mi hermana.

- Simplemente me descontrole, dudo que vuelva a pasar- dije tajante, las dos nos observamos, ninguna se mostraba con expresión agradable.

-Nos preguntábamos si podríamos salir un rato a la aldea- les preguntó Sophie a Max y a Kristten.

-¿Crees que haya algún problema Eleazar?- le pregunto Max- te aseguro que se comportan bien.

-Pues si así lo hacen no creo que haya un problema- nos dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo podría llevarlos en la camioneta- se ofreció Kate.

-Nos encantaría...

-A nosotros también nos encantaría acompañarlos- una voz aterciopelada hablo tras de mí, sabía muy bien de quien era.

Todos nosotros nos volteamos y vimos a los Cullen, Edwar estaba hasta delante y me observaba sólo a mí, de inmediato Daniel me atrajo más hacia él.- Espero que no les importe que los acompañemos- ahora Jasper era quien hablaba.

-Por supuesto que no- se apresuro a decir Kate.

-Pues si es eso, entonces yo los acompaño- la odiosa voz de Tanya se volvió a escuchar mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a Edward para abrazarlo- ¿No te parece bien Eddy?

Edward se asombró y sus ojos de inmediato me buscaron, yo me gire para no ver lo que tenía delante de mí. Por que demonios me sentía así por él, ¿Celos? ¿Era eso lo que seguía sintiendo después de tanto tiempo?.

-Bien entonces vámonos ya.

Seguimos a Kate hacia fuera con los cinco hermanos Cullen y Tanya siguiéndonos, a ninguno de nosotros nos había gustado que ellos vinieran pero que podíamos hacer, sentía cada una de sus miradas puesta en mí mientras que Daniel y mis hermanos me escoltaban.

Llegamos a donde se encontraban los carros, una camioneta bastante grande se encontraba en ese lugar- Creo que alguien se va a tener que llevar un carro porque no creo que quepamos muy bien.- nos dijo Kate.

-Nosotros lo llevaremos- Se apresuro a decir Daniel.

-Nos vamos a llevar nuestro carro ¿verdad?- Sophie me volteo a ver algo temerosa por mí respuesta, tal vez fue su forma de decirlo porque todos nos voltearon a ver.

-Para que me lo preguntas si sabes muy bien que no- le dije, Dan se empezó a reír al igual que Steve- Te doy permiso de que vayas por tu casco.

-¿Sabes? A veces eres tan odiosa, mas te vale no ponerme en peligro- desapareció rápidamente con Steve.

-¿Se irán en las motos?- nos pregunto Kate, Dan y yo asentimos.

-¿Es tuya esa hermosura de moto Bella?- me pregunto de inmediato Emmett, se veía sorprendido y a la vez emocionado, recordaba perfectamente como a ellos les gustaba la velocidad.

-Sí- mi tono trato de salir seco hacia él pero sin mucho éxito. Pude notar como Alice y Edward me observaban, sin duda, recordando lo torpe que era.

-Por que no se van metiendo chicos- Kate trajo su atención, les abrió la puerta y tan rápido como pudo Tanya tomó a Edward y lo metió, lentamente los demás también lo hicieron sin dejarme de ver.

-¿Lista?- Me preguntó Daniel, no me había dado cuenta de cuando fue por las motos, la mía la traía él junto a mí casco, la suya la tenía Steve- ¿Haber quien llega primero?

-Por supuesto que no- se me adelanto Sophie- yo voy con ella y me pone los nervios de punta cuando empiezan con sus jueguitos- todos reímos.

-Acepto- le dije sin dejarme de llevar una mirada de reproche de ella.

Daniel le paso la moto a Sophie y antes de darme mi casco tomo mi rostro y me beso, lejos escuche un gruñido.

-Todavía podemos llevarnos el carro- le moví la cabeza a mi hermana y me acomode en la moto mientras ellas se acomodaba a tras de mi.

Me acomode el cabello y me puse el casco, oí el motor de la camioneta, ya se estaban poniendo en marcha al igual que los chicos.-Agàrrate bien, no quiero que te caigas.

-Ni que lo digas.

El ligero sonido de mi moto se escucho en el lugar, la hice acelerar un poco para que se escuchara mas y después de eso me puse en marcha. Todos nosotros salimos lentamente del sendero que llevaba a la autopista que se dirigía a la aldea.

Note como la camioneta de Kate empezaba a acelerar considerablemente y Daniel se giraba a verme, a pesar de traer su casco sabia que me sonreía. Acelero y comenzó alejarse de nosotras. De inmediato hice lo mismo que el, no iba a permitir que nos ganara a pesar de que en mi espalda sentía las uñas clavadas de Sophie.

No tarde tanto en alcanzarlo, íbamos muy cerca de la camioneta y ambos nos abrimos para poder revesarla, cuando la iba pasando note como varios pares de ojos se me quedaban viendo algo anonadados de verme así. Logre rebasarla antes que los chicos y cuando estos lo hacían frene un poco y me le cerré, Daniel tuvo que maniobrar para no chocar conmigo mientras que Kate también lo hacia para no chocar contra nosotros.

Deje que Daniel me alcanzara cuando volvió a estabilizar la moto, todavía íbamos delante de la camioneta y éramos observados por todos ellos. Me quiso hacer lo mismo que yo antes la había hecho, simplemente deje de acelerar, al darse cuenta de mí plan el hizo lo mismo y Kate nos pasó.

Antes de que el lo hiciera volví a acelerar para pasarlo, pasamos muy cerca de él y Steve logro sujetar la moto. Sophie lo sintió y cuando me gire a verla ví como estaba luchando para que él soltara la moto- ¡Idiota vas hacer que nos estrellemos!- A pesar de la velocidad en la que íbamos se podía escuchar claramente la risa de Steve.

Así de nuevo pasamos a nuestros otros acompañantes, pronto conseguimos una velocidad sorprendente y todavía no nos podíamos despegar de Dan, como pude trate de golpear a Steve para que nos soltara sin ningún éxito, de repente el grito de Daniel me trajo de nuevo para que me concentrar en el camino-ISA!!

Nos dirigíamos a una curva y ambos estábamos en camino recto, Steve se dio cuenta de ello y nos soltó, ellos se dieron vuelta para poder dejarnos hacer lo mismo, sin embargo yo seguí el camino y al estar a unos pocos metros me derrape para conseguir esquivarlos, sentí como el humo y polvo salía de las llantas. Cuando estabilice mi moto la acelere para alcanzar a los chicos que me esperaban a corta distancia al igual que Kate.

Cuando los alcance Steve se levanto el visor del casco- ¡Así se hace hermanita!- exclamo, choque las manos con él cuando los empareje.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la aldea cuando en un susurro y completamente pegada a mí escuche decir a Sophie- Te juro que es la última vez que me subo contigo, eres un peligro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Y hasta aquí se los dejo, espero que le haya gustado y que también me dejen mucho RR para animarme y empezar muy bien mis vagaciones jajaja…**

**También les quiero agradecer a cada uno de las personas que me dejo uno y que me deseo suerte en mis exámenes.**

**Pero regresando a la historia, ¿qué creen que vaya a pasar con todas estas situaciones? Supongo que ya han de querer que haya un acercamiento BxE, ¿no? Pues todavía hay que esperar o tal vez no, quien sabe, coméntenme que tal les esta pareciendo la historia.**

**Bueno los dejo, les mando muchos saludos y espero leernos pronto…**


	11. Contrólate

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**11. CONTRÓLATE**

BELLA POV

A pesar de lo que había sucedido hace rato nosotros no dejamos de ir a gran velocidad y así llegamos hasta el pueblo que se encontraba mas cerca, todo el día había estado nublado como casi siempre en esa región, aunque ahora se estaba empezando a oscurecer un poco.

-¿Y quienes ganaron?- escuche preguntar a Steve cuando pare la moto a un lado de ellos y me empezaba a quitar el casco, Daniel y él estaban parados enfrente de nosotros con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Les hubiera ganado si alguien no nos hubiera detenido la moto- le dije a Steve y antes de que añadiera algo más Sophie paso velozmente a lado mío y lo empezó a golpear.

-Eres un idiota!! Como se te ocurre hacer eso, vez lo loca que es Isabella y mas cuerda le das, te juro que me las pagaras- mi hermana estaba completamente furiosa y estaba segura que Steve ya se estaba arrepintiendo por habernos hecho eso, con la mirada le pedía ayuda a Daniel para que apartara a su novia.

-Tú te lo buscaste- Daniel se acerco a mí y me abrazó- creo que cometí un error al haberte enseñado a andar en moto, estoy empezando a creer que en verdad eres un peligro.

-Oye, yo solamente estoy usando lo que mi maestro me enseño- Dan alzó las cejas- ¿es malo divertirse un rato asustando a Sophie?

Al acabar de decir eso ya no escuchaba las reclamaciones que Sophie le hacia a Steve, ¿acaso me había escuchado? Maldito oído de vampiro.

-¡¡TU!!- alguien dijo muy cerca de mí, tan rápido como pude me oculte atrás de Daniel mientras que este estaba intentando detener a Sophie para que no me alcanzara- Te juro que cuando te atrape Isabella también me pagaras, como se te ocurre semejantes tontería…

-Tranquilízate, sólo estaba jugando- le dije evitando que con su mano me tomara el brazo- además todo esto sucedió por Steve.

-A mí no me eches la culpa, bien pudiste esquivar sin derrapar- Mi hermano se estaba muriendo de la risa de ver como Sophie me atacaba y Daniel la trataba de detener, sus frases habían salido entrecortadas.

-Tú, cállate!!, que no sólo con Isabella estoy enojada- se aparto de mí y de nuevo fue por Steve, al no estar bien parado ambos cayeron al suelo.

Daniel y yo estábamos a punto de empezarnos a reír cuando empezamos a escuchar pisadas acercándose a nosotros, el aroma de cada uno de ellos era inconfundible y no pude evitar concentrarme más en el de él.

-Si que corren esas cosas, es mucho mas de lo que me imaginaba- ambos nos volteamos, delante de nosotros estaban los Cullen viéndome solo a mí- muy buen derrape- me volvió a decir Emmett con su enorme sonrisa, no sabía cuanto extrañaba eso, sin duda le hubiera sonreído también si no fuera porque Daniel me tomó de la mano.

-Espero que no te hayamos molestado mucho con nuestros juegos Kate- le dijo.

-La verdad hace mucho que no pensaba en estar a punto de chocar- Kate se notaba algo sería y quien no, nos estuvimos metiéndonos en su camino y por poco provocamos un accidente.-¿Y que planean hacer?- nos preguntó.

-Pues dar una vuelta y pasear por ahí- Steve ya estaba a nuestro lado al igual que Sophie.

-Bueno, solamente manténganse lejos de problemas y compórtense- dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Nos quedamos parados ahí, Alice y Rosalie me miraban un tanto serías y Daniel y Edward no dejaban de observarse, note como el primero le sonreía y después me tomaba por el hombro para irnos de aquel sitio, antes de alejarnos Tanya le dijo- Eddy, vamos a dar un paseo, como lo hacíamos antes.

Me volteé para verla colgada en el cuello de él y muy cerca de su rostro, apreté mi puño cuando de nuevo me giré, sintiendo como en todo momento fui observada por Daniel y mis hermanos.

El rostrote él se encontraba tenso y su paso nos hizo caminar a todos mucho más rápido, Sophie me volteaba a ver continuamente y yo esquivaba su mirada, nadie habló durante el recorrido que hicimos al pueblo.

Daniel estaba completamente serio, y yo no sabía que hacer para remediar lo sucedido. No podía negar que me sentí celosa de ver así a Edward pero por nada del mundo me hubiera gustado que Dan se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos y agregando que Sophie me volteaba a ver continuamente y me decía con su mirada que le hiciera la platica.

-¿Por qué tan callado?- le terminé por preguntar.

-No tengo nada que decir- y por primera vez su voz resulto fría y molesta para mí, ni siquiera me volteo a ver.

-¿Les parece si entramos en esa tienda?- preguntó inmediatamente Sophie y nos señalo una cabaña que al parecer vendía productos de campamento y deportes extremos- Un nuevo casco no nos vendría mal.

-Vayan ustedes, yo no tengo ganas de ir- dijo tajante.

-Anda vamos- lo jale un poco del brazo para que nos acompañara pero lo alejo rápidamente de mí.

-Dije que no quería, deseo estar solo, voy a dar una vuelta.

Después de sus últimas palabras se alejó de nosotros a un paso lento, lo ví marcharse y no pude evitar sentirme mal, al fin de cuentas era yo la culpable de que el se sintiera así.

-Ve a alcanzarlo- me animó Sophie.

-Es mejor que lo dejes solo- la voz de Steve me hizo detenerme-esta celoso y después de que te vio como veías a ese tipo, ¿Qué querías?.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir.

-Vente, vamos a entrar- Sophie me tomó la mano y me arrastro adentro de la tienda.

EDWARD POV

No podía creer que mí Bella hubiera estado conduciendo aquella moto de esa forma, varias veces se nos metió y lo peor fue cuando pensé que iba a chocar contra aquellos troncos; no sólo yo la mire sorprendido, todos lo hicimos y varias veces Tanya murmuraba que estaba loca.

Ellos llegaron primero al pueblo y cuando nosotros estuvimos cerca de ellos no evite ponerme celoso de ver como aquel tipo la abrazaba y jugaba con ella, simplemente debería de ser yo el que se encontrara así con ella, yo y nadie más.

Cuando empezaron a marcharse y Tanya se colgó de mí, ví como Bella nos volteaba a ver, su rostro molesto observaba mis ojos; no sólo ella se giró, sus hermanos también lo hicieron para después comenzar a caminar más rápido.

¿Acaso esto significaba que posiblemente no me hubiera olvidado por completo? ¿Estaba celosa?. Cuando sentí más próxima a Tanya de mí me safé por completo de ella.

-Ya te he dicho varias veces que no te me cuelgues, ¿entiendes?- le dije molesto y apartándome lo más que pude de ella.

-Pero Eddy…

-Ya Tanya!!- le grité- que no entiendes que odio que me llames así- me miro sorprendida tras a verle gritado de esa forma, su rostro se puso serio, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde Kate se había ido.

-Por fin le dices algo a esa- soltó Alice viendo como Tanya se marchaba disgustada.

-Te tardaste- apoyo Japer, se encontraba dándome la espalda.

-¿Crees que eso sería lo más conveniente?- le pregunté cuando estaba pensando si seguir a Bella o no.

Se giro y calmadamente me dijo- No se, ellos sabrían que los estamos siguiendo y podrían tomarlo como amenaza.

-Pero en cualquier momento podría quedar sola y nosotros aprovecharlo para platicar con ella.

-Alice, en verdad dudo que ellos la dejen sola tan siquiera un instante- le dijo acercándose un poco mas Rose a nosotros.

-Pero aún así hay que intentarlo- les dije mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección hacia dónde se había ido Bella.

No tardamos mucho en encontrarlos, el aroma de ella seguía siendo único para mí, a pesar de estar mezclado con otros tres. No sabía muy bien si se dieron cuenta de que nosotros los seguíamos, ya que ninguno nos volteo a ver o hablo en todo el trayecto.

De repente ellos se pararon, comenzaron ha hablar y después de unos minutos aquel tipo se aparto del grupo y se fue por su parte. Mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos anonadados, ¿acaso se habían peleado? Que otra explicación había para que el se separada así molesto de ellos, más que nunca desee poder leer los pensamientos de Daniel pero desde que habíamos salido Bella de nuevo me bloqueo la mente de su familia.

-Por lo visto se enojaron- nos dijo Rosalie- hay que entrar a la tienda.

-¿No se supone que no nos deben de ver?- le preguntó Emmett algo confundido.

-Desde hace rato se debieron de dar cuenta que los estamos siguiendo, no sé porque ni siquiera han volteado a vernos- Jasper estaba pensativo y me contagio su misma duda.

Los cinco nos dirigimos a la misma tienda donde hace algunos instantes se habían metido, al abrirla note el cambio de clima, aquel lugar estaba más acogedor y en los repisas y mubles que había se encontraban cosas para ir de día de campo o hacer uno que otro deporte extremo.

Bella se encontraba al otro lado de la tienda observando un poco distraída algunos objetos de campaña que estaba ahí, mientras que sus otros hermanos platicaban en murmullos muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

Sin decir nada ni voltear si quiera a ver a mis hermanos me dirigí a Bella pero antes de que pudiera acercarme más a ella Steve se me interpuso en tan solo unos instantes, mis hermanos ya estaban atrás mío cuando eso sucedió, un pequeño gruñido salió del pecho de aquel vampiro.

-Steve, no pasa nada- escuche que le decía Bella tocándolo del hombro, unos instantes nos miramos hasta que ellos tres se retiraron de donde estábamos.

A pesar de que ninguno de nosotros se fue de aquel sitio no me volví a acercar mucho a Bella, ya sea porque no quería armar ningún pleito estando cerca los humanos o porque mi familia me estaba advirtiendo una y otra vez las consecuencias de mis posibles actos. Me conforme con solo verla aunque no dejaba de pensar que había pasado con Daniel, incluso podía ver en la expresión de sus ojos remordimiento.

Después de estar un rato ahí la mayoría empezó a ver las cosas que en ese lugar se vendían, nos entretuvimos con las casas de campaña hasta que me di cuenta que Bella se alejaba varios metros de sus acompañantes que al parecer discutían sobre comprar un casco o no. Ella se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraban las gafas, observando y probándose varias de ellas, no pude aguantar las ansias de acercarme a ella nuevamente.

-Te quedan mejor las anteriores- le dije cuando ya estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella, inmediatamente sus ojos me buscaron por el espejo donde se reflejaba.

-A mí me gustaron más estos- sus palabras sonaron un poco forzadas al hablarme y me dí cuenta que no era yo al que sus ojos veían, estaba atenta a lo que Steve y Sophie podrían hacer, ambos estaban conversando con el encargado de la tienda y no podían venir hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Cualquiera que te pusieras se te vería bien- trate de seguir conversando con ella, aunque para ese momento mis hermanos me estaban diciendo que aprovechara la oportunidad que se me estaba dando- ¿crees que en algún momento podríamos platicar?-le pregunte pero antes de que me dijera su respuesta agregué-a Esme le encantaría también hacerlo, te extrañado mucho, al igual que todos.

Ante mis últimas palabras su semblante fue relajando, estaba seguro que ella también nos había extrañado pero de un momento a otro cuando de nuevo volteo a ver a sus hermanos su expresión cambio.-No creo que sea lo indicado, aparte creo que Tanya los disfrutaría más.

"¿Qué Tanya qué?" Pensé de inmediato - ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- le pregunte de inmediato, parecía molesta por mi pregunta pero justo en el momento en el que me iba a contestar algo imprevisto paso.

Un olor familiar llenó por completo aquella habitación y mi cuerpo estaba con la necesidad de buscar a aquel que lo emanaba por completo, solo al ver a Bella desperté de mí pequeño trance, su rostro horrorizado me decía por completo que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al voltearme me tope con la escena de que Sophie estaba agarrando a Steve para que este no se lanzara al encargado que se había cortado con la etiqueta del casco que yacía en el suelo. Tanto Bella como yo nos apresuramos a ayudar a Sophie que apenas y podía contener a Steve, Emmett y Rosalie habían golpeado al encargado por la nuca y este se desmayo al instante.

No supe bien como salimos de aquel lugar y nos alejamos lo necesario para que nadie en aquel pueblo nos escuchara, Steve seguía luchando por zafarse de nosotros y volver para matar a aquella persona, era realmente fuerte y aunque Emmett me estaba ayudando no podíamos lograr controlarlo sin llegar a lastimarlo, sus mordidas iban directamente a nuestros cuellos o caras.

-Steve, por favor- escuche como Sophie le suplicaba que se tranquilizara, estábamos un poco adentro de los bosques cercanos al pueblo y los árboles nos rodeaban por completo.

-Maldita sea, suéltenme idiotas!!- nos gritaba una y otra vez mientras que los gruñidos no dejaban de cesar.

-Vamos, yo se que puede controlarte- la voz de Bella sonó al igual que de Sophie un poco desesperada.

-Por dios Isabella, ¿Qué no entiendes la necesidad que tengo de beber sangre humana?, he estado sin ella mucho tiempo, maldita sea la necesito…

-Steve, vasta!!- soltó Sophie, se acerco hacia donde nosotros estábamos y tomo su rostro, ambos se observaron por unos instantes y él se relajo, mi hermano y yo decidimos soltarlo al verlo así, pensamos que la situación estaba bajo control pero él de inmediato apartó a Sophie y se arrojo a nosotros.

Antes de que reaccionara ví como alguien lo derribaba, ambos yacían en el suelo peleando, Bella se encontraba arriba de él mientras que Steve le lanzaba una que otra mordida. Era impresionante como ella lograba controlar a aquel vampiro, que no dejaba de moverse para librarse de su captura.

Cuando iba a ayudarla una mano me detuvo- Todo esta bajo control- me dijo Sophie, su voz no sonaba demasiado seguro, así que insistí- Déjala hacerse cargo- me volvió a decir un poco mas segura.

A pesar de que también mis hermanos querían ir a ayudarla se quedaron parados solo observando como Bella luchaba contra aquel tipo.

-Basta Steve!!- le gritó de repente- no te quiero lastimar.

-Entonces suéltame!!- le rugió de repente a Bella, no supe como aguantaba verla a ella así y no hacer nada.

Al parecer Bella lo estaba controlando y pasados unos segundos vimos como Steve se empezaba a relajar, sus brazos fueron bajando cada vez mas hasta quedar completamente en el suelo, Sophie de inmediato se acerco a ellos mientras que Bella se apartaba de él.

Tan rápido como pude me encontré con ella que permanecía hincada y tomándose la cabeza, mi brazo paso por su espalda para que se recargara en este, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Bella estas bien?- le preguntó bastante preocupada Alice, mis hermanos ya estaba a nuestro alrededor y sentí como Jasper nos manda ondas de tranquilidad.

-Bella… -empezaba a decirle Sophie pero esta la corto.

-No hay tiempo, hay que llevarlo a que se alimento con algo- le dijo sin abrir los ojos- solo me duele la cabeza.-terminó por decir para contestar la anterior pregunta de Alice.

"Espero que este bien, no quiero que por nuestra culpa…" escuche a Sophie decir pero al verla me di cuenta que sus labios no se movían, nuevamente su mente se abría para mí, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho Bella para que dejara así a Steve? Y ¿Por qué de nuevo ella perdía el control en su poder?.

Aquellas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza mientras que Bella empezaba de dejar de temblar en mis brazos que ahora la mantenían junto a mi pecho.

-Bella…- la empezó a llamar Sophie, antes de que dijera otra cosa en mi mente estaba la voz de otra persona.

"Maldita sea, que diablos hace con todos esos"- al girar ví como Daniel se acercaba velozmente y hecho una furia hacia nosotros- Isabella ¿puedo saber que demonios pasa?- le gritó al llegar, aunque sus intenciones claras era de aventárseme.

-Daniel yo…- trato de decirle Bella incorporándose pero en su intento fallo y de nuevo mis brazos se encontraban alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Suéltala idiota!!- sus ojos se encontraban oscuros y si no fuera porque Bella se interpuso entre nosotros él me hubiera atacado.

-Por favor Daniel- le suplico Bella en un susurro.

-Daniel ya!!- le grito Sophie cuando él estaba a punto de decirle algo a Bella- ¿Qué no vez como esta Steve?- por primerza vez desde que había llegado se fijo en él, estaba ya recargado en un árbol respirando entrecortadamente y con la mirada perdida.

Se volteó a ver a Bella y como si su mirada se lo dijera todo se acerco a su hermano-Tuvimos un accidente en la tienda y si no fuera porque ellos nos ayudaron no hubiéramos podido controlarlo- le explico todo Sophie- tú no estabas allí para ayudarnos.

Daniel fue a donde estaba Bella y le tomo su rostro- ¿Estas bien?

-Ya me encuentro mejor- le dijo- pero lo más importante es que lleves a Steve a alimentarse.

-No te voy a dejar con ellos.- sus ojos todavía permanecían negros y cuando dijo su última palabra me miró.

-No va a pasar nada, lo más importante es que él se alimente, sabes perfectamente como se pone.

-Daniel yo estaré con ella- a su lado ya estaba Sophie tomándolo del brazo para que se fuera con Steve.

Él ya no dijo nada, la volteo por ver una última vez antes de ir a dónde Steve estaba y cargarlo encima de su hombro para después correr y desaparecer entro los árboles. Ellas se quedaron mirándolos mientras que yo no dejaba de observar a Bella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Que tal el capi?? Espero que les haya gustado y como ya vieron ya falta poco para que Edward y Bella hablen, pero antes de eso alguien hablara con ella y le aclarará algunas cosas…**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios y por la persona que me menciono a Jacob pues no creo que salga en esta historia, se supone que Bella no hizo con él tanta amistad, y a aquellas que siguen esperando cual es el poder de Max pues solo nos queda esperar un poco mas para enterarnos.**_

_**Los dejo y espero que me dejen muchos RR, solo apriétenle abajo y coméntenme si les esta gustando, las dudas o sugerencias…**_

_**Byeeeeeeee….**_


	12. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

**De nuevo aquí con otro capítulo, espero que les guste…**

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**12. ¿Cuál es la verdad?**

BELLA POV

Ví como Daniel y Steve se marchaban y se perdían en el bosque, esperaba que pronto mi hermano se repusiera y que Dan lo hiciera entrar en razón para que no tuviéramos otro problema como el que se venía con Max. El haber usado mi poder con Steve me dejo exhausta y por un tiempo sin control de mí misma, y es que absorber la fuerza o el poder de un vampiro casi hasta dejarlo desmayado no era tarea fácil, me hacía falta más práctica para llevarlo a cabo sin tener que sufrir por ello.

Respire profundamente varias veces para sentirme mejor y al abrir mis ojos que se habían permanecido cerrados, ví como en el rostro de Sophie se notaba preocupado y su vista seguía la dirección por la que se habían ido hace un momento los chicos.

-Toda va estar bien- le dije y la abrace cariñosamente, ella me correspondió.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él.- su voz sonó apagada y cuando nos separamos sus ojos se abrieron por completo- Perdón Isa!! Ni siquiera te he preguntado como te encuentras después de esto.

Reí ante su expresión- Cada vez lo hago mejor, no te preocupes.

-Me alegra saberlo- me dijo y me brindó una sonrisa- ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?

-Lo mejor es regresar y decirle a Max y a Kristten lo que paso- ella asintió ante mí propuesta- Daniel lo llevará allá, no habrá problema por eso- le dije para que se calmara un poco mas por Steve.

-Si en algo te podemos ayudar Bella, no lo dudes- escuche decir a Alice detrás de mí, por un momento me había olvidado de ellos.

Me asombro verla preocupada por esta situación, de hecho todos ellos se notaban así, cada uno no dejaba de verme- Gracias, todo esta bien.

-¿Segura?- me preguntó Jasper, estaba segura que seguía sintiendo parte de mi temor- no te notes muy bien.

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias- le dije sin voltear a verlo, sabía que si lo hacía no podría evitar ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Si no te encuentras bien, te podemos cargar, ahora sí, sin nada de maldades- me giré en dirección a Emmett cuando escuche su voz, alzó su mano como si estuviera prometiéndomelo con esa sonrisa suya que lo caracterizaba.

No pude evitar reírme como lo hacia antes, recordando aquellos tiempos, todos ellos sonrieron, incluso él. Oculte un poco mi rostro con mi cabello y me dirigí a Sophie que me miraba con una sonrisa.- ¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó y yo asentí.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección a donde habíamos dejado las motos, al poco rato sentí que alguien nos seguía, me volteé para ver a todos los hermanos Cullen detrás de nosotros.- Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir, de seguro Kate nos esta esperando desde hace un rato- me dijo Alice.

No le contesté y seguí mi camino a paso lento mientras pasábamos de nuevo cerca del pueblo, la noche ya estaba cayendo sobre nosotros pero aún seguía habiendo luz que nos alumbrara nuestro camino.

-Fue algo sospechoso que no me llegara el aroma de ellos hasta que entramos en la tienda, ¿no crees?- le dije de repente a Sophie, la cual se sobresalto y se puso más recta.

Suponía un poco de lo que me fuera a decir, pero deje que hablara- Yo, bueno yo… Is yo, yo no quería que Daniel y tu se enojaran más al tenerlos cerca, que pensara que nos estaban siguiendo, y se me hizo fácil, ¿Hice mal?- me pregunto temerosa de mi respuesta.

-No- le conteste y ella descansó- creo que lo mejor fue desaparecer su aroma teniendo a Daniel así.

No dijo nada y se lo agradecí, desde el principio, cuando entramos en la tienda seguidos de ellos, me dí cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, la coincidencia no existía en este caso, atribuí los hechos a Sophie. Lo que me extraño cuando los ví, fue solo verlos a ellos cinco, ningún rastro de Tanya; y ¿Por qué demonios seguía pensando en él con ella?, los problemas que acababa de pasar con Daniel y no podía alejar de mi cabeza la imagen de ellos, ¿Por qué a pesar del tiempo me dolía de esa forma?.

-Isa, Isa- una mano paso delante de mis ojos- ¿En que piensas?- Sophie estaba delante de mío caminando hacia atrás con expresión divertida.

-En nada.

-Aja- se giro y siguió caminando a mi lado- Tal vez aclarar las cosas sean mejor.

La volteé a ver- A que te refieres sobre aclarar las cosas.

Ella solo me sonrió y me miro tiernamente- Tú eres la que lo debe de descubrir, creo que es mejor hablar antes que lamentar después.

Mí silencio solo la hizo mover la cabeza, estábamos ya muy cerca de donde habíamos dejado los vehículos y pude notar como dos personas nos esperaban recargadas en la camioneta dónde ellos habían venido, por un lado estaba Tanya que se veía un poco enfadada al estar hablando con Kate, parecía como si le estuviera reclamando algo pero al acercarnos más, ambas voltearon y se callaron.

-¿Dónde están los otros chicos?- me preguntó Kate al llegar y vernos solo a nosotras dos seguidas por los hermanos Cullen.

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema- le dije.

-No me digas- se me adelanto Tanya- tus hermanos no se pudieron contener.

-Cállate!!- me sorprendió que Sophie le gritara de esa forma, la ira se veía en sus ojos por las palabras burlonas.

-Como te atreves- empezó a decir nuevamente avanzando hacia Sophie pero la voz de Kate la detuvo.

-Tanya, basta!!

Ella se paro a poca distancia de Sophie, las dos se miraban con odio pero ninguna se atrevió a decir algo.- Isabella, ¿Qué paso?- Kate se dirigió a mí al comprobar que ninguna de las chicas haría algo.

-Hubo un problema, pero no te preocupes Daniel ya lo esta resolviendo- No le dije otra cosa, aunque su mirada de preocupación la sentí muy sincera.

Los Cullen llegaron muy poco después que nosotras y todos ellos se mostraron curiosos con Sophie y Tanya, lo más seguro era que las hubieran escuchado discutir por la sonrisa que le brindaban a mi hermana.

-¿Y como le van hacer para llevarse las motos?- Alice me pregunto cuando se acerco a mí.

-Pues yo me las llevaré- le dije como si fuera lo obvio.

-Estoy de acuerdo con que te vas a llevar una, ¿pero la otra?.

Mi mirada de inmediato se fue a Sophie, sabía que le aterraban estas cosas, no podía pedirle que se la llevara y mucho menos ahora que de seguro estaría pensando en Steve, podría llevármelas por tramos aunque me tardaría en llegar a la casa de Kate.

-Yo me propongo a ayudarte con una- y la voz de la que menos pensaba me habló. Rosalie estaba a un lado mío, esperando mi contestación.

-Yo…- traté de decirle.

-Dudo que tu compañera pueda conducir- agregó tratándome de convencer, pero que otra alternativa tenía, la prefería a mil veces a ella que a Edward, que ningún segundo dejo de mirarme.

Le asentí a Rose que de inmediato me brindó una sonrisa. Sophie se iría con ellos en la camioneta, fue ayudada a subir por Jasper y antes de que se fueran sus ojos me indicaron que todo estaría bien.

No hablé mucho con Rosalie mientras nos preparábamos también para irnos, le di las llaves de mi moto, ya que no quería después tener problemas con Daniel por haberla dejado subir en la suya.

-¿Y como has estado?- me preguntó cuando me empezaba a poner el casco, ella ya lo tenia puesto con el visor hacia arriba.- No hemos podido hablar mucho contigo.

-Pues he estado bien, ustedes ya lo han comprobado.

Escuche su risa- ¿En verdad eso es lo que crees?

-¿Perdón?- también reí- ahora soy lo quería ser.

-Lo veo, pero a que costo lo conseguiste.- su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, no pude aguantarla y me volteé para encender la moto. Los otros ya se habían adelantado.

-Tal vez estés sorprendida de que…

-Me hablaras- la corté y de nuevo nuestras miradas se cruzaron- lo estoy, hace unos cuantos años me aborrecías y ahora deseas platicar como si fuéramos las mejores amigas.

-Yo nunca te aborrecí- me dijo bajando su cabeza- simplemente no quería que te convirtieras en esto.

-Pues mira lo que sucedió.

El silenció reino por una rato, pretendía arrancar pero justo antes de que me fuera Rosalie se puso delante de mí- Perdón- me dijo en un susurro apenas audible para nosotros, la mire sin comprender y ella prosiguió-perdón por mi actitud, mis razones tenía para que no fueras lo que nosotros pero nada valió la pena.- termino por decirme.

-No, ustedes decidieron abandonarme pero tuve suerte de haberme encontrado con los que me transformaron- sus palabras me hicieron recordar mi pasado y ahora resultaba tan lejano todo aquello.

-No quisimos abandonarte.

-Pues eso fue lo que hicieron, Edward me dejó sola, todos ustedes me dejaron, sus palabras de cariño siempre fueron pura farsa- le solté por fin, me sentía rara hablándole de todo esto a Rosalie, ella siempre tan segura de sí ahora bajaba la mirada.

-Nuestra intención nunca fue lastimarte- comenzó de nuevo a decirme- pensamos que sería lo mejor para ti, él lo pensó así.

-Lo mejor para mí era estar con él- empecé a sentir algo dentro de mí y si siquiera siendo humano, lo más seguro era que estuviera llorando en ese mismo instante- Tú no sabes lo que él significó para mí y yo simplemente para él fui un juego.

-Te equivocas, se perfectamente lo que es amar y estoy segura de lo que Edward sintió y siente por ti…

-Cómo puedes decir eso, yo para él simplemente fui un juego y estoy segura que ustedes lo sabían- ya no me podía controlar, la ira, el dolor y el coraje que me había guardado estaban saliendo a flote.

-Bella, No se de que hablas, ¿a que te refieres con todo eso?- su expresión era de confusión ante mis palabras.

-Por dios Rosalie, se perfectamente que Tanya y Edward son más que amigos desde hace tiempo. - Sus ojos asombrados se abrieron de repente al escucharme hablar, podía ver que no entendía lo que le decía.

-¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Tanya y Edward?.

-No hagas la que no lo sabe Rosalie, se muy bien lo que hay entre ellos; he visto como ella lo mira y a él se ve que no le molesta.

-Bella, no sabes lo que dices- Rosalie ya se había bajado de la moto y ahora estaba a unos centímetros de mí tomándome mi muñeca.- Se bien lo que Tanya siente por Edward pero él nunca ha sentido nada por ella, tú eres la única persona por la que él siente algo.

-No me vengas con eso- le dije soltándome de ella.

-¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?- me preguntó ahora tomándome por el mentón y obligándome a verla- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- me volvió a insistir.

-No te importa, lo importante es que lo se.

-Lo que sabes es pura mentira- su voz sonó enfadada- si no me dices quien te lo dijo es porque dudas de esa persona.

-¿En quién creer? ¿En los que me abandonaron o en los que me acogieron?- mis palabras salieron sin pensar.

-Entonces fue tu familia, ellos te lo dijeron.

No le contesté, arranque en la moto dejándola a ella. Pronto escuche como su motor también se empezaba a escuchar a lo lejos, no le di tiempo de alcanzarme, solo aceleré y me dedique a pensar en cada una de sus palabras, sonaba tan sincera cuando me lo dijo ¿acaso cada cosa que Kristten me había dicho era mentira? En quien confiar, Edward era el hermano de Rosalie podría estar mintiendo por él, pero algo en mí me decía que no lo hacía, ella nunca fue de las personas que hiciera eso a pesar de ser su hermano, aparte podía notar como ella y Alice se llevaban mal con Tanya; y ¿Kristten? Ella me había acogido en su familia pero era tan inestable conmigo al igual que Max, ¿ en verdad me quería como hermana? Tal vez hasta ella sabía lo que yo en realidad era.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, me estacione en el mismo lugar donde habían estado las motos y muy cerca de ahí pude notar la camioneta, el aroma de todos ellos me venía de adentro de la casa, me quite el casco que me había puesto y estaba a punto de entrar cuando ví que Rosalie venía, decidí esperarla, de todas maneras le tenía que agradecer por haberse traído la moto.

-Gracias- le dije acercándome a ella.

Se quitó lentamente el casco y se bajo de la moto, a pesar de venir conduciendo a una gran velocidad toda ella se veía estupenda como siempre- No tienes porque agradecerme, solo te pido que pienses en lo que hablamos- me giré y camine de nuevo en dirección a la puerta pero Rosalie me tomo por la mano- Espero que podamos platicar otra vez, a Esme y a Carlisle también les encantaría hacerlo.

Solo le asentí y me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta, antes de abrirla volteé a verla, fue muy poco lo que nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero en cierto modo sus palabras seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Al entrar me topé con todas la miradas en mí, en la sala estaba el resto de los Cullen y los de Denali, sin duda ya les habían comentado lo sucedido porque Eleazar me dijo que mi familia estaba en su despacho, le agradecí y fui hacia donde me había dicho.

Toque la puerta antes de entrar, los murmullos que se escuchaban antes se apagaron y la voz de Max me dijo que pasara, lo hice, el estaba recargado en el escritorio que se encontraba ahí y mis dos hermanas sentadas en las sillas frente a él, tras pasar cerré la puerta.

-Ya me contó Sophie todo lo que paso con Steve- me dijo Max- Es un imbécil, como se le ocurre hacer eso- comento en voz baja aunque enojado, sin duda no quería que los demás vampiros de esta casa lo escucharan.

-Steve no tuvo la culpa- lo defendió Sophie- él no esta acostumbrado a la dieta que nosotros llevamos y tú lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Me estas echando la culpa de sus idioteces?- el tono de Max sonó más grave lo que hizo que Sophie lo dejara de ver y se hiciera mas para atrás en su asiento, pude notar cierto temor en sus ojos.

-No veo la necesidad de que le hables en ese modo- le dije y de inmediato me volteó a ver, su irónica sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Isabella tiene razón Max- la voz de Kristten me hizo verla- fue un accidente y ya, lo bueno fue que solo sucedió eso.

-Pues ese accidente nos pudo costar mucho y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Kristten se acerco a su pareja y acarició su mejilla, Max se tranquilizo y de nuevo me volteó a ver - ¿No tuviste problemas con ellos? Una de ella fue la que se trajo la otra moto, ¿no?

-Todo estuvo bien, ella quería hablar y yo la evadía, no te tienes porque preocupar- le mentí.

Me miró como si quisiera encontrar algún detalle en mí que le dijera que le estaba mintiendo, al parecer no lo encontró.- Me da gusto que no sigas sus juegos.- ahora la quien me hablo fue Kristten.

-No te preocupes, se muy bien lo que me conviene y no- me brindó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba.

-A veces me gustaría más que actuaras como ella Sophie- le dijo de repente Max, ella alzo la vista, no pudo dejar de ver el nerviosismo que le provocaba solo de verlo- es hora de que te vayas quitando esos miedos, nos pudiste haber evitado muchos problemas.

-No puedo evitar el preocuparme por él o ser alguien que no soy- su mirada se desvió cuando se lo dijo, aún así sonó firme.

-Ese es el problema- le contestó Max, en sus ojos se podía seguir viendo lo molesto que estaba por la situación.

-Vamos chicos, somos una familia- les recordó Kristten sujetando el hombro de mi otra hermana- no veo porque debas de seguir molesto.

-Sabes perfectamente que me molesta pedirle ayuda a los demás y ahora tenemos que agradecerle a los Cullen- se giró en dirección a la ventana que daba al jardín y al bosque- no puedo creer que mi propia familia no haya podido manejarlo.

-Ya te conté como estuvieron las cosas- le trató de explicar Sophie.

-Y te escuche, pero no entiendo donde demonios se metió Daniel, él debió de estar con ustedes.

-Tal vez no se sentía agusto con ellos en ese instante, sabes como es, ¿no es así Isabella?- de nuevo Kristten me volteó a ver, aunque sabía que su mirada traía doble intención.

-Así es.

-En fín- comenzó de nuevo Kristten separándose de Sophie- porque no salen y se despejan un momento, necesito hablar con Max.

-Cuando los chicos lleguen necesito que vengan- nos dijo él.

De inmediato Sophie se paró y se dirigió a mí, juntas salimos y nos dirigimos a nuestra recámara, ninguna hablo o comento algo; al llegar al cuarto Sophie se recostó en la cama y suspiro.

Solo la ví hacerlo, parecía nerviosa porque temblaba ligeramente- ¿estas bien?- le pregunté sentándome aún lado de ella.

-Sí, solo un poco nerviosa por Steve- me dijo pausadamente sin moverse para verme.

-Él esta bien

-Lo sé, temo por lo que pase después- su voz sonó apagada.

-Dudo que Max le haga algo, una situación así lo puede tener cualquiera.

Ella se reincorporo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, con sus manos tomó su cabeza- Puede ser pero aún así Max y Kristten son… nun- nunca se como van a actuar- me dijo, cambiando lo última que iba a decir de ellos- Tu ya te debiste de haberte dado cuenta.

-Sí- le contesté.

-¿Le mentiste acerca de tu conversación?- ella me volteo a ver y prosiguió al ver que no le respondía- estoy segura que hablaste algo con Rosalie, ellos no parecen malas personas, al contrario, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido me cayeron bien.

Solo reí – ellos son así, lo que nunca me espere fue hablar así con Rosalie- mis ojos buscaron los suyos- me hizo dudar acerca de lo que Kristten me había comentado.

-Sobre lo de Edward y Tanya

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté asombrada de que lo supiera.

-Para serte sincera, las oí cuando te lo estaba diciendo, por eso subí- sujeto mi mano y la tomo con fuerza.- Tú mas que nadie sabe que todo esto es una farsa, la mayoría de las cosas que ellos dicen lo es.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Que tal?? Aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro capítulo, muchas gracias por aquellos que comentaron el anterior y espero que en este lo vuelvan hacer.**

**Como ven, ya tuvimos un acercamiento, se que ya quieren un BellaxEdward, les juro que ya falta poco pero tampoco hay que olvidarnos de Daniel.**

**Por último quería comentarles acerca de mi nueva historia, todavía no la voy a subir pero les quiero dejar un pequeño adelanto para que cuando la suba la apoyen al igual que esta, les prometo que les va a a encantar…**

_Han pasado mas de tres años desde que la conocí y la vi por última vez,__ ¿cómo es posible que me enamorada de una persona a la cual había conocido solo hace unas cuantas horas?, Y ahora, después de años, ella esta aquí con él. BellaxEdward…TODOS HUMANOS_

**Espero leernos para la otra y que me sigan dejando muchos RR, son mi inspiración…**

**Besos …**


	13. Comprendiendo la situación

**HOLA DE NUEVO!! LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…**

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**13. Comprendiendo la situación**

EDWARD POV

No sé exactamente de donde había salido Daniel, solo cuando leí sus pensamientos supe que estaba muy cerca de dónde nosotros nos encontrábamos; cuando llegó solo pude ver sus ojos negros como el carbón fijos en mí y en como mis brazos se encontraban alrededor de Bella, y si no hubiera sido por ella que logró calmarlo lo mas seguro es que él y yo nos hubiéramos puesto a pelear en ese mismo instante sin importarnos nada más.

Aunque también pude notar preocupación en su rostro cuando entendió la situación por la que su familia había pasado, seguía preguntándome ¿en dónde se había encontrado cuándo paso todo aquello?, ¿Por qué los había dejado?. No lograba bien entender el porque de mis preguntas, hubiera intentado leer en la mente de ellos lo que pasaba pero el ver a Bella en ese estado cuando se encargo de su hermano me mantenía ocupado; ahora se me hacían tan rara sus acciones, era una nueva persona la que estaba viendo pero al mismo tiempo sentía que seguía siendo la misma chica torpe, despistada, inocente y tierna que yo conocía.

Cuando su hermano se había quedado medio inconsciente y ella se notaba mareada, supe que Bella había hecho algo para que aquello sucediera, ¿pero que era lo que había hecho?, sus poderes, porque estábamos seguros de que los tenía, seguían siendo un misterio que me tenía sumamente intrigado. Pero Bella se recupero, y de esa forma tan repentina como pude acceder a los pensamientos de sus hermanos, de pronto ya no lo podía hacer.

Necesitaba hablar con ella pero sabía que por nada del mundo me dejaría ayudarle con una de sus motos, ni siquiera traté de ofrecerle mí ayuda, lo que si me sorprendió a mí y a todos los demás que nos encontrábamos ahí, es que Rosalie lo hiciera, al principio pensé que Bella no aceptaría su ayuda pero al ver que no tenía otra opción la acepto.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber si Rose consiguió hablar con ella- nos dijo Jasper en un susurro, me encontraba con Alice, Emmett y él afuera, sentados en las sillas de jardín que se encontraban ahí.

Las únicas fuentes de luz que teníamos eran provenientes de las lámparas que se encontraban en el exterior, aún así, la oscuridad nos cubría por completo dejándonos solo ver las estrellas. Habíamos llegado mucho antes que Bella y Rosalie, al entrar todos se encontraban platicando en la sala y Tanya fue la primera en dar la gran noticia de lo que había pasado, claramente me di cuenta del porque lo había hecho, en sus ojos ví un destello de maldad cuando su mirada se dirigió a Sophie; Max y Kristten inmediatamente le preguntaron que había pasado y en donde se encontraban los demás de su clan, todos ellos se dirigieron al despacho que amablemente les ofreció Eleazar. Nosotros también empecemos a contar a los demás lo que había sucedido, pero como mis hermanos y yo fuimos los únicos que habíamos presentado lo ocurrido decidimos contarles hasta donde creímos conveniente.

-¿Ves algo de lo que nos va a contar?- le preguntó Emmett a Alice, ella lo miró y asintió, hace unos instantes note como con su mirada y sus pensamientos quería matar a Tanya, traté de ver lo que pasaba pero mi hermana había bloqueado su mente.

-Es mejor que lo escuchen todos cuando Rosalie no los cuente.

-Y por tu expresión dudo que nos guste- nuestra mirada se encontró unos segundos y después todos la dirigimos hacia donde venían nuestros padres y Rosalie, ellos se habían quedado a esperarla adentro.

Cuando llegaron Esme se sentó a lado mío tomándome antes por el hombro para que me tranquilizara, Emmett le dio su lugar a Rosalie y mientras ella lo tomaba todas nuestras miradas se dirigían a Rose, y al igual que Alice, su mente estaba bloqueada para mí, ahora estaba completamente seguro que no me gustaría para nada lo que nos fuera a decir.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue con ella?- le empezó a preguntar Carlisle, estaba parado atrás de su esposa.

Rosalie no habló de inmediato, trataba de ver las palabras con las que nos diría lo que paso – Al principio no quiso hablar mucho- sus ojos estaban fijos en Carlisle y este le animó para que continuara- le sorprendió mucho que me ofreciera para ayudarle…

-Y a quién no, me la ganaste Rose, en verdad quería conducir esa belleza…- empezó a decir Emmett pero de inmediato se calló cuando vio la forma en que lo miraba, solo escuche un "perdón" en su mente.

Al parecer con esa intromisión de su esposo ella se relajo, incluso note una sonrisa por eso- Después de eso- prosiguió- comenzamos a hablar y me salió de nuevo con que ahora era lo que quería ser, empezamos a discutir un poco y tocamos temas del pasado…- se detuvo, su mirada que había pasado por todos nosotros ahora se dirigía al piso, hubo una fracciones de segundo donde me dejo entrar a su mente y ver la imagen de ellas dos hablando, cuando ella se fijo en mí volvió hablar- le pedí perdón por como la traté antes- nos dijo, sentí como Jasper le mandaba ondas de tranquilidad mientras que le sonreíamos, incluso yo, se muy bien lo difícil que debió ser para ella haber hecho eso.

-Y que más te dijo después de eso.

-Me soltó con que la habíamos abandonado, dejado sola- prosiguió mirándonos, esperaba que alguien hiciera un comentario sobre eso pero todos sabíamos que la única verdad era que la habíamos abandonado.

Al ver que nadie decía nada continuó- Le dije que nunca nuestra intención fue lastimarla, que pensamos que era lo mejor para ella, me dijo que lo mejor para ella era estar con …. Nosotros- aunque cambió su última palabra sabía muy bien a quien se refería, algo dentro de mí empezaba a doler pero cuando Rosalie empezó de nuevo ha hablar mi atención se centró en ella- Piensa que solo fue un juego para nosotros, que todo nuestro cariño fue farsa…

-Bella nunca fue eso para nosotros…- explotó de pronto Alice, sabía perfectamente que yo no era él único al que le dolía escuchar todo eso.

-Alice tranquilízate- le dijo Jasper parándose de su lugar y agachándose a un lado de donde ella estaba sentada.

-Estoy segura que muy dentro de ella sabe que nosotros la queremos- todos nos volteamos a ver a Esme, su cara afligida nos hacia dar cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe, pero le están lavando la cabeza contra nosotros- de nuevo Alice hablo pero ahora su voz se notaba sumamente enfadada, raro en ella.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- le pregunté, Alice se puso nerviosa y miró a Rosalie que también la veía- ¿Qué están ocultando?

-Edward…- comenzó a decirme Alice pero paro.

-Algo te dijo ¿verdad?- busque a Rosalie y ella me asintió- dime entonces, necesito saber que es lo piensa de mí- necesitaba con urgencia saber lo que Bella les había dicho, no importaba lo que mis oídos escucharan – Por favor Alice, Rosalie, díganme- les volví a suplicar.

De nuevo vi como ambas se observaban pero después de unos instantes que permanecieron en silencio, Rosalie empezó a hablar- Lo que pasa, es que alguien le esta metiendo ideas contra nosotros, contra ti…

-¿Y qué clase de ideas?- le pregunté.

-Bella piensa que Tanya y tú son pareja desde hace tiempo- escuche la voz de mi hermana diciéndome.

-¿Que yo qué?- le pregunté sin entender de dónde demonios había sacado esa tontería, es cierto que Tanya siempre anduvo tras de mí, ella no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para coquetearme pero YO nunca le hice caso- ¿Cómo demonios piensa eso?

-Entonces es por eso por lo que Bella se enfado hace rato- todos nosotros volteamos a ver a Jasper, de inmediato recordé lo que había pasado hace unas horas cuando Tanya se me había colgado del cuello y Bella nos vio.

-Que mas te dijo- le preguntó Esme a Rose.

-Pues yo traté de decirle que eso era mentira que Edward jamás había estado interesado en otra persona que no fuera ella- al oir eso juro que quería ir a abrazarla, nunca creí escucharle decir eso- traté de indagar sobre quién se lo había dicho y solo me contestó con un "¿En quién creer? ¿En los que me abandonaron o en los que me acogieron?"- nos terminó por decir.

Cada miembro en mí familia se quedó pensando sobre esas últimas palabras, y de nuevo la única verdad era esa, nosotros la habíamos abandonado, yo lo había hecho y no creo poder perdonármelo algún día; una familia la acogió y la transformó, pero ¿que era lo que había sucedido en verdad en ese lapso de su vida?, me quedaba claro que su propia familia le había contado esa mentira, y ahora con que derecho le podría decir que eso no era cierto si al fin de cuentas la deje sola, rompiéndole el corazón.

-Tus sospechas era ciertas, ¿no Alice?- Carlisle habló, tan sumergido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta de lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?

-Después de que jugamos y Bella se subió a su cuarto oí como Carmen y Kate hablaban con Tanya, le dijeron que no les estaba gustando para nada que platicara tanto con Kristten, que se fueran con cuidado- nos contó Alice.

-Piensas que Tanya habló con la hermana de Bella y le contó aquella mentira- de nuevo mis hermanas se voltearon a ver.

-Mas bien pienso que ellas dos lo planearon- se dirigió a todos pero su mirada acabó en mí- sabemos perfectamente que a ninguna le gustaría que habláramos con Bella, de hecho tampoco creo que a su familia le agrade esa idea.

-¿Crees que los demás también lo saben?- le pregunté pero Carlisle fue el que me contestó.

-No creo Edward- su mirada no se dirigía a ningún sitio, parecía que trataba de entender toda aquella situación- la chica, Sophie, no creo que este metida en todo esto.

-Se ve que Bella y ella se tienen mucho apreció- nos dijo Esme.

-Así es- prosiguió Carlisle- aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Kristten o de Max, el tiempo que hemos estado con ellos me he dado cuenta que es él quien dice lo que deben hacer o no- se quedó pensando un poco y deslizó su mano por su cabellera rubia- supongo que nada más quieren a Bella por la fuerza que ella representa como vampiro.

-¿Y a los demás que?- le volvió a preguntar Emmett- no se ven que se han muy poderosos.

-Hasta ahorita no podemos asegurar eso, pero estoy seguro que si están con ellos no es sólo por que les tengan apreció.

Sentía que cada minuto que pasaba las cosas se complicaban más, tenía que hablar con Bella, alejarla de todos ellos, pero no se me ocurría como hacerlo sin provocar una pelea entre nuestros clanes; mantuve oprimido el tabique de mi nariz durante un rato hasta que escuche que alguien de mi familia formulaba la pregunta que todos pensábamos.- ¿Y que vamos hacer?

-Yo voto por pelear.

-Sí Emmett, lo más prudente es provocar una guerra entre nosotros- le dije con un gruñido, de inmediato la mano de Esme tocó mi brazo pidiéndome que me tranquilizara.

-Lo más prudente es seguir observándolos, hablar con Bella y ver que no le pase nada, también pienso hablar con Eleazar, lo que si les pido es que no comentan ninguna locura- nos pidió, pero en su mente solo se dirigió a mí.

Todos le dijimos que no haríamos nada pero yo no estaba muy seguro de poder contenerme si veía algo que me desagradara. Me aleje de ellos y caminé un rato por el bosque para procesar toda la información pero antes incluso de que me alejara mi pequeña hermana me alcanzó.

-¿Cómo vez todo esto?- me preguntó brincando entre las ramas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, por el momento lo único que quiero es poder conversar con ella a solas.

-Tal vez lo consigas- me dijo muy segura.

-¿Viste algo Alice?- le pregunte sorprendido por su seguridad.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, bueno, su futuro no.

-¿Entonces a que te referías?

-Vamos Edward, estoy segura que tú también notaste cuando ella te volteo a ver- puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta no le entendía- cuando Tanya se te aventó al cuello, mi sentido de mujer me dice que se puso celosa y casi estoy segura de que fue por eso por lo que se fue aquel tipo.

La había escuchado bien, acaso en verdad Bella podría haber sentido celos- ¿Crees que siga sintiendo algo por mi?

-Yo creo que sí, a pesar del tiempo ninguno de los dos se ha olvidado- una sonrisa se dibujo en mí cara- Ahora el único problema es recuperar su confianza en nosotros.

BELLAPOV

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas antes de que Daniel y Steve llegaran, permanecí todo ese rato con Sophie en nuestro cuarto, sin embargo, a pesar de todo ese tiempo que permanecimos las dos en ese lugar ninguna dijo algo. Ella solo descansaba acostada en la cama y su mirada se encontraba perdida, yo tampoco traté de hablar, de hecho, le agradecía por ese silencio que me brindaba en esos momentos.

La noche todavía nos cubría cuando me acerque a la ventana que daba al jardín de aquella casa, no me asome por completo pero mi visión era bastante buena para ver a todos los Cullen afuera, cada uno de ellos se notaba preocupado y no dude ni un segundo que yo era el tema de aquella conversación, sin evitarlo llegaron a mí las palabras que Rosalie me había dicho y al momento de verlo ahí sentado pasando sus manos por su ya despeinado cabello no pude dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta, pase bastante tiempo parada observándolo solo a él, preguntándome si en verdad era feliz con esta "vida" que llevaba.

-Creo que Steve y Daniel acaban de llegar- la voz de Sophie me saco de mis pensamientos y antes de que volteara ella ya estaba a mi lado observándome con sus penetrantes ojos grises – Todas tu inquietudes van a acabar cuando hables con él.

Su voz penetró muy dentro de mí, cuando Edward se paró de su sitio y se metió dentro del bosque yo me giré en dirección a la puerta para irme pero de nuevo la voz de mi hermana me detuvo – ¿Sabes?, me siento mal, sobre todo por Daniel pero cuando por fin te decidas a aclarar tus sentimientos…

-Sophie, por favor- le corté antes de que siguiera diciendo lo que ya sabía- te parece mejor si dejamos esta platica para después, los chicos ya están abajo.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a las escaleras seguida de Sophie, la madera crujía bajo nuestros pies y los primeros rayos del sol aclaraban mas el lugar por donde estábamos bajando, justo al llegar al último escalón Daniel apareció de la habitación conjunta.

-Steve esta ya con ellos- se apresura a contestar antes de que Sophie le preguntara, su voz sonó dura y fría- Nos están esperando.

Mi hermana de inmediato se nos adelantó hacia el despecho donde seguían estando los demás, Daniel iba a seguirla pero lo detuve, él me miró y en sus ojos pude ver que seguía enfadado conmigo, apretaba la mandíbula y su todo su rostro permanecía tenso- Me gustaría hablar contigo- le dije en un susurro.

-Max no está esperando- fue lo único que me dijo, se giró y se fue por donde se había ido Sophie.

Lo seguí y al entrar de nuevo al despacho de aquella casa vi como Steve y Sophie se encontraban abrazados y él le susurraba cosas a su oído, sonreí al verlos así, sabía como ella había sufrido toda esa situación.

-Basta de cursilerías- la voz de Max se escucho en toda la habitación, volteé en dirección a donde lo había escuchado. Estaba recargado en uno de los libreros y con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a mis hermanos que apenas se estaban separando.

-Déjalos, al parecer Sophie esta feliz de que no le haya pasado nada a este…-

-Les dije que lo sentía- le cortó Steve a Kristten la cual estaba sentada sobre el escritorio.

-No basta con sentirlo, ¿qué no entiendes los problemas en los que estamos ahora?

-Tú sabes perfectamente que no tengo control sobre esto- le contestó Steve a Max. Este último se fue acercando al primero con mirada desafiante.

-Él único aquí que tiene la culpa eres tú- a mí lado se escucho la voz molesta de Daniel, estaba recargado en el muro sin mirar a Max que al oírlo cambió su dirección a él.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó muy cerca de su rostro, pero a pesar de eso, Daniel no se movió y lo miró de la misma forma que él.

-Tuvimos la oportunidad de irnos en cuanto ellos llegaron, tú no quisiste, aquí están las consecuencias.

-Pues TODO esto se hubiera evitado si TÚ te hubieras quedado con ellos como debías- Daniel le desvió la mirada ante su comentario- ¿acaso te están ganando la partida?- tras eso me volteó a ver.

-Mas bien él que esta perdiendo la partida es otro- le contesté sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Max me iba a contestar pero de nuevo habló Steve - ¿Por qué no nos largamos de aquí? Y ya.

-No pensé que tú estupidez fuera tan grande- le dijo Max- ¿ya viste la situación en la que estamos? Crees que nos dejaran marcharnos así de fácil.

-¿Les tienes miedo a ellos?- le pregunto por primera vez Sophie.

Al escucharla se molestó más de lo que estaba, sus ojos adquirieron el color negro y un gruñido salía de su pecho.

-Chicos, chicos!!- nos llamó a todos Kristten- creo que estamos muy estresados con todo esto que esta sucediendo, porque mejor no nos tomamos unas horas para tranquilizarnos.

Él primero en salir de aquella habitación fue Max seguido por Kristten, los cuatro que todavía nos encontrábamos ahí no dijimos nada, solo Sophie y Steve me volteaban a ver para luego ver a Daniel, con una seña les indique que nos dejaran a solas, rápidamente se fueron tomados de las manos y cerraron la puerta tras irse.

Dan seguía recargado en el muro viendo hacia abajo y por primera vez desde que lo conocí sus ojos me mostraban algo que no conocía de ellos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Y que les pareció este capítulo?? Pues ya se esta empezando a ver mas quien es Max, y ahora la platica con Daniel, ¿qué le dirá a Bella? ¿Y que hará Edward?, jajaja, no se desesperen, ya falta poco para que ellos dos platiquen pero pues tendrán muchos obstáculos para hacerlo…**

**Espero mucho RR y que me sigan dando su opinión, criticas, ideas, tomatazos, quejas, etc., sobre todo este relajo que estoy armando; también los invito a leer mi nueva historia que ya coloque el primer capítulo, se las recomiendo mucho y no se preocupen, no abandonaré esta historia…**

**Nos vemos próximamente…**


	14. Piensalo bien

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**14. Piénsalo bien**

BELLA POV

Delante de mí tenía a Daniel, su rostro era una mezcla de ¿tristeza, enfado, desilusión?; no supe bien como interpretar aquellos ojos que miraban perdidos hacia la ventana. Sabía que debía hablar con él, pero el problema era como hacerlo, no tenía ni idea de cómo abordar el tema, de que decirle o de cómo actuar ante él.

Mientras lo observaba no pude evitar recordar la primera vez que lo ví en aquel parque y los meses después de eso, Daniel había sido mí rayo de luz en tanta oscuridad por la que pasaba, me dio la fuerza para seguir adelante y me brindo su cariño y comprensión ante todo. En sí, en estos últimos años logré tener lo que quería y él era parte de todo eso, a pesar de las situaciones que teníamos con Max, especialmente de la que yo tenía con él, nunca le había dicho nada y estaba segura que Daniel no lo sabía, y así era mejor.

¿Entonces porque demonios estaba así en estos momentos?, pensaba que Dan ahora era mi todo, que era la persona que quería que estuviera conmigo por toda la eternidad; sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir algo cada vez que veía a Edward y esos celos que me carcomían cada vez que lo veía con Tanya, aquellas palabras de Sophie y Rosalie, todo, absolutamente todo era por lo que estaba en esta situación, y la única respuesta era que seguía sintiendo algo por aquel chico de cabello cobrizo; ya no lo podía negar más, aunque en todos estos años me hice a la idea de que ya no sentía nada por él y que amaba a Daniel, la verdad era esa, por eso nunca pude destruir o deshacerme de aquella foto que descansaba en mí libro.

¿Cómo ver a Dan entonces? Como arreglar las cosas, él me quería y me lo había demostrado incontable de veces, estuvo cuando más necesite de alguien, no podía destruirle su corazón o hacerlo sufrir por mi culpa, simplemente el no se merecía algo así, y por más que mi alma me gritara con toda su fuerza el nombre de Edward, no cambiaría mi decisión de estar con Daniel, con aquel que curo mis heridas. Hace años había tomado la elección de pertenecer a su familia y también sabía que por más que ellos intentaran que yo regresara no lo lograrían, Max no se los permitiría y así esa mejor, no quería que ninguno de ellos dejara de existir.

-Daniel- le llamé, aún que no me volteo a ver - ¿por qué estas así?- pregunté, realmente era tonto hacerle aquella pregunta pero no encontraba que decirle para comenzar ha hablar.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que lo sabes- por vez primera, desde que habíamos entrado a ese cuarto me volteo a ver, sus ojos eran de color oscuro.

-¿Es por lo que paso en el pueblo?

-Porque mas sería- su voz sonó fría, cruzo los brazos tratando de controlar su ira.

-Dan yo no...no -comencé a decirle pero el me interrumpió.

-Crees que es divertido ver como lo volteas a ver cada vez que esta cerca de ti- explotó acercándose mas a mí y tomándome por los hombros- ver como te vé – continuo.

-Yo no me he acercado a él, he cumplido lo que les prometí.

-Lo se, pero tus palabras no borran el hecho de lo que hiciste hace unas horas- quitó sus brazos de mis hombros y se volteo, tomó su cabeza y paso sus manos por su negro cabello - ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te ví en los brazos de él?- me reprochó.

-Edward…

-No menciones su nombre!!- al escucharme nombrarlo se giro y gritó- no lo menciones.

-Dan por favor- le suplique- lo único que él hizo fue evitar que cayera cuando estaba ayudando a Steve, solo eso.

-Se muy bien cual fue la situación- me volvió a decir, pasando aún lado mío y recargándose con sus manos en uno de los libreros- pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, con… con esta rabia que me quema por dentro.

-Nunca ha si mi int…- comencé a decirle acercándome a él y tocándolo, pero decidí cambiar mis palabras- si tu quieres no lo veré más ni a él ni a su familia, nos podemos ir de aquí cuando quieras.

Un ligero gruñido salió de él- ¿Crees que es así tan fácil?- me pregunto pero siguió hablando- que mas quisiera irme de aquí, pero no podemos hasta que Max lo decida.

- Y por qué el lo tiene que decidir? No vez todo lo que ellos nos están haciendo!!- ahora fue mi turno de gritar, acaso no se daba cuenta de todo lo que rodeaba a Max.

-Se que Max nos esta volviendo locos, pero tú sabes perfectamente que no podemos irnos sin ellos, somos una familia, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Se muy bien que somos una "familia"- le contesté tratando de poner mucho énfasis en esa palabra. Sabía que Max no nos permitiría ir sin que pagáramos las consecuencias, mas bien que yo las pagara, pero quería hacer entender a Daniel lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Crees que estoy feliz con todo esto?- me volvió a preguntar después de que permaneciéramos unos minutos en silencio, camino en dirección a la ventana y volvió ha hablar- desde que están aquí, todos giramos en torno a lo que ellos hagan, es desesperante todo esto y sobre todo ver que no los has podido olvidar.

-Ellos ya son mi pasado…-

-Un pasado que no has podido olvidar, un pasado que te sigue importando- cada palabra de él salía con cierto dolor.

No podía verlo más, baje la mirada y busque recargarme en la pared, cuando cerré mis ojos de nuevo escuche la voz de Daniel- Cuando los viste en esta casa tú primera reacción fue de dolor, saliste corriendo esperando que nos fuéramos pero cuando regresamos pensé que en verdad todo tu cariño hacia ellos había terminado, pero aquella noche que dejaste que te siguieran al bosque solo fue por despecho- hizo una pausa, ¿en verdad había dejado salir tanto mis sentimientos para que todos se dieran cuenta? – supiste que ellos no estaban después de que regresamos y todo ese odio se transformo en dolor por haberles hecho eso.

-Daniel ya- le suplique aún con los ojos cerrados, esas palabras nos lastimaban a ambos.

-¿Acaso no quieres oír el final de la historia?

-Esta historia no tiene final porque ni siquiera empezó- susurré.

-Te equivocas, la historia empezó hace años, cuando lo conociste, yo solo soy alguien más en esta historia.

-Basta!!- exclamé, acercándome al escritorio que se encontraba enfrente de mí, Daniel estaba a unos pasos, calmadamente se volteó, sus ojos ya no eran tan oscuros pero se notaban con una tristeza absoluta, ambos podríamos empezar a llorar si pudiéramos - ¿Qué es lo que quieres con todo esto?

No me contestó, solo me miraba fijamente, así que proseguí - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le volví a preguntar- se que él fue mi pasado, pero tú eres mí único futuro…

-¿Tú futuro?- se acercó a mí diciéndolo despacio, su fría mano recorrió mi mejilla- ¿en verdad eso es lo que deseas?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, dime que me amas, que él ya no te interesa- sus brazos me rodearon por completo, yo respondí igual su acto mientras escuchaba decirle esas palabras.

-Sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma- dije, mi corazón no pudo decirle aquello que quería escuchar y de inmediato se separó de mí – Daniel- traté de retenerlo pero fue inútil.

-Vez!!, vez la maldita diferencia…

-Tu eres con él único con el que yo planeo estar…

-Tal vez planeas eso, pero yo sí puedo ver la gran diferencia entre lo que es querer a alguien y amarlo- eso fue una daga para el corazón de los dos, traté de abrazarlo pero él me esquivó.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunté desesperada.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente- que fácil sería decirte que dijeras lo que yo quiero escuchar, oírte decir que me amas a mí y no a él.

-Yo nunca he dicho que lo amé, tú eres él único que me importa… - no sabía que más decirle para hacerlo entender que con él quería estar.

-No hace falta que lo dijeras, y en cuanto a que quieres estar conmigo, en verdad piensa si quieres estar conmigo aunque no me ames.

-Yo…- su dedo silencio mi labios, su mirada me rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Y de un momento a otro Daniel salió de aquella habitación, pensé en seguirlo pero era mejor dejarlo solo, ambos teníamos mucho que pensar.

Cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas, sabía muy bien que a pesar del tiempo no había podido olvidar a Edward pero tampoco olvidaba que me abandonó, había pensado en hablar con él, aunque ¿en verdad quería escuchar una explicación?, ¿me haría feliz o infeliz? Él había tomado su decisión hace años y yo otra, cada quien había escogido su forma de vida y a pesar de querer descubrir si en verdad lo que Rosalie me había dicho era verdad no quería que Daniel siguiera sufriendo por mi culpa.

Salí a buscar a Sophie, su aroma me llegaba de la parte de arriba de la casa pero justo antes de que subiera el primer escalón una mano me tomo por el hombro, aunque no había notado su presencia su olor ahora me llegaba, volteé para ver a Alice sonriéndome y ligeramente yo también lo hice. Su cabello en puntas seguía siendo el mismo al igual que su cara y sus ojos resplandecientes, en ellos se veía el destello que hace años tenía pero que no había visto en estos días.

No había necesidad de que hablara para comprender lo que quería, ni Max ni Kristten se encontraban en la casa, así que ahora era el turno de hablar con una vieja amiga.

DANIEL POV

¿Por que diablos nos teníamos que haber encontrado con ellos? ¿Por qué no nos fuimos cuando los vimos?, simplemente ¿por que no me puede amar a mí y no a él?.

Aquella platica que tuve con Isabella me había dejado el corazón tan destrozado, quería salir corriendo a toda velocidad y por primera vez desde que me convertí en vampiro tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, de sentir aquellas lágrimas recorrer mi mejilla; ni siquiera en mí vida humana me sentí así, tan despedazado por dentro.

Aunque tuve la oportunidad de conocer a varias de mi especie nunca antes me había enamorado de una persona como ahora, desde que la conocí siendo humana quedé fascinado, no tarde mucho en enamorarme como un completo imbécil de ella y a pesar de que estaba tan lastimada por culpa de alguien logré hacerla feliz, o eso pensaba.

Nunca conocí con alguien algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por ella, la amaba con todo mí ser, y en estos momento el ver que la estoy perdiendo para siempre o que en realidad nunca fue mía me hace querer morir de desesperación. Pero que podía hacer yo, ella no me amaba y yo sí, Isabella nunca había olvidado su pasado en el cual realmente fue feliz; ¿acaso no era mejor dejarla ser feliz aunque su felicidad me costara la mía?

Salí de la casa rumbo al bosque, quería estar sólo y perderme en mí mente, tal vez así podría encontrar la manera de conseguir que se quedara conmigo. Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que pasé caminando, sólo cuando sentí el aíre más frío en mi cuerpo comprendí que ya era de noche.

Decidí detenerme cuando sentí dos presencias acercarse a mí, su aroma un poco dulzón de Kristten fue el primero en percibir, estaba mezclado con el de Max que se escuchaba estar más cerca de mí.

-¿Hace mucho que estas caminando?- lo escuche preguntarme, lentamente me giré, le pude notar esa chispa suyo en sus ojos.

-Tal vez- le dije serio, no había olvidado lo que había pasado entre nosotros hace unas horas.

-No me digas que estas enojado- se río poniendo su típica sonrisa burlona, mí mirada lo hizo callar, sentía como de nuevo mí ira aumentaba- Vamos Daniel, tranquilízate!.

-Dan- me hablo Krsitten acercándose un poco mas hacia nosotros- nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que haya pasado con Isabella.

-Te equivocas- les dije mirando con mucha atención a Max- Tú viste como un juego a los Cullen, por eso decidiste que nos quedáramos y ahora la estoy perdiéndola - cada una de mis palabras destilaba odio hacia ellos- No puedo creer que haya vivido con ustedes tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, de hecho, antes de que Isa me lo dijera, sabía que nuestra "familia" era una falsa, Steve y yo habíamos conocido a Kristten poco después de nuestra transformación, ella y Max nos acobijaron y brindaron protección, aunque ahora comprendo que lo hicieron para ellos mismos hacerse más fuertes, mí necesidad de no sentirme solo me cegó ante ellos pero tampoco olvidaba que gracias a él había tenido a Isabella conmigo.

-¿Intenciones?- me preguntó Kristten- lo único que queremos es tú felicidad.

Reí- ¿Felicidad? Dudo que pueda serlo ahora que ella no este.

-¿Te vas a dar por vencido así de fácil?- Max me preguntó – ellos no tienen ni un derecho en ella, o acaso ¿Isabella te dijo que se iría con ellos?

-No, ella me dijo que quería estar conmigo, pero la amo tanto que la estoy dejando ir.

-Siempre había pensado que eras inteligente pero ahora me doy cuenta que puedes ser más estúpido que Steve.

-Si, tienes razón, pero soy estúpido por haber estado tanto tiempo con ustedes.

-Sin nosotros nadie de ustedes ni siquiera tu amada Isabella podría haber existido, te equivocas si en verdad crees que se podrá ir así de fácil.

-Y a ti que más te da lo que ella haga Max, - pude sentir mis ojos oscurecerse mas – siempre la has querido por lo que ella representa en todo esto ¿no?

-Isabella es única a pesar de las tonterías que hace, y sabes muy bien que quién me traiciona deja de existir, aparte con ella, todo será más fácil esta bajo mi control- de nuevo su sonrisa apareció, no entendía muy bien lo que me había dicho pero las ganas de aventármele aumentaron tras haberme dicho eso.

-Te juro que si le haces algo soy capaz de matarte- le amenacé

De nuevo empezó a reír y Kristten aprovecho para hablar- ¿en verdad vas a dejar que se vaya con ese Cullen?.

-Ya contesté esa pregunta- un gruñido se encontraba atrapado en mi garganta mientras que me observaba.

-Vamos Daniel- me susurro acercándose a mí- ellos la dejaron hace años, la hicieron sufrir- un aroma diferente me llegó, sus palabras a pesar de que las escuchaba un poco lejanas se metieron a mí cabeza- si en verdad la amas no la dejes ir, ella tampoco desea irse.

Dí un paso hacia atrás y moví mi cabeza para despejarme un poco- quiero que sea feliz, ninguno de los dos desea eso para Isa ni para nadie, es mejor que se aleje.

-Acaso no entiendes que por mas que ella lo quiero eso nunca sucederá- miré a Max, su voz se escuchaba lenta y pausada- lo único que podría irse de ella sería sus cenizas.

Traté de avanzar hacia él pero Kristten se interpuso- No vez que nuestra familia se desintegrará si se va, y solo conseguirá que la vuelvan a abandonar, ¿en verdad quieres eso para ella? Piénsalo bien- tomó mi rostro y me acaricio, aquel aroma se sentía cada vez mas fuerte, pensaba que podía desmayarme ahí por el dolor de cabeza que me estaba empezando a dar .

-No- susurre enfocándome en los ojos marrones de ella.

-Vez, es mejor que Isa este con nosotros, él la hará sufrir como en el pasado- mis ojos se cerraron sintiendo como su manos pasaban por mi rostro.

-Pero ella…

-Dan- me volvió hablar ahora abrazándome- no es justo que sufras, hazle entender que te pertenece, a caso no te dijo que era contigo con el que quería estar; lo que pasa es que esta confundida por tantas ideas que le han metido.

-Me da mucho coraje verla con ellos.

-Pues has que entienda que no debe verlos, nosotros nos queremos ir de aquí pero el problema es que no la van a dejar ir así de fácil. Tal vez haga falta que le hagas entender a ese que Isabella es solo tuya.

El aroma me envolvió por completo, no se que había pasado pero podía ver las cosas más claras ahora, ellos la querían lastimarla y ella estaba confundida, haría que comprendiera sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí y si él o algún otro de su familia se atravesaba en nuestro camino no tendría piedad. Sí eso era lo que haría, Isabella me amaría solo a mí porque ella era…

-Solo mía…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Y aquí esta por fin el capítulo 14… ¿comentarios?**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho porque creo que este ha sido uno de mis favoritos y los capítulos que se vienen pues ni les cuento jajaja…**

**Mas o menos ya sabrán lo que se viene para el otro capitulo y les adelanto algo que han estado esperando… por fin en el capítulo 16 hablarán Edward y Bella… solo tendrán que esperar otro capi y ya, aunque pobre de Dan, ¿no creen?**

**Muchas gracias por sus RR, ojala que esta vez me lleguen más para que me inspire más rápido, también les agradezco a los que leyeron mi otra historia ( ya subí capi también) y a los que no han empezado a leer los invito ha hacerlos…**

**Que pasen bonitos días…. Besos…**


	15. ve con él

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**15. Ve con él**

EDWARD POV

Después de nuestro pequeño paseo por el bosque, mis hermanos y yo regresamos a la casa de los de Denali. En mí cabeza seguía rondando todo lo relacionado a la mentira que le habían contado a Bella. ¿Por qué le dijeron eso? ¿Por qué Tanya se había prestado a semejante juego con Krisstten?.

La única respuesta que tenía a semejantes preguntas era que no querían que ella hablara conmigo, tal vez trataban de desilusionarla más de mí, pero, ¿acaso tenían miedo de lo que Bella decidiría si habláramos?.

Cuando llegamos a la sala dónde mis padres hablaban con Eleazar ambos nos voltearon a ver y nos sonrieron, era una muestra de ánimo para mí, no quise que me vieran más abatido de lo que seguramente se me veía, así que les correspondí a su sonrisa. Seguí caminando hasta que sentí que Alice me tomaba una mano, la volteé a ver y de inmediato con un gesto me señaló hacia la cocina, pude ver que Emmett se encontraba asomado y nos llamaba. El lugar era bastante amplio e iluminado, Rosalie estaba sentada arriba de una mesa mientras que su esposo estaba recargado junto a ella. Jasper le ofreció una silla a Alice y el tomo otra para sentarse; yo solo me acerque hacia donde los demás estaban, tratando de ver el porque Rosalie nos había llamado.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque les dije que vinieran?- me pregunto mi hermana viéndome detenidamente, mientras yo asentía.

-Piensas en verdad que ahora voy a tener mi oportunidad.

-Haber, antes de que digan más cosas nos pueden explicar que es lo que pasa…- Alice resoplo enojada- les recuerdo que no puedo tener visiones de Bella.

Ambos la volteamos a ver, sabiendo perfectamente lo frustrada que estaba con todo eso- Lo que pasa- empezó a decirle Rose- es que hace rato aquellos tipos salieron de la casa.

-¿Te refieres a Max y a Krisstten?- le preguntó Jasper pero fue Emmett el que contestó.

-Sí, bajaron a hablar en cuento los otros llegaron- sabía que con los "otros" se estaba refiriendo a Daniel y a Steve- yo creo que discutieron.

-¿Escucharon algo?

-Casi nada, al parecer le estaban reclamando a Max- le contesto ahora Rosalie para después girarse a Alice – Y ahora Bella está hablando con Daniel.

-Hace un momento se escuchó cómo le estaba reclamando …

-¿Quién?

-Daniel a Bella- le respondí a Alice, sin dejar de salir una pequeña sonrisa por fin sincera de mi rostro. Mi hermana de inmediato comprendió lo que al principio habíamos hablado Rose y yo.

-¿En verdad crees que podamos hablar con ella?- Alice le volvió a preguntar.

-Yo creo que sí, y si las suerte esta a nuestro favor esperemos que él también se vaya.

-Por fin podré estar con ella- dije en susurro y pasando mis manos por mi cabello, pero a leer el pensamiento de mis hermanas me detuve. -¿Por qué?

-Edward, no creo que eso sea lo mejor- Rosalie y Alice intercambiaban miradas y después la pequeña duende se acercó.

-Piénsalo bien, ellos están peleando y si te apareces después estoy segura de que Bella no va a querer hablar contigo.

-Así es- la apoyo Jasper- dudo que contigo se abra de un momento a otro- él también se paro de su lugar y me puso una mano en mi hombro aunque su mirada esta fija en Alice- Estoy muy seguro que Bella sigue sintiendo cariño hacia Alice, creo que ella es la más indicada para hablar con ella en estos momentos.

-Pienso igual, además puede sacarle más información que tú.

-Ustedes saben perfectamente como me siento, si hay una oportunidad de hablar con Bella no la voy a desaprovechar.

-Tranquilízate Edward!!- Roselie me miraba de la misma forma que yo lo hacia, molesto- ¿acaso quieres que te escuchen?

-No- contesté bajando mi voz- deseo hablar con ella.

-Y lo harás- y sin habérmelo esperado Alice me abrazó, correspondiéndole yo también a su abrazo- solo permíteme hablar con ella antes, te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para que convencerla.

Asentí ligeramente con mi cabeza, sabía que mi hermana cumpliría su promesa, aparte de que no quería hablar con Bella en este lugar, prefería que estuviéramos solos, sin que ningún vampiro nos escuchara.

El abrazó de mi hermana me reconforto pero al oír el chillido de la puerta de donde ellos se encontraban nos separamos. Su aroma se perdió en unos cuantos segundos en dirección al bosque, di un paso hacia adelante pero la mano de Alice en mi pecho me hizo retroceder e irme por donde mis hermanos también se iban. La mire por última vez, aquella mirada solo me pedía que confiara en ella.

BELLA POV

Después de la plática que había tenido con Daniel, salí a buscar a Sophie, su aroma me llegaba de la parte de arriba de la casa pero justo antes de que subiera el primer escalón una mano me tomo por el hombro, aunque no había notado su presencia su olor ahora me llegaba, volteé para ver a Alice sonriéndome y ligeramente yo también lo hice. Su cabello en puntas seguía siendo el mismo al igual que su cara y sus ojos resplandecientes, en ellos se veía el destello que hace años tenía pero que no había visto en estos días.

No había necesidad de que hablara para comprender lo que quería, ni Max ni Kristten se encontraban en la casa, así que ahora era el turno de hablar con una vieja amiga.

Le seguí rumbo al jardín, los pocos rayos que llegaban del sol apenas iluminaban lo oscuro de día, sin embargo nosotros no necesitábamos aquella luz. Se dirigió hacia las sillas del jardín que se encontraban ahí y que hace unas cuantas horas habían sido ocupadas por su familia; nos sentamos una enfrente de la otra y antes de hablar nos observamos detenidamente.

Los recuerdos brotaron, aquellas veces en que ambas nos sentábamos a platicar y a reír, incluso las excursiones que me hacia emprender a las tiendas, todo eso empezaba a resurgir, y a pesar de haber pasado años de eso ahora me sentía como si solo hubieran pasado unos cuantos días.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe la sonrisa?- su voz musical me hizo sonreír más, ahora me daba cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado.

-Solo recordaba el pasado, aquellos días en los que…

-Solíamos platicar- me completo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, y en los que era tú Barbie- ambas reímos al recordarlo pero tan pronto como aquellos recuerdos habían llegado también llegaron los de su abandonó.

Notó como mi semblante cambió y como mi vista se perdía entre los arboles, su mirada todavía seguía clavada en mí- Lo siento- susurro- cada día que paso fue un tormento para mí, nunca debimos de haberlo hecho- me terminó por decir, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando, su voz hace un momento alegre ahora se escucha triste, como si algo le estuviera raspando su garganta.

-Pero lo hicieron- me giré a verla, estaba encogida en la silla ya sin verme, su cabeza estaba encima de sus piernas- ¿Por qué? Ustedes eran mi familia…- un nudo se formo en mí.

Mucho tiempo pensé que cuando tuviera la oportunidad de poder hablar con Alice le reclamaría todo, sin embargo, ahora ni siquiera me podía exaltar, nunca antes la había visto tan frágil, tal vez yo no fui la única que sufrió.

-Ni siquiera encuentro las palabras para responderte- me dijo sin aún verme después de un momento en silencio- fuimos unos tontos, Edward lo fue- al escuchar su nombre cerré mis ojos, sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo- pero nosotros más por haber aceptado esa tontería.

-Fue decisión de él, ¿verdad?.

Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de que ella me lo dijera – Después de lo que paso con Jasper, él no te quiso arriesgar más, no quería verte transformada en esto…

-Y veme ahora- nuestras palabras salían en susurros y con un toque de dolor.

-No soy la indicada para hablar de esto- me dijo, ambas nos volteamos a ver- si tan solo hablaras con Ed…

-Alice no lo haré, ya he sufrido lo suficiente…

-Él también sufrió Bella, cada día que tú no estabas a su lado lo hizo. Edward te sigue amando…

-No Alice, no…- le empecé a decir volteándome, sentí un picazón en mis ojos pero ninguna lágrima salió- si en verdad lo hubiera hecho en estos momentos no estaríamos así.

-Se que cometió un error y créeme, lo esta pagando de una forma muy cara…-sus palabras me sonaban sinceras y no pude evitar sumergirme a en mis pensamientos, acaso aquellos ojos dorados que había visto ¿en verdad sufrían por mí?. – Pero dime ¿Por qué, por qué te transformaste?-de nuevo al oír su voz desperté y me gire hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, tuve una oportunidad y no dude en aceptarla- parecía como si me fuera a decir algo pero continué- el dolor y odio que tenia a ustedes no fueron buenos consejeros, quería olvidar, dejar de sentirlo…

-Y pensaste que eso era lo mejor, querías demostrárnoslo- sus palabras no eran una pregunta, era una afirmación – Y de cierto modo te entiendo, nosotros de cierta manera te obligamos a hacerlo y no te culpo por la bienvenida que nos diste en el bosque.

-Ahora me arrepiento de eso- le dije sinceramente sabiendo que se refería a aquella noche donde ellos me habían visto cazar-quise desquitarme, verlos sufrir y la única que sufrió por eso fui yo- agache la mirada y tan pronto como Alice pudo me abrazó, le correspondí absorbiendo su aroma.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no olvidas todo esto?, ven con nosotros…- me separe un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, de nuevo los Cullen me estaban dando la oportunidad de ser parte de su familia- Esta vez jamás nos iremos- me termino por decir, como si supiera lo que había recordado.

Le sonreí y me aleje unos cuantos pasos de ella- No Alice, las cosas no son tan fáciles.

-¿Son ellos los que no te lo permiten?- preguntó quedándose atrás de mí.

-Mi familia no tienen nada que ver con esto.

-Pues eso no es lo que se ve- su mano tomo mi hombro y después me hizo voltearla a ver- dime entonces que Max no es el que los controla, yo creo que tanto él como Krisstten los tienen amenazados.

Traté de separarme de nuevo de ella, no quería que notara que mis ojos mentían- No entiendo lo que me dices, Max no es muy afectuoso pero eso no quiere decir que no nos quiera.

-Lo único por lo que él te quiere es por tu poder- su voz se empezaba a escuchar un poco desesperada.

Pero de nuevo le volví a negar - ¿Qué sabes acerca de mí en esta vida?- le cuestione, sabiendo que mis palabras le iban a doler.

Me giré un poco para ver su reacción, Alice me daba la espalda y al verla así tuve que morderme el labio para no decir nada.

-Tienes razón, no sé nada de tu nueva vida, que mas diera yo porque eso no fuera así- me lastimaba escucharla.- Ahora tienes a otras personas que también se preocupan por ti y sobre todo que te quieren, ¿verdad?

-Así es, ellos me quieren y Daniel me ama

Mis palabras la hicieron mirarme de nuevo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron- Tal vez él te ama, pero ¿tú?- sus ojos hacían mas que verme.

-Sí, yo también y es por eso por lo que no debo hablar con Edward- le mentí, sabiendo muy bien que no había olvidado a su hermano- no quiero tener problemas con Daniel.

Alice me miro sin decir nada, después empezó a mover su cabeza hacia los lados- Mientes, estoy segura que sientes cariño hacia él, pero no lo amas.

Ahora fui yo la que se quedo callada- Sin tan solo le dieras una oportunidad para que hablaran…

-Alice- la pare-entiende, no puedo, deja eso por la paz- le suplique.

-¿Qué es a lo que le tienes miedo?- me pregunto

-A lo que les pueda pasar- terminé por decirle, mis ojos le rogaban que no preguntara más pero al ver sus intenciones proseguí- ¿acaso no lo entiendes?, no quiero que les pase nada, no soportaría ver sufrir a Esme o a Carlisle.

-Bella, ¿qué es lo que estas diciendo?- estaba alarmada ante mi confesión.

-Que no se deben de meter en esto Alice, lo más prudente es que se vayan.

-Me acabas de decir esto, y ¿pretendes que me vaya?- asentí- pues no, ahora menos lo haremos.

-Es lo mejor- le volví a suplicar, tome su manos y la miré tratando de que entendiera- no soy lo que ustedes creen…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A nada-dije moviendo mi cabeza para ver si así se despejaba.

Alice me siguió observando, entendiendo que no hablaría con ella de ese tema, así que lo cambió- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Veré si te lo puedo contestar…

-¿Por qué no puedo ver tu futuro? Cada vez que lo intento se ve borroso pero a veces es como puedo verlo como antes- parecía frustrada y su cara me hizo reír por lo que se puso más seria- no es gracioso.

-Tú sabes que el ser vampiro trae buenas recompensas- de nuevo me reí al verla así, quería que le contestara bien su pregunta- esta bien, te lo voy a decir,- acepté- de todas formas creo que es importante que lo sepas- y antes de que me preguntara el porque continué- recuerdas que cuando era humana tú hermana no podía entrar mi cabeza- ella asintió, dándose cuenta de que no había mencionado su nombre- pues ahora puedo protegerme o proteger a alguien de los poderes de los vampiros…

-¿Quieres decir que te has estado protegiendo de mí todo este tiempo?

-Algo así.

-¿Y lo que paso con tu hermano?- me preguntó confundida- de repente lo tenías controlado y lo dejaste como inocente.

-No solo puedo protegerme, también puedo absorber sus poderes…

Ella se me quedo viendo sorprendida, trataba de preguntarme si yo podía hacerlo con ella- no se, aún no tengo control total en esto por eso me sentí mal después de que lo hice con Steave.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no quieres que te vea?

-Ya te dije que es lo mejor, mientras menos te enteres de mí…

-Si me dices eso, es porque lo que esta pasando es bastante grave- de nuevo nos quedamos viendo, yo moví la cabeza pero después le sonreí.

Quería dar por terminada la conversación, así que di media vuelta con dirección a la casa pero antes de que diera mas pasos el aroma de Sophie llegó a mí. Me quede parada mientras ella llegaba hacia donde estábamos, Alice también la observaba.

Lentamente se acerco a nosotros, su cabello negro y lacio se movía conforme ella caminaba, su sonrisa característica estaba en su rostro. – No crees que le estas dando mucha información a nuestro enemigos. Casi no sueles hablar de lo que eres capaz- primero se dirigió a mí y después a Alice- Y de jame decir que se quedo corta.

-Lo mas seguro es que si, siempre ha sido así.- ambas rieron.

-¿Dónde esta Steave?- le pregunte

-No te preocupes, fue a buscar a Daniel.

No dije nada y ellas notaron mi preocupación por Dan- Pensé que si alguien me veía hablando con Bella se iba armar una pelea.

La risa de mi hermana llenó el lugar- En verdad me veo como esa clase de vampiros que arma peleas, para serte sincera me alegro mucho por Isa. Ella se merece ser feliz- me miró en su última frase.

-¿Tú también vas a empezar?

-Nos culpas por querer verte feliz- me contestó- se que nuestra situación no es de lo más conveniente, pero si Daniel quiere verte también feliz, porque no buscas serlo.

-Sophie, por dios, no sabes lo que dices, no podría hacerle esto a Dan- le comencé a decir acercándome a ella, quería que no siguiera hablando esto delante de Alice.- Tú tampoco sabes…- me quede callada antes de decir otra cosa que me arrepintiera después.

-Bella- empezó Alice- si tan solo hablaras con Edwuard tus dudas se despejarían.

-¿Por qué no le haces caso a Alice?

-Sophie, por favor para- le rogué, decidí irme de nuevo pero antes de que empezara caminar la voz de ella me detuvo.

-Se que tienes miedo a lo que le pase a ellos- me gire a verla- y no te culpo, yo también lo tengo porque estoy en las mismas circunstancias que tú.

Sus palabras me congelaron, ¿acaso se refería a que ella era como yo?, pero eso era imposible, yo me hubiera dado cuenta si… - ¿A que te refieres?

-A lo que estas pensando- ni una dijo nada mientras Alice nos observaba detenidamente y sin entender- tal vez esta sea la oportunidad de separarnos de ellos.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Eso es imposible

-Nada es imposible y nosotros somos la prueba de eso- Sophie se acercó a mí y me abrazo- Estoy segura de que tan siquiera Edward puede ayudarte a ti, esta es la mejor oportunidad para que hables con él.

-Te está esperando en el bosque- escuche que Alice me decía

-No puedo- le volví a decir- no quiero que le pase nada.

-Ellos no están y yo te ayudaré, estaré cerca y desapareceré su aroma.- sentí que me abrazaba mucho mas fuerte para después soltarme y verme a los ojos- no lo pienses mas y ve.

Sabía perfectamente que esto era una locura, estaba tentando mucho a mí suerte pero con toda esa platica comprendí que en realidad moría por hablar con Edward, tal vez esta sería la última oportunidad que tendría en mi vida para hacerlo. Aún así tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar y ahora mucho más al saber que Sophie era igual que yo, nunca había sospechado que ella estuviera encadenada a Max de la misma forma en que yo estaba, sin duda tendríamos que hablar después.

No hizo falta que Alice me dijera dónde se encontraba, podía percibir su aroma mezclado con el de los árboles, no estaba muy lejos de dónde estaba platicando con su hermana. Al sentir que me aproximaba hacia donde él estaba, baje la velocidad de mis pasos, gire hacia arriba y vi que el cielo estaba despejado y que la luna iluminaba por completo el bosque y al bajar mi mirada note como mí corazón daba unas cuantas palpitaciones.

Sus ojos dorados destellaron cuando me vieron llegar, me observaban con aquella sonrisa que recordaba, su cabello despeinado como siempre caía en su rostro de dios griego, tan perfecto y seductor. No pude evitar sonreírle de la misma forma tonta que lo hacia cuando era humana y antes de que un segundo más pasara ambos estábamos en los brazos del otro y nuestras bocas se movían juntas y acompasadas, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, recordando nuestro sabor y entendiendo que ninguno de los dos había olvidado nuestro amor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Hola!! Como están?? Espero que no me maten por haberle cortado así y ojala que les haya gustado, yo creo que si, porque por fin llegó lo que todos ustedes estaban esperando y creo que un poco mas jajaja…**_

_**Ahora si me merezco mas RR no?, en el otro capitulo como que me llegaron muy pocos, así que ahora esperp muchísimos mas y si pasamos de los 300 no me quejo xD…**_

_**También lo invito a leer mi otra historia que al parecer les esta gustando. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, los dejo y pues en el siguiente capítulo pues ya mas o menos saben de lo que se va tratar, no?**_

_**Besos……….**_


	16. No te quiero perder

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**16. No te quiero perder**

BELLA POV

No hizo falta que Alice me dijera dónde se encontraba, podía percibir su aroma mezclado con el de los árboles, no estaba muy lejos de dónde estaba platicando con su hermana. Al sentir que me aproximaba hacia donde él estaba, baje la velocidad de mis pasos, gire hacia arriba y vi que el cielo estaba despejado y que la luna iluminaba por completo el bosque y al bajar mi mirada note como mí corazón daba unas cuantas palpitaciones.

Sus ojos dorados destellaron cuando me vieron llegar, me observaban con aquella sonrisa que recordaba, su cabello despeinado como siempre caía en su rostro de dios griego, tan perfecto y seductor. No pude evitar sonreírle de la misma forma tonta que lo hacia cuando era humana y antes de que un segundo más pasara ambos estábamos en los brazos del otro y nuestras bocas se movían juntas y acompasadas, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, recordando nuestro sabor y entendiendo que ninguno de los dos había olvidado nuestro amor.

Aquel aroma que él destilaba me envolvió por completo, su dulce contacto de sus labios se sentía de una forma más cálida que antes; pero aquel beso llevaba consigo tantos sentimientos por parte de ambos, tal vez era que con aquel acto los dos queríamos decirnos todo lo que sentíamos.

Poco a poco fuimos profundizándolo más, mis manos subieron a su cuello para después jugar con su cabello, ¿cuántas noches no había soñado con aquello?, con sentirlo otra vez de aquella forma, con sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y pegándolo más hacia el suyo, ahora ya sin importar tanto los movimientos de él, en eso ya éramos iguales y él lo sabía.

A pesar de que los dos no necesitábamos aire nos separamos jadeando, aún seguía en sus brazos, mis ojos se encontraban cerrados y mi cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho que subía y bajaba constantemente, de un momento al otro sus brazos me tomaron mas fuerte y su voy aterciopelada en un susurro doloroso me dijo – Perdóname… perdóname por haber sido un idiota.

Sus palabras hicieron nuevamente aparecer aquellas imagines que me torturaban, pero aún así, sintiendo de nuevo este dolor en mi corazón no me aparte de él - ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me dejaste de esa forma?- sentí mi voz quebrarse al preguntarle aquello. Habían ya pasado tantos años y aquella simple pregunta siempre estuvo presente cada día.

Escuche como su pecho producía un ruido sordo, sabía que él quería llorar, que si fuera humano lo estaría haciendo. Dejo de abrazarme y me tomo delicadamente por los hombros apartándome de él; no había palabras para describir en esos momentos el dolor que me producía verlo así, su rostro y sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza, nunca imagine que alguien pudiera demostrar aquello y es que ahora yo también me sentía de aquella forma por haber cometido tantos errores que ahora mas que nunca nos estaban separando cada vez más.

-Porque no quería que fueras como yo- me dijo al fin pero sus ojos se desviaron de los míos cuando prosiguió- fui un idiota al haberlo hecho, nunca debí de hacerlo, simplemente al separarme de ti sabía que me estaba condenando a mí mismo a sufrir y ahora me doy cuenta que por culpa de mis acciones te puse en peligro…

-Edward- le llamé tomándolo por la cara para que me volteara a ver- no te voy a negar que sufrí mucho cuando tú y tu familia se fueron y me abandonaron, pero tampoco voy a culparte de mis propios errores.

-Yo te orille a esto…

-¡¡Pero fui yo la que acepto!!- le grite arrojándome a sus brazos que de inmediato me abrazaron, me encontraba sollozando sin lágrimas sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta – Rosalie y Alice me contaron un poco lo que paso- le dije ya mas calmada y apartándome de él lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos- pero lo único que necesito escuchar de ti es que …

-Te amo- me dijo claramente, como si hubiera podido leer mis pensamientos- te amo, nunca lo he dejado de hacer Bella- me siguió diciendo recargando su frente en la mía- eres lo mas importante para mí y cada día que pase sin tenerte a mí lado era como morir de nuevo… Te amo con todo mi ser.

Las últimas palabras las dijo de una forma tan dulce que no pude resistir besarlo de nuevo - Yo también te amo Edward, nunca deje de hacerlo…- le susurre en sus labios.

Al separarnos ambos nos observamos de nuevo teniendo una media sonrisa en nuestro rostro pero seguíamos mostrando aquella tristeza en nuestros ojos y sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

-Regresa con nosotros.

Escuche a su aterciopelada voz decirme, desde que había llegado había tenido en mente que Edward tarde o temprano me pediría eso y ahora a pesar de haberle confesado que nunca lo había olvidado tenía que romper nuevamente el corazón de lo dos.

Me separe de él y lentamente le di la espalda, y a pesar de no estarlo viendo sabía que él había desviado su mirada de mí esperando únicamente mi respuesta- No puedo- dije al fin y antes de que él dijera algo continué- No puedo dejarlos Edward, ahora ellos son mi familia.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que no lo son, tú única familia siempre hemos sido nosotros.

-Te equivocas ellos…

-Ellos lo único por lo que te quieren es por tus poderes, no porque realmente te quieran- moví ligeramente mi cabeza y él lo noto- ¿acaso hay otra razón por la cual no quieres aceptar lo que te propongo?.

Asentí sin decir nada, solo un ligero gruñido de él me había hecho darme cuenta que conocía aquella razón-¿Por qué te quieres quedar con él?, es a mí a quién amas, es lo que me acabas de decir.

Sus pasos sonaron en medio del bosque y al sentirlo de nuevo cerca de mí me volteé- Te amo Edward- volví a decirle para después romper el contacto de nuestros ojos- pero no voy a negar que quiero mucho a Daniel-mis palabras hicieron que él se tensara, sabía que le estaba provocando un gran dolor al decirle eso- lo siento pero no puedo dejarlo…

-Te das cuenta que quedándote con él te pones a tí en peligro.

-No hay ningún peligro Edward- mentí- mi lugar esta con los Wattson…

-¿Por qué te aferras a eso?- me pregunto tomándome por el rostro y obligándome a verlo- tú misma te has dado cuenta que lo único que quieren es separarnos de ti, se han empeñado en hacerte creer que a nosotros no nos importas y han inventado mentiras para separarnos.

-¿Lo dices por lo de Tanya?

-Sí, lo digo por ella y por la mentira que Kristten te contó.

-Entonces, ¿en verdad es mentira?- le pregunté y de inmediato Edward cambió su semblante.

-Te juro que entre Tanya y yo nunca a pasado nada- me dijo recorriendo mi rostro con sus manos.- debes de creerme.

-Y lo hago Edward, lo hago- le dije en un susurro, ha estas alturas ya sabía perfectamente las intenciones de mí "hermana" pero que mas excusa poner para que él entendiera mi decisión de estar con ellos, simplemente no podía ver a ninguno de los Cullen sufrir por mí culpa.

-Sí lo haces, entonces no entiendo el porque no regresas con nosotros.

No aguante más verlo a los ojos, así que nuevamente me aparte de él- Ya te lo dije no puedo hacerle eso a Daniel, él no se merece que le haga esto…

-¿Y vas a sacrificar tú felicidad por la suya?

-Lo único que te pido es que entiendas- le rogué, sabiendo que las palabras que a continuación le diría le iban a doler- Daniel estuvo conmigo cuando yo mas necesitaba de alguien, me acogió y me enseño una nueva vida cuando yo lo que quería era morir- a pesar de no verlo supe que él sabía que lo que le había dicho era verdad- ahora entiendes por que no puedo hacerlo…

-Entiendo- me dijo casi de inmediato, todavía continuábamos alejados el uno del otro, pero lo escuchaba como si me estuviera hablando al oído- se que él es importante para ti, hasta le agradezco el haberte salvado del abismo en que yo mismo te deje, él te dio el hogar que yo te negué- noté como su voz se iba apagando cada vez mas.

-Lo hizo…

-Lo sé, pero a pesar de eso no entiendo tú decisión- me volvió a decir- estoy casi seguro que no es precisamente por Daniel que la tomaste, es otra cosa ¿verdad?

Me gire al escucharle decir eso, aquellos ojos dorados parecían penetrarme deseando que alguno de mis movimientos me delatara- acaso, ¿es miedo lo que tienes?- le negué con mi cabeza temiendo que mis palabras dijeran mas de lo que Edward debía escuchar.

Él nuevamente se empezó a acercar a mí, pensé en moverme pero mis pies parecían de plomo, tal vez era porque una parte de mí quería decirle la verdad aunque supiera que al hacerlo podría sucederle algo.- Dime que es lo que sucede Bella, hay algo muy raro en todo esto y se que me lo estas ocultando.

-Edward, por favor- le suplique- no insistas, no pasa nada mas de lo que tú ya sabes.

Ahora fue él quine negó- dímelo, nosotros te podemos ayudar…

-No, no, no pueden…

-Entonces si pasa algo.

-POR FAVOR EDWARD!!!- le volví a suplicar, intenté irme pero antes de qué pudiera dar una zancada sus brazos me tomaron por la cintura.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Bella?- aquella pregunta sonaba aterrada pero sus ojos lo demostraban con mas claridad.

-Vete, vete- le dije, su cara era completamente de desconcierto ante mis palabras- váyanse todos ustedes.

-No, no me pidas eso porque nunca lo haré!!!- me gritó para después relajarse un poco y seguir- ya te deje ir una vez y estuve a punto de morir, no voy a pasar por eso nuevamente.

-Es lo mejor, entiéndelo- le volví a decir, sintiendo como un picazón en mis ojos se empezaba a sentir- entiende que no… que no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes, no me lo perdonaría.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que nosotros no somos tan fáciles de vencer, además tenemos a la familia de Eleazar…

-Pero eso es justo lo que no quiero, una pelea contra mi familia es lo que menos deseo.

-Bella- me volvió a insistir- nosotros los superamos en número, nada más serían cuatro…

-No, serían seis-dije terminantemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escucharme- Me estas diciendo que lucharías con ellos- asentí ligeramente- tú sabes perfectamente que si decides eso nosotros nunca atacaríamos.

-Y es eso lo que quiero Edward.

-No te entiendo, fácilmente estarías con nosotros.

- ¿Y a que precio? Lo único que yo quiero es que nadie salga lastimado y por lo visto eso sucederá si sigues subestimando de esa manera a Max y a Kristten.

-¿Subestimarlos?

-Sí, es lo que estás haciendo- le dije- estoy segura que Carlisle no piensa de la misma forma que tú, así que hazle caso a él- le comenté completamente segura de que su padre adoptivo no los subestimaba- Edward, ellos tienen habilidades…

-¿Cuáles son?, ¿son mucho mejores que el de Alice y el mío?... porque estoy seguro de que si tú los dejaras sin protección sería todo mucho mas fácil.

-Entiéndelo, no lo voy hacer!!!- le volví a gritar enfatizando un poco mis palabras, se separo un poco mas de mí completamente sorprendido por lo que le seguía diciendo, sabía que era difícil que el entendiera mi postura- No puedo- le dije más calmada- me dolería que fuera otro quién pagara las consecuencias de mis actos.

-No tiene porque ser así- su voz se torno dulce, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente que se había formado.

-Te equivocas, cada segundo que pasa estoy mas convencida de que alguien acabara mal en todo eso- "y daría todo por se yo la quien pague las consecuencias y no tú", lo último lo pensé, observando sus brillantes ojos.

Ambos nos quedamos viéndonos sin decir nada, hasta que él decidió dar los primeros pasos hacia mí volví a desviar mi mirada, sus dedos se pasearon por mi mejilla mientras me atraía mas a él con su otro brazo, sentí como aspiraba el aroma de mi cabello una y otra vez.- No te quiero perder- me susurro- pero cada vez que veo a Max lo siento así, es como si tu existencia dependería de él.

No dije nada, aunque cada una de sus palabras se acercaba tanto a lo que en realidad pasaba. Mi vida dependía completamente de Max, él era el que decidía si seguía en este mundo o no, pero no solamente mi vida le pertenecía, también la de de Sophie, ambas pasábamos por el mismo problema y estaba segura de que Steve y Daniel podrían caer ante ellos. Esa era una de las principales razones porque todos estos años mantuve en secreto lo que era, si Daniel se hubiera enterado habría atacado a Max y este, no tendría compasión ante él, no podía ver que Dan dejara de existir.

Sin tan solo tuviera la mas mínima oportunidad para poder escapar de todo esto, estaba segura de que la tomaría, y ahora los Cullen estaban de nuevo en mi vida, tal vez Sophie tenía razón con que aquella era mi oportunidad pero como hace unos momentos le había dicho a Edward, ¿a que costo?, no estaba dispuesta a pagarlo.

Una brisa trajo consigo el aroma de mi hermana y el de Alice, nuestro tiempo había terminado y por mucho que me doliera dejarlo tenía que hacerlo.

-Ahora soy yo la que te pide perdón- mis brazos se encontraban alrededor de su cuello mientras él me sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura- como quisiera que las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

-Todavía pueden ser distintas.

Me separé un poco para ver sus hermosos ojos, acomodé detrás de su oreja un rebelde mechón que caía en su rostro y le traté de sonreír- Lo sé, pero por ahora eso no es posible, tal vez en un futuro…

-En un futuro lo será, te lo prometo- me susurro antes de que sus labios tocaron nuevamente los míos. A diferencia de los besos anteriores este llevaba algo mas de pasión por parte de los dos, ninguno se quería separar y hubiéramos pasado horas así, si no hubiera sido por la voz de Alice.

-Acabo de ver que se están acercando a la casa- nos dijo cuando se encontró mas cerca.

Muy a mí pesar me separe de Edward y dedicándole una última mirada llena de ilusión me di la vuelta rumbo a Sophie. Al pasar junto a Alice le sonreí y en un murmullo le agradecí.

No podía quedarme más e aquel sitio con aquellos ojos siguiéndome, en cualquier momento podía haber cometido la locura de regresarme a sus brazos, así que empecé a trotar en camino a la casa, no sin antes escuchar lo que Sophie le decía a Alice.

-Recuerda que no todo es lo que parece, tal vez poniendo mas atención en sus sentidos puedan entender mejor.

No hubo necesidad de que esperase a que Sophie me explicara mejor para comprender lo que les había dicho, la clave era eso, aunque Edward posiblemente le estuviera ya dando vuelta a esa idea en su cabeza, él no me había olvidado, al igual que nunca había olvidado mi aroma de humana, un aroma que todavía seguía presente en mí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Y llegamos al final de este capítulo… espero que les haya gustado porque como que me costo trabajo y perdónenme en serio por no haberlo subido antes, estaba en temporada de exámenes y ya saben como es eso… y si ha eso le agregamos que tuve problemas con el programa de Word… ya mejor no hablemos de eso…**_

_**Quería agradecerles a todas las personas que me dejaron RR, les juro que me llena de emoción leerlos y hay unos que de plano me hacia llorar de alegría jajaja… ojala que esta vez me lleguen muchos así jajaja…**_

_**Espero no tardarme mucho en el otro capi, solo les pido su comprensión porque les juro que tengo mucho tarea y he tenido muy poco tiempo de escribir =(…**_

_**Sin mas los dejo, adelantándoles que en el otro capitulo tendremos a Alice y a Daniel narrando… después de dos capítulos en calma ya se viene un poco la tormenta…**_


	17. Amistad y traición

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**17****. Amistad y Traición**

ALICE POV

Bella se marcho hacia el lugar donde se encontraba mi hermano y no pude evitar sonreír por eso, tal vez las cosas ahora iban a mejorar después de que hablaran. Mi mente viajo al pasado, dónde toda mi familia estaba reunida alrededor de la sala, donde Bella estaba con nosotros y sonreía sin parar, se veía tan feliz, de hecho todos lo éramos gracias a ella.

-¿Te sucede algo?- me preguntó alguien, me había olvidado por completo de Sophie y al ver que me miraba preocupada le negué con la cabeza- voy a acercarme un poco a ellos y así poderlos proteger si pasa algo, ¿vienes?

-Por supuesto- le conteste y ambas nos dirigimos al camino por donde Bella se había ido. Antes de desaparecer entre los árboles me pareció ver una sombra pero cuando quise identificarla, ya no estaba. No le di importancia y seguí corriendo atrás de Sophie.

Nos detuvimos a varios metros de ellos, al parecer las dos estábamos de acuerdo con darles un poco de privacidad pero aún así la curiosidad por saber de qué hablarían o más bien, que le diría ella, me carcomía.

Mire a Sophie, la cual ya se había sentado a lado de un árbol, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero su rostro mostraba preocupación, como me hubiera gustado saber que pensaba en ese momento, la realidad era que ya me estaba empezando a preocupar también por ella, su cariño a Bella parecía completamente sincero y al estarse arriesgando de la forma en que lo hacia lo demostraba.

-Gracias- le dije sentándome en frente de ella, al inmediato sus ojos se abrieron y me observaron detenidamente.

-No sé porque agradeces- su voz fue un susurro.

-Por lo que estás haciendo y también por querer a Bella.

Sonrío y desvío su mirada a su mano que se encontraba jugando con el pasto- Es difícil no quererla- reí ante lo certero de su comentario- desde el momento en que la conocí nos hicimos amigas, ambas necesitábamos tanto el una de la otra que mi cariño surgió de la noche a la mañana - paró unos segundos para después sonreír de nuevo y voltearme a ver - ¿Sabes?, Isa me habló mucho de ti, nuca dijo tu nombre pero ahora se que eras tú a la amiga que tanto extrañaba, muchas veces me contó de sus "torturas" de compra o aquellos "dolorosos" cambios de imagen, pero cada vez que hablaba de ti lo hacía con un gran cariño.

Sus palabras hicieron que se me formara un nudo en la garganta, de nuevo podía sentir la culpa en mí, me giré para que ella no viera la tristeza de mis ojos – Tan buena amiga era que la abandoné. Merecía su odio.

Escuche como Sophie reía, pero no de una forma malintencionada, el contacto de su mano con la mía me hizo verla – No te voy a negar que ella no lo intentó, pero en realidad dudo que alguna vez haya sentido ese sentimiento por ustedes- estuvo unos segundos sin hablar y después de suspirar un poco ruidoso continuó- el dolor que sintió y los malos consejos y mentiras que le dijeron la hicieron confundirse, tú lo viste esa noche- ella se refería a la noche en que por primera vez la había visto cazar- actuó por despecho pero después se arrepintió… Nosotros hemos actuado así mucho tiempo, influenciados por las personas que se divierten por nuestro sufrimiento.

-Sí saben que ellos hacen eso, ¿por qué continúan juntos?- pregunté de inmediato aprovechando su pausa- Acaso, ¿en todo esto también están metidos Daniel y Steve?

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y me empezó a negar- Por supuesto que no, ellos no saben nada de lo que pasa, siempre que estamos todos juntos, Max y Kristten cambian su forma de ser por completo y hasta ahora que ambos sintieron la amenaza mostraron su verdadera cara.

-¿Cómo es posible que viviendo muchos años con ellos no se hayan dado cuenta?.

-Digamos que Kristten cuando se lo propone puede ser una persona muy encantadora- me dijo, aunque por su mirada supe que aquello llevaba otro sentido- además Daniel y Steve les deben varias cosas a ellos, lamentablemente los acobijaron en su familia y les enseñaron lo necesario para sobrevivir y por si fuera poco Max fue el que creó a sus parejas.

-¿A Bella y a ti?- le pregunté y ella me asintió-¿Por eso ustedes siguen con ellos?

-En parte- admitió, levantando su cabeza y viendo al cielo estrellado.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque nosotras estamos ligadas a Max queramos o no, y mientras estemos con ellos nunca nos dejaran- en ningún momento me volteo a ver, quería preguntarle pero decidí esperar a que Sophie hablara, tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a desahogar conmigo – Siempre pensé que ustedes eran los malos en esta historia, que no habían tenido corazón cuando la dejaron, pero ahora entiendo porque lo hizo Edward…

-Como están las cosas creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que la transformara él- la interrumpí.

-Tal vez, pero Edward quería que no sufriera por lo que ahora lo hace- hizo una pausa para nuevamente verme con aquellos ojos grises- Pero ustedes tienen una oportunidad para que ella vuelva a su familia, creo que nos pueden ayudar a que esto acabe de una vez por todas y a pesar de que el sufrimiento de Daniel me va a doler a mi también, quiero que Bella sea feliz con tu hermano,- noté como la llamaba con ese nombre, Sophie siguió hablando- ellos nunca se han dejado de querer y es injusto que por malentendidos estén lejos uno del otro.

-Estoy segura que si llegamos a pelear nosotros ganaríamos, somos mas- dije segura.

-Eso no pasará- la miré de inmediato al escucharle decir eso- Steve y Daniel los apoyarían y nosotras también, ninguna de las dos planea dejarlos a ellos solos.

-Entonces, ¿cómo quieren que les ayudemos?- pregunte desesperada al no comprender bien la situación, y aún más frustrada por no poder ver el futuro de Bella.

-Simplemente no se confíen, Max y Kristten son bastante fuertes, incluso pueden hacer que su familia se desintegre.

-Eso no sucederá, somos bastantes unidos.

-Solo tengan cuidado de no dejar a ninguno solo cuando estén cerca de ellos, ¿prométeme que eso harás?.

Asentí, se veía preocupada pero más me estaba poniendo a mí - Sigo sin entender por que no nos dicen las cosas así como son, ¿por qué tanto misterio en todo esto?

Dudó en hablar pero al final lo hizo- Si decimos algo de lo que Bella y yo somos, pondríamos en peligro a Daniel y Steve- la miré sin entender y al verme así solo cerró los ojos y me contó- Max se podría enterar de alguna forma como lo ha estado haciendo últimamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Me refiero a que alguien le está contando todo acerca de ustedes, por eso mismo te estoy diciendo que se cuiden.

Acabe de escucharla y de inmediato mi mente se fue a la única persona que estaba entre nosotros, capaz de meternos en problemas. Tanya.

-Alice- dijo mi nombre y de nuevo le presté atención- me gustaría decirles más, en serio, pero ustedes deben de darse cuenta de lo que pasa, solo te digo de que si algo sale mal, Max no va a dudar ni un segundo en matar a Bella y créeme, será mucho más fácil de lo que ustedes creen.

Me asuste, como era posible de que aquel tipo tuviera tanto control en ellas, porque sabía que aunque Sophie se estaba nada mas refiriendo a Bella, ella también corría con la misma suerte. – un consejo más- le suplique.

-Ya han hecho especulaciones sobre esto, van por buen camino, solo recuerda que lo menos improbable es lo mas probable.

No hable más con ella, tenía que pensar en como decirle a los demás lo que ahora ya sabía, tal vez si Edward y yo platicábamos de lo que había pasado esta noche llegaríamos más rápido a la conclusión, aunque para mí en estos momentos sonaba totalmente ilógico.

DANIEL POV

La noche se torno más fría cuando decidí regresar a la casa, en mi trayecto me había alejado bastante. Después de la charla que había tenido con Max y Kristten las cosas ya estaban más claras en mi cabeza, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, me sentía diferente, como si algo en mí hubiera cambiado de repente. Antes, mí intención era dejar que Isabella escogiera por si misma su camino pero ahora eso lo veía como completa idiotez, ¿por que iba a dejar que alguien se la llevara de mí lado?.

Yo, había estado con ella en aquellos terribles momentos, yo, la había consolado y escogido para que estuviera conmigo; simplemente por mí era lo que ella soñó. Porque dejarla ir cuando ellos no se la merecía, aquel tipo la hizo sufrir hace años, nunca la amo, solo jugó con sus sentimiento. Pero yo sí la amaba y por nada del mundo me la quitarían.

Y a pesar de todo, de seguir recordando las palabras que nunca llegaron a su boca, no la dejaría ir, era sólo mía a pesar de que ella no me amara.

Estaba en el bosque más cercano a la casa, iba solo, Max y Kristten comentaron que querían hablar entre ellos, así que me les adelante, una parte de mí se moría por ver a Isabella y no le iba a quitar un ojo de encima, tampoco dejaría que ninguno de ellos se le acercara; esa era mi mayor preocupación en estos momentos, con quién ella estaría.

Decidí aligerar mi paso para así poder percibir su aroma pero el único que me llego fue uno demasiado dulzón, aquellos días que habíamos pasado en ese lugar ya tenía muy bien localizados el olor de cada uno de los vampiros de esa casa, así que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando entre los árboles apareció Tanya.

-¿Tan tarde afuera?- inmediatamente me preguntó, recargándose de una forma sensual en uno de los árboles.

-Tenía cosas que hacer- dije tajante a unos pasos de ella- supongo que tú también.

-Digamos que sí, aunque creo que esta noche a muchas personas les dio por salir.- en su rostro apareció una sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos me miraban detenidamente.

-¿A sí?... la noche era bella para caminar.

-También lo es para conversar, ¿no?- río después de eso- muchos lo han hecho hoy.

Apreté mi dientes y mis puños, y me acerque a Tanya que por ningún momento se quitó al sentirme muy cerca- Si vas a decirme algo, solo hazlo… no estoy para tus juegos.

-A alguien no le sentó muy bien el paseíto- su mano acarició mis mejillas y lentamente sus dedos pasearon por mis labios.

No le contesté nada, pensaba irme pero cuando hice un movimiento me sujetó fuertemente pegando más nuestros cuerpos- dime, ¿por qué estas con ella?

-Porque es especial y la amó-dije seguro, observando detenidamente a la mujer que se encontraba a muy pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Muchas veces escuche decir eso a él

Sentí como mi ponzoña se empezaba a generar tras escucharla- él nunca la amó- le dije tomándola por los brazos y estrellándola en un árbol.- Nunca…

-No voy a discutir eso contigo- su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y sus brazos ahora acariciaban mi espalda- ¿Qué les da?, era una mucha simple, sin gracia alguna y ahora a pesar de ser un vampiro sigue siendo igual.

Mi risa llenó el lugar- Se notan tus celos por ella, simplemente Isabella es algo que tú nunca podrás ser.

Supe que mi comentario le había molestado bastante pero se recompuso de nuevo con su sonrisa en su rostro- Lástima que tú "Isabella nunca ha podido olvidar a Edward.

Mis manos que todavía la sujetaban por los brazos las apretaron más buscándole hacer daño, ella empujo lo suficiente para alejarme y poder hablar- Te duele la verdad- río buscando solo con eso que nuevamente la atacara- tranquilo, yo no soy tú enemigo, si quieres a "Isabella", "Bella" o como gustes llamarle es tú problema.

-Callete!!- le gruñí- ni siquiera se porque sigo aquí escuchándote.

-Sigues aquí porque sabes que te tengo algo que decir.

-Pues si lo vas a hacer, solo dilo y lárgate.

-Ok- me comenzó a decir acercándose más a mí- solo dime algo Dan, ¿en verdad confías en ella?

-No sé a que viene tu pregunta.

Encogió sus hombros y me miró con aquella malicia en sus ojos dorados- Me da lástima verte tan enamorado, y ella que se supone que esta contigo se va a ver a escondidas con el otro, y por si fuera poco tú misma hermana la esta solapando…

-¡¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!!- le pregunté aventándome otra vez hacia ella pero me esquivo percibiendo mi ataque.

-¿Te lo vuelvo a repetir?

-Ya te dije que no juegues conmigo Tanya.

-La que está jugando contigo amor, es otra, no yo… bueno más bien son dos si contamos a Sophie.

No pude evitar que un gruñido saliera de mi boca y que mis puños se desquitaran con un árbol. Me sentía herido, ¿acaso Isabela no me había prometido algo?- ¿Cómo se si creerte?

-No, haber- su voz se escuchaba muy cerca de mí oído y al voltearme la tenía a un lado- la única pregunta que te debes hacer es ¿Confías en ella?... porque si no te pones listo vele diciendo adiós.

-Escúchame bien, nunca, nunca, NUNCA la va a tener para él, no me importa si tengo que matarlo.

-No creo que él sea el único culpable.

-Ese idiota la esta engatusando con sus mentiras- le dije muy seguro, tratando de controlar un poco mi ira.

-¿Hasta cuando abrirás los ojos y te darás cuenta que esa niña no lo ha olvidado?

-CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le grite. Salí corriendo hacia la casa, necesitaba hablar con ella, sabía que aquello podría ser cierto.

Me sentía completamente loco al pensarlo y a pesar que mi corazón muerto me estaba diciendo que la dejara ser feliz, mi cabeza solo pensaba en que no quería dejarla ir, era mía, me pertenecía y si él planeaba meterse mas con nosotros o intentar algo con Isabella, no dudaría ni un instante en acabar con su patética existencia.

Corrí y corrí sin siquiera pensar en otra cosa, solo hasta que unos brazos me detuvieron antes de entrar al jardín reaccione. La cara de Steve se notaba preocupada.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué tienes?- me preguntó.

-Necesito saber donde están, ¿estuviste con ellas?

-Tranquilízate- ahora su vos también sonaba preocupada, pero lo único que a mí me interesaba era saber donde estaban- si te refieres a las chicas están arriba.

-¿Has estado con ellas?

-No, hace rato me tope con ellas cuando regresaban de camina, yo estaba buscándote…- no deje que acabara, me fui en dirección a la entrada pero de nuevo me detuvo- ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto así.

-Nunca antes me sentí tan traicionado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Holaaaaaa!!! Aquí me tienen de nuevo, la verdad no pensaba acabar este capitulo para estas fechas pero dado a una persona que me ha insistido y animando para que suba antes pues aquí lo tienen, este va dedicado especialmente a Xiron =b…**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho y por las dudas que han surgido, no es que no se las quiera aclarar, es que si lo hago pues como que ya no va a ver ese misterio en la historia jajaja…**

**Muchas gracias a todas por dejarme comentarios, ojala que este también tenga muchos y así se me ilumina mi cabecita mas rápido para actualizar, aunque no prometo nada…**

**Bye…. Besos!**


	18. Humana!

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**18. Humana???!!!**

EDWARD POV

La había visto alejarse y perderse entre el bosque, nuestra última mirada había llevado tantos sentimientos que aún no lograba comprender de todo la charla que habíamos tenido, lo único que importaba de aquello era que ahora sí estaba seguro de que ella me seguía amando tanto como yo la amaba, con sus besos y sus carias me hizo comprenderlo y ahora, al saber todo esto no la dejaría, lucharía por ella a pesar de sus advertencias.

"Por lo visto solucionaron sus problemas", escuche los pensamientos de Alice y en contestación no pude evitar sonreírle como hace años no lo hacia- es bueno verte sonreír hermanito.

-Ahora tengo un motivo para hacerlo Alice, mí Bella me sigue amando a pesar de todo.

-Nunca dejo de hacerlo.

Ninguno dijo mas, ambos necesitábamos hablar con los demás y al parecer a ella le urgía comunicar lo que sabía. De inmediato sacó su celular y empezó a marcar el número de Carlisle, todos estaban con él cuando se empezó a poner de acuerdo con Alice para vernos en el lugar dónde estábamos nosotros. Cuando hubo acabado su mirada se perdió, pero no de la manera con la que veía sus visiones, en su mente pude ver cosas breves de la charla que había tenido con Sophie, noté varias cosas que llamaron mi atención pero decidí no comentarle nada, prefería que los demás llegaran ya que yo tenía que decirles lo que estaba pensando.

En muy poco tiempo todos los demás llegaron al lugar donde los habíamos citado, cada uno posaba su vista solo en mí y sus pensamientos iban hacia Bella, Esme de inmediato se me acerco y en un cálido abrazo me susurro- Sabía que ella todavía te seguía amando.

-Lo sé, lo hace de la misma forma de la que yo lo hago.- la sonrisa de ella se hizo mucho más amplia cuando me vio hacerlo, miré tras de ella para toparme a todos, e incluso Rosalie, sonriéndome.

-Por tu cara suponemos que todo salió bien.

-El saber que me ama me ha hecho sacar las suficientes fuerzas para luchar por ella.- le dije a Jasper que inundó el ambiente de alegría.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de luchar?- me preguntó la voz de Carlisle pero mientras lo hacia su mente trataba se entender mas allá de mis palabras.

Pero antes de que yo contestará Alice se me adelanto- Max las tiene controladas.

La mirada de cada uno de nosotros paso a ella que se soltó de inmediato de los brazos de Jasper para después verme y pedirme que la dejara hablar primero, le asentí en contestación.

-Nos van a explicar que sucedió o van a continuar mirándose de esa manera- soltó de repente Rosalie desesperada por saber- Porque eso ya lo venimos sabiendo desde hace tiempo.

-Lo se- empezó a decirle mi otra hermana- pero nosotros antes también sospechábamos de Daniel y Steve, y ellos no tienen nada que ver en ese asunto, tanto ellos como Sophie y Bella están metidos.

-¿Cómo es eso?- le preguntó Jasper- notaba a Sophie con un poco de miedo cuando estaba cerca de Max o Kristten, y a ellos los sentía tan confiados…

-Es que ninguno de ellos dos sabe nada- todos la miraron sin comprender- lo que pasa es que lo que sienten Daniel y Steve es agradecimiento, Max y Kristten les enseñaron lo que era ser un vampiro…

-Y además transformó a sus parejas- le terminó Carlisle comprendiéndolo.

-Aún así, han vivido tantos años con ellos que no comprendo como no se han dado cuenta- argumentó Rosalie.

Y de inmediato la cabeza de Alice comenzó a dar vueltas a una idea que había bloqueado de mí, nuestros ojos nuevamente se conectaron y la pregunta que se hizo o que más bien las hacia para nosotros dos, la dijo- ¿En realidad que sabemos de ellos?

-No entiendo esa pregunta.

-Nada- le dijo Esme saltándose lo que había dicho Emmett, él cual la miro aún mas desorientado- explícanos mas acerca de lo que quieres decir.

-Me refiero a que no sabemos bien contra quien estamos luchando y lo poco que sabemos es porque lo hemos visto o nos la ha dicho Eleazar- resopló fuertemente y continuó- Miren, hubo algo que Sophie me dijo y después de estar dándole tantas vueltas creo que con eso se puede explicar el porque ni Daniel ni Steve se han dado cuenta de lo que sus "hermanos" planean.

-Y eso es…

-Que Kristten tiene ciertos dones para poderlos controlar- les dijo al fin.

-Controlarlos así como si fueran sus títeres- Emmett alzo sus cejas tratando de comprenr lo al igual que toda mi familia.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno Carlisle, lo pienso porque Sophie me hizo jurarle que no dejaríamos nunca a nadie solo y menos cuando ella se encontrara cerca.

-Pero si eso fuera verdad, ¿Por qué no hace lo mismo con la otra?-le pregunto Rosalie dudando todavía de Alice y refiriéndose a Sophie.

-Porque Sophie les tiene miedo, no hace falta que le obliguen hacer algo- le contesté yo- Y a Bella no le hace ningún efecto.

-No se porque no los podemos atacar de una vez- Emmett se puso en medio de nosotros comenzando a mover también sus brazos para que entendiéramos su idea –Nosotros somos demasiados para dos vampiros, si los otros tipos nos dan lata podremos controlarlos fácilmente mientras se acaba con los meros meros.

-El problema Emmett- le dijo ahora Carlisle, mi padre ya había entendido toda la situación-es que estoy seguro que ellos también tienen dones y serán algo complicados, aparte que no creo que Bella los deje.

-No lo hará- dijimos al unísono Alice y yo.

-Pues todo sería mucho mas fácil si ella no los protegiera- nos dijo Rose- ni siquiera sus dones sirven contra ellos, no tenemos demasiadas ventajas.

-Pero somos más, eso es una ventaja- apoyó Jasper la anterior idea de Emmett, este último sonrió.

-No Jasper, atacarlos así sin tener un plan o alguna otra idea de lo que Max y Krissten pueden hacer, sería ponernos en peligro y sobre todo poner a Bella.

-¿Tanto así?- le pregunto a Carlisle una muy preocupada Esme, este solo le asintió.

-Sophie me dijo que…

-"No te imaginas lo fácil que será para él acabar con la vida de Bella"- le terminé a mi hermana, diciendo lo que a ella le habían dicho.- Pero aún así se que hay una manera de hacerlo, a pesar de que ella tampoco lo crea- dije un susurro para mí, pero era lógico que todos los demás me habían escuchado.

-Edward, sabes que esa manera la vamos a encontrar, debe de haber algo que tal vez a ti te haya dicho.

Miré a Esme y las palabras de Bella llegaron a mí- Me pidió que no los subestimáramos.

-Y que no solo hay que tener cuidado por ellos- nuestra mirada giro a ver de nuevo a Alice que de enseguida se explico- Tanya.

-¿Tanya?

-Carlisle, creo que ella ha sido demasiado comunicativa con ellos.

-Debería de haberlo sabido, tantas discusiones con Kate y Carmen.

-No creo que ella sea capaz de perjudicarnos.

-Al contrario Esme, por el amor se pueden hacer locuras- dijo Rose volteándome a ver.

-Cállate- le pedí y solo río.

Unos segundos pasaron sin que nadie dijera nada, el aire viajaba desordenando mi cabello mientras que mis ideas trataban de juntarse para ver un mejor panorama, lo único que deseaba era que Bella estuviera nuevamente en mis brazos si ninguna preocupación.

-¿Hay algo más que nos vayan a decir?- nos preguntó Carlisle.

De inmediato tanto Alice como yo nos miramos y empezamos a pensar en lo que resultaba absolutamente ilógico.

-Vamos- nos animó nuestro padre.

-¿Qué pasaría si Bella realmente no fuera un vampiro?

-Perdón!!!- la risa de Emmett de nuevo se escucho- pensar en eso es tonto, la hemos visto cazar y moverse como uno de nosotros.

-Se que suena como una tontería- me apoyo Alice- pero ustedes mismos lo han visto, escucharon aquel latido cuando Tanya la golpeo y cayó.

-¿Nos quieren decir que ella sigue siendo humana?

-Creo que una parte de ella lo sigue siendo, eso explicaría muchas cosas- le conteste a Jasper- Su aroma no lo ha perdido- me volteé para ver a Carlisle y saber su opinión.

Él se tomó el tiempo para contestar y calmadamente nos dijo- Puede que lo que ustedes piensan sea cierto pero no puedo entender como eso sea posible, en todos mis años nunca antes lo había escuchado.

-Max fue el que la transformó ¿no?, tal vez él haya hecho algo para que eso sucediera- comento Esme, y ante eso empecé a dar vueltas a esa idea, como si todas las piezas del rompecabezas se estuvieran por fin armando.

"Sería muy fácil matarla" – recordé lo que antes había dicho- Es ese el control que Max tiene sobre ella- dije muy bajo, cada uno de nosotros comenzó a entender, llegando a un mismo punto- pero ¿cómo?

-Eso es lo que necesitamos averiguar- me contestó Carlisle apoyándome un brazo sobre mi hombro.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?, por obvias razones no nos podemos acercar a Bella y ni Alice ni Edward pueden usar sus dones.

-Vamos abordarla de nuevo.

-No Jasper- le dijo Carlisle- vamos a esperar a que algo que este a nuestro favor suceda, no quiero que se metan en problemas con ninguno antes de tiempo, estoy seguro que las chicas van hacer algo que nos ayude.

-¿Entonces quieres que esperemos sin hacer nada?- le pregunté- Podría pasarle algo a Bella.

-No le va a pasar nada Edward- me gire para ver a Alice que mantenía su mirada en su esposo- Max no le hará nada hasta que vea que no le queda de otra.

-Pero…

-Alice tiene razón- la apoyó de nuevo mi padre- lo primero que tenemos que hacer es estar seguro e a que nos enfrentamos y que todo esto es verdad.

Una mano paso por mi despeinado cabello mientras que frustrado empecé a caminar de regreso, en estos momentos ya no se tenía que decir otra cosa, lo más importante ellos ya lo sabían, y ahora, ¿solo quedaba esperar?, yo lo que quería era actuar, enterarme de una vez por todas que sucedía, que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Bella y si ella realmente era lo que yo estaba pensando.

Aunque si realmente lo era, ¿cómo demonios iba a hacer para que ella no resultara herida o peor aún, dejara de existir?.

Mis pasos calmados me hicieron llegar hasta donde comenzaba el jardín de aquella casa, lo que nunca espero fue verlos a ellos.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué tienes?- escuche que le decía Steve a Daniel mientras lo detenía, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

-Necesito saber donde están, ¿estuviste con ellas?- le preguntó desesperado, algo se veía diferente ahora en él.

-Tranquilízate- ahora la voz de Steve también sonaba preocupada, - si te refieres a las chicas están arriba.

-¿Has estado con ellas?

-No, hace rato me tope con ellas cuando regresaban de caminar, yo estaba buscándote…- Daniel no dejó que el otro vampiro acabara y corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que entrara Steve se le interpuso - ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto así.

-Nunca antes me sentí tan traicionado.

No pude evitar preocuparme por Bella, ¿a que se estaba refiriendo? ¿a caso sabía de mí encuentro con ella?, y antes de poder evitar que ambos me vieran, el sonido de una rama rompiéndose tras de mí los alerto.

Su mirada se volvió negra y su respiración mucho más agitada, traté de contestarle de la misma manera pero antes de que lo hiciera la mano de Carlisle y Esme en mi espalda me hicieron que me calmara, Daniel al ver a mí familia solo gruño y se volteó para entrar a la casa, sus pasos subiendo rápidamente la escalera se escucharon, solo esperaba que Bella estuviera bien.

Su hermano se quedo ahí observándonos unos segundo, después cuando se dio la vuelta para entrar se detuvo y volteo a su lado derecho para ver a Max, Kristten y a Tanya, ellos se pararon y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, hubo un momento en lo que solo quería era atacarlos pero sabía muy bien que el momento todavía no había llegado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Hola de nuevo!!!**_

_**Si que me tarde esta vez, pero en vdd lo siento muchooooooooo!!!! Les juro que intente pero subir pero no había inspiración y mis ideas no querían tomar forma, y a eso le añadimos que ya estoy en las ultimas de mi escuela y no me han dejado ni dormir bien =(…**_

_**Pero en fin, espero que le haya gustado mucho el capitulo, se que no es la gran cosa pero ya se están descubriendo mas cosas no??, muchas esperaban tal vez eso jajaja… Y para el otro tendremos un charla con Bella y Sophie… asi que dejen mucho RR… porfa!!!!!!!**_

_**Gracias por leer mi historia, ojala también se pasen por UNA NOCHE PARA AMAR, porque también hubo capi nuevo…**_

_**Los veo para la otra….**_


	19. esperanzas rotas

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**19. Esperanzas rotas**

BELLA POV

Después de haberme alejado de Edward mi cabeza era un completo remolino de ideas y sentimientos encontrados, el sentir sus labios sobre los míos me llevo al pasado y por unos instantes sentí que aquello que habíamos vivido podía de nuevo ser real.

Un sollozo salió de mí y los ojos preocupados de Sophie de inmediato me miraron, de un momento a otro ella estuvo conmigo abrazándome y ambas caímos al piso de nuestra habitación recargadas en un costado de la cama que se encontraba ahí; teníamos tan solo unos minutos de haber vuelto a aquella casa y de habernos encontrado también a Steve, él estaba buscando a Daniel y de cierta forma el saber que aquel vampiro todavía no había llegado me reconforto, no quería verlo, mas bien, ahora no sabía como verlo a la cara.

El recordar mi traición hizo que un sollozo más saliera, los brazos de Sophie me apretaron mas hacia ella- Bella, por favor, no sigas sollozando si no quieres que en unos segundos yo haga lo mismo.

-¿Es qué no se que hacer? Mí cabeza en estos instantes esta a punto de explotar por todo lo que esta pasando.

-¿Por qué?- su pregunta hizo que me volteara a verla con ojos de confusión y al notarlo continuó- ya se que tu cabeza esta llena de preguntas sin respuestas, que no comprendes todo lo que en estos momentos esta pasando pero ¿acaso no es obvio el camino que tienes que seguir ahora?

-Si tú sabes cuál es el camino correcto, entonces por favor dímelo porque yo no lo veo- le conteste un poco molesta ante lo que me acababa de decir y me gire para no verla.

Sentí su movimiento a lado mío y se sentó enfrente de mí para solo susurrar- Edward.

-¿Él que tiene que ver en todo esto?- le pregunte haciéndome la tonta, ya que sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Bella, tú lo amas, acaso no es lo lógico seguir ese camino- no le conteste y simplemente volví a desviar mi mirada- por dios, hace unos momentos se lo demostraste a él y sobre todo te lo demostraste a ti misma, no lo haz olvidado.

-¿Y que quieres que ahora haga?

-Pues espero que luches por él para poder ser feliz.

Al terminar de escucharla de inmediato me pare y le di la espalda- ¿ser feliz?, eso es imposible y tu sabes perfectamente el por que, aparte de eso se te olvida algo muy importante.

-En primera estoy de acuerdo contigo de que lograr salir de esto será complicado pero confió en que no imposible, pero según tú ¿qué es lo que paso por alto?

-Daniel-el tan solo decir su nombre hizo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta- es tu hermano y aún así me pides que luche por Edward, cuando sabes perfectamente que él sufriría.

Por unos instantes sentí que su mirada estaba clavada en mí pero sus pasos me indicaron que se había acercado a la ventana- Dan va a sufrir pero tú no lo amas y solo por no verlo así, ¿vas sacrificar tú felicidad? dime, ¿acaso no se merecen los dos ser feliz?

-Sophie por favor entiéndeme- le dije subiendo mi voz y buscándola con la mirada- Daniel me ayudó cuando mas necesitaba a alguien, me hizo sentir querida y protegida…

-Sí y también fue el culpable de que ahora seas esto, de que estés encadenada a ellos.

-Sabes perfectamente que él no tiene la culpa- nuestra mirada se cruzo y en los ojos de ella pude ver reflejada mi tristeza.

-Lo sé, pero la gratitud que sientes por él no es ningún motivo para que decidas …

-No quiero hacerlo sufrir- le corté y antes de que ella continuara seguí- de todas formas, si quisiera seguir a mi corazón, ¿cómo le haría?, tú misma me acabas de decir que estoy encadenada a ellos.

-Debe de haber una forma- susurro mas para ella que para mí.

-Tú dime- le dije para atraer su atención de nuevo- por lo visto las dos estamos en la misma circunstancias y yo ni siquiera sabía.

-Bella, yo no podía decirte nada, Max me lo había prohibido y tenía miedo de que mi hiciera algo si te lo contaba.

-Entonces ¿que ha cambiado?, esta noche no solo decidiste confiarme tú secreto si no también fuiste con Alice y hablaste con ella, y para colmo me ayudaste para que hablara con Edward, ¿acaso el miedo desapareció?.

Una ligera risa resonó en la habitación y cuando nuestra mirada de nuevo se encontró me contestó- el miedo nunca se ira pero tal vez ahora que ví una oportunidad el coraje que tenía dormido despertó y me hizo arriesgarme para poder ser libre.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ellos son nuestra oportunidad?- le pregunté, sabiendo muy bien que ella se refería a la familia Cullen.

Paso un instante antes de que respondiera y a pesar de que se volteó pude notar aquel brillo en sus ojos- Cuando alguien ama a una persona esta dispuesta a dar todo por ella sin importar las consecuencias, ¿no?- de nuevo me miro y solo asentí- creo que es ese el principal motivo por el que tú no quieres arriesgar todo por Edward, te morirías si algo le pasara a él o a su familia y dado las circunstancias en las que estamos, eso es probable.

-Tú también amas a Steve y te dolería si algo le pasara, así que me entiendes.

-Lo hago.

-Por eso no quiero que alguno de los Cullen intervenga en esto, ambas sabemos lo que Max y Kristten son capaces de hacer, pero también me dolería ver que a Daniel le pasara algo, no lo amo pero sabes que lo quiero y mucho, tampoco quiero verlo morir.-hice un a pausa para después acercarme hacia donde ella estaba y decirle- Por eso no entiendo la esperanza que tienes.

-Si la entiendes- me dijo convencida- sabes perfectamente que ellos no van a dejarte ir tan fácil y más ahora que ya están descubriendo el porque todavía no nos hemos separado de Max.

-Se te olvida que él con tan solo quererle puedo hacer que …

-Dejemos de existir-Sophie a completo mí frase- sabes, siempre me he preguntado el porque no había hecho todo un ejercito con vampiros que le obedecieran solo a él.

-¿Acaso hay mas como nosotros?- le pregunte un poco sorprendida, desde que sabía lo que era había pensado que yo era la única pero ahora resultaba que Max le había hecho esto primero a Sophie, ¿podría haber mas como nosotras?

-No los hay- me dijo y sus ojos me miraron con atención- cuando él le propuso a Daniel que te transformara supe que guardaba otra intención, Dan nunca antes había hecho eso y tú eras muy importante para él, tenía miedo de que no se pudiera controlar y terminara por matarte, pero de inmediato Max se propuso para hacerlo y Daniel no dudó en aceptar- hizo una pausa y su mirada se dirigió hacia los árboles donde la ligera brisa movía de un lado a otra sus hojas- mi transformación fue distinta, cuando lo hizo me dijo que había tenido suerte, conmigo era la primera vez en la que él había controlado su poder y su sed, me sentía tan rara, asimilar de golpe que yo era un vampiro pero a la vez seguía siendo humana fue difícil; lo único bueno en todo esto fue Steve- terminó por decirme, una sonrisa inundó su rostro cuando recordó a su amado.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, trataba de asimilar todo lo que ella me había dicho y de cierta forma me sentí mal por mí hermana, la habían condenado a una vida de esclavitud sin que pudiera hacer nada por defenderse; a mí mente llegaron todos aquellos recuerdos en los que Max o Kristten la ofendían o se burlaban, desde un principio me había dado cuenta de la forma en la que ellos la trataban pero ahora podía ver mas claro el sufrimiento por el cual ella paso por mucho mas tiempo que yo, simplemente ahora entendía porque se aferraba tanto a una esperanza.

-Sophie- le llamé y ella se giro a verme- sabes que las posibilidades de que salgamos con vida de esto son muy bajas, ni siquiera sé que va a pasar si conseguimos quitarnos para siempre a Max.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Tampoco quiero que nada malo le pase a los Cullen o a ustedes pero creo que de todas formas algo va a pasar, así que tal vez encontrando alguna manera…- no pude acabar porque los brazos de Sophie rodearon mi cuello e hicieron que retrocediera algunos pasos.

-Sabía que terminarías por aceptar esto y luchar por tú felicidad- me dijo con una sonrisa después de separarse.

-Ahora dime tú que es lo que sigue.

Ella se quedo unos minutos pensando pero al hablar su voz sonó segura- Lo mejor es que los chicos sepan todo lo que rodea a Max y a Kristten, estoy segura que ellos nos ayudaran y estando todos juntos tal vez podamos separarnos para siempre de esos vampiros. Daniel a pesar de que le dolió lo que paso siento que puede entender y ayudarnos junto a los Cullen, él solo quiere verte feliz

Suspire y camine en dirección hacia el escritorio de esa recámara donde había dejado mi libro el día pasado mis dedos recorrieron el borde y mis pensamiento se fueron a la foto que guardaba entre sus páginas- debemos de apresurarnos a hablar con Daniel y Steve antes de que ellos lo hagan.

-¿Crees que Kristten sería capaz de usar su poder contra ellos?- me preguntó de inmediato.

-Sí- le dije muy segura- eso tendría un ventaja mas sobre ellos.

-Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Iba a contestarle cuando escuche algunos ruidos de la parte de afuera, Sophie también lo escucho y las dos nos acercamos a ver qué era lo que pasaba pero la imagen no era de lo mas alentadora, ví claramente a Daniel y Steve platicar para después guardar silencio y mirar hacia un lado, mi mirada siguió a la de ellos y se detuvo en Edward y en su familia detrás de él, una oleada de miedo me llegó cuando noté la tensión que había, pero aquello solo duró unos cuantos segundos, Daniel se giro y rápidamente entró a la casa y no disminuyó su velocidad hasta que llego a nuestro cuarto.

Cuando abrió la puerta me giré y lo ví, no pude evitar asustarme al verlo de esa forma, su mirada se encontraba completamente oscura, su rostro estaba demasiado tenso y la respiración considerablemente agitada, desde que entro no me dejo de ver ni un solo momento, era como si estuviera buscando algo en mí que le dijera algo.

-¿Estás bien?- rompí el silencio pero claramente podía ver que el Daniel que estaba enfrente de mí no era el mismo, ¿acaso ya era demasiado tarde para hablar con él?

-Te parece que lo estoy- su voz sonó tan fría que me inquietó y volteé a ver a Sophie la cual también estaba asustado por su actitud.

Unos instantes se giró a verla como si apenas se diera cuenta de su presencia para después regresar a mí- ¿Dónde estuviste hace rato?

-Caminando por el bosque – le contesté de inmediato y si ya estaba inquieta esa pregunta hizo que estuviera mucho mas, ¿podría haberse enterado de que había estado con Edward?.

-Supongo que su caminata estuvo de lo más entretenida o ¿me equivoco?

-Daniel ¿qué te pasa?, solo fuimos a caminar- le comenzó a decir Sophie pero de inmediato la calló.

-NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO!!- le gritó sin siquiera dignarse a verla- así que hazme el favor de largarte de esta habitación- le bajo al tono pero sin dejar que este fuera más alto de lo normar.

Nunca antes Daniel le había hablado así a alguien, la manera de hacerlo nos sorprendió y Sophie me miró dudando si debería dejarme a solas con él- por favor déjanos solos, es mejor que vayas a hablar con Steve.

Dudo uno momentos pero al final aceptó y se fue cerrando la puerta tras haber salido.

-¿Por qué le hablaste así?- le pregunté después de que escuche los pasos de Sophie bajar por la escalera.

-Todavía no me has contestado si estuvo entretenida tu caminata- su voz de nuevo sonó fría y evadió lo que le pregunte.

-No entiendo porque tanta obsesión por eso, solo fui a caminar y ya- le mentí asustada de que si le decía la verdad se pusiera más violento pero mis palabras lo enfurecieron más.

Me sorprendió cuando se dirigió hacia mí de una forma rápida que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de moverme, me arrojó a la cama mientras que sujetaba fuertemente mis muñecas y con su cuerpo sobre el mío impedía que me moviera.

-Daniel, ¿Qué haces?!!- quería zafarme de él pero su fuerza era mucho mayor a la mía

-Dime, en verdad pensaste que me podrías ver la cara de tonto Isabella- me dijo furioso y muy cerca de mí, pero a pesar de que sus palabras eran fuertes sus ojos fueron los que mas me asustaron, ya que a pesar de estar completamente negros se podía ver odio en ellos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Por fin subi!!!!!!!!!!! Si, se que ahora si me tarde demasiado y algunas personas me quieren linchar pero es que no tuve nada de tiempo para escribir, tanta tarea, examen y de mas me consumieron… pero ya estoy de vacaciones y eso significa que podre escribir mas, bueno eso creo jajaja…**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero como vi que ya querían leer pues decidí dejarlo ahí y ponerlo mas emocionante para el que sigue, eso si, espero unos RR súper súper largos para ver quien adivina lo que se viene a continuación…**

**Las dejo porque ya me estoy muriendo de sueño… prometo vernos pronto…**


	20. solo mía

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**20. SÓLO MÍA**

BELLA POV

Me sorprendió cuando se dirigió hacia mí de una forma rápida que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de moverme, me arrojó a la cama mientras que sujetaba fuertemente mis muñecas y con su cuerpo sobre el mío impedía que me moviera.

-Daniel, ¿Qué haces?!!- quería zafarme de él pero su fuerza era mucho mayor a la mía

-Dime, en verdad pensaste que me podrías ver la cara de tonto Isabella- me dijo furioso y muy cerca de mí, pero a pesar de que sus palabras eran fuertes sus ojos fueron los que mas me asustaron, ya que a pesar de estar completamente negros se podía ver odio en ellos.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de zafarme y de arrojarlo lejos de mí pero parecía como si hubiera un gran abismo entre nuestras fuerzas, estaba totalmente desconcentrada por lo que pasaba que ni siquiera podía concentrarme en utilizar mis poderes contra él- Daniel basta!!!- le grité pero eso hizo que sus manos se aferraran mas a mis muñecas haciéndome daño.

-No!!, hasta que me digas en dónde estuviste- sus palabras resonaron muy cerca de mi cara y me asuste al pensar que él podría saber donde había estado o más bien con quién- ¿no me vas a contestar?

-Daniel, por favor quítate y hablemos tranquilamente- le pedí pero solo conseguí que él empezara a reír.

-¿Hablar tranquilamente?, ¿crees que pueda hacerlo cuando la sangre me hierve por dentro?- me levantó un poco para después azotarme de nuevo en la cama hundiéndome más.

Mis muñecas me empezaron a arder por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en ellas, aún más desesperada de lo que estaba comencé a quererme voltear o a distraerlo para poderme poner en pie pero lo único que conseguí fue lastimarme más y me queje- Me estás haciendo daño- le dije por fin viéndolo directamente a aquellos ojos oscuros y al escucharme, el color de ellos empezó a aclarar y se fijo en la forma que me tenía agarrada.

Y de la misma forma rápida que me había sorprendido cuando saltó hacia mí se retiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama, ambos teníamos la respiración agitada y a pesar de que una parte de mí me decía que saliera corriendo de aquella habitación no pude, solo me senté en la cama y observe detenidamente a Daniel que se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y las manos en su cabello.

-¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunté en un susurro, nunca antes lo había visto actuar de esa manera, ni siquiera su rostro o sus ojos parecían los mismos.

-¿Qué me sucede?, ¿en verdad quieres saber?- su voz siguió siendo fría pero mas controlada.

-Estas actuando como si fueras otra persona

-¿Otra persona?- comenzó a reír- primero me preguntas que me pasa cuando tú misma sabes qué es lo que sucede y después me dices que estoy actuando como otra persona, dime, ¿acaso piensas que alguien puede seguir actuando de la misma manera cuando se entera que lo han traicionado?

No pude contestarle solo me quede observándolo- no me contestas porque sabes que tengo la razón.

-¿Por qué hablas de que te traicione?.

-Isabella, por favor, hace algunas horas me dijiste que estarías conmigo, que ese maldito no era nada para ti pero parece que tus palabras y tus promesas se las llevo el aire, pensé que en verdad estarías conmigo- lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Daniel- susurre su nombre sin saber que otra cosa decirle.

Permanecimos en silencio algunos segundos, solo la respiración agitada de nuestros cuerpos se seguía escuchando- Isabella, en verdad no sé que me duele más- comenzó a decirme con aquel tono frío- si tu silencio o que en ningún momento me has negado que estuviste con él.

Nuevamente permanecí callada, que le podía decir si cada una de sus palabras era verdad, simplemente él no se merecía que yo lo engañara, aunque aquel sufrimiento que en esos momentos sentía, a mí también me lo estaba haciendo sentir. Vi como se paraba y daba unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante para después voltearme a ver, nuestra mirada estaba fija en uno y otro, aquellos ojos que hace unos instantes me había asustado se encontraban más claros, muy cercanos al color normal de sus ojos pero aún así la tristeza que emanaban se lograba percibir.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó en un todo doloroso pero ni siquiera espero a que yo le contestara- ¿Por qué no me amas como a él? , Eres lo más importante en mí vida y siempre traté de darte lo mejor de mí, quería hacerte olvidar todo el sufrimiento que pasaste con ellos y para serte sincero pensé que lo había logrado pero al final no lo logre…

Desde que había escuchado su segunda pregunta rompí el contacto de nuestras miradas y mientras escuchaba cada una de sus palabras mi corazón se desgarraba, cuando el paró de hablar el murmullo de sus pasos me hicieron girar a verlo cuando llegó a mí y se arrodillo en el piso para que quedáramos a la misma altura.

-Dime que hago para que lo olvides a él y me ames solo a mí.

Mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer y en mi garganta se hizo un nudo cuando escuche aquello, mí única contestación fue pararme de aquel lugar y apartarme de él lo mas que podía- Perdóname… perdóname- dije muy bajo que incluso apenas yo misma alcance a oír lo que decía.

Aunque no podía verlo sentí como se paraba – Kristten tiene razón- me gire para notar su cuerpo rígido, sus puños estaban cerrados y su mirada ausente- ellos te han metido ideas en la cabeza, ese tipo te ha envuelto con sus mentiras…

-Estas equivocado!!!- le grité y con eso hice que me prestara atención- ninguno de ellos ha hecho eso, solo me han abierto los ojos más de lo que ya estaban- sus ojos volvieron a tornarse oscuros pero aún así me acerque hacia donde él estaba- ¿Acaso no vez lo que paso con esos tipos?- le dije refiriéndome a Max y Kristten.

-Con ellos no pasa nada, son nuestra familia y los que realmente se preocupan por ti…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, Max y Kristten de alguna u otra forma nos han tenido encadenados siempre a ellos, haciendo que cumpliéramos todo lo que nos pedían… eso no es una familia…

-¿Y ellos sí lo son?!!- me preguntó histéricamente- Esos vampiros te abandonaron a tú suerte, no les importaste!!!- se detuvo unos instantes y note como nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca- a todos nosotros si nos importas, Max te dio la vida que querías…

-Lo único que él me dio fue la esclavitud…

-¿Esclavitud?- me pregunto sin entender.

-Así es, tanto a Sophie como a mí nos dio eso…- Daniel se alejó un poco de mí y comenzó a reír.

-¿Eso es lo que te han hecho creer?, Por dios Isabella, lo único que han hecho es protegernos…

-Hace unas horas no pensabas eso de ellos- le dije y mi comentario me hizo entender todo- ¿has hablado con ellos?- pregunté asustada.

-Hable con ellos y me hicieron comprender todo- aquello confirmo lo que pensaba.

Su actitud y la forma de hablar solo era por culpa de Kristten, se habían aprovechado de Daniel y se las había ingeniado para meterle ideas.

-Daniel, lo único que ellos hicieron fue controlarte, date cuenta de eso…

-Te equivocas!!!- gritó- nuestros hermanos solo quieren nuestro bien, tú eres la que lo debe entender…

Empecé a negarle desesperadamente- Por favor, date cuenta de lo que pasa, Kristten te tiene bajo su control y no les va importar nada de lo que suceda contigo con tal de que ellos se salgan con la suya…

-Por supuesto que no Isabella…

-Claro que sí!!

-Max y Kristten desean que nos vayamos de aquí para que esos vampiros no te sigan metiendo ideas…

-La única razón por la que se quieren ir es por miedo a los Cullen!!!

Hubo otra pausa entre nosotros y el contacto con nuestras miradas duro unos instantes hasta que Daniel comenzó a caminar en dirección al escritorio, se detuvo y sus dedos pasaron por mí libro que yacía ahí, todo momento lo seguí con la mirada y preste más atención, sí aún podía, cuando empezó a hojearlo.

-¿Piensas quedarte con ellos?- su voz sonó tranquila mientras seguía enfocado en el libro.

-Aunque lo quisiera con todo mi corazón, Max nunca me dejaría…- le contesté después de una pausa de mí parte

-Ni él ni yo lo permitiríamos, eres sólo mía…- me dijo de inmediato sorprendiéndome con sus palabras, lo dijo como si nada, como si fuera una conversación más y olvidara nuestros anteriores gritos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Qué eres sólo mía- me lo volvió a decir pero ahora volteándome a ver- simplemente Isabella, no te voy a dejar ir, eres mía y- se detuvo y me dio el libro para que lo mirara en la parte que el separaba con su dedo, en el estaba la foto de Edward conmigo - aunque lo sigas amando- continuó- él ya perdió su oportunidad y no habrá una de nuevo.

-Daniel…

-Isabella, en verdad pensaste que no me había dado cuenta de esto- mis ojos pasaron de la foto a él- nunca te dije nada por creer que cuando estuvieras lista tú misma de desharías de la foto, comprendía que era tu pasado… pero de nuevo me equivoque…

Tomó la foto dejándome solo el libro y la comenzó a arrugar con su puño- Y si la única cosa que debo de hacer para que lo olvides es acabar con su patética existencia, lo haré…

-Daniel, por favor, no cometas una tontería- le pedí totalmente aterrada después de oírlo- no hagas una locura.

-Me estas pidiendo eso ¿por qué estas asustada de que algo me pase a mí o a él?- sus ojos eran completamente oscuros mientras que en su puño seguía sosteniendo la foto.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo porque no quiero que nada malo les pase a los dos

-No entiendes, ¿verdad?, ninguno de nosotros va a estar en paz hasta que eso pase, yo no lo voy a estar hasta que ese tipo entienda que eres SÓLO MÍA… - me aterro escucharlo, ¿acaso mis miedos de ver a dos de las personas más importantes para mí luchando estaba a punto de hacerse realidad?

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que esto no suceda?- le pregunté- si quieres que nos vayamos en este mismo instantes, vámonos y dejemos todo eso atrás, por favor.

Le suplique pero ligeramente me comenzó a negar y camino hacia donde se encontraba la ventana, se detuvo dándome la espalda y habló- Lamentablemente Isabella, ya nada se puede hacer, ya he comprendido de que la única manera de que nosotros dos seamos felices es...- Daniel se giró a verme con sus ojos completamente negros como la obsidiana y una sonrisa en su rostro- acabando con él.

A continuación todo paso demasiado rápido, Daniel se giró y dio un paso hacia atrás para posteriormente arrojarse a la ventana y romperla- NOOOOO!!!!!!- grité tratando de alcanzarlo pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles y como si en cámara lenta ocurriera logré ver como él caía en el césped con el asombro de todos los que se encontraban afuera, su mirada estaba completamente enfocada en Edward que estaba a solo unos pasos de él, los gritos de los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen y de mi propia "familia" se escucharon.

-EDWARD CUIDADO!!!- escuche a Alice y a Emmett

-EDWARD!!!!!!- los gritos de Jasper, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie.

-DANIEL, NO!!!- alcancé a distinguir la voz de Sophie.

Pero justo cuando yo había brincado para detener a Daniel antes de que atacara a Edward, este se abalanzó sobre él y como si no fuera a recibir ningún ataque Edward se quedó completamente parado con la mirada llena de sorpresa por no poderse mover.

Ambos estaban en el piso, Daniel sobre aquel vampiro que yo amaba y que ahora era golpeado y estrellado contra uno de los árboles mas cercanos, sin detener en pensarlo corrí para ayudarlo pero unos brazos me detuvieron.

-STEVE!!! MALDITA SEA SUÉLTAME!!!- le grité tratando se zafarme de él.

Pero al girarme hacia su cara vi que sus ojos estaban completamente perdidos, como si estuviera todo ido ante aquella situación. Me volteé desesperada para gritarle a alguien que fuera a ayudar a Edward que seguía siendo golpeado brutalmente por Daniel pero todos los Cullen estaban parados, luchando con las cadenas invisibles que los tenían completamente paralizados.

Las risas de aquellos sujetos que empezaba a odiar con todas mis fuerzas resonó en mi cabeza, solo giré lo suficiente para ver como veían con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus caras ante esta situación; la sangre me hirvió y como nunca antes había experimentado mi corazón empezó a latir enloquecedoramente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Y aquí esta mi regalo para ustedes… tal vez sea corto pero según yo esta emocionante, ya me dirán ustedes que tal quedo, porque espero mucho RR para mí, mientras más mas pronto me inspiraré porque el capitulo que sigue si que esta difícil para mí… jajaja…**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias a Noci- Chan por tan bonitas palabras así como a Xiron que cada día me dejo un RR nuevo, gracias y espero que estén siguiendo mi otra historia…**

**QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS Y REGALOS SE CUMPLAN EN ESTA BONITA FECHA!!!**


	21. aprendan la lección

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**21. Aprendan la lección**

EDWARD POV

Aquellos tres vampiros que se encontraban a varios metros de nosotros nos observaban con sonrisas irónicas en sus rostros, la mirada de Tanya era la que menor significado tenía a comparación de sus otros acompañantes, Max y Kristten, que parecía como si nos estuvieran evaluando a cada uno.

No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo habíamos durado así, observándonos los unos a los otros, solo el aroma de Carmen y Eleazar que salían de la casa y se quedaban parados junto a Steve nos hicieron voltearnos. Al vernos en aquella situación la mirada de Eleazar fue de inmediato a Carlisle que lo calmó ante lo que él veía.

-Tanya, te había estado buscando, ¿dónde te metiste?- le preguntó Carmen que se mostraba asustada ante el hecho de que ella hubiera estado con esos tipos.

-Caminando- le dijo de inmediato pero atrás de mí los pensamientos de Rosalie me hicieron voltear a verla, un brazo de Emmett la sujetaba por la cintura "No voy a hacer nada estúpido" pensó mi hermana para mí, aún así agradecía a Emmett .

-Kate e Irina nos están esperando adentro de la casa, queremos hablar contigo- Tanya se sorprendió con lo que le acababa de decir su hermana pero de inmediato su cara se recompuso y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia donde estaba parada Carmen, juntas entraron y desaparecieron.

-¿Pasa algo aquí?- preguntó Eleazar inmediatamente después de que entraron.

-No- contestó Max cuando Eleazar hizo contacto con él- ¿tendría que pasar algo?- preguntó mirando a mi padre pero él no le contesto- por lo visto creo que no, si nos disculpan tenemos que hablar con nuestros hermanos.

Ambos s dirigieron a la casa y entraron seguidos de Steve, Eleazar solamente se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar y después de que entraran se dirigió hacia nosotros- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Carlisle? Las cosas están mucho más tensas de lo que creía.

-Y tal vez lo puedan estar más – le dijo mi padre y la mirada de nuestro amigo se dirigió a mí "todo esto es por Bella".

-Sí, es por ella.

-Eleazar- empezó a hablarle Carlisle- no sabes cuánto agradecemos tu hospitalidad después de todo lo que ha pasado y sobre todo porque tú familia no tiene nada que ver, lamentablemente estoy seguro que las cosas van a empeorar con Max y nosotros no vamos a dejar que él siga manejando a su antojo a Bella…

-¿Manejándola?- preguntó confundido

-Así es- le contesto Alice- de alguna forma ese maldito tiene controlada a Bella y…

-Nosotros no vamos a descansar hasta que ella este de nuevo con nosotros- la voz determinada de Rose terminó lo que mi otra hermana estaba pensando, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y le dirigí una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

-Sabremos comprender muy bien si no quieres meterte en este lío Eleazar- le dijo Esme que mantenía enlazada su mano con su esposo y a pesar de que ya sabía lo que nuestro amigo pensaba con toda esta situación, me dio gusto escucharlo.

-¿En verdad creen que los dejaríamos solos en esto?, siempre los hemos considerado parte de nuestra familia y todos juntos podremos pasar por esto, ellos también han afectado a los que quiero y ahora me siento culpable por haber sido un estúpido y creer en ellos.

-No tienes porque sentirte así, son muy listos para poder engañar a cualquiera- le dijo Carlisle.

-Sí, lo sé y por eso mismo creo que deberíamos irnos con mucho cuidado, ellos son unos vampiros bastante peculiares.

-¿Sabes algo de ellos?- le preguntó de inmediato Jasper.

-Solo que cada uno tiene habilidades distintas, aunque Max y Kristten nunca nos han dicho cuales son las suyas- hizo una pausa tratando de recordar- Sophie puede desaparecer el aroma de varios y Steve tiene una fuerza comparada a la tuya Emmett.

-No creo que tanta- dijo mi hermano muy seguro

-¿Sabes algo de Daniel?- le pregunté, esperando que aquello me pudiera ayudar pero también deseando que aquel tipo no le hiciera nada a la persona con la que estaría "hablando" en estos instantes.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba, una imagen me golpeo de repente, esa extraña sensación ya la había vivido muchas veces pero era raro que en esos momentos compartiera una visión con Alice; me encontraba a mí mismo tirado y siendo golpeado, los gritos de mi familia se alcanzaban a distinguir pero el grito de Bella diciendo mi nombre captó mi máxima atención.

Cuando eso termino me giré de inmediato a ver a Alice que lucía igual de sorprendida que yo y noté como los demás nos miraban sin entender, pero aquel susurro en mi mente me sobresaltó, nunca antes lo había escuchado y ahora se escuchaba tan cerca, "eres solo mía".

Tarde en reaccionar al comprender de quien era aquel pensamiento pero al escucharla y girarme hacia donde provenía todo aquello solo alcancé a dar unos cuantos pasos; los vidrios de la ventana del segundo piso yacían en el pasto y sobre estos la figura de Daniel permanecía en cuclillas y sus ojos completamente negros inmediatamente buscaron los míos que no tardaron en estar igual, trate de moverme pero era como si mi cuerpo estuviera completamente desconectado, su sonrisa me hizo entender de que él era el causante de todo esto, solo tardo unas milésimas de segundo en aventarse a mí y comenzarme a golpear sin siquiera poderme defender.

BELLA POV

Ambos estaban en el piso, Daniel sobre aquel vampiro que yo amaba y que ahora era golpeado y estrellado contra uno de los árboles mas cercanos, sin detenerme en pensarlo corrí para ayudarlo pero unos brazos me detuvieron.

-STEVE!!! MALDITA SEA SUÉLTAME!!!- le grité tratando de zafarme de él.

Pero al girarme hacia su cara vi que sus ojos estaban completamente perdidos, como si estuviera todo ido ante aquella situación. Me volteé desesperada para gritarle a alguien que fuera a ayudar a Edward que seguía siendo golpeado brutalmente por Daniel pero todos los Cullen estaban parados, luchando con las cadenas invisibles que los tenían completamente paralizados.

Las risas de aquellos sujetos que empezaba a odiar con todas mis fuerzas resonó en mi cabeza, solo giré lo suficiente para ver como veían con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus caras ante esta situación; la sangre me hirvió y como nunca antes había experimentado mi corazón empezó a latir enloquecedoramente.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para parar con aquello, el ver como Daniel golpeaba a Edward sin siquiera que él hiciera algo para defenderse era insoportable y en ese instante como ya hace cinco años que no lo había experimentado una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

-EDWARD!!!!!!!!!- grité.

Los brazos de Steve me sostenían fuertemente alrededor del pecho pero estos me soltaron de inmediato cuando lo mordí, falló al intentar de nuevo sujetarme y con toda la fuerza que en esos momentos tenía lo golpeé para alejarlo de mí.

-ISABELLA!!!- gritó Max pero ni siquiera me detuve para ver si se dirigía a mí, lo único que quería en esos momento era salvar a Edward.

Corrí hacia ellos lo más rápido que pude y cuando Daniel se giró a verme me abalancé sobre él y juntos rodamos unos cuantos metros, sus fuertes manos me tenían de nuevo sujeta por mis brazos pero esta vez los dos nos manteníamos forcejeando sin que ninguno cediera terreno.

-¡¡¿Por qué lo haces?!!, él es el único causante de esto.

-Date cuenta que los culpables son otros- le dije zafándome de él y bloqueándole el paso en la dirección donde estaba Edward-Por favor Daniel, entiéndelo.

-No hay nada que entender y si es así la única forma en la que te haré comprender esto, perdóname…

-Entonces tú también perdóname…

Varios gritos se escucharon a mí alrededor mientras luchaba con el vampiro que me había rescatado de mi oscuridad, el escapar de sus ataques para yo atacarlo era bastante doloroso y es que aquel rostro de ojos oscuros que veía no era el que yo conocía, sin embargo sabía muy bien que debía controlarlo si quería tener una vida distinta.

Cuantas veces había estado jugando con él a peleas en broma, con risa por parte de ambos y siempre acabando con un paseo debajo de la luna pero ahora era completamente distinto, cada uno de nuestros movimientos buscaba hacer daño al otro y la fuerza con la que nos lanzábamos era devastadora.

Estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo se empezaba a cansar y a perder mi acostumbrada rapidez, mientras que Daniel seguía atacando con la misma velocidad con la que habíamos empezado, comencé simplemente a esquivarlo y hacerme para atrás hasta que no pude escapar más y su manó se estampó contra mi cara haciéndome caer en cuatro pies, sentí algo cálido en mi nariz mientras el grito de Sophie se escuchaba- DANIEL DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!!!

Él me tomó entre sus brazos haciéndome parar y acorralándome entre su cuerpo y un árbol, sus ojos miraron fijamente los míos antes de dirigirse a mi cuello y justó cuando iba a sentir el contacto de sus dientes contra mi piel se detuvo y se giró a ver mi rostro, un olor a oxido y a sales empezaba a emanar de mi nariz y una gota comenzaba a escurrir.

Su asombro era tal que sus ojos se empezaron a aclarar y sus brazos me dejaron de sujetar, no iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad y tan rápido como pude coloqué mis manos en su rostro y comencé a extraer su energía, una última mirada me dirigió antes de caer de rodillas y de inmediato corrí hacia donde Edward estaba.

La última vez que lo había visto estaba tirado sin poderse mover pero cuando llegue a él sus brazos me atraparon por completo-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté de inmediato al ver su cara un poco hinchada.

-Lo estaré cuando me digas que tú estás bien-

Le sonreí en respuesta e inmediatamente sus labios chocaron con los míos, solo fueron unos instantes porqué todos los Cullen llegaron hacia dónde estábamos.

-Edward, Bella, ¿cómo están?- nos pregunto una muy alarmada Esme, pronto los brazos de ella y los de Alice me abrazaron pero sin separarme de él.

Cuando se separaron Alice se me quedó observando con unos ojos asustados y paso sus dedos por debajo de mi nariz limpiándome la sangre que me había salido- ¿En verdad estas bien?

Mi mirada inmediatamente buscó a la de Edward que se empezaba a querer pararse sin mucho éxito y le contesté su pregunta- No se preocupen- les dije a todos- estoy bien.

-Carlisle por favor revísala…

-Edward no, Carlisle revísalo a él- le pedí para después acercarme a él más y ver bien su rostro y sus ropas desgarradas- perdona por no haber llegado antes- le susurre y sin darle tiempo a que me contestara me alejé para dejar que Carlisle y Jasper lo vieran, y me incorporé siendo ayudada por Rosalie y Alice.

-Eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba!!!- la voz de Max sonó no muy lejos de nosotros y cuando volteé hacia donde provenía me tope con Eleazar, Carmen y Kate parados a unos metros de nosotros pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue ver junto a ellos a Sophie, la playera que llevaba estaba desgarrada por muchos lados al igual que sus pantalones y en ese instante me di cuenta que tanto como Kate y Carmen estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella.

-Cuando te arrojaste hacia Daniel, Steve te siguió pero Sophie le cerró el paso y después Kate, Carmen e Irina le llegaron a ayudar y a impedir que esos malditos se nos acercaran- me contó Rosalie antes de que yo le preguntara lo que había pasado y vi como Irina mantenía sujetado a Steve muy cerca de donde estaba Daniel - Maldita Tanya no puedo creer que este ahí parada solo observando- susurró mas para ella que para nosotras , aún así mi mirada se dirigió a la salida de la casa donde ella se encontraba mirando todo con una expresión ¿Asustada?

-Ya no me importa lo que piensen de mí, ni tus amenazas o lo que puedas llegar a hacer- de nuevo me giré para oír cómo le decía Sophie a Max.

-En verdad eres una estúpida- le comenzó a decir entre risas- yo te di la vida, yo te cree al igual que a Isabella, y así como les di esta vida se las puedo quitar.

Alguien paso a mí lado y se situó rápidamente delante de Sophie- Te equivocas, ellas ya no están solas y ustedes son muy pocos en comparación de nosotros- Emmett miró a Max con un odio que nunca antes había visto en su mirada y aquel sonoro rugido que le lanzó me hizo estremecer.

-Eres igual de tonto que tú familia- le dijo Kristten y sus ojos de él se desviaron hacia Eleazar y Carmen- no puedo creer que hayas pensado que seríamos tan fáciles, me defraudan pensé que nos conocían mejor.

-Es mejor que se larguen Kristten- le dijo Carmen- ustedes llevan las de perder.

La risa de ambos resonó en todo el lugar- ¿Perder? Nosotros no hemos conocido nunca ese significado y ustedes chicas, lo saben muy bien- nos dijo Kristten a Sophie y a mí.

-Todo esto era tan sencillo Isabella- comenzó a decirme Max- nosotros estábamos viniendo pacíficamente a este lugar pero tú tenías que complicarlo todo y él imbécil de Daniel no pudo hacer nada- hizo una pausa en la que su mirada y la mía se encontraron- aunque esto puede servir para que sepas quien tiene el control- me terminó por decir.

Después de decir eso una mano se posó en mi hombro y el aroma de Edward llegó a mí y a pesar de que se veía lastimado su sonrisa que me brindo me hizo sentir protegida, los demás integrantes de su familia también estaban a mí lado esperando cualquier indició para protegerme, pero sabía muy bien que aquello iba todavía a ser más difícil de lo que ellos pensaban.

-Kristten, Max, ustedes sólo son dos, que caso tendría pelear- le dijo Carlisle.

-Carlisle, lo único que deseo es que mis hermanas entiendan y regresen con nosotros, me dolería mucho que no fuera así.

-Callate!!!!!!!- le rugió Edward- eso nunca va a suceder.

Kristten de nuevo rió- entonces si es eso lo que quieren, veremos que tal les va enfrentándose con los que quieren- ninguno de nosotros dijo nada pero después de hablar nuevamente lo entendí- Irina creo que tus hermanos quieren luchar contigo así que suelta de una vez a Steve y ayuda a Daniel a ponerse de pie.

De inmediato Irina hizo lo que Kristten le pidió y cuando tanto ella como Steve ayudaron a Daniel, se pusieron a un lado de Max. Todos nosotros nos quedamos sin habla ante eso, los de Denali demostraron preocupación al ver a Irina en esa situación mientras que Sophie me miraba asustada.

-Adelante- escuche decir a Max y de inmediato Irina se abalanzó sobre los integrantes de su familia, Alice y Esme les iban ir a ayudar pero ante ellos la imagen de Kristten apareció y Emmett fue con ellas.

Steve se fue contra Carlisle, Jasper y Rosalie; mientras que los ojos de Max nos seguían a Sophie y a mí pero al momento en que se nos iba a aventar Edward se interpuso aventándome hacia a un lado de las garras de Max, iba ir a ayudarlo pero Carlisle paso por un lado mío- Ve con Sophie, es mejor que tú no te acerque a él- me dijo corriendo de inmediato hacía Edward.

Me gire en dirección hacia Sophie que era atacada por Daniel, aquella mirada que me había dirigido los últimos segundo antes de que yo lo dejara medio inconsciente se había ido, lo sujete antes de que una de sus manos sujetara a Sophie y con la fuerza que llevaba rodé con él hasta un poco colina abajo; Sophie no tardó en llegar y me quitó de encima a Daniel pero a los pocos instantes ella se quedó inmóvil y él aprovecho para golpearla, traté de impedir de que siguiera haciendo eso pero antes de que yo misma llegara Alice lo sujetaba por la parte de atrás intentándolo morder, trate de apurarme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero lamentablemente no llegue a tiempo para que Alice no fuera lastimada por él.

-Daniel por favor despierta de una buena vez!!!- le volví a pedir cuando nos encontramos forcejeando de nuevo, hubo un momento en que le gané, todavía seguía un poco débil por nuestra anterior lucha y lo aventé lo más fuerte que pude; en ese instante aproveche para concentrarme y extender mi poder y proteger a los que más podía de Kristten o Daniel.

-Bella, no lo hagas, estas ya cansada y… -comenzó a decirme Sophie cuando dejó de estar paralizada.

-Es la única forma…

-BELLA CUIDADO!!!!- el grito de Emmett me asustó pero cuando me giré ya era demasiado tarde los brazos de Steve me sujetaron y me llevaron al suelo, vi como Sophie y Alice intentaban ayudar pero Daniel e Irina llegaron para evitarlo, al poco tiempo Max también llegó para ingeniárselas y tomar a Sophie por el cuello.

Ya no pude hacer más, Steve me tenía totalmente agarrada y me encontraba cansada al estar tratando de proteger a los demás, poco a poco sentí como él me estaba levantando y ponía uno de sus brazos en mi cuello. Lo primero que vi al levantarme fueron aquellos ojos ámbar en mí, se notaban tan preocupados pero a la vez con tanto coraje por lo que pasaba- Suéltala!!!- le dijo pero Steve ni siquiera le contestó, hizo afán de acercarse pero de inmediato aquel brazo que estaba en mi cuello apretó más fuerte.

-A cualquier intento te juro que no dudaré en dar la orden para que la dañe- le dijo Max, el camino con Sophie en brazos, la tenía en la misma postura que a mí me tenían y se la paso a Daniel que estaba ya con nosotros para que la sujetara- Sabías que no tenías oportunidad de ganar y a pesar de todo… - me dijo acercando se rostro al mío, después de eso él fue el que me sujeto y me volteo para encarar a los Cullen.

-Diles que la dejen de acorralar si no quieres que Isabella pague las consecuencias- no comprendía lo que había dicho hasta que voltee y vi a Rosalie y a Esme acorralando a Kristten, toda su ropa estaba desgarrada y tenía varios arañazos en su rostro, unos minutos más y la hubieran vencido pero al escuchar el grito de Edward pidiéndoles que la soltara giraron hacia nuestra dirección y al verme como me mantenía sujetada Max lo hicieron.

Kristten corrió lo más rápido que pudo y note como una de sus piernas se encontraba lastimada, llegó con nosotros y se volteo para ver con rencor a Rosalie que acaba de llegar junto a Esme a donde estaban los demás Cullen y los de Denali observándonos.

-Esto no tenía porque haber sucedido- comenzó a decir y a caminar hacia Sophie- tenías que meter la duda en Isabella, ¿verdad?- su palma se estampo contra el rostro de mi hermana y regreso su mano haciéndolo de nuevo varios veces.

-Basta!!- grité cuando a ella le empezó a sangrar la nariz y a mí de nuevo me recorrían lágrimas.

Escuche reír a Max y dejo de abrazarme para solamente agarrarme un brazo y con el otro sostenerme la cara- Tú te buscaste todo esto Isabella- me dijo sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza mi rostro.

-Así que espero que aprendas la lección- me susurro Kristten al oído y después se giró para ver a los demás- y espero que ustedes también la aprendan.

Algo caliente subió por mi esófago al sentir el golpe de su pierna contra mi estomago, la sangre salió de mi boca manchando el césped y la voces de las personas que me querían se apagaron cuando me abofeteó y me golpeo de nuevo de la misma forma, caí al suelo en rodillas todavía sujetada por Max y aquel gruñido que conocía muy bien me hicieron abrir los ojos y girarme hacia su dirección.

Varios brazos lo mantenían agarrado mientras que otros eran consolados- Con que te gusta gruñir – le dijo Max parándome – pues te voy a dar verdaderos motivos para que lo hagas- de nuevo Edward le gruño completamente furioso- pero te juro que si das un paso acabaré con ella- lo amenazó.

-¿Tanto has provocado Isabella?- me dijo muy cerca de mi rostro, observando la sangre que me salía- no sé como pensaste que esto podría salir bien si desde un principio sabías que eras mía, ni siquiera de Daniel, tú me pertenecías y eso lo sabías muy bien.

-Pues ahora prefiero morir- le dije escupiéndole a su rostro pero aquello hizo que le diera risa.

-¿Morir?- me pregunto limpiándose y a cercándose más a mí- te ensañaré lo que puede ser morir- me susurro al oído y después lamio mi mejilla que se encontraba con sangre.

Sus manos dejaron de apretarme y di unos pasos atrás mirándolo, sus ojos de color marrón se encontraban con un brillo de maldad, cuando nuevamente retrocedí de él sentí un dolor muy aguda en mí pecho, caí de inmediato gritando de dolor, los gritos preocupados de mi nombre se alcanzaban a escuchar, pero al sentir a Max tan cerca mí visión se empezó a nublar y los sonidos se empezaban a apagar- ¿Qué tal se siente el estar al borde de la muerte?

Un ardor incomparable en mi pecho sentí cuando dijo aquello, la garganta se me empezaba a poner seca pero de un momento a otro sentí el sabor de mi propia sangre. En esos momentos recordé cuando creí que había sido transformada en un vampiro, el dolor y el quemazón en mi cuerpo era igual pero esta vez en mi pecho sentía como si mí propio corazón fuera explotar de un momento a otro.

-DEJALA!!!!!- escuche aquel grito de la voz del vampiro que amaba para después oír risas.

-Esto es para que vean quién tiene el control- escuche que le decía Max aún riéndose, me dio una patada para ponerme boca arriba y se acercó- espero que hayas entendido Isa.

-Daniel, recógela- le dijo Kristten y de inmediato Daniel fue hacia donde yo estaba tirada, me fije en él cuando me cargaba, en sus ojos grises había tristeza, solamente pude acariciar su mejilla antes de perder el conocimiento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DE NUEVO ESTOY POR AQUÍ CON ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE CREO QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS ESPERABAN, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO PORQUE ESTUVO UN POCO DIFÍCIL DE ESCRIBIR….

Y COMO HOY ES AÑO NUEVO HICE UN PROPÓSITO QUE ESPERO QUE ME AYUDEN A CONSEGUIR, QUIERO LLEGAR A LOS 600 RR ANTES DE ACABAR LA HISTORIA, PORQUE LAMENTABLEMENTE YA NO QUEDAN MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS, TAL VEZ DESPUES SUBA OTRA HISTORIA PARECIDA A ESTA, CON MISTERIO Y SUSPENSO PERO TENIENDO DE PROTAGONISTA A NESSIE…

BUENO YA LOS DEJO, QUE TENGAN UN MUY FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Tanya

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**22. Tanya**

EDWARD POV

Las imágenes venían a mí una y otra vez, no solo eran mis recuerdos las que me lo producían si no también el de los demás y sin embargo no hacía nada para evitarlos, tal vez esa era una forma de torturarme a mí mismo por no haber podido hacer nada, por no haberla defendido como debí hacerlo y aquellas palabras que él había dicho me torturaban por dentro, en verdad había sentido en mí mismo el significado de morir.

Me sentí tan impotente al solo ver como ella era brutalmente golpeada por Kristten y yo sin siquiera poder hacer algo, ni siquiera sabía que había sido peor, si verla con su propia sangre alrededor de su cuerpo o ver cómo era verdad que Max en cualquier momento podría matarla, las risas por parte de ambos, disfrutando aquel espectáculo taladraban aún mis oídos y si aún hubiera podido llorar estaba seguro que en ese momento lo hubiera hecho como nunca.

Lo que mas dolía en estos momentos era que ni siquiera sabía si la mujer que yo amaba con todo mi ser estaba viva o muerta, ellos se la habían llevado en condiciones deplorables y su latido que apenas se lograba oír en situaciones normales era casi nulo cuando cayó inconsciente.

Estaba dentro de la casa, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo como el crepúsculo empezaba a notarse, varias horas habían pasado sin que yo me moviera de la posición en la que encontraba y tan absorto estaba en esos momentos que no sentí a mi pequeña hermana sentarse junto a mí y abrazarme- te prometo que todo va a estar bien- la escuche y sin siquiera saber en qué momento mi cuerpo había reaccionado, me encontraba abrazándola de una forma como nunca antes lo había hecho- todo va estar bien- volvió a decirme.

Tenía miedo a que sus palabras no fueran verdad pero de inmediato unas ondas de calma y tranquilidad por parte de Jasper me tranquilizaron un poco- Gracias- le dije volteándome hacia él cuando me separe de Alice.

Y justo detrás de él se encontraba parada todo mi demás familia, mi mirada pasó por todos ellos, con sus ropas aún destruidas, con unos cuantos arañazos que aún eran visibles y con tristeza reflejada en su rostro por el mismo motivo que en la mía se veía.

-Tal vez si no lo hubieras hecho hubiera cumplido su promesa de matarla- le dije a Emmett en cuando su mente me decía que debió de haberme soltada cuando aún podía.

-Lo siento Edward- me dijo él con un tono lastimero en su voz- yo… yo tenía que haberlo cubierto mejor para que no la atrapara, estaba ahí y lo deje ir.

-Emmeett no te culpes, en cualquier caso yo también estaba cerca y…

-Chicos por favor, ninguno tiene la culpa- les dijo Esme cuando Jasper también comenzaba a culparse, ambos callaron de inmediato.

Oí sus palabras y a pesar de que tal vez aquello era verdad no me sentía así, baje la cabeza y la apoye entre mis manos pero al poco rato sentí a Esme sentarse al otro lado mío haciendo que la volteara a ver- Edward, también para ti va lo que dije, no debes sentirte culpable.

-Ni siquiera pude hacer nada, debí de haberla defendido hasta con mi propia vida y sin embargo ni siquiera pude evitar que la lastimara.

-¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor atacar a Max?- me pregunto Carlisle pero no obtuvo respuesta de mi parte.

-Si lo hubieras hecho quien sabe que le hubiera pasado a Bella- escuche a Rosalie.

-Pero ahora ¿qué es lo que se Rosalie?, no sé si todavía continua con vida- le dije con un claro enojo en mi voz- debí de haber hecho algo, habérmela llevado muy lejos después de que hablamos y no haberla dejado regresar.

-Edward cálmate- me pidió Alice tomándome por las manos y dedicándome una mirada que no entendía en esos momentos- estabas tan encerrado en tú mundo que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de la visión que tuve.

-¿Visión?- le pregunté extrañado pero poco después entendí- ¡¿Qué viste?!¿Bella, Bella está bien?

Ni siquiera acababa de completar mi pregunta cuando los brazos de Carlisle me agarraron para no irme contra Alice- Tranquilízate- me volvió a decir.

-Solamente dime si ella está bien!!- grité.

-No la vi exactamente a ella peso creo que sí, se dirigían aún almacén viejo y desierto, junto a una carretera.

Solo espere a que mi hermana me acabara de decir lo que sabía para levantarme de su lado y subir hacia la recámara que ella estaba ocupando, cuando abrí la puerta la fragancia de Bella me llegó de un golpe como si en vez de ya varias horas que habían pasado desde que ella se fue solo hubieran pasado minutos; me paseé por la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo que me ayudara a saber donde podría estar, sabía que Alice solo había visto el lugar hacia donde se dirigían pero sin dirección y sin nada para seguirles pero ellos habían dejado todas sus cosas en aquella casa, solo habían tomado sus autos, tal vez con suerte encontraría aquí algo que me ayudara a dar con ellos.

Busque en sus buros, closets, mochilas de sus acompañantes sin encontrar algo y sin detenerme, solo hasta que estuve frente al escritorio y note un libro en el suelo lo hice, sonreí al ver que era uno de sus favoritos, "Romero y Julieta" pero al seguir buscando cerca hacia donde la ventana rota estaba encontré algo que me partió aún más el corazón, estaba totalmente arrugada y algunas orillas comenzaban a quererse romper, la tomé con sumo cuidado y la trate de alizar, sonreí al ver la foto, al recordar y a lamentarme por aquellos tiempos… -Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido en aquel entonces, hoy estarías conmigo- susurre para mí mismo guardándola en el libro que tenía en mis manos.

-¿Encontraste algo?- me preguntó desde afuera de la habitación Jasper.

-No, solo sus cosas personales- dije- espero que en la recámara de esos …- ni siquiera sabía como llamarles a esos, ¿Malditos?, ¿monstruos?, ¿bestias?, parecía que nada era suficiente.

-Las chicas están buscando pero creo que no han encontrado nada- me dijo cuando me disponía a ir a la otra habitación.

La puerta se encontraba entre abierta y se podían escuchar los pasos rápidos de ellas buscando- Alice no hay nada ahí, ya he buscado- le dijo Rose.

-Es que no puedo creer que no esté nada, es como si todo lo hubieran planeado, como si supieran que…- pero se calló al verme recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Como si supieran lo que iba a pasar- le a completé y ella asintió.

-Sólo hemos encontrado esto- Rosalie me tendió unos cuantos anuncios de viajes a Inglaterra- al parecer siguen con esos planes.

-Podríamos rastrearlos en ese lugar…- comenzó a decirnos Jasper tomando algunos papales.

-Sería mucho mejor hacerlo antes de que se vayan

Iba a apoyar a Rosalie con esa decisión pero al sentir como Emmett subía las escaleras y giraba a nuestra dirección me contuve- Carlisle nos quiere a todos abajo- nos aviso- esta con Eleazar.

Ni siquiera nos tuvo que decir dos veces, a nuestra acostumbrada velocidad estábamos en la sala en cuestión de un instante pero al ver quien estaba sentada enfrente de nosotros nos detuvimos antes de pasar, solo nos miro unos instantes y después su vista bajo, parecía que quería ocultarse como la rata que era.

-Ni siquiera tienes la suficiente decencia para mirarnos a los ojos.

-Mira que yo pensé que te ibas a ir con ellos, al cabo eran tus amigos ¿no?

-Alice, Rosalie!!!- las reprendió Carlisle.

-Carlisle, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que está este aquí- le dijo Emmett.

-Chicos, comprendo su enojo pero…-

-¿Pero qué?, estoy seguro que ella sabía desde un principio lo que esos dos tramaban y aún así fue capaz de hasta dejarles a Irina- corté a Kate completamente enojado y viendo con un odio a su hermana.

-Ellos me engañaron, no sabía que…- comenzó a decirme Tanya viéndome.

-¿No sabías que ellos mantenían controlado a Daniel? ó ¿Qué podía matar a Bella?- explotó Rosalie – pero qué es lo que digo, al fin de cuentas eso era lo que querías, ¿no?, tener el camino libre.

-Rosalie, basta!!!- la volvió a reprender Carlisle- se perfectamente que Tanya no actuó de una forma en la que me hubiera gustado, sin embargo creo que su información es valiosa.

-Cómo podemos confiar en ella con lo que ya paso- dijo Alice.

Y en aquellos momentos la mirada de Tanya y la mía se cruzaron, su mente era un poco de caos, podía notar imágenes de Irina y la tristeza y angustia que sentía al no saber de ella pero también las palabras de decepción que le habían dicho sus hermanos hace algunas horas estaban ahí y después todo cambió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba leyendo su mente, la misma imagen que había aparecido en la mente de Alice cuando me dijo lo de su visión, apareció en ella, _"Por favor, déjame hablar"_, me pidió.

-¿Dónde están?- le pregunté acercándome hacia ella y todos nos prestaron atención- Por favor, dime…- le rogué.

-Están en un almacén viejo que se usaba para guardar materia prima, queda cerca de Juneau.

Me paré dispuesto a salir pero Tanya se interpuso en mi camino y me dijo- No vayas, por favor Edward.

De inmediato la tome por los hombros y le grité- ¡¡¡Como puedes decir eso, date de una vez cuenta que es a Bella a quien amo!!!- sentí que dos personas me sujetaban para que la soltara- ¿ A caso piensas dejar a tú hermana?

Pensaba seguir gritándole pero de nuevo los recuerdos en su mente me detuvieron, había charlas con Max y Kristten con su familia, un encuentro con Daniel en el bosque, su perspectiva de la batalla en la que no participo y por último una imagen de aquel tipo hablando con ella, ambos estaban en una de las habitaciones de aquella casa viendo hacia el exterior donde se encontraba Bella con Sophie, Daniel y Steve dirigiéndose al bosque. _-"Aún no puedo creer que puedas controlar su transformación"._ _-"Me llevó muchos años controlarlo pero como vez valió la pena"_

Ella permaneció callada sin decir nada mientras por su mente viajaba aquel recuerdo y solo hasta que estuvo segura que yo no la iba a callar, habló- Yo no voy a impedir que vayas por ella porque yo también deseo ir por mi hermana, sin embargo debes de conocer lo que se de ellos y por eso te detuve, por favor, tan solo déjenme hablar- lo último lo dijo hacia toda mi familia.

-¿Y podemos creer en ti después de todo?- le volvió a preguntar Alice.

-Es lo que más deseo, sé que he actuado mal, traicione a toda mi familia por algo que nunca iba a ser - dijo refiriéndose a mí- le di en charola de plata a Irina y ni siquiera hice algo para evitarlo, la única culpable soy yo- sollozo y Carmen fue hacia ella para abrazarla pero Tanya se hizo aún lado- se que será muy difícil que lleguen a perdonarme, pero les juro que lo que más deseo es eso.

El cuarto se sumió en un silencio con nuestras miradas fijas en ella y por primera vez la vi tan vulnerable que no pude evitar sentir lástima, Carmen la abrazo ahora con éxito y le susurro algunas palabras de consuelo para posteriormente conducirla hacia donde minutos antes había estado sentada.

-¿Cómo es que paso todo Tanya?- le pregunté quedándome en aquel lugar sin verla- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

Todos esperamos a que contestara ya sin ninguna intromisión, sabía que sus ojos estaban fijos en mí pero a pesar de todo no la quería ver.

-Max y Kristten tienen habilidades bastante peculiares- nos comenzó a decir- cuando ellos llegaron aquí con Isabella nosotros no sabíamos que ella era la misma persona que tú habías conocido en Forks, aunque el ver de nuevo a Max con dos nuevas integrantes en su familia se nos hizo raro, ustedes se dieron cuenta de que en ocasiones ellas seguían oliendo como humanas y nosotros también lo hicimos- hizo una pausa pero después siguió- Mis hermanos me empezaron a preguntar sobre eso, yo era la amiga de Max y Kristten de ya bastante tiempo y sabía algunas cosas de ellos, sin embargo no compartí lo que sabía y ahora me arrepiento- por la mente de ella pasaron recuerdos de hace algunos instantes donde les contaba a su familia lo que nos contaría- Ellos siempre les hicieron creer que llevaban nuestra dieta y aunque sospechaban yo nunca les dije que aquello era mentira pero sobre todo tampoco les conté que Kristten podía controlar a su antojo a las personas, fue una idiotez de mi parte.

-Tan siquiera lo reconoces- escuche la voz de Emmett aún lado de mí.

-Me enteré de eso por accidente cuando recién los conocí pero nunca me dijeron con exactitud el poder que tenía Max sólo sabía que tenía relación con lo de transformar a alguien y que aún no lo controlaba, por eso cuando me di cuenta del aroma que emanaban ellas comprendí que algo tenía que ver con él.

-Antes que llegaran, hable con Max que se encontraba observando a los chicos mientras que estos se dirigían al bosque…- nos empezó a contar mientras que en su mente revivía aquello.

…

_-Nunca pensé que cuando te viera estarías con dos nuevas adquisiciones- le dijo ella_

_-Una fue solamente la prueba, la otra era demasiada tentación como para dejarla pasar- comenzó a decirle Max- ni Daniel ni Kristten pudieron hacerle algo cuando era humana, supe que si la transformaba tendría una adquisición demasiado valiosa y no me equivoque._

_Río Tanya- Por lo visto por fin puedes usar a tus anchas tu don. _

_-Sí- acepto- muchos intentos para lograrlo pero al final logre controlar su transformación para controlarlas a mí antojo-río ahora él._

_-Aún no puedo creer que puedas controlar su transformación._

_-Me llevó muchos años controlarlo pero como vez valió la pena y si yo lo quiero tan solo bastaría un esfuerzo para que ellas dejaran de existir._

_-¿Matarlas?- le preguntó sorprendida._

_-Así es, soy tan poderoso que solo bastaría con que lo quisiera para hacerlo- alardeó pero de inmediato siguió- mi veneno recorrió la mayoría de su cuerpo pero pude controlarlo antes de que la transformación se a completara, no sé como sucedió exactamente pero aquel corazón no se detuvo y siguió latiendo, pero si yo lo quisiera su corazón se podría parar ocasionando su muerte- de nuevo comenzó a reír- como vez, su vida depende de mí y ellas lo saben._

…

-¿Sigue siendo humana?- le preguntó Esme viéndola, pare ese entonces yo también lo hacía.

-No exactamente- le contesto de inmediato Tanya- por lo que entendí a él, tiene todas las habilidades que nosotros tenemos, la rapidez, la fuerza, la piel tan dura como el diamante…

-¿Entonces?

-Su corazón lo sigue siendo, de ahí que todavía su aroma o sus reacciones sean así… si este se llega a detener entonces morirá.

-Debemos de ir a aquel almacén de inmediato- me dijo Rosalie acercándoseme.

-Pero lo más seguro es que ellos nos estén esperando- razonó Jasper.

-No lo creo- le dijo Tanya.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo más seguro es que él no sepa que nosotros sabemos donde están, sigue pensando que Alice no puede ver el futuro y está seguro que yo no voy a decir nada- hubo unos instantes en que nos vimos pero después bajo la cabeza y comenzó a hablar- Ellos me contaron sus planes antes de que Krisstten usara sus poderes contra Daniel y Steve, creían que de esa forma obligarían a Isabella y a Sophie a irse sin ningún problema, creía que así sería, que no pasaría nada y ellos se marcharían, pero al parecer querían demostrar lo que eran capaces de hacer; nunca imagine que atacarían a Irina o que le pasaría eso a ella…

Supe a que se refería en esos momentos y ahora comprendía que instantes antes de que Daniel me atacara, Bella había bajado todas sus defensas contra nosotros dejándome leer sus pensamiento y a Alice ver el futuro; Max pensaba que todavía Bella los protegía y que Tanya seguía queriendo que ella se fuera de mí vida por lo que no diría nada de donde estaban.

Nos marchamos todos nosotros de aquel lugar siguiendo a Tanya, habíamos acordado dejar nuestros carros a varios kilómetros del almacén y desplazarnos siendo cautelosos de no delatarnos, solo esperaba que de alguna forma Sophie nos viera y nos ayudara a desaparecer nuestro aroma, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso sería demasiada buena suerte, lo más importante era que ahora sabía lo que mí Bella era y el riesgo que corría y yo haría hasta lo imposible por vencer a Max antes de que este le pudiera hacer algo a ella.

Fui el primero en llegar junto a Tanya y observar el almacén en donde estaban, el audi azul marino y el mercedes platino, los autos en los que se habían escapado estaban a lado de la puerta. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia delante para que poder ver mejor el lugar sin que las hojas de los árboles me lo impidieran.

Se veía como si en muchos años nadie hubiera puesto un pie ahí, la ventanas estaban completamente sucias sin que se pudiera ver al interior, solo unas cuantas ventanas rotas lo dejaban hacer. Gire en todas direcciones buscando algún lugar por donde entrar pero sin mucho éxito, solo hasta que sentí el tirón sobre mi brazo reaccione y di unos pasos hacia atrás lo más rápido que pude para que aquel vampiro que se encontraba viendo de uno de los ventanales hacia nuestra dirección no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, o eso esperaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Acabamos con este capítulo, ¿¿¿les gusto??? Creo que ya los misterios se van resolviendo pero creo que queda uno mucho mas grande… ¿Bella morirá?**

**Sigan comentándome sobre la historia, me encanta leer y ver como algunos ya se están acercando demasiado a lo que pasara después…**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado y les recuerdo que cada vez falta poco para el final…**


	23. Mí debilidad es tú debilidad

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**23. Mí debilidad es tú debilidad**

BELLA POV

Todo permanecía completamente oscuro, al principio pensaba que estaba muerta pero el aroma del moho y el ruido de pisadas a mí alrededor me hicieron comprender que a pesar del dolor que había sentido estaba viva.

Aún podía sentir un pequeño estrago en mi pecho, lo sentía oprimido haciendo que mi respiración me raspara y mi abdomen palpitara con cierto dolor; pase varios minutos queriendo abrir los ojos sin poder hacerlo, simplemente no quería ver algo que me dijera que todo lo que había vivido paso, aunque sabía perfectamente que aquello fue real.

Decidí mover un poco mi cuerpo, palpando alrededor, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme recostada en una cobija para después tocar algo frío, el suelo.

-Despertaste- escuche una voz que conocía perfectamente y lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos, la oscuridad se fue aclarando conforme los segundo pasaban y al final tenía a Daniel agachado a pocos centímetros de mí- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

No le contesté de inmediato, mis ojos viajaron por todo aquel lugar que parecía desierto, se encontraba un poco oscuro, había cajas y muebles rotos regados por todos lados y nosotros estábamos en lo que parecía ser una oficina con ventanas grandes que permitían ver lo que había fuera.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunté todavía observando mi alrededor.

-En un almacén- me contesto inmediatamente.

-Eso no responde lo que quiero saber.

-Estamos muy cerca de Juneau, llevamos un buen rato aquí- me contó, no pasé por alto que su voz sonaba tranquila y no como hace unas cuantas horas.

Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio en los cuales por fin lo volteé a ver, sus ojos grises conectaron con los míos y noté que me veía con tristeza pero de inmediato las imágenes de nosotros dos luchando y de él golpeando a Edward vinieron a mi cabeza y aparte la viste de él, ¿seguiría siendo controlado por Kristten?

Al parecer se dio cuenta porque se paro y camino unos cuantos pasos dándome la espalda y se dirigió hacia una de las esquinas tomando algo para después dirigirse a mí sin verme y me lo tendió- Tomé esta playera, pensé que tal vez te gustaría quitarte la que traías puesta.

Baje mi mirada para observarme mejor, la ropa que en ese momento usaba estaba completamente manchada de sangre y me di cuenta que el olor todavía se percibía, además de eso, se encontraba desgarrada en varias partes y algunas de ellas dejaban ver mí cuerpo con ligeros arañazos. Sin decirle nada tomé lo que me seguía ofreciendo y cuando lo hice él se aparto y se fue a sentar a otro extremo sin verme.

Me quité los restos que todavía me quedaban de sangre con aquella playera manchada y me puse la que Daniel me había dado y justo cuando terminaba de acomodar el cuello en v que tenía ésta, escuche su voz- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que pasaba en realidad con Max y contigo?

Esa pregunta me hizo voltearlo a ver, sin embargo él no lo hacía. Trate de contestar pero las palabras ni siquiera salían, más bien, no tenía la menor idea de que decirle, su pregunta me había tomado desprevenida.

-Siempre pensé que algo estaba mal en ellos dos y muchas veces antes de que nos conociéramos los traté de confrontar pero nunca pude hablar si quiera, cada vez que lo intentaba parecía como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que yo era el que estaba equivocado y ahora, después de tantos años, me doy cuenta de lo tan estúpido e imbécil que fui.

Desde que el comenzó a hablar lo miré y fue hasta que dijo las últimas palabras que él me miro, su voz sonaba con una tristeza tan profunda, como nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar, y sin saber cómo lo sabía, en ese instante estaba segura de que el vampiro que había hablado era el verdadero Daniel.

-¿Sabes?- continuó sin apartar su mirada- en estas horas he recordado casi toda mi vida desde que me transforme, creía que no había tenido una mala vida, que había tenido varias oportunidades para ser feliz y más cuando nos conocimos, pero ahora veo que fue una alucinación, cometí tantos errores y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello- calló unos instantes para curvar un poco sus labios y tratar de sonreírme- Pero hay una cosa que si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y cambiarlo, lo haría sin dudarlo a pesar de que aquello me ha hecho feliz, sin tan solo yo no hubiera entrado en tú vida…

-Daniel- susurré

-Ve, ve lo que te he ocasionado Isa, yo que quise darte la vida eterna y en vez de eso solo te encadené- bajo la vista mientras recogía sus piernas y colocaba su cabeza entre ellas- Sólo te he hecho sufrir y te he atacado a matar a pesar de que juré que te amaba.

-Ese no fuiste tú, estabas siendo controlado- le dije acercándome hacia él y tomando su rostro para que me viera- Daniel, no eras tú.

-Fui débil y mí debilidad estuvo a punto de causarte la muerte.

Me arroje a su cuello mientras que él me rodeaba con sus brazos- Si no hubieras cedido ante Kristten, ellos hubieran buscado cualquier otra forma de…

-Yo fui el que te llevo con ellos desde un principio, todo es mí… -no deje completar su frase, mi dedo tapo sus labios y después su mano limpio la lágrima que se había deslizado por mi mejilla.

Daniel se separo de mí unos segundos después y se paró, no sin antes hacerme una seña de que no hiciera ruido, lentamente se fue acercando hacia la puerta y solo se relajó cuando percibió el aroma de Sophie que al entrar de inmediato una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verme despierta, tan pronto como pudo me rodeó con sus brazos- Bella, Bella, despertaste, despertaste!!!

-Y sí no lo estaba con esos gritos ya lo hizo- le dijo Daniel riendo pero de inmediato se puso serio- para la otra no escondas tú aroma, pensé que ya habían llegado.

-Lo siento, no quería que Steve o Irina se dieran cuenta y regresaran, acaban de salir a recorrer un poco los alrededores- le dijo Sophie con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- les pregunté al no entender lo que decían y ambos me voltearon a ver, pero antes de que hablaran cambié mi pregunta- ¿Qué paso desde que nos fuimos de Denali?¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?¿Dónde están…

-Hey tranquila- me dijo Sophie tomando mi mano y al ver por fin bien su cara note que una de sus mejillas estaba un poco hinchada, como instinto subí mi mano para tocársela y al hacerlo la sentí caliente- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Tú estabas peor que yo, pensé que estarías días así.

Le negué con mi cabeza- Un poco de dolor pero estoy bien, ¿qué ha pasado?- les volví a preguntar y Daniel y Sophie se voltearon a ver.

-Bueno- empezó a decirme ella- después de que te desmayaste, Daniel te tomó entre sus brazos y Max les ordenó a él y a Steve que nos llevaran de inmediato a los coches para irnos del aquel lugar, amenazó a los Cullen y a los de Denali con que si nos seguían no dudaría en matarte- Daniel se giró cuando escucho eso pero mi hermana continuó- Todos ellos, en especial- iba a decir el nombre de Edward pero rápidamente miró a Daniel y se contuvo- bueno, ya sabes quién, estaba como en shock; el verte ahí en ese estado, hasta yo pensé lo peor. No nos siguieron y, Max y Kristten condujeron varias horas hasta que pararon aquí, al parecer a ella le afecto bastante la pelea- río- hace unas horas salieron a cazar para recuperarse y nos dejaron a cargo de Irina, Steve y Daniel.

-Daniel de inmediato te trajo aquí para recostarte, yo quería estar contigo pero ellos no me dejaron y les ordenaron a los chicos que no dejaran que me acercara a ti- siguió contándome- estaba tan preocupada al no saber si estabas bien y encima a ellos no parecía afectarles nada, así que, cuando Dan se acercó a mí para decirme que estabas bien me sorprendí, nuestro Daniel despertó- me dijo emocionada y ambas sonreímos cuando nos giramos a verlo- Sigo sin saber cómo pudiste hacerlo, Steve e Irina siguen bajo la influencia de Kristten- le dijo a él.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, solo cuando vi como Isa estaba sangrando lo hice- nos contó él- estaba desorientado al principio pero después recordé todo lo que había pasado y lo comprendí.

-¿Max y Kristten?- le pregunté después.

-Ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta, hace rato cuando me dijeron que irían a cazar para recuperarse aproveche para hablar con Sophie, le dije que subiera a verte cuando Irina y Steve salieran.

Traté de asimilar la información que me daban rápidamente y a pesar de la situación tan difícil en la que estábamos me alegraba saber que Daniel estaba con nosotras, aunque por supuesto la pregunta de ¿qué haríamos ahora? rondaba en el ambiente y es que el pensar en escapar no era una idea conveniente, pero y ¿sí los Cullen vinieran a rescatarme? ¿Podría aquello ser una posibilidad?, ni siquiera sabían en dónde estábamos y no veía ninguna otra manera en la que situación pudiera cambiar para que no acabara ocurriendo lo mismo.

Daniel decidió salir a los pocos minutos que mi hermana llegó, dijo que iría a ver por si Steve o Irina regresaban y así poder avisar a Sophie para que se marchara, mientras nosotras dos nos quedamos platicando sobre lo que sucedía pero aquella conversación no duró mucho, aromas que ambas conocíamos muy bien se alcazaba ligeramente a percibir y mi hermana uso su poder para desaparecer su olor y escabullirse lo más rápido que podía.

Decidí acostarme y cerrar los ojos por si acaso Max o Kristten se les ocurría irme a ver, después de todo ellos no sabían que ya había despertado. Desde el lugar en donde estaba sus voces no se alcanzaban a escuchar muy bien, no entendía precisamente lo que estaban discutiendo con Daniel, el cual desde que entraron fue con ellos, lo único que había logrado entender más o menos de su charla, era que nos quedaríamos a pasar la noche y llagada la mañana partiríamos.

El silencio reino por un buen tiempo, siguiendo yo con los ojos cerrados y empezando a sentirme un poco preocupada por Daniel hasta que lo sentí llegar a mí, abrí apenas mis ojos, solo lo suficiente para alcanzar a verlo pero de nuevo él me pidió que no dijera nada, parecía como si algo tramara, su cabeza giró varias veces para percatarse de que nadie lo hubiera seguido y cuando estuvo seguro habló.

-Cuando salga de aquí vas a contar calmadamente hasta cien y vas a salir, sin importar lo que llegues a escuchar antes y vas a ir directamente hacia mí y me vas a atacar, ¿entendido?

-Daniel, ¿Qué…- comencé a decirle sin entender.

-Isa, sólo prométeme que vas a dirigirte hacía a mí y me vas atacar, vas a tratar de absorber mi energía y mí poder cuando yo te diga y después vas a atacar a Max.

-¿Quée?..

-Isabella, Edward y su familia están aquí, está puede ser la última oportunidad para poder salir de esto- me dijo apresurado.

No podía creer que Edward estuviera aquí, que nos hubiera encontrado pero sobre todo no podía creer aquellas palabras que me decía el vampiro que estaba enfrente de mí, ¿atacar a Max?, ¿en verdad quería que hiciera eso?

-Se que suena una locura, pero por eso vas a absorber mis fuerzas y mi poder- dijo de nuevo tomando mi cara- y vas a usarlo contra de él, yo te ayudaré, y cuando tengas la posibilidad de absorber los poderes de Max lo harás sin dudarlo… y trataras de acabarlo.

-Sabes que esto es una locura, sigo sin tener mucho control- le dije pensando en lo que quería que hiciera pero en realidad mi gran temor era que a él o a Edward les pasara algo por mí culpa.

-Isabella, siempre has sido fuerte, y Max no es invencible, tú se lo demostraras- traté de nuevo de hablar pero él me tapó mis labios con su dedo- está pueda ser nuestra última oportunidad y te juro que haré hasta lo imposible porque seas libre- su mirada me traspasó como nunca y sin que yo me lo esperara sus labios rozaron los míos no en forma desesperada, si no en una forma tierna y dulce, demostrándome los sentimientos que sentía por mí y cuando se separó de inmediato se paró y se fue, y tal como me había pedido empecé a contar.

EDWARD POV

No sabía si el vampiro que había visto hacia nuestra dirección nos vio, pero gracias al gran don que tenía Alice logramos alejarnos lo suficiente para que Steve o Irina no nos vieran. Nuestras familias habían llegado a los poco minutos y juntos habíamos visto como Kristten y Max regresaban al almacén juntó con los otros dos que se encontraban afuera.

Carlisle, Jasper y Eleazar comenzaron a hablar sobre la táctica que usaríamos para entrar ahí, lo única ventaja que teníamos era la sorpresa y quería aprovecharla al máximo, aunque sus ideas no era de las mas inteligentes, tan siquiera yo no las consideraba buenas, más bien ninguna idea incluyendo las mías lo eran, todas ellas acababan en la misma situación, nosotros perdiendo.

Pero las incertidumbres que había cambiaron cuando en mi propia mente vi la visión de mi hermana, varios de nosotros estábamos en lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de la construcción y ahí había una puerta entre abierta invitándonos a pasar. Cuando su visión pasó, ambos les dijimos a todos los vampiros que se encontraban viéndonos.

-Es una tontería, ¿Cómo vamos a entrar por ahí? Y ¿Sí es una trampa?- empezó a decirnos Emmett.

-Comparto la opinión de Emmett, no creo que ellos no hayan revisado todo el lugar- lo apoyó Kate.

-Sí tuve esa visión fue por algo, esa es la mejor forme de entrar- les gritó Alice cuando de nuevo empezaban a discutir, todos se fijaron en ella pero mi pequeña hermana se giró para verme- Edward, ¿cuándo me he equivocado?

Sentía las miradas de aquellos vampiros en mí, tal vez la idea no era buena ya que ni siquiera sabíamos hacia qué parte conducía esa entrada pero recordé las palabras que le había dicho a Bella hace años… "_Nunca apuestas contra Alice"_

-Haremos eso- dije y después busqué la mirada de mi padre- Tenemos que entrar por ahí, es la mejor opción que tenemos Carlisle y tú lo sabes.

-Lo sé hijo- me contestó y se giró hacia Eleazar, el cuál de inmediato asintió.

Poco después me encontraba reviviendo la visión que Alice había tenido, aquella puerta entre abierta se encontraba en la zona trasera del almacén, todo estaba completamente sin luz ya que prácticamente había anochecido y ahora la poca luz que entraba era la que nos brindaba la luna. Fui el primero en entrar seguido por mí familia, trate de ser lo más cuidadoso mientras entraba y observaba aquel lugar, se veía desierto y solo unos cuantos ruidos de pisadas se alcanzaban a escuchar a unos metros de nosotros, todos nos escondimos tras las cajas grandes de metal oxidado que había y seguimos avanzando hasta donde acababa nuestra protección.

Me asomé un poco para ver sí podía ver a Bella ya que desde que habíamos entrado no había logrado percibir su peculiar aroma, solo el de los otros vampiros que estaban ahí, nada más, y de repente me di cuenta, solamente el aroma de seis vampiros podía oler y ninguno de ellos era de mi familia o del clan de Denali que nos habían acompañado.

Al parecer no fui el único que se dio cuenta de ese detalle y al poco rato la mayoría de nosotros se dio cuenta, traté de nuevo de observar y buscar a Bella sin mucho éxito, sentí mi pecho encogerse y mí angustia aumento, solo el jalón que me dio Jasper y su indicación de que mirara hacia un extremo del almacén donde no había visto me hizo calmar, ahí estaba como un segundo nivel de lo que debieron ser las oficinas del lugar y en las escaleras de lámina que conducían a esa parte venía bajando Daniel.

-¿Ya despertó?- le preguntó Max y por lo que pude ver él solo le negó con la cabeza sin decir nada y Max se giró para hablar con Kristten que se encontraba a lado suyo.

Y por primera vez me di cuenta en dónde estaban cada uno de ellos, Max y Kristten estaban casi en el centro del lugar conversando mientras que Irina y Steve se encontraban sentados en unos tablones de madera y con la mirada perdida, no muy lejos de ahí sentada en el piso y con las piernas recogidas estaba Sophie, tratándose de concentrar.

Pero lo más extraño de todo fue lo que sucedió, aquellos pensamientos ya habían estado en mi cabeza antes pero esta vez eran completamente diferentes y como si él quisiera que yo lo supiera la imagen de Bella me golpeó y un suspiro salió de mí, ella estaba bien.

"_Cuando Max y Kristten estén volteados aprovecha para atacar, diles que no dejen que Sophie se acerque a él_", su pensamiento resonó en toda mi cabeza, hubo un momento que nuestra mirada se encontró mientras él iba hacia donde se encontraban aquellos tipos.

Y como si toda mi familia estuviera conectada a mí, cuando los volteé a ver, todos ellos me asintieron sabiendo perfectamente que el momento de atacarlos había llegado, pero antes de que saliera le susurre a Rosalie lo que Daniel me pidió.

Todo lo que paso después sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento me encontraba sujetando a Max del cuello arrojándolo hacia un lado y atacándolo. Su cara de sorpresa era tal que no pudo reponerse de inmediato y mi puño se impacto con su cara varias veces pero antes de que mi boca se acercara a él para morderlo me sentí paralizado para posteriormente ser derribado por Daniel.

-Qué diablos… pensé qué- pero ni siquiera me dejó acabar, se fue hacía a mí como la primera vez, con excepción de que ahora su poder no me encadenaba y me podía defender.

Su mirada era completamente oscura al igual que la mía y sus golpes, a pesar de que yo también los esquivaba no eran del todo certeros. A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos, gruñidos y amenazas de Max, pude ver como Carlisle y Jasper lo mantenían a raya mientras que mis hermanas y Esme hacían lo mismo con Kristten.

Un nuevo golpe de Daniel que se hundió en el piso me hizo poder escaparme de él y golpearlo entre las costillas para impactarlo en la pared más próxima a nosotros, iba nuevamente dirigirme hacia él, pero las pisadas y su aroma me hicieron voltear a verla desesperadamente, el verla duró muy poco, el antebrazo de Daniel impactó con mi cara con tanta fuerza que me hizo retroceder y caer, de inmediato me tomo por el cuello, sus manos me apretaron fuertemente pero antes de que hiciera otra cosa Bella lo alejó de mí.

BELLA POV

Los ruidos empezaron cuando me faltaba mucho menos de la mitad, podía escuchar los gritos y órdenes que lanzaban Max o Kristten, incluso reconocí algunos gruñidos de los Cullen, reconocí el suyo.

Fue tan enloquecedor el querer estar afuera, mi mismo cuerpo quería olvidar las palabras de Daniel y saltar de ahí para saber que Edward estaba bien, por un instante estuve a punto de hacerlo pero detuve mis pasos y acabé con lo que había prometido.

Inmediatamente después de que acabe, salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí y mis ojos buscaron los suyos, nunca esperé ver aquello, Daniel y Edward peleando, había golpes en cada uno de sus rostros y cuando vi que el vampiro que yo amaba era golpeado y sujetado por el cuello no dudé en ayudarlo.

Tan rápido como mi velocidad me lo permitió llegué hacia donde ellos estaban y me abalancé sobre Daniel, nuestro choque provoco un gran sonido como si un trueno hubiera caído y sin siquiera ver a Max, supe que sus ojos estaban en mí.

Comencé a forcejear con Daniel, sus ojos completamente oscuros me hicieron dudar pero era claro que él no estaba usando toda su fuerza, sentí como Edward se comenzaba a acercar hacia nosotros pero por un instante lo vi dudar y poco después noté como Irina se escapaba de sus hermanas e iba hacia donde yo estaba, Edward le cerró el paso y la sujeto mientras que las de Denali llegaban a ayudarla.

Los segundos pasaron con Daniel y yo forcejeando y lanzándonos alguna que otra mordida sin éxito, ni siquiera había vuelto a mirar a mí alrededor para ver qué era lo que ocurría, mí mirada estaba fija en los ojos de Daniel y solo un grito me alertó que Max estaba más cerca de mí de lo que había pensado.

-Maldita sea Daniel, atrápala de una vez!!!!!- lo escuche gritar y espere que él le contestara pero solo se limitó a verme y en un movimiento que no esperaba por su parte, me tiró y cayó arriba de mí.

Su respiración y la mía se mezclaron, nuestras caras permanecían a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, su cabeza comenzó a bajar y escuche decir mi nombre a algunos de los Cullen, los labios de Daniel rosaron mi oreja - Empieza a absorber mi energía, hazlo- y a pesar de que era un susurro la intensidad de sus palabras me hicieron vibrar y tal como me lo dijo lo empecé a hacer.

Sentí una energía subir a mí, aquella sensación me hizo un poco estremecer cuando una fuerza recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo pero sobre todo cuando mi mente estuvo consciente de que un poder que no era mío se explayaba dentro de mí, traté de quitar mis manos sobre su cuerpo, creía que era suficiente con eso pero él no dejo que me apartara- Todavía no- me dijo.

-Daniel, ya…- traté de decirle por miedo a no poder controlar bien lo que hacía pero sus manos apretaron mas fuerte mis brazos.

-No tengas miedo.

Hice lo que él quería concentrándome en no cometer algún error, pronto sentí como a Daniel se le iban las fuerzas y su cuerpo comenzó a caer, aproveche aquello para voltearme y dejarlo a él en la posición que había estado antes, su mirada todavía estaba al pendiente de mí cuando nuevamente deje de robarle su energía, con un movimiento me dijo que estaba bien y en un acto seguido observe al vampiro que debería atacar.

Todavía estaba encima de Daniel cuando vi a Max peleando con Carlisle y Jasper, los tres se veían cansados como todos en aquel lugar, Max mantenía cierta distancia entre él y ellos per justo cuando vio que lo observaba su mirada cambió y su estúpida sonrisa apareció, Carlisle se dio cuenta de eso y en sus ojos apareció la preocupación cuando me vio correr en la misma dirección donde estaba el vampiro causante de todo esto.

-Bella!!- escuche gritar a Edward.

Varias voces también se escucharon cuando me lancé con toda mi fuerza hacia Max que me espero para afrontarme, Jasper intentó detenerme pero falló al usar mi nuevo don en él y solo los brazos de Max me detuvieron. De inmediato trató de agarrarme o pegarme pero el poder que me había dado Daniel hizo que recuperara mi agilidad y cada uno de sus golpes los esquive sin dejarlo si quiera tocarme un poco. Su enojo era evidente, parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de su cara y sus venas saltaban en su marcado cuello y el verlo así me hizo comprender todo, incluido el porque yo tenía que demostrarle a Max que no era invencible.

El impactó de su golpe en mi estomago hizo que retrocediera una pasos y después cayera en una rodilla poco después de que mis uñas arañaran su rostro, él no espero ni un segundo para tomarme entre sus brazos y obligarme a verlo a la cara- Siempre has sido tan idiota, ¿acaso pensaste que podrías vencerme?- me dijo riendo agitadamente con su respiración chocando muy cerca de mí boca- Las cosas por más que quieras nunca van a cambiar Isabella.

-Déjala- escuche de nuevo gritar a Edward, Max se giro a verlo pero no le contestó- te juro que si le haces algo te voy a…

-¿Me vas a matar?, tú también eres un tonto, no te das cuenta que mi poder supera a todos ustedes, que soy yo el que tiene el poder aquí!!!!

-Él único que es un tonto aquí eres tú- le dije y nuestra mirada se encontró cuando se agacho.

-¿Qué…- ni siquiera acabó aquella pregunta, simplemente sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo, sus brazos dejaron de apretarme y me aleje de él unos cuantos pasos.

-Isabella!!- el gritó de Daniel me desconcentró y me hizo girar para ver como Kristten se me acercaba a gran velocidad pero ella nunca llegó a mí, antes de que ella impactara conmigo, Edward la detuvo sin importarle que él recibiera el mayor daño al estrellarse contra el muro.

Kristten aprovecho eso y clavó sus dientes en uno de los hombros de Edward, gruñó ante el dolor y yo grité su nombre como si hubiera sido mi dolor, sin importarme lo que hace unos instantes estaba haciendo corrí a ayudarlo pero nuevamente los brazos de Max me sujetaron.

-Así es como acaba todo- le escuche decirme- siempre tan débil Isabella, tus sentimientos siempre han hecho que seas débil.

Volví a escuchar a Edward gruñir de dolor- EDWARD!!!!!!

Aquella risa que odiaba la escuche aún lado mío y justo cuando vi como Daniel iba ayudar al vampiro que odiaba y yo amaba le dije- Tú eres el único débil.

Antes que incluso me concentrara el mismo dolor en el pecho que había sentido hace algunas horas volvió a aparecer, sentí que el aire me abandonaba pero aún así con todas la fuerzas que aún me quedaban me zafé de él y lo golpeé haciéndolo caer, todavía podía sentir aquel dolor en mi pecho pero no dude ni un instante en irme sobre él a pesar de que aquello hizo que mis fuerzas se empezaran a ir.

-Eres una estúpida- me dijo- no vas a poder escapar a la muerte.

-Tal vez, pero te juro que no seré la única

De nuevo sentí como mi nariz empezaba a sangrar y mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, aún así sabía lo que tenía que hacer, golpeé su cara justo en el lugar donde instantes antes lo había rasguñado y para su sorpresa aquella parte de su cara empezó a sangrar y aquel momento de distracción por parte de él lo aproveche para morderlo en el cuello. Aquella situación era nueva para mí, un líquido nuevo invadió mi boca mientras se escuchaba un rugido proveniente de Max.

Y a pesar de todo, el dolor en mi pecho no cedía al contrario aumentaba con cada segundo. Trate de dejar mi dolor en segundo plano y concentrarme en absorber la energía de Max que a pesar de que yo lo estaba mordiendo y usando mi poder no dejaba de poner resistencia.

-No vas a lograr acabarme- soltó con dificultad.

-Te equivocas, este es el final

Le dije apenas separándome de él pero sabía perfectamente que me estaba escuchando. No sabía si yo iba a vivir o no, sentía latir a mi corazón con muy poca fuerza y su sangre y la mía se empezaban a mezclar en mí boca. Lo escuche respirar por última vez cuando sentí que su poder era parte de mí y aquel ligero palpitar de un corazón que no era el mío sonaba en mi cabeza, con un último deseo y con mis dientes aún más clavándose en su piel lo deje de escuchar.

Caí vencida sobre aquel cuerpo sin vida, sintiendo como unos brazos me cargaban poco después y la cara de un ángel apareció cuando abrí mi ojos, antes de sumergirme en una oscuridad total, le sonreí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**El capítulo termina ahí, y por fin murió Max, la verdad pensé que nunca moriría, me costó un trabajo escribir el capi y mas porque mi musa se negaba a bajar. Pero bueno, a mí me gusto mucho como quedo y en realidad espero que a ustedes también les guste y que todos me comenten que tal les pareció y que creen que sucederá para nuestro capítulo final… SI!!!, …snif…snif… ya se está acabando la historia. Nada más el capítulo final y el epílogo y ya.**

**Bueno, espero que no se pierdan lo que falta… pero antes quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por el capítulo anterior, tuve varios errores y por las prisa de subirlo no me di cuenta, también aquellos que me hicieron algunas preguntas pues no se las puedo contestar porque tal vez en el último capítulo se pueden resolver sus dudas. Por cierto a los que están leyendo mis otras historias perdonen por no actualizar pero pues antes quiero acabar bien esta.**

**Ahora si me despido, cuídense mucho y gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia.**


	24. Para siempre

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

**24. Por siempre**

BELLA POV

Todo permanecía en una completa oscuridad y el pasar del tiempo ni siquiera se sentía, los ruidos, las voces, mi respiración, nada de eso se escuchaba y empezaba a creer que así era como se sentía morir; tal vez mi alma no había alcanzado siquiera el purgatorio porque mi cuerpo ardía y me quemaba por dentro, cada uno de los gritos que quería lanzar se quedaban atorados en mi garganta que me pedía con urgencia algo para sesear la sed y apagar aquel fuego.

Llegué a pensar que lo que estaba sintiendo duraría para siempre pero aquello empezó a disminuir, el dolor, la sed, todo quedo ahí. Aún seguía en la oscuridad pero ahora sentía que mi respiración era lenta y calmada, que los sonidos que empezaba a escuchar se aclaraban más con los segundos que pasaban así como el aroma que percibía del lugar donde me encontraba.

De cierta manera me sentí en un de javú, esa experiencia por la que estaba pasando anteriormente la había vivido, el estar despertándome como una nueva persona donde todo era diferente a lo humano, el oler hasta lo más profundo, el tocar algo y de sentir más allá del frío tacto, todo eso ya lo había vivido.

Pero ahora era diferente, algo dentro de mí había cambiado y estaba segura el saber que era, anteriormente cuando creí que me habían transformado logre sentir que una parte de mí todavía vivía, que mi corazón seguía palpitando aunque fuera en lo más mínimo; y en esos instantes lo que había sentido palpitar levemente en mi pecho durante cinco años ya no lo percibía, ¿en realidad ahora sí había muerto?.

-Por fin despertaste- mis ojos primero habían estado entre abiertos, la luz que entraba al lugar me lastimaba un poco pero al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida para mí me giré para toparme con el mismo ángel que había visto antes de caer a las sombras.

Su sonrisa iluminó aún más su perfecta cara cuando me incorpore de la cama donde estaba y mi mano se dirigió a su mejilla, acaricié su suave rostro mientras nuestras miradas permanecían fijas en uno y el otro, mis dedos recorrieron sus labios bien definidos para después sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho, esto era real, él lo era así como la eternidad de nuestro amor.

-Te amo- le dije antes de que mis labios se juntaron a los de él sorprendiéndole pero después se dejó llevar, aquel besó era lleno de ternura, ilusión y amor por parte de los dos, ninguno quería parar pero pronto ambos no encontramos en los brazos del otro, mi cabeza descansaba en uno de sus hombros mientras que él besaba continuamente la coronilla de mi cabeza.

-Yo también te amo Bella, ni siquiera te puedes imaginar lo tanto que te amo.

-¿Acaso sigues diciéndome mentiras?- le pregunté alejándome un poco de él, sus ojos me miraron sin entender- No me puedes amar más de lo que yo te amo a ti.

Su risa musical llenó el cuarto dónde estábamos y solo me negó con la cabeza- Tonta Bella, date cuenta que para mí lo eres todo.

-¿Por siempre?

-Por toda la eternidad.

Nuestros labios nuevamente se juntaron, tome su cuello mientras que él me acercaba más hacia su cuerpo, sus manos viajaron por mi espalda mientras las mías jugaban con su cabello, la intensidad había subido un poco a la del beso anterior y tal vez nos hubiéramos dejado llevar más por aquella pasión que sentíamos pero el aroma de alguien muy conocido nos llegó detrás de la puerta.

No pude evitar reír ante el cejo fruncido de Edward- Alice puedes pasar- le dije.

La pequeña duendecillo pasó con un sonrisa en su cara y fue directamente a quitarme de los brazos de su hermano para abrazarme, escuche un bufido que hizo que Alice se separada de mí y viera con malos ojos a Edward.

-Ya te di suficiente tiempo para estar con ella, así que no te quejes ¿quieres?- le dijo un poco molesta- querías ser el primero y nadie puso queja pero no vas a estarte las horas con ella, ya tendrán bastante tiempo y yo me moría de ganas de verla de nuevo después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Sus palabras me hicieron recordar todo, cada una de las cosas que había vivido en los últimos días aparecieron en mi mente-¿Cuánto tiempo llevó…

-Tres días- me dijo Edward cuando entendió mi pregunta

-¿Cómo están todos?- le pregunté ahora preocupada y lo recordé- Tú, Kristten te había atacado y…

-Tranquila, todos estamos bien- me dijo él tomando mis manos aunque seguía observando todo su cuerpo para ver si tenía alguna mordida o algo similar- Bella, estoy bien, Daniel me ayudo con ella y después los demás se apresuraron a quemarla.

El escuchar su nombre me hizo preocuparme por él, los dos vampiros que estaban conmigo se dieron cuenta, Edward bajó la cabeza y fue Alice la que habló- No tienes que preocuparte, Daniel está bien.

-¿Sophie y Steve?

-Bella ellos…

-Alice dime que no…- no supe que más decirle, me temí lo peor por no escucharla hablar.

Una risa familiar llego desde la puerta y giré rápidamente para ver a mi gran amiga parada ahí junto al fortachón de su novio, cada uno con una sonrisa en su rostro. No espere a que ellos se acercaran, rápidamente me pare y fui abrazarlos.

-¿En verdad pensaste que seríamos tan fáciles de vencer?- me preguntó Sophie y Steve rió.

-Es que, pensé que… oye desapareciste el aroma de ambos, ¿qué esperabas que pensara?- le reclame.

-Bueno, un poco más de confianza en nosotros no te vendría mal- su voz resonó en mi oídos y cuando pude ver como se asomaba detrás de la pared que lo ocultaba salté a sus brazos.

-Estas bien!!- le afirme Daniel cuando lo abrace, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y respiro el aroma de mi cabello.

-Lo estoy – me dijo- y me alegra saber que tú también lo estas.

Ambos nos miramos un buen rato y si no hubiera escuchado que Alice se aclaraba la garganta lo hubiéramos seguido haciendo. Antes de girarme a ella vi a Edward que permanecía sentado en la cama donde yo minutos antes había estado, su cabeza permanecía agachada y sus ojos miraban el piso de madera, no pude evitar sentirme mal al verlo pero Alice hizo que se levantara y se dirigieron a la puerta dónde yo estaba.

-Bueno, creo que ustedes necesitan hablar- dijo ella saliendo de la recámara- supongo que querrás saber que pasó, ¿verdad?

Asentí- Edward- pero lo llame antes de que se fuera, el me miró y sonrió pero aquello no llegó a sus ojos.

-Vamos estar abajo- me dijo y con eso se fue con su hermana en dirección a las escaleras de la casa.

Daniel me tomó de un hombro para que reaccionara, tampoco tuve cara para verlo después de ver como se había ido Edward, él pareció notarlo- Al rato lo veras de nuevo- me dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Me sentí peor de lo que ya me sentía pero lo seguí adentro de la habitación, Sophie ya estaba sentada en la cama y me indico que me sentara junto a ella.- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté después de haberme acomodado a su lado.

-Mejor que nunca- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- Ahora somos lo que desde un principio debimos ser.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras mientras la seguía observando detenidamente, su rostro seguía siendo el mismo al igual que el color gris de sus ojos, aunque su aroma un poco dulce había aumentado- ¿Qué paso después de lo de Max?- le pregunté a ella pero después me gire hacia donde estaban los chicos- Nunca pensé que fuera a pasar por lo mismo.

-Yo tampoco lo pensé- me dijo Sophie entiendo que me refería a los días en que estuvimos transformándonos- de hecho tampoco sé porque me desperté antes que tú- su confesión me hizo de nuevo voltearla a ver- lo hice ayer por la tarde.

-Nosotros tampoco no los explicamos- nos dijo Daniel y ambas le prestamos atención- después de que acabaras con Max, Kristten estaba completamente enloquecida aunque ya estaba en nuestro control, la quemamos poco después junto con Max que ya estaba muerto.

-Tú sabías lo que él ocultaba, ¿verdad?- le dije cuando hizo una pausa recordando lo que había sucedido- me habías dicho todo eso antes porque ya lo habías planeado.

Él no me dijo nada, solo se dedico a observarme por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, la voz de Steve fue la que lo hizo reaccionar cuando habló- Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos- le dijo a Sophie que inmediato se paro y se me quedo viendo con tristeza en los ojos, acto seguido me abrazo- Vamos- la llamó Steve y ella se separó- es mejor que Dan te cuente todo, al fin y al cabo nosotros sabemos lo que te va a decir.

Él me dirijo una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta, sus pisadas se perdieron cuando empezaron a bajar la escalera y justo en ese momento centre toda mi atención al vampiro que estaba ahora sentado en la cama muy cerca de mí.

-Cuando estábamos en el almacén hablando, ¿recuerdas que te dije que había recordado mi vida desde que me convertí?- le asentí- pues para ese entonces ya había comprendido cual era el poder de Max, sus charlas con él en el pasado y las últimas cosas que habían pasado, todo encajaba perfectamente. También comprendí muchas cosas acerca de ti y traté de encontrar algo para darte tú libertad.

-Te arriesgaste mucho- le dije.

Él me miro negando- Era mi deber regresarte tú libertad- dijo y después se puso serio- y dentro de mí sabía que tú familia iría a buscarte- sus ojos se pusieron triste al decirme eso pero habló antes de que yo lo hiciera- supuse que con todo lo que había pasado y más por la traición de Max y Kristten, Tanya iba a decirles la ubicación de donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡¿Tanya?!

-Sí, ellos tres habían planeado desde el principio todo lo que paso entre tú y yo, Kristten me controló y Tanya supo manejar mis celos, sabían que atacaría a Edward y lo que pasaría después de eso, aunque Tanya nunca espero que ellos controlaran a Irina y eso fue un punto clave, se equivocaron al hacerlo y creer que a Tanya no le dolería. También se equivocaron en subestimar a los Cullen, Kristten salió lastimada de la primer pelea y gracias a eso no se dio cuenta que yo había despertado de su control.

-¿Tú los ayudaste a entrar?

-Te dije que estaba seguro de que vendrían y ayudo mucho que tú amiga pudiera ver el futuro.

-No me has explicado lo de Max.

-Que desesperada- bromeó riéndose un poco pero después volvió a su postura seria- Quería regresarte tú libertad y pensé mucho en lo que ese vampiro era, traté de recordar todo lo que nos había hablado acerca de su transformación y entender que relación tenía su poder con él; cuando te explique lo que quería que hicieras estaba seguro que ibas a entenderlo en el momento exacto.

-Max siempre pensó que no tenía ninguna debilidad, que el ser vampiro era algo que lo hacía superior a todos y podría controlar a quienes quisiera- comencé a decir más para mí que para Daniel- el querer tener poder solo era porque tenía miedo de que los demás vieran su vulnerabilidad, él hubiera preferido morir antes de convertirse en vampiro, tuvo miedo y se apegó tanto a su vida humana que su corazón no dejó de latir.

-Y de ahí venía su poder, tal vez nunca se dio cuenta de que la misma debilidad de Sophie y tuya era la de él.- nuestra mirada de nuevo se encontró.

-No entiendo el porque estoy viva, pensé que moriría con él- le dije en un susurro.

-Todos nos preocupamos por ti, parecía como si te hubieras desmayado y al poco rato a Sophie le pasó lo mismo… temimos lo peor- su mano acarició mi mejilla mientras me seguía contando- lo único que nos mantuvo en calma fue que ambas continuaban respirando y que poco después Alice tuvo una visión de ustedes bien.

-Entonces ¿en verdad ahora soy por fin un vampiro?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-¿Sigues sintiendo a tú corazón latir? – le negué- pues entonces lo eres- rió y sujeto mis dos manos- le conté todo lo que creía a Carlisle y llegamos a la conclusión de que el veneno que recorría por tu sangre por fin llegó a tu corazón terminándote por transformar, igual a Sophie.

Nos quedamos un momento callados, trataba de recordar todo lo sucedido y cuando lo vi a los ojos de inmediato lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas- Gracias Daniel, gracias por todo.

Daniel me abrazó de una manera un poco desesperada, pegándome a su cuerpo lo más podía y aspirando mi aroma una y otra vez- No tienes que agradecerme, soy yo el que debe agradecerte por haber llegado a mi vida, por haberme abierto los ojos.

Cerré mis ojos escuchando sus palabras y cuando terminó sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta pero las lágrimas no se asomaron por mis ojos- No Daniel, yo te hice sufrir estos días…

De un rápido movimiento se separo de mí y puso un dedo en mi boca- No Isa, no… tú lo único que hiciste fue hacerme feliz en un mundo que era de sombras para mí, me ensañaste el verdadero cariño pero sobre todo me salvaste de mí mismo… y es por eso, por eso mismo que no debes de sentirte culpable por él amor que no sientes por mí.

-Daniel…

-Isabella- dijo tiernamente- tú nunca has dejado de amar a Edward, siempre estuvo presente en ti aunque haya pasado lo que paso entre ustedes y que dijeras que lo odiaras, nunca lo hiciste y ahora lo entiendo, ustedes siempre se van a amar y yo lo único que quiero es tú felicidad.

Se acercó y beso mi cabeza, de nuevo lo abrace pero el continuó hablando cuando poso su cabeza sobre la mía- Por eso, nosotros nos vamos a ir a Inglaterra.

-¿Qué?- me separé de él sorprendida por su confesión, su semblante era demasiado tranquilo y eso me tranquilizó un poco.

-Hemos decidido irnos a Inglaterra como se tenía planeado, los boletos están listos y nosotros nos iremos mañana.

¿Mañana? No pude evitar sentirme triste y aunque Daniel mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro sabía que todo esto le dolía más a él, me amaba, de cierta forma sus ojos me lo seguían diciendo y ahora entendía aquel último beso en los labios que me había dado, en ese momento había pensado que se debía a que no sabía si íbamos a vivir o no, pero el siempre confió que todo iba a estar bien y ese beso era más una despedida que otra cosa.

Daniel no estuvo mucho tiempo más conmigo, yo me quedé ahí pensando en él y en mí, era verdad que lo quería y mucho pero simplemente ese cariño que sentía no se comparaba con el amor que le tenía a Edward. Y aunque me doliera en el alma ver a Daniel sufrir de ese modo, él tenía razón, yo al único que amaba era a mi vampiro de ojos dorados y no podía verme alejada de él nuevamente.

Baje a la sala en busca de Edward, todos se encontraban conversando y riendo con excepción de Daniel, mi familia, como él había dicho se acerco de inmediato a mí cuando puse un pie ahí, todos ellos me abrazaron y me dijeron algunas palabras de afecto, incluso los de Denali lo hicieron, Irina me agradeció por lo que había pasado y hasta Tanya se disculpo conmigo por todo lo que había pasado, noté que sentía intimidada por la mirada de Rosalie pero yo ya no sentía ninguna aberración por ella, al contrario, le agradecía lo que había hecho porque sin ella no hubiera podido estar de nuevo con mi Edward.

La noche nos llego muy pronto entre tanta platica y cuando nos empezamos a dispersar le pedí a Edward que diera un paseo conmigo en el bosque, no deje de notar una mirada de tristeza que me dirigió antes de aceptar. Juntos caminamos entre los árboles sin ningún punto fijo, yo iba unos pasos delante de él mientras que sentía como su mirada estaba fija en mí.

-¿Qué piensas?- le pregunté cuando pare de caminar y me senté en un tronco seco, él desvió su mirada y metió sus manos en las bolsas del abrigo que llevaba.

-En cuando eras humana- dijo con un deje de tristeza- cuando tú y yo nos conocimos en Forks.

-Suena tan lejano eso

-Sí, fui tan idiota…- no lo deje continuar y fui rápidamente hacia él.

-Edward, de eso ya hemos hablado.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso porque por mi culpa te estoy per…

-Eres un tonto sabes, acaso todo lo que te digo te entra por un lado y te sale por el otro- le dije haciéndome la enfadad- Mañana ellos se van a ir, debería de saberlo- el asintió- ¿entonces?

-Vi como mirabas a Daniel, pensé que tú tal vez lo elegirías a él.

-Edward, no te voy a negar que Dan es un persona muy importante para mí y que lo quiero mucho, pero al único que amo y amaré por toda la eternidad es a ti, no puedo seguir existiendo si tú no estás a mi lado, no podría vivir sin ti, te amo.

Parecía que esas palabras eran las que él quería escuchar, su sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y pronto acortamos la distancia de nuestros labios, sus brazos, aquellos brazos donde pasaría la eternidad me sujetaron con fuerza y a pesar de lo frío y duro de nuestros cuerpos ambos embonábamos perfectamente como si fuéramos parte del mismo rompecabezas.

EDWARD POV

La felicidad era parte de mí de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo en el que la oscuridad me rodeaba, ahora me sentía como en aquellos días que descubrí el amor que le tenía a Bella, y a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido nuestro amor nunca se había perdido, al contrario, yo la amaba mucho más y en sus ojos se podía ver ese mismo sentimiento que yo sentía por ella.

Sus palabras, el decir que amaba y el demostrármelo en aquel beso me hicieron borrar cualquier inseguridad que quedaba, había tenido miedo de que hubiera elegido a Daniel, él la amaba igual que yo, había arriesgado su existencia por ella y le había demostrado su cariño; pensé que el dolor que le había causado por mi partida nunca lo iba a poder borrar de su corazón, que el odio que demostró el día en que la vi cazar era el único sentimiento que quedaba para mí pero nuestro amor había podido superar todos los errores que habíamos cometido haciendo que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo, como debió ser siempre.

Estábamos en la entrada principal, mi familia y los de Denali se despedían de Sophie, Steve y Daniel, cada uno les deseaba buena suerte en la nueva vida que llevarían a cabo en aquel país Europeo. Cuando Sophie se despidió de mí lo hizo de un abrazo y me agradeció por todo lo que había hecho, con Steve solo una sonrisa y un buen apretón de manos basto para despedirme.

Pero cuando ambos pasaron a despedirse de Bella, sentí la tristeza de sus ojos, los tres se unieron en un abrazo, en estos años que habían pasado juntos, llegaron a ser más que amigos, en especial Bella y Sophie, su cara de tristeza de cada una bastaba para ver como les dolía esta separación.

-Quiero muchos correo, fotos y de vez en cuando una llamada por teléfono- le dijo Sophie.

-Por supuesto que las tendrás- le dijo- pero más te vale que a mí también me lleguen y tú- le dijo ahora a Steve- compórtate con ellos.

Steve rió y de nuevo abrazó a Bella- Siempre me he sabido comportar, recuerda que siempre era yo el que las acababa cuidando.

-Sabes perfectamente que nunca has podido cuidar ni siquiera de ti- le dijo Daniel detrás de él, de nuevo Steve empezó a reír pero no dijo nada, solo se aparto con Sophie.

Bella y Daniel se abrazaron, y aunque en aquel momento no podía ver la tristeza reflejada en su rostro sabía que a ambos les dolía- Gracias- escuche decir a mi Bella.

Pero Daniel en vez de contestar comenzó a reírse separándose de ella- No empecemos de nuevo con lo mismo.

Bella le negó con la cabeza- Sólo prométeme que te cuidaras.

-Lo haré, aunque eres tú la que lo debería hacer, eres un imán para los problemas.

Todos escucharon eso, y al menos los que entendíamos esas palabras comenzamos a reír, incluida Bella pero cuando nuestra risa ceso, Daniel se giró a verme- Cuídala, por favor- sus ojos me transmitían en ese mismo instante el amor que sentía por la mujer que amaba pero a pesar de ese sentimiento estiro su mano hacia mí.

-La cuidaré, no te preocupes- le terminé diciendo y tomé su mano.

Sophie y Steve se subieron a su mercedes y comenzaron a encender el motor, antes de que Daniel se dirigiera a su moto abrazó por último a Bella y besó su frente- Nos veremos otra vez, ¿verdad?.

Daniel no le contestó de inmediato, sonrío y se dirijo a su moto, puso su casco y la giró a ver- Tenemos toda una eternidad para preparar un gran reencuentro.

Dicho eso encendió la moto y arrancó, vimos como desaparecían entre el camino que llevaba a la carretera y los árboles. Me acerque para abrazar a Bella, la cual no los perdió ni un segundo y cuando desaparecieron de nuestra vista recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Los vas extrañar mucho?- le pregunte sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Sí, pero este es el lugar donde mi corazón quiere estar, con mi familia y con el vampiro que amo y que amaré por toda la eternidad.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?- le pregunte jugando.

-Por supuesto que tú tonto, Rosalie y Alice me matarían si fueran Jasper o Emmett.

Ambos reímos mientras nuestros brazos estaban alrededor del otro y así, juntos nos sentamos en las escaleras que daban acceso a la casa, cada uno con la sonrisa en la cara y mirando hacia el cielo esperando que llegara el crepúsculo, porque era ahí donde todo había empezado.

FIN

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Y aquí está el final de esta historia, espero no haberlos desilusionado a lo largo de toda ella y a todas las personas que las siguieron y estuvieron pendientes de cada capítulo les agradezco con el alma, aquellos que dejaron unos comentarios tan bonitos que me hicieron inspirar o a los que con su opinión, consejos o críticas me ayudaron a mejorar la historia… MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES!!!**

En este último capítulo espero que me dejen muchos comentarios porque como que en el otro capítulo hubo muy pocos y me hicieron sentir como que no les gusto mucho y antes de despedirme les dejo un pequeño adelanto de mi nueva historia dedicada a Renesmme, va a ser parecida a esta, con misterio, drama, amor. Les prometo que les gustara, el prefacio ya está listo para que lo lean…

Todos ellos creen que él solo es una amenaza para mí, que los problemas que he tenido son por su causa; pero por más que me dicen que me aparte de él, no puedo, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si es el único que realmente compren lo que soy. RxJxOc - ExB

Con esto me despido y de nuevo gracias por todo!!!!!!


	25. AGRADECIMIENTOS

_**Del dolor al odio y después al amor**_

AGRADECIMIENTOS!

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que a pesar del tiempo que lleva la historia siguen comentándola y añadiéndola a sus favoritos… en verdad, no saben lo que para una significa que a pesar de que la historia llego a su fin desde hace tiempo aún la siguen comentando y del mismo modo sigue siendo del agrado de muchas personas.

Gracias a ello, quiero comunicarles que esta historia será la base de un Foro de rol de la saga de crepúsculo que se adaptara con los mismo personajes que aparecieron en esta historia, me refiero a Daniel y al clan Wattson, sería un honor para mí que pudiéramos pasar un buen rato conociéndonos y jugando en base a esta historia que cree….

.net/forum

Espero encontrarlas por ahí… y de nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios que cada una de ustedes ha dejado….


End file.
